Chest Pains
by LBeachy
Summary: Sam was visiting her friend Alex in America when it happened - the dead started walking. While they search for safety with a small girl, Alex gets shot by a stupid redneck's arrow. Now waiting for Alex to recover, Sam and the girl have to stay with the other survivors - and the crossbow-wielding idiot. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I've rated it M for occasional language, Walking Dead typical situations, eventually a few adult themes and whatever else happens along the way. Everything an M rating is! :)**

**And this is a slow going romance, so yeah. Just to let you know before you start reading. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**- Loré.**

* * *

I know exactly where I was when it happened. When the world as we knew it went crazy and the dead started walking. I was asleep.

I'm not saying there was a precise date as to when it happened. But I was so jet-lagged and tired, I wasn't really paying attention to the world, I just slept for ages.

Waking up, I looked around the apartment bedroom dazed. The dark curtains were drawn even though sunlight was trying to stream through, casting a funny glow on the white walls and wooden floor. The double bed sat in the middle of the small room, with my bags still piled in the corner.

Dazed, I tried to remember where I was - I'd flown out from Britain to the heart of North Carolina to visit a childhood friend. Running a hand through my bed-head knotty red hair, I twisted it up into a messy bun and got up.

Walking through the apartment, I noticed it was totally silent. Not quiet with that electrical hum, but dead. No sound of traffic outside, nothing, which was strange, as I glanced at the clock, considering it was only one in the afternoon near the center of the city.

"Alex?" I called through the apartment. No reply. He had booked time off work so we could chill and explore while I was over for a couple weeks. He should be here!

I walked up to the window and peered out wondering why the world seemed so silent. Peering through the gap between two blinds, I gasped.

It was a ghost town out there. Cars had been littered along the road with doors left open, even a few turned over from collisions with trees and other cars. Birds haunted the street, picking at things on the floor that was hard to define from this distance. Smoke billowed from buildings a mile or so away. As I went to turn away from the window, I saw a person trudging along the street slowly, looking totally delirious. Even from where I was standing, I could tell she looked ill with her skin almost blue, covered in stains and skin hanging off on her arms with her hair was stringy and wild. She must have been in one of those crashes. Maybe I should go check to see if she is okay...

"Sam, get away from the window!" Jumping, I turned to see Alex standing a few feet away, panting with - I soon realised - what was a small child, sobbing in his arms.

"Oh my God, Alex. What the hell?" I stared at him. His shaggy black hair stuck to his face with sweat, his tall and relatively well built frame trembling slightly, his deep green eyes slightly wild, slightly pained. I took a step forward but stopped myself, looking at the small child, perplexed. What the-

"I found her sitting in the doorway downstairs in the little alcove bit alone." He said, sensing the unasked questions I was forming.

"What is going on out there? I know I'm crappy when it comes to jet lag and coming round from it, but the world seems crazy. Has there been like, a terrorist threat or something?" I asked searching his eyes for answers, but he lowered his head.

Sighing, he looked back up at me at me and nodded. "Let me put her to bed first. Then I'll tell you what I know." With that, he walked with the girl to the room I was just in, and I faintly heard him say she's safe, and that she should get some sleep.

He walked back out of the room after giving the small girl a re-assuring smile, before shutting the door and looking back at me, giving me the weakest smile I've ever seen from him.

"You okay Sambo?" He always used to call me that after we started Karate together when we were kids - a combination of Sam and Rambo. He only called me that as I constantly kicked his arse. I still found time to continue doing it, despite everything else that had happened in life. And right now, I had no idea what was happening in life.

"Cut it out, Alex. What's going on?" I snapped, his detached behaviour starting to panic me. He drew a shaky breath before he spoke.

"You know on the way here, there was talk on the radio about some disease outbreak up North, but not to worry about it as it's been contained? Well, since you've been comatose for like, three days, the world's fallen apart. Sam, it's zombies. The apocalypse."

A strange, hysterical laugh filled the room, and I soon realised it was from me.

"There's no way. Seriously, Alex." We saw all the gory horror flicks when we were teenagers. We even joked that we would be able to handle ourselves in all situations together, but we were just kids - we never though it would, or even could, happen.

"Yeah Sam. There are barely any human left living. People have either been bitten and turned, or they've taken their own lives." He sighed, shutting his eyes. This is too crazy and unreal. Illogical. This has to be some jet-lag dream or something.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice breaking as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Well, when things just started to go mad, I was scavenging a police car when I heard this broadcast. Don't look at me like that Sam, scavenging is the only way you can guarantee to keep on living - scavenging or looting, staying alert. But anyway, on the only frequency signal was an emergency broadcast about a refuge center, a safe place in Atlanta. I think it assumes there are survivors out there; there's got to be, I mean, look at us. I tried waking you to tell you all of this, to prepare ourselves, but you're so damn hard to wake. I thought you were actually dead at one point.." He sighed again, giving me a shaky smile.

I sat down on the sofa feeling winded. And totally, undeniably scared. Maybe I'm still jet-lagged, and this is just some messed up dream. I shut my eyes tight, and opened them again. Nope. Not back in bed, everything all too real. I tried it again. Same results. I pinched myself but that only hurt. I resorted to slapping myself, but Alex rushed over to stop me before I could really do some damage.

"This is real Sambo. We've got to be practical. We planned what we would do if this happened, right?" He said, moving he hands to my cheeks, cupping my face, trying to calm me down. I searched his face with teary eyes, waiting for him to tell me this was all just some sick joke. He only gave me a sad smile.

"Okay Alex." I said, but it came out barely louder than a whisper.

He stood back and walked back over to the window, surveying the streets. He chewed his lip for a bit before walking back to stand in front of me. He stopped chewing his lip, and started chewing in again before he spoke.

"Sam, pack essentials. Few clothes, food that will keep. Find anything that will give a mean blow. I found some guns a day ago, but there is little ammo. They should only be used in dire situations though - the sound attracts them. I've got to find a car for all three of us, Sam. We're gonna have to take the girl with us - I don't think she has any family left, so can you try to find things for her too? I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, his voice cracking and weak, despite his attempted assertiveness.

He hugged me and nodded, before leaving the apartment and me, sitting on the sofa, my heart throbbing in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl had drifted off to what seemed like a peaceful sleep - she looked so innocent. I whipped round the room with one of Alex's duffel bags, and shoved clothes that would keep us through seasons and whatever essentials I brought with me. We're gonna stink, but it's not like we have any other choice, eh?

I was throwing all the medical things, any pills and some essential toiletry stuff I could find in another bag, when I caught my reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at me was someone who looked like hell. My long red hair sat funny from where I kept running my hands through it, my dark brown eyes looked almost black and hollow. Where I had been chewing my lip, it had begin to appear chapped and weird, despite them being rather full in shape. Dragging my eyes down, I saw I was still dressed in my tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt. My body had never been perfect. Don't get me wrong, I have a pretty awesome curvy shape, but I was always a bit more weight than I wanted to be. Always. I was totally fit, but just like everyone else, I couldn't shift that last little bit of weight across my middle no matter how hard I trained at my karate after all these years and the amount of swimming I had to do. I sighed, thinking about how I'm now probably going to loose that last bit of weight and some - through starvation.

I finished piling stuff into a bag when I heard a soft whimper from the bedroom. Peeking my head around the door, I saw the little girl wrapping herself up tightly in the duvet, her face full of fear. I scanned the room and looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to sit at the end of the bed.

"B-bad dream" she said quietly, hugging the duvet even tighter. She then hesitated before she jumped at me, gripping me tightly and started to sob quietly.

I could feel my heart break as I hugged her close, whispering comforting words at her.

"What's your name?" I asked after her sobs had subsided slightly. I thought I should at least get to know her, if I'm going to look after her - and after seeing how fragile she is, I'm going to be fiercely protective.

"Helena." she said shyly as she nestled into my chest.

"That's pretty Helena. My name's Sam. How old are you?" I asked again as she smiled coyly at the compliment.

"I'm nine and a quarter. How old are you?" she asked, her confidence coming though. I smiled.

"I'm twenty-six. A lot older than you are." I said as I tickled under her chin.

"Fancy helping me pack some stuff up?" I asked, wondering how Alex is doing, pushing the worst case images from my mind.

"No," she said, sitting away from me, "you can't go out there!"

"We've got to. We're going to get away to somewhere safer. Is there anyone... around here you know?" I asked, wondering if we could pick up more people, but judging from the welling of her eyes and the trembling of her chin, I knew the answer.

"Alright chicken, let's get ready then."

We had three big bags in total, and I had even found one of Alex's old toy bears that Helena fell in love with. I smiled at how innocent she was, but then frowned as I realised in going to have to keep my eyes really peeled.

Alex thankfully had come back, saying he'd found a beaten up and old but running black Explorer, and had managed to siphon off some fuel from the other cars. I was actually really impressed - but it'd go to Alex's head if I told him that. With one last look around Alex's apartment and probably civilisation, we left the building. I grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it, and he smiled weakly at me.

We checked the coast was clear before we sped to the car, throwing all our things in it. As I strapped Helena in the back seat, a dead thing about twenty feet away saw the commotion we were making, and started heading towards us. I grabbed Alex's arm and shook it slightly, and he seemed to get the message after following the direction of my gaze.

Alex revved up the engine and stepped on the accelerator and we sped off, heading to where I imagined was the exit of the city. I looked down the streets as we zoomed off, and saw bodies everywhere - well, what was left of them. Obviously hearing the engine of the Explorer, any of the dead things started heading towards us, but we were away from them before they even got close.

I looked back at Helena, who had her head down, with her hands covered her ears.

It took a while, and plenty of dodging abandoned and piled up cars, but we were eventually out of Carolina and on our way to Atlanta in what felt like no time at all - I guess it was the adrenaline that kept me buzzing. Or total fear.

I woke with a start, to find that we were still on the freeway.

"Hey sleeping beauty! You slept through another refill and Helena talking to Mr Cuddles. You really could sleep through anything, couldn't you?" he said, a small smirk creeping up on the side of his face.

"Mr Cuddles?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. My old bear." he said, smiling.

I spun round in my seat to look back at her, and saw her snuggled up with the bear, hunched against the door.

Sighing, I sat back round in my seat. Looking out of the front window, I guessed that it must have been quite late as the sky was dark. We sat in silence as we past cars and people lying in the road. We even passed a couple of the dead things. I don't even know what to call them. Zombies sound to comic-like and unreal, but essentially, what is real about all of this? There's no escape from this reality. I couldn't suppressed the shivers that ran through me as I saw all of their features, their gruesome, sickening features. The colour of their skin - when there was actually some left on them. The gargling mouth, the glazed over eyes.

"You took the news pretty well, actually." Alex said after I had another shiver attack, snapping my attention away from them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, it's not like I had much choice. and what about you Mr. Alpha-Male? You've really taken control of our situation." I said, smirking at him.

"Yeah," he chuckled, raking a shaky hand off the wheel to run it through his hair. "I just kinda switched off my emotions, and switched on practicality. It's hard, but you can't think about family or anything. You just can't."

My family. God, I'd forgotten. I had called them when I landed a few days ago, and they've probably seem the news. Would they be calling to check on me? Would there zombie things back over there too? Would my not-so little sister Erin be okay? But what if it's over there too? The thought of them laying dead somewhere or worse... My started filling up, and it felt like there was a frozen hand tugging at my heart. Alex noticed this train of thought attacking me as I felt his hand on my leg and squeezed it.

"I'm sure they're okay. If they're as badass and as smart as you, they'll be totally fine. However you've threatened to cry on me more in the last couple hours than you have our entire childhood. Besides, it's not like they'll miss a zombie on the plane or something." he said, and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I hope so. They're strong. And you totally can't blame me! This is all a bit of a shock, to say the least." I said, smiling at him, earning a smile back.

We then slipped into silence, but the longer it ticked on, the heavier my heart felt.

"So, how was your life? Like, before all of this? The reason I visited.." I asked. Small talk was never my strong point, but it was better than thinking about everything else.

"Oh, the usual - getting by. I got a second temporary job at a decent hotel while I was waiting on a referral at the police station, and this incredibly hot maid worked there. She totally wanted me, by the way." he said, a cheeky smile lighting up his face. Then his smile faltered, reality setting in once again.

"What about you though Sambo? How was life back in chirpy old Britain?"

"The usual" I said, smiling at him. "I was working at a big swimming center as a lifeguard with Joe Greener - remember him? And the rest of the time I was teaching Karate to kids on most evenings. Nothing romantic going on with me." I chuckled, snuggling back in my seat.

"You're such a saint. I know you've reached black belt and whatever expert thing after that, but dude, did you ever get to use nun chucks and swords and stuff?" he asked, wide-eyed with excitement, ignoring everything else I said. Such a child!

"Yeah, well we didn't use swords. We used sticks, but my master said that they could be substituted for anything. I've never tried with a sword though." I said smiling as I could see Alex imagining me going full-blown Chuck Norris on someone.

"That's awesome.. Are you sure there is no man in your life? No women?" He asked, a stupidly huge smirk at me.

"No, no man. And you'd love there to be a woman, wouldn't you?" I asked, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh yeah!" he said, winking. "Sam, you're never satisfied. When was the last time you were with someone? Like, with them with them?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me before turning back to the road.

"To be honest, I don't think it's any if your business. And it's not like it matters anymore anyway. The only people out there are rather dead or you." I said, conjuring up the most disgusted look I could.

"Ew Sambo. I've seen you in diapers." he said, also with mock disgust, making me laugh a little at his attempt.

"Wow. You've been in the States for five years, and you wouldn't even know you were actually English. 'diapers'" I giggled.

"You're from England? I knew you spoke funny." interrupted a small voice from the backseat. I turned round to see Helena rubbing her eyes, her lips jutting out the more she rubbed.

"Hello you. Yeah, we both are, but Alex had lived here for a few years now, so you can't tell as he's got a bit of an accent." I said, smiling at the cute little blonde bundle in the backseat.

I turned back round to the front and watched the dark world go by, trying not to think of everyone at home. Everyone who's lives have been ruined. I've got to stay alert and stay practical.

We drove for another couple of hours, occasionally stopping for a toilet break, for Alex to have a nap or to scavenge something. I did drive for a while, but American gears are so confusing! Alex found a ripped-up duffel bag with a machete and a few guns and a small amount of ammo in at one point. He didn't stop bragging about his amazing hunter/gatherer skills after that. It was a relief to have some more weapons though - I felt a little bit safer.

I went for the machete when we had pulled over on the highway when Alex went to pee and to stretch our cramping legs, and I tried applying some of the katas I had learnt with the sticks to the sword. It took a while - especially when trying to get to grips with the weight of it - but eventually, the machete felt right in my hands - like an extension of me. I had managed to do a few twirls with it in both hands and a few defensive moves when Alex returned, grinning like an idiot at my display. I stuck my tongue out at him before getting back in the car and buckling Helena back up.

We eventually reached Atlanta at around seven in the morning, the sky changing to a pinky hue and a slight chill in the air.

"This is a safe zone, you said? Alex, there aren't any barriers or checkpoints or anything. It's a total ghost town." I said, looking at the city that zoomed by.

"We'll have a scout about to see if there is anywhere safe, but if not, we'll head out and look for some place else. Somewhere off the beaten track. But we can't do too much scouting - I don't want to have to refill the car here." he said, checking the gas gauge on the dashboard.

We drove around the main areas of Atlanta, or that's at least what Alex said. It wasn't promising wherever we went though. There were the occasional walker about, and the more than occasional gruesome sight.

"That emergency broadcast was wrong. This isn't safe at all. We should probably leave before we draw too much attention to ourselves." Alex said, letting out a frustrated sigh, and with that, he drove us out the city. To where? I have no idea.

"Damn it!" Alex shouted, smacking the wheel, the car sputtering and grinding to a halt.

We had only been on the road for what felt like an hour or so, with nothing around us except trees. We'd even had to drive around a whole jam of cars blocking the road, many of which seemed to have been looted. But that was miles back.

"What?" I asked, having jumped out of my skin at his outburst.

"Something's blown on the car." he grunted. He got out of the car and marched up to the front, popping the hood. Checking the coast was clear, I got out too.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked waving my hand through the smoke that was rising out of it's engine. I could feel my blood beginning to race around in my veins, panic starting to set in.

"I have no idea Sam." He sighed, spinning and leaning against the car, running a hand through his hair and gnawing on his lip. I stood there in silence, the faint hissing of the engine in my ear.

"We can't go back. Not with the kid in tow, but this isn't going to run." Alex said, thinking aloud.

"We can't stay here though. The sound is going to attract them."

He nodded, and we both looked around.

"Okay, we'll get everything that's important out of the car so we'll have to drop some stuff and head off down the road, but close to the trees. If there's any sign of a zombie, well duck into the woods."

"Okay. And worse case scenario, we walk through the woods. I mean, they can't go on forever, and we've got enough food to ration for a while if we're careful." Alex said, and I nodded.

Looking over at the woods, it seemed daunting, and pretty damn frightening. You'd have to be fully alert at all times. I sighed, and pushed myself off the car to go and grab everything we desperately needed.

Once we had divided everything equally - although we gave Helena a lot less to carry - we headed off down the road. Looking back at the smoking car, I realised things are going to get a hell of a lot harder.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! **

**- Loré. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The walking dead. Only my OC's. - I forgot to do it the other times!**

**I have noticed these chapters have been a little on the short side, but I'm working on it. And I would just like to say, thank you for all the subscriptions and comments - they make my day!**

**There's a bit of swearing, and a bit of fighting in this - I know some like to be warned. :)**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

**- Loré. **

* * *

We had been walking through the mid-morning heat for around two hours, most of the time in silence. The sun was blistering down on us, making me take off my jumper, leaving me in a dark blue vest that I felt totally uncomfortable in as it was sticking to the small of my back and my hips. Alex was in an old grey vest, and gently tossed his removed shirt at Helena who giggled and I smiled.

The smile on my face faltered when a handful of the dead things came shuffling over the hill, their scent of death carried in the breeze, making me want to gag. Helena's giggles were replaced with a small gasp, and I could feel my stomach knotting as we stopped dead. Alex grabbed my arm and carted me over quickly through the trees, Helena grabbing the back of my shirt. We had only ran a few feet in when Helena tripped over and was still in direct sight, when she let out a small cry.

Cursing silently but feeling my heart nearly stop, I laid my bag of the floor next to a tree, and crept out towards her. I glanced at Alex quickly who nodded, but his face was full of fear, sweat tricking off his features. I scooped her up in my arms before ducking behind a tree, the dead things just about reaching the gap in the dense trees we ran through.

I held her right in my chest, waiting for the gut-wrenching moans to fade out as they past us along the road.

They didn't. In fact, they seemed to be getting louder - the dead things had started to walk into the forest. Surely we didn't smell that good! I held Helena tighter, wondering what I could use as a weapon. I'm such an idiot for dropping my bag! Silently as I could but with some difficulty, I put Helena on the branch next to my shoulder, my elbow clicking from lifting her. I winced at the sound, but silently signalled to Helena to start climbing.

Looking about the floor, I eventually saw a branch that was big enough to land a heavy blow a foot or two away, so I reached out and grabbed it, and waited in a crouch position for the zombies to round the tree.

But I didn't get the chance to attack - or be attacked, as in the distance, there was a loud, high-pitched squeal of an animal. Obviously hearing it too, the dead things started walking towards it, deeper into the woods. My racing heart slowed slightly and I forced myself to not let out a sigh of relief just yet - but that was way too close, and that was escape was just too lucky!

I counted seven of them. Seven trailed away towards the sound on my right. I waited for a few minutes completely still and silent until I looked around and back to the road, when another walker walked past. It's groans made my stomach drop and it's shuffling feet sent shivers up my spine. I took a deep breath, and told myself to stay as still and as silent as possible. Looking back after the sound had eventually subsided, I checked to see if we were alone before getting Helena to climb back out of the tree.

I walked back to Alex and picked up my bag.

"Through the woods it is then." He said shakily, and I nodded gravely.

Setting Helena down on the floor, we started walked through the woods, this time my machete drawn at all times, resting comfortably in my left hand.

I guessed it was about late afternoon, judging from where the sun was in the sky, which meant we had been walking for around six hours. Alex had resorted to carrying a tired Helena, so I was carrying his bag. She had been a little trooper, trudging along without complaining, until it got too much for her, and I wasn't going to disagree with that.

We eventually stumbled across a stream, and after checking the area, we went down to it, filling bottles that I had found at Alex's apartment.

Alex leant down to cup some of the water from the small trickle of the stream and rubbed it over his face, and then sat back to run a wet finger down my nose.

"Since when have you had your nose pierced?" he asked, head cocked to the side as I rubbed the water off my face.

"What, I've been with you for three days and you haven't noticed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He hung his head, but then looked up smiling.

"Well, it suits you" he said through a smile, "and since I'm being nice, do you fancy getting some food out of my bag? I'm starving!"

After we ate something from a tin - I didn't really pay much attention to what it was - we saddled ourselves up again, and continued heading through the woods.

The trees were dense, so little light penetrated it, but a funny green glow hung over everything. Decaying brown leaves littered the forest floor, many crunching underfoot. I couldn't help but wince every time there was a loud crack of a twig, but we never stopped, we just kept pushing forward, although I always kept my eyes and ears peeled.

Before the woods had become thick with night, we stopped, thinking about getting some rest.

"Are you sure we can? We can't just risk it on the floor." I said, looking around.

"Well then, we'll sleep in the trees." Alex said, looking at the possible candidates that surrounded us. I looked around too.

"When I first came out here - to America," Alex said, his head still roaming, "I was told that if in doubt of what's behind you, sleep in a tree, unless there were bears around - in which case you were screwed." I laughed a little, before swinging the bags off my shoulders and hanging them on a branch near my head.

"Yeah, that concrete jungle you lived in looked so dangerous." I mused, but it earned a wink off of Alex.

I made sure I was close to Helena that night. We were around ten feet off the floor, which worried me as even though there were plenty of branches for us to lounge on and we couldn't be reached by anything, there was a possibility of falling out of the tree during the night. Alex was in another tree close by, and I could faintly hear his deep breathing, signalling that he falls asleep far too easily.

I felt Helena's small hand reach out for mine, and I held it softly, saying gentle words to get her to sleep. She shivered slightly, so I slipped off the jacket I had just put on and wrapped her in it, but one of her hands still went out to grasp mine. She held the bear even tighter, before her face relaxed, and her breathing became deeper, showing that she too was asleep.

I moved her hand that was in mine to the top of the bear and then I wrapped them both in the jacket tightly, before I laid back and looked through the canopy.

I sighed, willing myself to sleep. It was unsuccessful, as my eyes wouldn't shut for very long. I just lay across the branches I had draped myself over and bit my lip, thinking about everything.

I had just managed to become content with my life. It was pretty lonely at times, despite my family and a few friends. I enjoyed my jobs and I had just finally moved in to my own flat. It was all going pretty great. When Alex invited me over, I was so excited. I hadn't seen him in years, so I was raring for a really good catch up.

But being pathetic with jetlag and a deep sleep that could trump sleeping beauty, the world went to shit.

How did it end up like this? Wouldn't the government try to do something? Maybe they already knew. But what about the people? The ones who did survive, would they be alone? In the safe-houses somewhere? I guess, at least I have Alex, and Helena had us. I don't want to imagine what would happen if she were alone. If I were alone, yeah, it'd scare the hell out of me, but I know I can hold my own, if only just about.

Suppressing shivers, my thoughts turned to my family. Mum and dad would have probably seen the news. Well, would they? When I last checked, there aren't any news crews recording the situation we were in right now. My phone had long since died, and even when is was alive, there was no signal, so there was no way I could contact them. I bet Erin would be going mad. But they'll be safe. They're hardcore. They're protective and care about each other. Yeah, they'll be okay. I smiled to myself at that thought, closing my eyes on the image of then together in my head.

* * *

Walk, eat, sleep, repeat. That was all we did for days. The forest seemed everlasting, endless and draining. We had to stay fully alert, but there was no need - we came across no more of those things.

On what felt like our tenth day in the woods, the trees seemed thinner. Despite that, there appeared to be no end, no exit from the woods. But we didn't have a destination, or know where where we were for that matter, so what were we to expect?

The sun had only been in the sky for a few hours, and we had already begun to be on the move. The ground had begun to slop, heading into a slight valley. when we had reached the middle of the valley, we stopped. Well, Alex stopped.

"What Alex?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I can't Sam. We've been here for days. I've lost so much weight already. You've dropped weight like it out of style. Helena is barely going to grow if we keep pushing her forward. Can we at least stop for a rest? An hour or something?" he moaned, sitting on a fallen tree, his head propped in his hands.

"Really? Right now? It feels really exposed here Alex. I'd rather we stopped earlier tonight and cover as much ground as we can during the day." I said, pulling my hairband off my wrist and tying my hair up in a bun on my head.

"Well, ten minutes then. I just need to take a load off my back. Being the strong and hunky male doesn't mean I'm cut out for this." he said, smiling weakly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well give me some of what you're carrying, Hercules. We can share a bit more of the load." I said, sliding my duffel bag off my shoulder and down into my hand.

"Okay, thanks man. Do you want to forage for a bit? I'm pretty sure there's next to nothing of food left, and my shoulders ache." He whined, dramatically rubbing his left shoulder.

"Fine. But you need to stop whining. I'm pretty sure Helena is more adult than you. Isn't that true Helena?" I smirked, turning round to look at her, but there was no sign of her.

"Helena?" I called as the smirk dropped off my face, scanning the area around us, hoping for a glint of her golden hair. Nothing.

Looking back at Alex, his gaze was fixed on a spot on his right. Heading towards it, he rummaged in his bag and brought out his gun. I followed his lead, hoisting my bag up again and drawing my machete.

He stalked off uphill through the trees until he stopped and reached down. I couldn't see what he was looking at until I walked round to his side. Laying there was a hand. It's fingers had skin missing from some of the knuckles, and where there was skin, it was tinted blue. I could feel my stomach lurch, while Alex glanced back at me, his features going white.

"We've got to find her now." I said, pulling myself together but my voice was shaky.

Sidestepping the hand, we jogged through the woods for a few minutes. How far could she have gone?

It must have been around five minutes since we left the valley and were circling the nearby area when I heard a faint murmuring. Holding my hand out to Alex signalling him to listen, I tried to work out where it was coming from. However it was Alex who had worked it out and began running towards it, gun poised and ready.

I ran after him, dodging the branches he sent pinging in my direction. we entered a more cleared area, and I saw Helena sitting in the middle of this clearing crossed-legged, talking to the bear on her lap. I stopped walking and stared at her and let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I could feel my heartbeat slow, my panic over and leant against the nearest tree. It was then I heard a snap of wood, but it sounded like it came from two different places. Alert, I gripped my machete tightly and walked into the clearing. Alex slowed too, dropping his bag, but he was still walking quickly. Helena saw him and stood up, Alex holding his hands out to her, breathing a loud sigh of relief.

It was then that Alex stopped dead. He staggered slightly and then dropped to the ground, rolling around with his face constructed in pain, groaning and cursing loudly.

Horrified, I ran out to him, dropping by his side. I looked down to see that there was something sticking out just below his collarbone, frighteningly close to his heart. Shushing him and rolling him over to his back gently, I saw that it was an arrow. Helena came rushing over too, leaning over him and stroking his face.

"Alex, Alex, please don't shout, please, I know this is hard, but you don't need any more trouble just now. Here," I said, throwing off my bag and taking my check shirt off "bite down on this. Shit." I muttered, the last bit to myself. What the hell was I going to do? I've got no medical training or supplies that could help in this situation. Blood was flowing from the would quickly, his eyes shifting between focused and unfocused.

As Alex let out a groan stifled through my shirt, I saw a slight movement in my peripheral vision. Before I could react to it, Helena shrieked. I looked at her face and to where she was looking behind me. I span to see two zombies, mere feet away. I could feel my stomach twisting in knots out of total fear, but I could hear the blood rushing through my veins out of pure anger. We hadn't seen a thing - living or dead - for over a week, and now when I need to concentrate entirely on Alex, we get attacked. Great!

"Do not leave his side, Helena." I ordered quickly, but I tried to plead with my eyes. I didn't care if she didn't understand, as long as she followed the demand. Her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded.

Gripping my machete tightly and not bothering to asses the zombie, I span round and started running at the one closest, and I lunged, driving my machete through it's chest. I could feel its fingers grip around my arms, it's mouth spanning at me. How was it possible? I'd stuck it through the heart. Pulling away, I high kicked it, hitting it square in the jaw, knocking it backwards. I looked behind briefly to see the other closing in on Helena, Alex trying to sit up to protect them both, but his face was too drained and his grip on the ground kept slipping. It was large and considerably bloated. It wouldn't put up much of a physical fight, so it could be easier to take down.

"Hey!" I shouted at it, and it turned to face me. I clapped my hands and waved, trying to draw it towards me.

It worked, before I realised I was unarmed. I span back to the thing I just kicked to see it struggling to its feet to stand. I sprinted towards it, yanking the machete from its chest. With a laboured grunt, I swung the machete at it, and in one foul swoop, cut its head off, sending it rolling in the undergrowth. Blood from the impact sprayed me, splattering on my face and some on my bare skin and stupidly thin vest.

I span back to the other to find it right on top of me, it's mouth close to my face. I crouched and tackled it to the floor, me landing on top. Pushing myself up, I stood above it, my foot pushing on its chest. It gargled and moaned at me, bringing its hands up to grab me - well, I noticed it only had one hand. I brought the blade down to its throat and sliced, the sound it made coming to an abrupt end. I scanned the area and found no more threats right now.

Panting heavily, I finally looked over at Alex and Helena to see them still sitting, however Alex looked like he was going to black out.

Taking my foot off of that thing, I took one last look around for any more threats before running to Alex's side. I threw myself down next to him and he smiled weakly.

"Not too bad Sambo. There wasn't a hell of a lot of Kung Fu fighting going on though. I'd have liked to have seen it one day..." he trailed, bringing his hand up to my face, smiling.

"No way Alex, don't give me that farewell crap. You're going to pull through this." I said, stroking his cheek, searching his warm green eyes for something.

What could I do? If I take the arrow out, it could cause him to bleed out quicker, but sitting around doing nothing was killing me - well, him. My eyes began to sting and the world became watery.

Helena had started crying, hugging her bear tightly. Her delicate little breathing became laboured, and she reached out to hug Alex.

The movement in my peripheral vision got bolder, and I let out an exasperated sigh, wiping my blurry and watery eyes. Standing up to face it, I twirled the machete in my hands, waiting in a defence position. The shape began to emerge from the trees, and I could hear Helena's sobs subside - she had noticed the figure too. I started moving forward, walking slowly to meet it, assessing its shape and strength. It was strong built, tall. The legs were probably the weakest point, as they were long and would help he get to it's head.

I broke into a run, and stopping in front of it, I kicked its feet out from underneath it, knocking it over before it had even noticed what was happening. I straddled it, pinning it's arms to its side, raising my machete over my head, ready to bring it down. It didn't react at all - until it spoke.

"I ain't a geek." It spat in a strong southern accent, shifting under me. My breathing faltered.

"W-what?" I stammered, lowering the machete, but only slightly. The man had dirty blonde hair falling over piercing blue blue eyes, the grime on his tanned - not blue and had his skin still hanging on - body and clothes transferring to mine. I leant in closer to examine his features closely, but the man grimaced and tried to struggle away.

"I said I ain't a geek, a walker, whatever. Ya crazy bitch." the man grunted. I stopped searching his face and stared straight into his eyes, my anger flaring up. Well, none of them have spoken yet, and especially not insulted me, so maybe he did have a heartbeat.

I looked over him again, and saw a crossbow slung over his shoulders, and which was now being crushed into the ground. I could feel my face turn red, the blood rushing loudly through my ears at the sight of his arrows. I got off him and pulled him up by his sleeveless check shirt with surprising strength, but I didn't let him go. His bright blue eyes looked over me questioningly and his mouth pulled into a snarl, when my hand shot up and punched him on the jaw. He staggered slightly, putting his hand up to his jaw and swallowed loudly.

"You bastard! You shot him with one of your fucking arrows! He's alive you idiot!" I screamed, letting go of his shirt but reaching out to hit him again.

He grabbed my hand to prevent another blow, so I brought my knee up to his gut. He let go of my hand and jumped back, my blow just missing him. That just frustrated me more. Despite everything, I tried not to be violent to people, but this guy was in for a serious pounding.

"Stop ya bitch. Ya got enough problems without any more geeks on ya crazy ass. Want me to help ya boyfrien' or not?" He said, gesturing over to Alex. I had a feeling he could just happily walked away, but I couldn't afford for him to do that.

I ground my teeth tightly but nodded, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster. That was one the hardest things I've had to do - keep my mouth shut. If it weren't for Alex's current condition, I'd have already floored this guy, no doubt about it. I thought it would be pointless telling him Alex wasn't my boyfriend as it had annoyed me that he just assumed. Why would he care? I just nearly broke his jaw.

Walking into me and knocking me out of the way, he bent down to pick up Alex. He put the man in a supportive position on his shoulder, and then bent down to pick up his bag. He then stared waking off without a backwards glance. Curling my hand into a fist and gripping it tightly, I walked after them, picking up my bag and started following them. Helena's hand gripped tightly in mine, we sped to catch up, the mysterious redneck leading us in through the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

The guy was still going on after an hour or so trekking. Alex had tried walking by himself as much as he could, but he was too weak and he was still losing a lot of blood. He was probably going to need a transfusion at the rate he was going. I could feel my heart still going a thousand miles per hour, panic still fully flowing through my veins.

"Do you actually know where you're going?" I asked the guy, trying to keep my voice as strong as I could, but he only grunted in response.

I huffed, but stayed silent. Fine then.

"Sam, my feet hurt." Helena said in a weak voice next to me.

"Can you not keep walking, just for a while?" I asked, slowing. I looked towards Alex and the redneck, and they had slowed too, but they didn't stop. We couldn't stop now. For Alex's sake.

"No..." Helena said as her eyes started filling with tears.

Normally that would have irritated me as I've worked with enough kids to know when they're being lazy and will pull whatever tricks they can to get out of doing something. But looking down at the girl, her blonde hair covered in dirt and her face dotted with tiny scratches, I knew I had expected a lot from her. This whole situation was a lot for a nine year-old to take on. I nodded at the girl, and pulled on my jumper that was tied around my waist.

Sighing, I bent down to the girl and picked her up, resting her on my hip and wrapping her legs around my waist. She nestled into my neck, and I pushed myself forward, my back straining even more than it was before.

I looked up to see the man watching me, Alex barely able to life his head up. When I got next to the man, he started walking again, grunting.

I bit my lip out of frustration with the guy. Actually, I'm pretty sure this guy wasn't even a guy. He was like a gorilla. I'm pretty sure if he walked normally, his knuckles would drag along the floor. I began looking over him from where I stood just behind him and Alex. He was pretty tall - 6"3, give or take. His dirty sandy hair sat just above his neck, curling at the bottom slightly. He seemed relatively muscled, and he'd obviously been an outdoorsy type, as his skin was evenly tanned and covered in slick sweat and grime.

Hearing Helena's breathing deeply, I dragged my eyes of the guy and looked down to her face to see that she had fallen asleep in my arms. Smiling, I shifted her slightly so that I could put both arms around her. Her grip loosened as she slept, and I had to hold on tighter, but my fingers and arms already ached, and I got uncomfortable as she snuggled with the toy bear, wriggling in my arms.

The gorilla pushed through a thicket of branches and let them swing back into place. I shifted Helena in my arms slightly and looked up only to see a large branch swinging back towards my face. I cocooned Helena and tried to sidestep it, but my sluggish feet wouldn't let me. The branch smacked me square in the face and I groaned as a sharp pain flashed across the right side of my face.

The gorilla turned back at that, and looked at my face in the dimming light. Putting my hand to where his eyes were fixed on the side of my face, I pulled it back and felt a stinging sensation, as well as warm, sticky blood on my hand. I ran my fingers along the length of the cut - it ran on a downward slant along my cheekbone, feeling about three inches long. I wiped off as much blood that was spilling out of the cut as I could and wiped in on my jeans.

"Watch it." He grunted before shifting Alex with seemingly unnatural gentleness and carried on walking. I angrily chewed my lip so hard I drew blood and winced.

* * *

We continued to walk in silence for hours - apart from Alex's occasional groan of pain which made me flinch every time I heard him.

"How much longer?" I asked him as I noticed the sky had got slightly darker and the trees had thinned a little. Would we have to go on much further?

"Not long." the man grunted, more to Alex than me. I bit my lip again.

I hated holding what I really wanted to say back. If it weren't for Alex being hit by this idiot's arrow, we wouldn't have been here. But I knew if I didn't bite my tongue and argued back, the guy would probably just drop Alex and leave us. I couldn't afford to let that happen. Not to Alex.

Shrouded in my thoughts, I didn't realise we broke though the tree line when I saw a faint glow ahead in the dimming light. We had walked into what looks like an old rock quarry. There was a pool of water in the middle, surrounded by grey looking gravel and high-rising wall of rock. The wooded areas surrounding the quarry appearing almost daunting.

The man huffed and led Alex up the hill, heading towards a set of tents and an RV that sat along the outside rim of the quarry.

I heard a couple shouts, and I saw figures starting to run down the slope towards us. Helena stirred in my arms, but she didn't let go - she gripped me harder.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I heard a woman call. By the time they had reached us, I had rushed up to Alex's side, waiting defensively. For what, I don't know. But they all stopped short, assessing.

People? Real, alive people?

I could feel all their eyes on us, and then their gaze shifted to the redneck with the injured man draped over his shoulders. I ran a nervous hand through my hair, but I tried to appear strong.

Two men had then come forward. One with dark skin and a bald head, whose gaze lingered on me and the girl in my arms before returning to Alex, taking him off the gorilla. The other guy had short, dark and curly hair, and was wearing what appeared to be a sheriff's or a deputy's badge or something.

"We need somewhere to lie him down. Dale, the RV okay?" The deputy guy shouted to an older guy with white hair and beard, standing about in what appeared to be a Hawaiian shirt with his mouth open, but he eventually nodded.

The sheriff/deputy then went to grab Alex, sending a dark look to the gorilla, which he coldly returned. They started walking off with Alex. I looked at the gorilla to say thank you despite him being a total dick, but he sent me a deathly look before spitting on the ground and stormed away, throwing Alex's bag on the ground.

Holding Helena tightly and grabbing his bag, I chased after the two men with Alex. I saw bunches of people gathering to watch what was happening but I raced ahead, gravel flying everywhere with each step I took.

The men had reached the RV, and were setting Alex down inside on the floor, propping his head up with a pillow. I jumped in after them, determined to not leave his side.

"Do you guys know what you're doing?" I asked, panicking as they all stood back to look at Alex.

"Well, no." the police guy said, his eyes flickering on the cut on my face.

"Does anyone?" I yelped, putting Helena down.

"No." the guy said again, his voice low.

Shit. Shit shit.

"Oh.. What? Shit." I said, looking from each of their faces, fear churning in the pit of my stomach.

Oh god. Okay. I'll do it then." I said, and I cursed again under my breath. My stomach kept plummeting at a sickening level and my bottom lip threatened to quiver. Who else was going to help him? No one.

"Do you have any medical kits? Painkillers, antibiotics, needle and thread? Anything to clean the wound? I need some water and towels!" I commanded, throwing down our bags, ripping off my jacket and falling to Alex's side. I pulled my hair up in a bun on my head, getting it out of the way.

I've never really been sure about medical stuff. Sure, I had to do a first aid course to become a lifeguard, but none of the people I had to help usually had an arrow sticking out of their chest!

"Yeah, yeah, we can do that. T-Dog," the sheriff/deputy guy said to the guy behind me, "go and get what you can off of everyone." he barked, sending the guy rushing out of the door.

I had started ripping the shirt around Alex's wound, when the guy, Dale, handed me some scissors. After a slight hesitation, I took them throwing him a thankful look before I returned to Alex.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you out of the way." I heard, and turned my head to see the cop guy leading Helena outside. "She'll be safe. You just concentrate." the guy said before nodding at me, and leaving the RV with Helena. I wasn't entirely sure that was safe, but I can make everything right if.. no, _when_ Alex pulls through this.

I turned back, and pulled the last of Alex's top off of him. Gasping, I saw that the blood had trickled right the was town his torso, drying and clinging all over him, and was still trickling whichever way gravity allowed it. The wound itself looked horrific. Where the arrow had entered, it had slowly moved while Alex moved, widening the wound. The skin around the entry was raised and jagged. The blood had soaked everywhere, and I had to swallow back bile pretty hard.

I heard a commotion next to me, and I looked briefly to see the guy called T-Dog who had gathered anything that he thought would come in handy.

He set it all down next to me, and nodded, waiting around for what I assumed meant that he was here to help.

"Okay," I said, thinking on my feet. "I need that redneck in here! I need to know if the arrowhead was barbed or not." I stated as coolly as I could, staring at T-Dog.

He swallowed hard, but nodded and ran out of the RV again.

"Is there any alcohol?" I asked Dale, as I started rummaging through the bags T-Dog bought me for some antibiotics.

Dale had rummaged through his cupboard and turned back to with a quarter of a bottle of whiskey. Taking it out of his hands, I propped Alex's head up.

"Alex, you're going to have to swallow something for me, okay?" he nodded his head once slowly. Grabbing a pill from a small pot which I though was a suitable painkiller, I paced the pill in his mouth and poured a bit of whiskey in his mouth. "Swallow Alex!" I know it wasn't the best combination, but that wasn't really at the forefront of my mind.

He complied, swallowing and wincing at the burn in his throat. I reached over to the water and a towel, and dunked it. I then began cleaning the would as quickly and as carefully as I could. Alex's eyes kept flickering open and shut, as I started to worry. Obviously noticing this, Dale knelt near Alex's head and started talking to him.

"You're Alex, right? Well I'm Dale.." the older guy said, and gratitude washed over me.

I had cleared the blood and whatever dirt I could away from the wound, but the shaft of the arrow was in the way.

"Shit. Okay Alex, these next few minutes are gonna kill, but you've gotta be a man about it, okay? I'm right here.." I said, searching his pale face briefly.

Not waiting for the reply any longer, I reached over him and grabbed hold of the arrow. With the other placed around the arrow close to his wound, I began bending it, trying to make as little disturbance as possible to break off the rest of the arrow. I could hear him crying out in pain, but eventually the arrow snapped. I threw the end with the fletchings away near the door. Taking my jumper off, I folded it slightly and shoved it in Alex's mouth. I saw him biting down hard on it when I started dabbing the alcohol on and around the wound.

The wind blew through the open door making me shiver in my now baggy vest, but I ignored it, although goosebumps crept up on my arms. Then bustling through the door came T-Dog and the redneck. Upon noticing his broken arrow, he looked at me and growled. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Oh get over yourself," I snapped. "You can argue with me later. Just help me out here. Is the arrowhead barbed? If it is, which way do they go?" I asked, holding his gaze, fury boiling up in both of our faces.

"Barbed toward the fletchin'" he grunted, looking over Alex and then back at me.

"Thank you" I sighed, before turning back to Alex.

Damn it! what can I do to get it out? I can't push it through, and that'll cause more damage as the arrow was only a couple inches in, but pulling it back will tear what was around it because of the barbs on the arrowhead. I don't even know if the arrow has hit anything serious. It could've hit muscles of one of the arteries..

"Alex, this is going to kill and you're going to hate me, but you're going to live, so please don't murder me." I gushed, panicking, realising only one way that this will come out with less damage.

"Does anyone have a knife? Can it be sterilised?" I asked.

T-Dog nodded, pulling the knife out of his jeans. "I do that after every time I.." he trailed, and I nodded, taking it from him.

"What ya gonna do?" the redneck grunted from the doorway.

"Because your arrow was barbed," I said, trying to inflict as much venom in my voice as I could, "I need to widen the wound so the barbs don't tear through him and cause more damage." I said, shooting the man a filthy look. He shifted slightly, and I turned back to Alex, slightly satisfied at unnerving the man.

I'd read stories about hunters getting wider gashes because they didn't pay attention to their arrowheads. I was just glad that seemingly useless fact could've helped me save Alex.

"Dale, T-Dog, can you hold him down?" I asked, looking at the men. They both nodded and moved into place, and I bent forward to kiss Alex's forehead.

"Sorry dude." I whispered. I took deep breaths, trying to prevent the shaking in my hands. "Now guys!"

The two men grabbed Alex and held him still as I leant forward, biting my lip in concentration, and started to push the knife either side of the wound, making the entry wound bigger. Alex tried to thrash and was screaming into my jumper, but the men did a good job of holding him still.

After about a minute, I had managed to cut as much as I needed without doing too much damage. Straddling Alex and throwing the knife recklessly to the side, I pulled a pair of tweezers out of one of the bags T-Dog bought me, and with them, I reached into the wound. Thirty seconds had passed until I felt I had a good enough grip on the arrowhead, and I pulled it out.

I could feel the air escaping my body when I held the arrowhead in mid-air in between the two tweezer legs. Looking back down at the would, a new trickle of blood dribbled over Alex's shoulder.

Reaching back into the bag after dropping the arrowhead and tweezers next to me, I handed a thread and a curved needle to the only person in the room who's hands weren't busy - the gorilla's.

"Thread this." I ordered, holding it out in my hands. He hesitated, but then walked forward and took them.

I turned back and reached for the towel, dipping it back in the bowl of water and poured it over the wound. Then grabbing the alcohol, I poured a bit of it over the towel and began to clean around the wound again. Alex had started wriggling underneath me, but I was ignoring it, hating myself for every second it hurt him.

A warm hand clasped my bare shoulder and spun me round harshly. I saw it was the redneck, holding out the thread and needle to me. I took it, and as soon as the hand was there, it was gone with a grunt, the cold air rushing back to the warm spot he left on my shoulder.

I span back to face Alex, and as he saw the needle his eyes widened. They then met mine, and a knowing flashed across it. I didn't wait any longer, and I leant down to start stitching his wound up. I don't know have many times I pulled the thread through, but horror swam through me as I tried to ignore thoughts of what could happen if this didn't work.

The situation we were in was dire, and I seem to be the most able person here. I could have done this all wrong. I could have just unknowingly sped my best friend's death up.. No. I'm not thinking like this. He will pull through. He's got to.

"Okay. Okay it's done." I said, standing up after finishing the stitches. I leant forward and assessed my handwork, and concluded that it would do. If.. When he's a bit better, I'll change it.

I found gauze in the first aid kit, and began wrapping the wound, the gauze going through his armpit.

"Done! Alex, it's done! Dale," I said, turning to him. "Can he sleep in here, just for tonight?" I asked, almost begged, really.

"Of course he can." He said, sending a me a sad but reassuring look. His look was like a kick in the gut - did he think Alex wasn't going to liv- make it?

I stood back off Alex, and the men lifted him off the floor and mostly carried him on the bed further back in the RV.

I turned to find some antiseptic wash in the bags, when I heard a grunt. My head went flying up, I saw the redneck picking up the broken end of his arrows. He stood up straight, looking me up and down, and then left the RV without a word.

Dale walked back out his bedroom and walked straight up to me. He smiled and rested a hand on my bare shoulder, bringing my gaze back from the empty doorway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his wise brown eyes peering out from under his hat.

"Yeah. Well, no.." I said, letting out a deep sigh.

"You did really well. Honestly. If I ever get shot, I want you nearby." He said, and a small smile picked up at the side of my mouth.

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said, steering towards the door.

"But Alex-"

"-Will be fine. All your doing is getting that blood off of you. You won't be kept from your boyfriend longer than you have to." he said, smiling as he stepped out of the RV.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend.." I mumbled, but Dale only chuckled, which was quite a relaxing sound.

He led me down to where the water was and helped me clean myself, but I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, or the questions Dale asked about me being so far away from home.

I felt like I was floating, totally detached. My hands had only just started shaking, and I was relieved that they're shaking now, and not when I had to do the cutting and sewing and.. My stomach started churning at the fresh memory.

Dale let me go as soon as I was clean enough and I thanked him, and I headed back up to the RV when I remembered about Helena.

Spinning round to survey the very void-of-people area, the sheriff/deputy guy walked up to me, noticing my frantic searching.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Where's Helena? The little girl?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"She's asleep with Carol in her tent - she couldn't keep her eyes open - if that's okay with you." He said, eyes patient as he waited for me to speak.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine. As long as she's alright.." I trailed, looking around the tents.

"I'm Shane, by the way." he said, holding out his hand. I looked him over, assessing.

"Shane? Hey, I'm Sam." I said, reaching out to shake his hand. His grip was firm - a little too firm.

"Do you want me to show you around?" He asked, gesturing to the handful of tents and vehicles dotted around in the area.

"Ah, thank you, but I really want to check of Alex is okay.." I said, and he nodded.

"Of course. But just so you know, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need - although we could really use someone who thinks on their feet like you just did here with us." He said, looking me up and down, a slight smile planted on his face.

"Thank you.." was all I could muster with a polite nod, before I started walking back to the RV.

Stay? I didn't really think about that. I mean, I didn't want to stay in these people's hair since they all seem well established. But then again, where were we going to? Alex is not exactly trekking material right now. Were we just hoping to walk across a new civilisation - walker free? Walker.. That name worked. Well, it felt better to say than zombie. But us staying with these people? I don't know if that will work.

However, I don't think we have a choice right now.

Looking about the camp, the sun had now disappeared, so the only light came from a camp fire in the middle of a few tents, surrounded by some logs and chairs, and what looked like cooking equipment. Further away from this hub was another tent and a small fire, where I thought I saw two shadows huddled around. I assumed one was the gorilla, because he really didn't strike me as being an active member of a group. But as to the other one, I was clueless.

I got back into the RV and walked through to the back room. I knocked on the door and waited for a second before walking in.

"Hey Alex." I said, walking in to see him laying on his back on the bed, partially propped up on pillows. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his eyes slightly dazed.

"Hey Sambo." he said weakly, smiling as I came to sit on the bed next to him. He started shoving up, but I tried to stop him as his face drained at his movements.

"Shush Sam." he said, smiling faintly.

"But your stitches! And you'll be weak for a while. I'm not sure how long they're going to last, so please try not to break them." I mumbled, my eyes tearing slightly.

"Sambo, you're crying again." He said, laughing gently.

"I almost lost my best friend Alex! I'm not that cold-hearted. Plus, I half expected you to ignore me, with the amount of pain I just put you through..." I said, climbing over him carefully and laid down next to him on the opposite side of his wound. A tear or two spilled out, but I wiped them away furiously. I hate looking vulnerable.

"Really? Sam, you saved my life! Not only did you just remove an actual arrow from my chest with no medical training or help, but you beat away two zombies when I couldn't even protect myself, let alone Helena as well. You're a boss, Sambo." he said, smiling genuinely at me, and all my worries melted away.

"Alex, you're such an idiot. Why is it always you? And I know you'd have done the same to save me." I said, pushing a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"Because I'm fabulous baby." He said, putting on a feminine voice but failed due to the hoarseness of his throat, which made me chuckle. He laughed with me too, but he eventually yawned. "You know I'd save you."

"Sleep, Alex. I'll stay with you." I said, laying my head on his outstretched arm. I wasn't planning on leaving him. Anything could happen. His eyes flickered over the cut across my face and his eyes grew slightly serious but I waved him off before he could question me.

He shut his eyes and sighed, and before long, his still bare chest rose and fell heavily, a faint threat of a snore attempting to creep up on him.

I lay there totally still, snug against Alex.

It was nice laying there with him. It was safe. And totally not awkward. We have never felt romantically towards each other. We had more of a sibling relationship, which is why I'd be totally destroyed if anything happened to him - we'd been through so much together. Laying there didn't worry me, it calmed me. Reassured me. Gave me back some sort of strength. Before long, I was slipping into sleep, my whole body sighing in relief on the bed, Alex and Helena safe - at least for tonight.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry this took so long to upload, but I'm getting into this now, and I've got the next few chapters ready to go. ;]**

**But thank you for all the alerts and the comments people have left! I didn't expect so many for the first few chapters. I'm so glad, thanks guys. :)**

**- Loré. X**


	5. Chapter 5

I was shrouded in warmth and comfort. The air was warm and light rested gently on my eyelids. A bed, although slightly uneven, soothed all the sores and aches, just for the time I was there. Pillows bunched under my head and a small duvet laying across me, I snuggled further into my little slice of heaven, willing myself to never move again.

My euphoria was shortly interrupted by loud knocking.

Snapping my eyes open, I realised that I was alone in a room. Dale's room. In an RV. In the middle of a walker-filled nightmare. Eugh. How could I forget?

Rubbing my eyes and then running my hands through my hair, I sat up. Then the knock came again. I blinked a few times and sighed.

"Yeah, come in." I groaned.

Pushing the door open was Dale. I could feel my cheeks flushing, realising that this RV was his, and I was allowing him to enter his own room. He pushed his head round the door, smiling shyly.

"Dale! I'm so sorry, I'll get out of your hair." I said, climbing out of his bed.

"Don't worry about it.." He said, waiting for something.

"Oh, Sam. Sorry, my name's Sam." I said, smiling at him.

"Sam. Well it's okay - I just wanted to grab something.."

"It's okay, I'm going to go and find Alex and Helena anyway. You have seen either of them, have you?" I asked, standing up and readjusting my messy clothes.

"I think Helena was getting some food, and Alex, I'm not sure. Sorry." He said, walking across the room and opening a cupboard, and turned to smile at me.

"Don't be, that's great.. And thank you Dale. Really. You've really gone above and beyond by helping us." I blurted, before leaving the room before he could answer. I've never been able to put what I want to say in words, as I always felt awkward. But I think he got the general gist of it.

I walked past everything I had dumped last night, all still piled up. I sighed, thinking about where Helena, Alex and I would stay - we can't impose on other people forever. I stopped at the door and looked back to my bag, thinking. I should probably make Alex a sling for his arm. I walked back to my bag and pulled out an old grey shirt. I balled it up in my hands and carried on on my mission to find the others.

Stepping out of the RV, I walked down to the small campfire. It was bright out, but the sun wasn't high in the sky yet. I had only gone a few feet when I heard Helena.

"Sam!" she shouted, and she started running towards me, dropping her bear on the floor. When she reached me, I scooped her up in my arms, hugging her tightly. Eventually, I set her down and ran my hands through her hair.

"You alright chicken?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah! I stayed with Carol and Ed and Sophia last night." She grinned, grabbing my hand and led me towards the rest of the group, but bent down to pick the bear up. I was nervous about meeting them since we didn't really join the group under the best circumstances the day before. My hands started going sweaty. Nice.

"Everyone! This is my best friend Sam." she said, standing in front of the group behind the fire. My heart melted a little at her words.

Everyone looked up, smiles on their faces.

"Erm, hello." I said meekly, and a few people's smiles widened, and a few faces danced with mirth.

"You're English? That's so cool!" Someone said, a young boy sitting opposite me and I smiled. The boy stood up and walked in front of me, holding out his hand which I shook.

"I'm Carl." He said, and everyone else followed his example.

I met the some of the group; Lori, Andrea, Glenn, Sofia and Carol, and T-Dog was there too- the others, I was told, we're all still asleep or out on patrol. I sat down near Carol with her short hair and piercing blue eyes, smiling.

"Thank you for looking after Helena last night. I.." I started, looking for the words to continue, but she understood.

"Don't worry about it. I know you had more important things to sort out." She said sweetly, which I appreciated.

"Hey Sam," Carl called, "Where's your boyfriend? I really wanna see his chest wound!"

"Carl!" Lori snapped.

"What? I'm not going to be rude."

"I don't know where Alex is, actually. But he's not my boyfriend - he's my best friend. Well, aside from Helena." I said, smiling at the boy and rubbing Helena's chin.

Alex!

"Does anyone know where Alex is? I'd like to check on him." I asked, but no one seemed to know.

"Wait.. Is that dried apricots?" I asked, pointing at a packet jutting out from a box of food stuff on a makeshift table.

"Yes.." Lori trailed.

"Would I be able to take them for Alex? He needs to get some iron for blood back, and I remember being given them when I had lost a lot of blood once.." I murmured, inwardly cursing at the amount of rubbish that just came out of my mouth. They don't care about my life story.

Lori assessed me silently for a minute before getting up and handing me the packet.

"Thank you! I'll pay you back somehow."

Tucking the shirt under my arm and holding the packet and smiling at the group, I walked off towards the small pool nearby. When I got there, I saw his shaggy black hair sitting near the water's edge.

Smiling, I walked down towards him, taking my hair out and running my hands through it. Man, I needed to wash, so bad.

"Hey trouble." I called.

"Hey Sambo! I would turn around, but I don't think I can..." He said, smiling at me when I got alongside him. His face was still pale, but he had a bit more colour than he did the other night.

I sat down next to him, our shoulders brushing.

"How are you stitches? And what the hell are you doing up? I'm going to put a sling on you - but you should be resting." I moaned, suddenly annoyed with his carelessness.

"Sorry mother." he said sarcastically, but he shifted slightly so I could see his stitches. I pulled down the gauze and began my assessment.

They actually looked okay, considering the conditions they were done under. I pulled the gauze back over the would and blew my cheeks out. I put the apricots down and with the shirt I grabbed, I ripped it into a big square. I folded it to make a triangle and slipped one end of the shirt under his arm and over his shoulder. I brought the other end of the shirt over his other shoulder so it cradled his arm. I then tied the two ends around his neck and leant back, surveying my work. I smiled. It actually looks good!

"They're looking good, and that sling worked a treat - even if I do say so myself." I said, giving him a cheeky wink.

"Does it hurt? You're acting like you're not in that much pain." I asked, staring at the spot on his chest and then up to meet his eyes.

"Sam, remember when we were climbing that huge tree when we were 12, and we both fell off and broke a load of bones each?" He asked, a strange glint in his eye.

"Yeah.." I asked, unsure of where he was going with this.

"It hurts a million times more than that! It's unbelievably stiff too!" He laughed and winced at the same time.

"You're such an idiot Alex." I said, flicking his shoulder.

"I know, but that's why I've got you to protect me, right?" He laughed.

"Always." I chuckled, but I meant it.

"Oh, this is for you. You need to get some blood back." I said, handing over the packet of dried apricots. He grimaced, but took the packet and tentatively began eating. He looked at me and smiled with his mouth full making me giggle, and we slipped into a comfortable silence as he ate.

"So, have you met the other happy campers?" I asked, hearing voices over in the camp.

"I met one or two who were up as early as me. Yeah, they all seem nice enough so far. There's a guy called Rick who wants to talk to you too - I think he's the head honcho."

"Yeah, they all seem okay. Oh really? I thought Shane was the alpha." I said and bit my lip.

"Well, who knows? Oh, I had a lovely run in with a fella called Merle earlier. Called my a gay because of the amount of crying I did over my injury and how his brother had to carry me like the pussy I am." He said with a frown - which then turned into a grimace as he bit into another apricot.

"He sounds like a charmer!" I retorted sarcastically. Well, there's one person I'm not up for meeting.

"Do me a favour and stay away from him, Sam." Alex stated, facing me with a fiercely protective look. Eh?

"I.. He can't be that bad Alex. I'll be okay." I said, trying to reassure him, but his look didn't soften.

"I mean it Sam. The others have said the same thing. 'Stay away from the Dixons.'" He warned, his gaze never wavering.

"The Dixons? Who's the other one?" I asked. I had an idea who it was, but I wanted to check.

"Daryl. The guy that.. Err, shot me." he said, his face flushing slightly.

I felt my blood boil again as I remembered how we got into this predicament - how could I forget? My hands balled into fists and I huffed. Now that Alex is safe, I can rip this guy's - Daryl's - head off.

"Sambo, chill out. I'm fine, right? And this isn't our group of people. You can't start trouble here." Alex said, noticing my blatant anger. He had a point - it wasn't my place to cause trouble, but he shot my best friend with an arrow, damn it!

"So if it was me instead of you, wouldn't you have knocked his block off by now?" I snapped. He smiled and I was glad as I didn't mean to snap at him.

"Of course I would have. But it wouldn't be rational, would it? And I'm fine, aren't I? We need more friends than foes right now." He sighed. I hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Stop being so fair about things. You're going to make me dislike you." I said, smiling at him, but my fists didn't unfurl.

If he thinks I'm going to stay totally quiet about him being shot at, he's got another thing coming. And that redneck Daryl, he's definitely got something coming. But looking over Alex, I realised I should focus on the more important things -at least for now. I ran a harsh hand through my hair and worried my lip. Although it might be interesting if I ran him through with my machete...

"Where's this Rick guy then?" I asked. I have to stop thinking about how I'm going to kill the redneck or I'm going to have an aneurism.

"He should be coming off a patrol or something now. I'll come with, I think he wants to talk to us together."

Helping him to his feet gently, we walked back up to camp slowly, enjoying the warm Georgian weather. We walked past the tent that was away from everyone else, and I got my first glimpse of the Dixon brothers together - that was a sight for sore eyes.

Daryl was hunched over his arrows, cleaning the fletchings. A small smirk appeared on my face when I saw the one I broke off Alex at his feet. Emerging from the tent was a guy who looked in his early 40's. He had a military-style sandy haircut and a murderous look on his face. He barked something at his brother, who only grunted in return.

"That's Merle. Right dodgy guy." Alex said quietly next to me, nodding towards the two guys.

Merle looked over at us as we walked past and gave me a smile and a wink that unnerved me right to my core. Daryl didn't even look up as we passed. I nodded and sped up with Alex to the rest of the camp.

"Hey, you two!" A guy called from the tree line. He had short brown hair and stubble, but had a pleasant smile as he jogged over to us.

"Hi, my name is Rick. Rick Grimes." he said to me, holding out his hand.

"Sam." I said simply, shaking his hand, my eyes briefly flashing at the small star-shaped badge on his chest.

"Well Sam, Alex. Welcome to our little band of survivors. You're both welcome to stay for as long as you wish, but I've got to ask if you've got any... skills that you think could be used to help ease things around here." He said, his warm hazel eyes shifting between us both.

"Well, I was a lifeguard back in England so I'm not sure how helpful that is - although I've got some basic first aid training. I've also done karate for about 16 years, if that's any help." I answered.

"And from what I hears last night, you're a quick thinker. Good job." He said, a small smile reaching his eyes as they flashed briefly over Alex's chest and the makeshift sling. I smiled at the compliment.

"Well, I'm certainly not as awesome as her. But I was becoming a cop, between station referrals. I'm also a comic genius." Alex said proudly, and Rick let out a small laugh.

"Well, we could always do with a comedian about. We'll be holding a meeting in about ten minutes by the fire, and I'd like you both to be there." He said, and with a polite nod, walked off towards the Dixons. I watched with mild interest him speak briefly to them, and with a grunt in reply from Daryl, Rick walked off towards the camp, running a tense hand over his face.

"Happy families, eh?" Alex said to me, and we started walking again.

"Certainly seems like that, comic genius. You're such a big head Alex." I laughed as we arrived at camp, and he merely winked.

Alex sat down gently on a deck chair with me next to him, waiting for this little meeting to get underway. Eventually, there was about fifteen or more people gathered, all waiting expectantly for Rick to speak. Even the redneck's rocked up to listen, which, for some reason, surprised me.

"Okay people, we need to do another supply run tomorrow." He said, and there was a collective groan from the group. A few eyes widened and I saw Carol hug Sophia close.

"I know, but it's gotta be done. Morales, T-Dog, you guys are coming with me. We'll be getting food and weapons. Jacqui and Andrea, you're in charge of clothes and toiletries. I only want to be a couple of hours. We'll take the larger trucks." Rick said, and a few people nodded.

"Now that's sorted, I want to introduce you all to our newest surviv- residents." Rick said quickly, and all eyes shifted onto us. I squirmed slightly - being the centre of attention isn't my thing, although I seem to attract attention like a moth to flames.

"There's Alex," he said, and Alex did a mock salute. "Helena," who had wriggled onto my lap and was grinning, "and Sam. They've got a lot of valuable qualities to bring to the group, and I hope you'll all welcome them, and help them get their bearings."

"And this is Mr Cuddles!" Helena blurted, holding out her bear. I winced slightly at her blatant outburst. I was pretty sure she was getting younger, not maturing, which in a way made me slightly glad.

There was plenty of laughs and smiles at her remark, but someone snorted.

"Great, 'nother brat ta put up with." My head shot up to see Merle looking at Daryl and then turning to send Helena a filthy glare. Smiles fell off faces and people dropped there heads, many of them shifting uncomfortably. I stood up, sliding Helena off my lap and putting my hand on her shoulder. He's picking on a little girl?

"I beg your pardon?" I spat, staring the man down. I don't care if I have to showdown both these brothers. They've both proven themselves to be total dicks, and no one else seemed to retaliate or defend themselves.

"Sam, forget it." Shane said near me. I looked at him as he moved to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, not taking his gaze off Merle. Daryl cleared his throat like he was going to say something, but he stopped short, grunting. I scoffed.

"Yeah woman. Listen to tha man." Merle drawled back, sneering at me. My eyebrows furred, my fist balling up. Daryl stared and his brother, then looked at me, scowling. I stepped forward slightly, Shane's hand sliding off my shoulder.

"You complete and utter pri-"

"Sam." Alex cut in next to me, struggling to stand up. "Remember what I said?" He asked, staring me steadily in the eye.

I sighed, and bit my lip, staring at the arrogant jackass opposite me. Merle had a smug smile on his face, but I stared, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"I'm goin' town tomorra too. I ain't gonna ride with any of ya though." Merle drawled and spat on the ground beside him, narrowly missing Daryl's foot. Daryl shifted a bit, scowling harder.

"Fine." Rick said curtly. Merle grunted. As if a switch had been flicked, people reanimated and brought their heads up or stopped shuffling awkwardly. There were even a few confident glances between Merle and me.

"Okay then. Sam, you willing to help out?" Rick diverted and I studied his face. Swift conversation change, eh?

I imagine it wasn't really a question - I was going to have to pull my weight around here. In fact, I was probably going to have to pull the weight for Alex and Helena as well.

"Sure."

"Great. Lori, can you give her a run through? Sam, does your girl have much schooling?" Rick asked me. My girl? Oh, Helena.

"Oh, er. She's not my girl, but I'd imagine she's had a fair bit before.." I smiled awkwardly. I could still feel my anger still writhing inside me, but I knew I had hold it in.

"What, she's not your daughter?" Rick asked as he looked between me and Alex, and we both blushed, I noticed, as I stole a glance at Alex.

"No dad," Carl chirped up. "They're best friends." I smiled slightly at his input, my anger now slowly ebbing away - well, it was ebbing away before Merle sniggered. I looked back to find both brothers staring at me, Merle's face appearing more twisted than Daryl's frowning one. I chewed my lip hard, forcing myself not to retaliate.

"Oh, sorry. Well would it still be okay with you if we give her lessons? Carl and Sophia do." Rick said, smiling.

"That sounds great." I smiled back, and looked down at Helena, who seemed completely oblivious as she was busy making faces at Carl.

"Well ain't that peachy." Merle said, turning his back on the group and striding off. Daryl looked round at the people, locking eyes with Alex and then me, before following at his brother's heels. Daryl seemed to say something to Merle, but then Merle spun and pushed his brother hard on the chest before carrying on towards their tent. Daryl slowly turned and locked eye contact with me, his face angry, but his eyes showing something different. He then spun back and carried on towards his tent.

I was left slightly reeling at their little show. And what the hell was that look about? It was probably nothing - he was standing quite a way away from me, so I probably imagined there being anything aside anger there for me.

How does everyone put up with these guys? I've only been here for a few hours, and I'm already thinking about taking my machete to their private areas.

"That's it all, go back to whatever you've got to do today." Rick said to the group to break off the tension that filled the air, and walked over to Lori and Carl.

This place feels like a ticking time bomb, no matter how safe they make it or how much they ignore it - that much is for certain.

Shane placed his hand back on my shoulder, smiling at me. He then walked off, staring at Rick and Lori as he went. I saw his expression, watching his forehead furrow and mutter to himself slightly.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Alex said next to me. I turned to look at him, irritated, but I nodded. Like I don't know that?!

"Sam?" I looked up to see Lori beckoning me over. I smiled at Alex and walked over to Lori, hand on her hip.

"Do you think you could help with the laundry?" She asked shortly.

"I guess so, yeah." I smiled at her.

"Go round up all the washing that needs to be done then meet me down at the pool." She said curtly, and turned to walk into her tent. I stood there like an idiot, gawping.

She walked back out a few seconds later and handed me a basket thing with some things in it already, and I set to work. I wondered where she found a basket from. It'd hardly be top on a list of priorities in the middle of all this hell.

I'd collected all of the dirty laundry except the Dixons. I wavered slightly, considering if I should go or not. My body, however, had already decided what to do as I was walking over to their tent. I arrived there to see Daryl getting ready to head out. He stopped walking as he noticed me, basket balanced on my hip. He crossed his arms at me, waiting. I tried thinking of what I was going to say as I knew I should be calm, but again, my body had other ideas.

"Do you have any washing you want done?" I asked bluntly, stopping a few feet away. Well done Sam, gently done.

"No." he snapped. He then stood straight, staring at me with what seemed like such intense hatred that I took a step back. His eyes fell on the cut cross my face and he frowned ever so slightly, before looking back to my eyes and resuming his heated stare. After what felt like a decade, he turned and stalked off towards the woods.

"Arse." I muttered to myself and turned to walk back.

"What?" Daryl snapped at me, turning and walking back in my direction. I winced at my own bloody stupidity and spun back to face him, his face and eyes flushing with anger.

"I called you an arse. What of it?" I said spitefully. Shut up Sam!

"Fuckin' bitch." He spat. I felt something explode in me then. Anger bubbled up from all over me, and it took a hell of a lot of self-control to not reach out and swat him.

"Don't you dare get prickish! You don't have the right to be a douche to me - you almost killed my friend!" I shouted, dropping the basket at my feet, getting into his face.

"Nah, don't ya dare! Ya ain't no fuckin' princess, stop acting like it!" He yelled at me, his icy stare unwavering and his forehead creased. My mouth gaped for a millisecond, but I shut it and squared my shoulders off.

"Oh really, a princess? Trust me sweetheart, I could whip your backside in seconds!" Our faces were only an inch or two from each other, him only being about half a foot taller than me. I could hear him growling slightly, whereas I kept letting out laboured breaths, my chest heaving. We stood there silently, neither of us moving or speaking - both just seething.

"Daryl! Sam!" Rick shouted, running in our direction, snapping up out of our stare-off, but the atmosphere between us didn't lose it's intensity.

"Piss off back t'ya pussy boyfriend and ya little brat, girl." He growled at me, before stooping to pick up his crossbow and marched off towards the tree line. Hell no, he was **not** having the last word in this!

Furious, I bent down to pick up the broken arrow he had left and I threw it at him hard, hitting him square between the shoulders.

"Jesus!" He shouted at the contact but continued storming away without even looking back, going further into the woods.

I stayed there watching him until he disappeared my heart hammering in my chest.

Realisation then hit me like a bucket of icy water. Why did I just lose it like that? Obviously him being a total jerk fuelled the argument, but I shouldn't have retaliated. It was stupid. Really fucking stupid. Congratulations for now making life ten times more difficult.

"Sam, what the hell?" Rick said behind me. Wincing, I turned to face him. Behind him, people had gathered to watch me and Daryl and I inwardly groaned. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut and leave things?

_Because you won't be treated like crap. You won't back down_. a voice cried out in my head.

_Because you're stubborn._

"I'm sorry Rick. I couldn't stop myself. He was just being out of line!" I huffed, throwing my arms up immaturely as he stopped in front of me.

"You're probably right, but just be careful, okay? We don't want you to do something stupid. Or him. Angry Dixons are a force to be reckoned with." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at his understanding, as he then handed me the basket I had thrown on the floor.

I walked away from him and headed down to the quarry pool, my head swimming. I cursed, thinking of how stupid I was being. I hadn't been here a day, and I'd already had a stand off with two of the group. Granted, everyone seemed to hate them and tried to ignore them anyway, but they were part of the group all the same. I wondered what the rest of the group though of me now. They probably think I'm some crazy loose cannon, and they'll avoid me like they do the Dixons. But screw it. At least I try to hold my own.

"Hey Sam," T-Dog said as I walked past, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Even though that was crazy of you to call out a Dixon, you've got some balls, girl." he said, a smirk creeping up on his face. The corners of my mouth tugged, and laying a thankful hand on his arm, I then carried on walking towards the pool.

Lori was sitting there with Carol waiting for me. When I approached, they both smiled. I placed the washing on the floor in the middle of us, just wanting to immerse myself in something. I kicked my shoes off with extra venom, rolled my now jeans legs up and waded into the pool.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked, watching me scrub furiously at someone's shirt.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." I answered plainly, looking between her and Lori.

"You sure? It's just that you're really taking something out on Glenn's shirt." Lori said, and I looked down to see my knuckles had turned white from grabbing the shirt and soap so hard, causing it to crumble slightly.

"I'm sorry. I must look like such a mad woman." I said, sighing.

"It's okay. You've been through a lot - we all have." Carol said sweetly as her gaze moved between my eyes and the cut on my face before setting back to work.

I looked over Carol, trying to read her. I had met a guy called Morales at breakfast and had briefly talked about Ed, her abusive husband, and how he was in his tent doing sweet fuck all. It worried me slightly that Helena was in there too, but she appeared the same as normal. Let him rot there, anyway. Looking at Carol, you wouldn't have thought that happens to her, but that was what made me shiver. You never know what a person could be going through. I don't know anyone here, I don't know what they could be hiding. I don't know if they're genuine or have a shady past or anything. I could be washing the clothes of a rapist or a murderer - of the human kind. My mind briefly flashed to Merle, causing me to shudder slightly. Should we really stay here?

I know I've got nothing to hide apart from a few weird personality traits. Obviously I had secrets, but nothing interesting or relevant any more. Just boring old me - but the group doesn't know that. Maybe the humans were just as bad as the walkers.

I eased up my grip on the shirt, trying to clear my mind of all thoughts. I washed the rest of the clothes thoroughly, mostly listening to the women talk about random rubbish - I didn't really feel like contributing, although it was a welcome distraction. As soon as we had done our share, we set about hanging the clothes out to dry.

When I had worked my arse off and there was nothing left to do a handful of hours later, I headed up to the RV. Sitting on top of it was Shane, who nodded at me as I approached. I smiled back and knocked on the RV door.

"Yeah?" I heard Alex say.

"It's Santa. I'm coming in." I replied, and walked into the RV.

Alex had lounged himself inside on Dale's sofa, his head in a book. "Let me look at your stitches then." I said, amused at how chilled he was.

"Already nurse? You only looked a couple hours age, and I was getting into this." he said, setting the book down.

I laughed and walked over, plopping myself down next to him. He unbuttoned his check shirt and shifted to face me. I untied his sling and then unwrapped the bandage. The wound appeared a little less swollen, but time would tell what would happen - hopefully there would be no infection. Thankfully, all the stitches were still in place, too. Probably because Alex had done nothing all day while I was working. Typical Alex!

"I'm going to clean it again, cool with you?" I asked. He didn't have an option - I was going to clean it whether he minded or not - but I thought I would be polite, anyway.

"Hey, you're the doc. Go ahead." he said, smiling.

I walked over to the small sink in the RV and poured water in a small bowl. Taking a clean towel I found in a cupboard, I walked back over to Alex and started cleaning. I dabbed around the wound and cleaned up the tiny bit of blood that had escaped. He gasped slightly, obviously feeling less than comfortable right now.

"So, what were you shouting at earlier? I could tell it was you from a mile away." Alex said, casting me a concerned look. I blushed slightly, but my face hardened.

"Douchebag Daryl." I said bluntly. I don't want to think about his stupid face right now.

"Sam, what did you do now?" He sighed, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Dude, I was trying to helpful at first, despite everything. I asked if he wanted any washing done, got a bitchy reply and I called him an arse as he walked away." I said defensively, although I said the last bit quieter.

"You called him an 'arse'?" he teased in an exaggerated English accent. "So you were asking for a fight?" He asked, shooting me a disconcerting look.

"No! He got all moody and defensive. He was a douche to me, and then about you and Helena. I wasn't gonna stand for it." I said, dabbing his wound harder as I got more wound up. Stupid crossbow-wielding jerk.

"Ouch! Easy tiger. Okay. I would've killed him. But you can't go losing your head like that. There are a lot more worse thing out there than Daryl Dixon." He said wistfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to change these stitches tomorrow, so you may as well get rested up. Prepare for some pain!" I said, changing the subject. I was not in the mood to get into a moral discussion.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not comfortable sleeping here, Sam. I don't want to put Dale out anymore. Do you reckon they'd have a spare tent if we asked?" Alex asked, looking at me expectantly as I reapplied his bandage, buttoned his top and retied the sling.

"..And by 'we', you mean you want me to go and ask, don't you?" I said standing up and placing a hand on my hip.

"Please." He said, cheeky smile on his face.

I grabbed the bowel and towel, left it by the sink and thoroughly washed my hands. I looked at him as he tried to give me puppy-dog eyes, and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back, your highness." I grunted, ducking out the door of the RV.

I stepped onto the ground and, after a slight hesitation, started to walk towards the fire, unsure of who to ask. I stopped and looked around, not realising how dark it had got. Glancing up, I saw that the sun just was setting in the sky, casting a purple glow everywhere. It was actually rather beautiful.

"Everything okay Sam?" My head snapped back to Earth, and I turned to see Rick walking over to me, a warm, amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks. I was just wondering, do you have a spare tent we could possibly borrow - please? Or enough space to fit us in somewhere? It's just that Alex feels like he's imposing on Dale, and, err, so do I." I said, fidgeting and then bit my lip awkwardly.

"We don't have a spare right now, but I can pick one up for you tomorrow on our run." He said, his eyes calculating, watching my nervous behaviour.

"That's brilliant. Thanks Rick." I smiled, and turned to head back to the RV but he stopped me.

"About earlier, Sam. Are you okay?" He asked, genuine concern touching the corners of his face. I gave a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just got too worked up. I'm still furious about what he did to Alex, but I know I can't let my guard down and go crazy like that. I need to reel myself in and cool it." I sighed. I've never really been one to let out my feelings and thoughts like that before, but recently I've been spilling anything to anyone. I need to shut up. But I trusted Rick, and I'd only known him for a few hours. He's just that kind of guy, I guess.

"It's okay Sam. You've done a lot for these two. You just need to hold it in. We all have to."

"I'm not keeping quiet Rick-"

I'm not saying you have to, I'm just saying that you need to concentrate on what's important right now. Keep your attention directed elsewhere." He said. Jeez, does this guy always speak like an oracle or what? But what he was saying was the truth.

"Okay. Stop being so nice all the time though. It's starting to get annoying." I said, and he grinned.

"That's the spirit. Whenever you need me though, you know where to find me." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I smiled at his optimism and his kindness. Over his shoulder I saw movement and I looked quickly to see Lori, grimacing at me and Rick.

"Well, I better get back to the patient." I said. We smiled at each other for one last time and I headed back to the RV, amused.

Lori was jealous? I liked the woman and all, but she seemed a bit petty at times. I'd only been here a few hours, after all! I don't want her husband, I don't want anyone. Maybe I should tell her that.

I looked back at the camp to see Lori fussing over Rick, and I held back a snigger. I shifted my gaze over to the fire and saw Helena joking about with Sophia and Carl, and felt a warm feeling pull in my chest. I was glad she was happy and that she was genuinely smiling again - she'd lost so much.

I stepped back into the RV to see Glenn sitting by Alex, laughing about something. Boy, these two made friends fast. When Glenn saw me, he tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. Alex, however, continued laughing a full-bellied chuckle.

"What?" I asked, a smile tugging at the edge of my lips.

"Nothing." Glenn stifled. "Woah, what happened to your face?" he asker suddenly, his smile faltering slightly as he looked at my cut. I rolled my eyes, the smile on my face growing a little bigger when I saw him blush. Alex laughed at Glenn's blatant outburst.

"It's not 'nothing' Glenn. I was just telling him about the time you found out that I had told that guy Harry you fancied him when we were 15. You went berserk, sending things flying and shouting random dribble." he sniggered.

"Yeah I remember. And I also remember that after I slipped over on that pasta on the floor, I slapped you and you cried." And with that, Glenn burst out laughing again, until he had tears rolling from his eyes and his cap fell off his head. Alex and I followed, slight hysteria setting in.

I sat down between Glenn and Alex, holding my hand to my stomach. In all honesty, it wasn't that funny, but this happy distraction was welcomed all the same.

The laughing eventually subsided, and after that we slipped into general chat about everything we could think of, forgetting about the real world for a a few hours as the sun fully disappeared from the sky, moonlight illuminating everything.

Eventually Dale walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't you kids know what sleep is?" He asked, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry Dale. We'll shut up." I said, smiling. The boys nodded, both with smiles on their faces too. The boys.. I like the sound of that.

"It doesn't matter too much now, I've got to go on watch." Dale yawned.

"I'll do it if you want to sleep Dale. I'm not very tired, anyway. We owe you, anyway." I offered, the ache of smile fading from my cheeks.

The idea worried me as soon as I had said it though - what if I miss something and put the group in danger?

"Are you sure? Well thanks Sam." He smiled, and with that, went back to the bedroom. Sighing, I stood up slowly.

"Well, off to work I go." I chirped to Alex and Glenn, and they both nodded, mismatched smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna head to bed too. Night guys." Glenn said, ducking past me and out of the door.

I bent down to my bag that was still in Dale's RV and grabbed a big black hoodie. Shrugging it on, I stood and smiled at Alex.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" He said, tucking an arm behind him head and reclined. I winked cheekily at him and headed for the door.

Jumping out of the RV, I looked up to Shane expectantly. He saw me and regarded me, confused.

"Where's Dale?" He asked, leaning over the edge.

"I'm taking his shift for tonight." I replied tersely.

"Ah, okay." He shrugged, climbing down. "Binoculars and rifle are up there. Have fun."

"When does the next person take over?" I asked as he began to stroll away.

"Few hours." He called over his shoulder, not looking back at me.

Sighing, I climbed the ladder on the back of the RV and sat down on top, making myself comfortable on one of the chairs. I rubbed my arms through the jumper, the cold air starting to nip around me.

The sky was now dark, and the fire in the camp had been put out, with only a few embers lingering. I dragged my eyes away after a few minutes staring and began scanning the surrounding tree lines. Occasionally I would look up at the sky, amazed at the amount of stars that dusted it. A shooting star would sometimes fly overhead, making me smile. I had never seen the night sky so clear before. Light pollution had always ruined the view.

This routine of scanning the trees and the sky carried on for an hour or two before something caught my eye near the back of the camp. A figure moving towards the Dixon's tent. Bringing the binoculars up to my face, I strained to see what it was. I laid my fingers on the rifle, ready to draw. Thanks to the moonlight, however, I saw illuminated bare arms and a crossbow. Grunting rather ungracefully, I brought the binoculars down from my face, wrinkling my nose. I watched the figure walk up to his tent, unzip it and disappear inside.

I snapped my gaze away and continued to watch over the trees, my eyes occasionally falling on the redneck's tent. Why, I honestly don't know. I ran my hand subconsciously across the cut on my face.

Crossing my legs, my mind wandered. Alex was alive. Helena was safe. That's all that filled my mind anymore. My best friend wasn't leaving me just yet. Helena was settling well, and she already had a positive effect on the group. If anything should happen to me.. Well, she'll be looked after. But here's hoping I'll be around for a while.

My eyes landed on the Dixon tent again and I sighed. Two people who you shouldn't piss off, and I had managed to do that in the space of 24 hours. Well done Sam, you're a genius. Remembering the meeting-thing we had earlier today, there seemed to be a real display of dominance between the brothers. Merle stood in front, speaking up and picking fault with whatever the hell he felt like. Daryl stood slightly behind, his eyes low but his grunts and glares never in short supply.

That's all I thought he could do before our little stand off earlier - grunt. But no, it speaks! I chewed my lip hard, the memory of the argument flaring up inside me again. Princess, he called me. As if! He doesn't even know me. And what makes him think he has the right to tell me what to do, too and where to go? If anything he owes me! Well, he owes Alex.

Although I'm glad we found these people, I wish it happened under different circumstances. Ever since we arrived, all I've done is act like a psycho and argue with people. But then again, I wouldn't be so wound up if it weren't for the rednecks. I concluded that trying to getting an apology out of one of them would be like trying to get blood from a stone - it wasn't going to happen. They didn't seem to have a conscience -or a heart, for that matter. But boy, did they make my blood boil. Especially at their insensitivity.

I wonder if Daryl would like it if I shot him with his own crossbow and I was a total dick to him? I think he'd probably murder me in my sleep. Well, he could try. Then he'd see how much of a princess I really am.

I looked back along the trees, running a hand through my hair. Maybe I'm not cut out for being around people. Even when society wasn't ruined, people always found a way to grate on me, be it they were selfish and cruel, or downright stupid. There may have been good people, but they were always overshadowed by the morons. And I always came into contact with the morons. Maybe I should just distance myself - even leave. But what would that do to Alex and Helena? I swore I'd look after them, be there for them. I'd only be running away, and I definitely don't do that. I won't do that.

"Dale, shift's over." I heard grunt from below me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Then reality dawned. Cursing, I leant over the RV to see Daryl waiting to take over.

Upon seeing me, he stood back and crossed his arms. He was still angry - I could tell that despite the pitch black night. But I was still angry too.

I was more worried though - how did I not notice him walking up from his tent?

"Dale's sleeping." I said bluntly, setting the binoculars down and sighing.

I crawled over to the edge of the roof and turned to climb down the ladder. I jumped to the floor a few rungs before the end of the ladder and turned. I walked to the RV door past Daryl, who looked at me for a second before grunting.

I stopped before the door and span back to him. He was looking at me, and I was relieved that it was dark as I could feel myself blushing from the scrutiny.

"Erm, I just wanted to say thanks - for bringing Alex here." I said, sighing. I realised that I had to thank him - but I wasn't going to apologise.

"Whatever." he said eventually, and I rolled my eyes.

I turned and walked into the RV, feeling like a little weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I'd thanked him for helping Alex, but that was as far as nice words are going for now.

I laid down on the sofa adjacent to Alex, and snuggled, trying to get comfortable.

I slipped into a light sleep, occasionally waking up in the night.

At one point, I heard the RV door open and someone walk across to knock on Dale's door. The figure spoke something against the wood, and turned to head out. Before they stepped out though, they hesitated in the doorway. The sound of an eventual grunt reverberated off the inside of the RV as the figure stepped out. Before I could think anything of it, I lulled back to a restless sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I know how weird this looks - Merle and Rick are both at camp (but it won't be for long!).**

**I did it this way - in all honesty, was because I'd written it without realising. It doesn't really change the story and the outcomes much in my opinion, but I wanted to develop the relationship with both Merle and Rick to show what Sam's capable of, but I didn't really feel like there was an opportunity to show that.**

**So yeah. :)**

**Thanks for reading, though! **

**-Loré. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the support for the last chapter! It really meant a lot. **

**I hope you all enjoy this! I thought this was moving a little too quick at first, but now I've got some more chapters sorted, I'm cool with it.**

**So, enjoy this chapter! :]**

* * *

I woke up early and opened my eyes groggily to find Alex sitting up, trying to pick at his stitches, sling discarded on the table.

"What are you doing?" I murmured, a disheveled eyebrow raised. He jumped at my voice, obviously not expecting me to be awake.

"Sam, you're awake! How did you sleep?" He asked, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

"Alex, don't pick at it!" I said, ignoring his conversation change. But I slept badly. Barely. I put my hands to my eyes and rubbed.

"But it's so itchy! Can I not even just rub it?" He asked, exasperated but humoured, eventually smiling.

"No way. Those stitches are flimsy enough. Hey, maybe I could ask Rick to see if can get some proper medical stuff. Just be prepared for pain." I said, dropping my hands and tried to conjure a menacing smile. Alex's smile slid off his face.

"Oh, yay, more pain." Alex said sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes.

Getting up, I pulled my messy hair into a bun and walked towards my bag. I hadn't changed clothes in a few days, which was pretty gross, but who can blame me?

Pulling out a pair of black leggins and an old faded short-sleeved T-shirt with the band Thin Lizzy on, I went into the small bathroom of Dale's RV and got changed. I wondered if the band on my shirt were dead or even walkers now. The thought sent shivers through me.

Looking up I jumped at the sight of a person standing close to me, only to realise it was a small mirror on the front of a medicine cabinet. I looked over my face and sighed. My hair was messy and dirty, falling about my face which was pale and skinnier from when I last looked at my reflection. My eyes were then drawn to the cut that edged across my face - now I know why people keep looking at it. It was hard not to notice. A thick line stretched across my right cheek, the skin around it slightly raised.

"Looking sexy baby." Alex said with a sarcastic turned-on voice as I left the small bathroom rolling the short sleeves higher. At the comment, I winked at him seductively - well, what I hoped was seductive. I pulled on my pair of beaten up old converse and laced them up tightly.

I walked over to Alex, picking his sling up on the way. I sat down next to him and began to reapply the sling, which was extremely difficult as he wouldn't stop wriggling.

"You're such a pain Alex." I muttered as I stood up and strode towards the door. He chuckled lightly.

I walked out of the RV and headed down to the camp. It couldn't have been late in the morning as the sun was still fairly low. Thankfully, the assembled crew that were to go into town were still getting ready. I spotted Rick walking towards a truck, and I jogged over to him.

"Hey Sam!" He called as I drew closer.

"Hey Rick. I don't want to be a pain, but do you think - only if you have the opportunity though - that you could try to get some proper medical thread and needle and stuff please? I want it for Alex - although everyone would be free to use it, obviously - and well, yeah. Please." I blabbed. Smooth Sam, smooth.

"Of course Sam. I'll see what I can do." He said with a comfortable smile.

"Cheers Rick." I smiled, and walked back towards the RV. I smiled at a few people along the way and eventually ducked back through the door.

"Well good sir, with any luck, you'll be stitched up propa lata!" The last bit I said with a South London accent.

"Thank you squire!" Alex retorted with a posh English accent.

"Well, I've got another day of wondrous chores ahead. And you've got the hard job of doing bugger all." I smiled sarcastically, and Alex smirked.

"It's a hard knock life baby girl." He said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So mature, Sambo. Now get that ass of your out of here and do some work woman!" he laughed and I giggled but headed out.

My mind flashed to Merle as Alex called me 'woman', and I shuddered slightly. At least I don't have to worry about fighting him today if he's going to town. I could feel my shoulders relax at the thought. And hopefully that crossbow douchebag won't be around to bitch either. I chewed on my lip at the thought of another argument with the brothers, and I bit down a bit too hard, making me squeak in pain.

I spotted Carol hovering by the fire, and I decided to approach her about the chores, pushing all thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Hey Carol, is there anything you want me to do?" I asked, and she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Yes please Sam. Could you do the washing again?" She asked meekly, and I nodded.

After getting the basket off of a nervous-looking Lori, I set about gathering laundry. I nearly had it all when I heard Rick calling me.

I turned to see the group gathering by the trucks, all probably to say their goodbyes. I felt my stomach churn as I thought about if this would be a last goodbye. I headed over slowly and placed the basket on the ground. I hovered around the back of the group, only catching the last bit of what Rick was saying.

"... We'll be gone a few hours, and you all know the drills. Bye everyone." Rick said, the last bit with his voice breaking.

People burst into goodbyes and tight hugs, and I felt my face flush as I felt like I was intruding on these people's goodbyes. I didn't know all of them that well, and I didn't really feel what they had to lose. A hand on my shoulder turned me and brought me into a tight hug. Glenn squeezed urgently and I hugged him back. After a few seconds we let go. Because of our chat with Alex last night, I was really starting to like and feel protective of Glenn. He seemed like a really awesome guy, and he could be a really valuable friend. If he.. If he survives that long.

"If you don't come back, I'm going to find you and bring you back to life - only to kill you again. Got it?" I said to him but my voice was quiet, and he let out a small laugh. Anxiety flashed over his eyes, and I reached out and squeezed his hand gently.

"Sure thing, Sambo." He said and turned towards the truck. I smiled at the nickname, but the smile turned sad as he got further away from me. Further from safety.

"You be good now Sam, you hear?" I heard and snapped my gaze from Glenn's back to Rick's face.

"Yessir!" I barked with a mock salut, and he laughed before pulling me into a friendly hug.

"Just come back breathing Rick." I smiled as he pulled away and went back over to his family. I watched as he knelt down to talk to Carl before hugging him, and he stood up to Lori, cupping her face and pulling her into a gentle kiss. I pulled my eyes away - they probably don't want an audience for their tender goodbye.

"Sam, don't go starting any fights without me here to watch, okay?" T-Dog said as he walked over to me and hugged me. I laughed against his ear and pulled back from him to land a mocking punch to his arm.

"You got it, big guy." I said, and laughed as he also walked away from me.

I said goodbye to the others with a few words as I didn't really know them, or Andrea who wasn't really bothered about my goodbye. Whatever.

The last person to join the convoy was Merle, who rocked up and headed for the less full truck. He glared at all of us, and when his eyes landed on me, he looked at my shirt and looked to the ground, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Ooh, I think we've got a fan over here.

I watched as the engines started up and the two trucks rumbled into life. They drove away as the remaining survivors drew close, reaching out to comfort each other.

I picked up the basket and headed back towards the quarry pool, not thinking about the odds of them all surviving, but instead thinking about all the fun I'm going to have with the chores today.

Not.

* * *

"Guys!" Dale cried from the RV, at around midday, judging from the sky and heat.

Everyone stopped short of what they were doing and rushed to him. I hung back just a bit, although I was straining my ears to hear.

"We're trapped in the department store.. We're surrounded here.." T-Dog's garbled transmission came through Dale's walkie-talkie. Gasps and cries rang out around the camp. I felt my jaw fall open. W-what?

"We've got to go. We have to help them. My sister is there!" Amy yelped, her lip quivering.

"I'm not risking our lives. She's gone now. They all are." Shane said, speaking in what he probably thought was reason but it sounded more bitter and spiteful.

A few people began to shout. Morales family began to hold each other. Others held themselves. One or two people looked to the ground, almost as if they were accepting this decision. I swallowed back a cry that wanted to escape me. How could you even begin to accept this fate for them?

"Asshole." Amy spat, her face white.

She jogged away from him them, slowing near me. When her emotions became to much, she began to sob and reached out for someone, which so happened to be me and my arm. I didn't even know the girl, but my heart broke for her. Her sister? If it was my sister.. God.

I wrapped my arms around her as I heard her trying to calm her hyperventilation. I uttered soothing words to her as she steadied her breathing. I knew she was only a few years younger than me, but I felt like more and that I needed to protect her - she just seemed so vulnerable. Especially without her big sister.

"We need to go help them." Dale stated defiantly bringing my attention back to the rest of the group - although I noticed his chin quiver slightly. The group murmured in support, and even Daryl grunted in agreement at that.

"Not a chance. I'm not risking your lives. They're stuck now." Shane declared, stepping forward. I stared at him, my mouth mid-gawp. I felt Amy go rigid in my arms, but I merely held her tighter.

"You can't dictate to us, Shane. There's friends and family out there." I spat, stepping forward towards where the group were, amy still wrapped under my arm. As Shane met my gaze, I noticed there was a strange glint in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"Like that matters to you Sam. You're family aren't here - they're safely tucked away in little old Britain." He snarled. What the hell do they have to do with this - how was bringing them up going to make us think his way? That little bitch! I'm going to kill him. With my bare hands. Slowly. My fist balled tightly, my teeth gritting so hard I could have ground them down in seconds.

"Shane! Don't you damn well dare - that was totally out of line. Don't bring them into this - this is about everyone, right here, right now. At least she cares about everyone returning..." Alex spoke up, appearing from somewhere beside me. He walked beside me, gripping his hand on my hip, almost to stop me slaughtering Shane.

"I do care, which is why no one is going, and that's the final word." And with that, he spun on his heels and stormed off, everyone's eyes trailing him in total disbelief. Everyone looked totally deflated and completely fearful for their friends and family.

"Are you okay Sam?" Amy said, pulling back from my arms to look me in the eye. Gazes snapped back to me, waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah. Yeah.." I trailed. I smiled weakly and met all the eyes that stared at me. If I convince them I'm okay, they won't ask questions, which I can't handle. Not right now. Not while I'm infuriated, and hurt like hell.

I met Dale's tender eyes and then Daryl's confusing gaze last, before removing Alex's hand from my hip and gently letting go of Amy before I turned without so much as a backwards glance.

I marched back to the laundry I had only just got stuck into, and began to work furiously. I had a lot to get through, which was a welcome distraction.

If I so much as hear Shane breathing near me, he's walker food. Total fucker. What heartless woman would I be if I didn't care about everyone out there? I damn well cared. Rick had let us stay with no problems and had been a friend for me. Glenn and T-Dog were just too nice and had such nice hearts. Morales and I had spoke a few times around the fire at meals, and he had a sense of humour that made me forget everything bad that had happened. I wasn't close to the rest of those that went, but that didn't mean I want anything to happen to them. Especially getting trapped by walkers, and meeting their end. Or worse.

No, I can't think like that. Even if Merle fucking Dixon is there. He doesn't deserve that fate - only a punch square in the face.

I was vaguely aware of hands reaching into the laundry by my side, and only when a warm hand touched my shoulder had I realised that Amy had come over. Giving her a warm smile, I gave her half on the soap I was scrubbing with. I regarded her for a second before turning back to the jeans in my hands.

We worked in silence for a few minutes until she couldn't take it anymore and spoke, which made me smirk despite myself.

"I know we haven't really spoken before, but I totally appreciate you being here. No one else would've spoken up to Shane like that, especially before Rick came." She blurted, attempting to lighten my mood. It definitely worked, as I felt my shoulders relax slightly at her nice - although slightly haphazard - words.

"Thanks Amy. And if it weren't for you, I'd have floored him. Was Shane always this-?"

"Dickish?" she interrupted and I laughed.

"Yeah."

"No. Before Rick came, he was pretty bearable. But you see, he was with Lori. They thought Rick had died, as he was married to Lori and Shane was his best friend and deputy. When Rick turned up and his family were back together, Shane just.. I don't know. He changed." She said, meeting my eyes. Well well well, maybe Shane isn't so heartless after all - just scorned. Doesn't give him the right to act the way he does though, that much is obvious.

"Ouch, talk about Jerry Springer material! Wow... Do you know everything that goes on here?" I asked, smirking. She was quite the gossip! But I liked that. She had a bit of life about her.

"Pretty much." She smiled proudly.

"Then what's the deal with the Dixons? Like, why do they hang around if they don't like people? They barely seem to stand each other sometimes..."

"Ah, yeah." She said, casting a quick glance towards their tent. I followed her gaze and Daryl was sitting outside, cleaning that crossbow again. I looked back at Amy, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Safety in numbers I guess. We all kind of merged, and we put up with each other. Daryl and Merle hunt, we cook and so on. Although Merle is usually doped up on something, so he just sits about and digs at people while Daryl hunts." She looked back down to her hands again and continued scrubbing.

I looked back at Daryl, my hand subconsciously reaching for the cut on my face. He did more for this camp than be a child like I thought he did. As if sensing my gaze, he jerked his head up. He caught my gaze for a few seconds before scowling and looking back at his precious contraption. He then got up and, grabbing his arrows by his fire, walked through the tree line. I scowled and looked back to the laundry, a million thoughts running through my mind - most of them about Daryl.

After a short while, Amy and I eventually slipped into casual conversation - well, me mostly answering questions about England. I happily answered, and I found myself really starting to like the girl. She was bubbly and extravert, whereas I was more introvert, but that didn't stunt the flow of our conversation, or how quickly we opened up to each other. All the anguish and hurt I felt were forgotten while we giggled and chatted away about anything and everything. It was nice to gain another friend in this sinister world.

* * *

"We should be helping." A guy mumbled next to me, someone who I believe was called Jim. I nodded in agreement, as did one or two others. We were sitting around on the logs and chairs, eating beans, and god knows what else - I learnt to not ask questions and just eat.

"No way," Shane growled. Eyes snapped up as he had silently joined the group. I felt Jim shift next to me. "I said I'm not risking more lives."

There were a few more murmurs, but Shane had decided that no one else would go, and was adamant about it.

The guys had to come back. For many reasons. I mean, what if Rick - in his own selfless way - did something so he couldn't return? Would Shane 'take over' as 'leader'? It's not like they guy would be totally crazy - he apparently managed before - but he doesn't seem like the most honourable of men, to say the least. Shane giving me orders? Not a hope in hell.

I looked up to see that the sun was pretty low in the sky. They had better think of some way to get out, or they'll have to stay there - it's never safe to be out at night. if nothing's already happened to them...

I was forced from my internal monologue as a blaring alarm could be heard drawing closer and closer towards us. Appearing through the trees on a worn path, a red car turned up with blacked out windows and the alarm wailing at an ear-bleeding level. I heard Shane cursing as he stormed up to the car and yanked Glenn out when it had rolled to a halt. Shane's hands balling up the shirt on Glenn's shirt while holding him against the car, shouting.

Glenn!

Upon hearing the dangerously loud alarm, Jim ran from and popped the hood on the flash red car, doing something there that managed to turn the alarm off. When the shrill ringing had subsided, Shane's angry yells could be heard clearly.

"Are you trying to draw every walker for miles to us?" He finished, and Glenn held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, the hills will echo. But just be more careful, okay?" Dale said slowly, sending a stern looks to Glenn, who nodded solemnly. Shane looked between the men before stepping back, letting out a harsh sigh and releasing Glenn.

The sound of rumbling came towards us, and I strained to see what it was. Twisting towards the sound of crunching gravel, we looked to see Rick turning up in what looked like a removals van with Morales riding shotgun. We all just stood back out of shock and relief, before people started surging forward.

Amy - who had stilled next to me, jeans dropping from her hands - sprinted towards the vehicle, and as soon as Andrea had climbed out of the van, she launched, hugging her sister tightly, her cries of joy resonating throughout the camp.

I pushed myself up and threw the last bit of laundry in the basket before I walked quickly over to Glenn and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his arms around me and squeezed, relief hitting me like a smack in the face.

"Kid, you were cutting it fine." I murdered into his shoulder, and his chuckle shook me with him.

"I only did it to annoy you, Sam." He said after a while, and we withdrew from each other.

"Don't start getting cocky Glenn. I'm just glad you're okay." I laughed, lightly punching his arm.

He smirked as he walked away, only to be embraced by Carol. I gave Jacqui a friendly squeezed and had managed to survive a bear guy from Morales. T-Dog then walked up hugged me, chuckling.

"Did I miss anything good?" He asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"A little." I smirked but then it faded, thinking back to the small spat with Shane earlier. Thinking of him, I sought him out through the camp. My eyes fell upon him leaning against the RV, arms crossed, glaring as Rick kissed Lori. His gaze was unwavering, and he mumbled something to himself.

T-Dog followed my gaze, staring at Shane. I looked back at him, and he smiled sadly.

"That man.." He said, but shook his head and returned his gaze to me, not finishing, which intrigued me - what about him?

"Well, I gotcha back, okay?" He asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I smiled warmly and pulled him into another hug.

He walked away then, and I stood back, watching the survivors greet one another, and relief spread through my veins.

It was then when I noticed something, or rather, lack of. Where was Merle?

I frowned. Rick approached me then, and went to pull me into a hug when he saw my expression.

"Sam?" he asked, his features concerned.

"Rick, where's Merle?" I questioned, worry flaring slightly. Sure, the dude was a total dick, but he doesn't dererve to totally suffer, did he?

"I know Sam. I'll explain when everyone settled down." He said, his face a mask of indifference, but his voice faltering.

I nodded, watching his face intently, almost hoping to find the answers there. He hardened his face, but his eyes swam with concern. I pulled him into a tight hug, my arms gripping tightly around his shoulders. His arms went around my waist, and I heard his ragged breathing in my ear. We pulled back, although my arms were still loosely around his shoulders.

"If ever you need to talk Rick, find me. I won't judge you." I said quietly but firmly and he nodded once.

I let him go, sighing as he went.

Andrea walked past, and we made no move to greet each other. I nodded once at her and forced a small smile, and she merely nodded in reply. I don't like that woman, and I'm sure the feeling's pretty mutual.

I looked round at the rest of the group, chewing my lip in thought.

I almost didn't want to know these people any more. I hadn't really thought about it, but knowing Merle hadn't come back, I was starting to feel unsafe, especially as we're with a group. It would be like a buffet for the walkers here. It would be hard to protect them all. It was also hard if you cared about them, and judging from the aching relief I felt at the groups return, I definitely cared. It was hard enough when I was just with Alex and Helena, but now there's over a dozen people in this camp. If anything... If anything was to happen... These people had settled into what life they can make here. Letting their guard slip. Unprepared. Acting like they're safe. They may be for now, but pretty soon shit'll go down. It always does.

I wrapped my arms around myself, watching the group merge together again. I felt an arm coil round my shoulder and I turned to see Alex, concern etched in his eyes. I put my arm round his waist and sighed.

"Later." I whispered, knowing he'd want to find out what was troubling me. He nodded but held me tighter as he steered me closer to the group. Helena had sauntered over and was now standing in front of Alex, leaning back into him slightly.

Rick had gathered everyone in a circle so that he could speak.

"Where's Dix- Daryl?" Rick asked.

"He went into the woods a couple hours ago." I answered, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Well, maybe that's for the better right now. Erm.. Some of you may have noticed that we've come back one person short.." he trailed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He then started telling us of the situation at the shopping mall, Merle shooting rounds at walkers from the top of the roof. Rick carried on talking, occasionally stopping, with Andrea filling in the blanks.

I felt my mouth drop and my heart racing as their tale continued. Alex's hand on my shoulder gripped when Rick spoke of the rain washing away their cover, and I reached up to squeeze his hand quickly.

Rick finished talking, by which time the sky had turned a bloody-pink from the setting sun. Helena had grown restless, and slipped away from Alex to play with Carl and Sophia, not really understanding the direness of this situation.

I looked at the faces of the group, and the once joyous faces at the return of their loved ones turned grave and hollow. No one liked Merle - that was for certain - but he was a life, and he was out there, possibly on the verge of death. But he wasn't lost yet.

Merle Dixon. If it weren't for him, he'd still be free and alive. By what Rick had said, his racist and disgusting attitude is what got him locked up in the first place. Glancing at T-Dog, I saw that his eyes were wide, staring at a far of point away from the survivors. I could tell that guilt was welling inside him, boiling at his brim.

"Dixon is going to be pissed." Shane grunted, running a hand through his hair. I snapped my gaze to him as he pushed his way through to stand opposite Rick.

"I know, but he's got to know." Rick replied, his eyes at the floor.

"Well we don-"

"We can't lie to him Shane. Or deny him knowledge about his own family." I cut across him, disgust slightly present in my voice.

"Well you tell him then. I'm sure he'll have no trouble with accepting the news that his brother was left to die. Use your head Sam." he spat, pressing two fingers against his temple.

"So telling him the truth is better than him believing us until he realises his brother isn't returning? I'm sure he'll take a lie and then the cold, hard truth very lightly." I retorted, bringing my hand down from Alex's to ball my fists. Alex fingers squeezed my shoulder slightly, but he made no move to stop my argument with Shane. No one did.

"She's right Shane. He'd be more out of control that we could handle." Rick stated calmly, and I tried steadying my breathing. I needed to be more calm, like Rick. He knows how to handle Shane. I mean, they know each other, right?

"You tell him then. Just don't expect a handshake off the man." Shane snapped, and turned to glare at every pair of eyes that were brave enough to meet his - there were few that did.

"What would you have us do, Shane?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Don't tell him a thing. We'll say Merle went off on a bender or something. We don't need him kicking up a bitch fit." He snapped, stepping closer to me.

"So what if it was someone you cared about out there? Would you prefer it if I lied to your face while they're out there battling for their lives?" I watched as his gaze sped towards Lori - it was so fast that it almost went unnoticed. Almost.

He didn't reply then, but merely looked me up and down, his eyes full of utter contempt. He then skulked off, kicking the dirt on the floor as he went.

The group dissipated then, and I shut my eyes, sighing. Alex hugged me with his one arm and walked away. I stayed there until everyone had gone from the spot, and I finally opened my eyes, my heart feeling heavy.

* * *

After a a tasty dinner of god knows what, we all gathered down around the fire as the sun slowly slipped from the sky. I looked around the faces, and a smile made its way across my face. I was actually here, sitting around a campfire with people I'm relatively comfortable with, despite everything. I felt like a teenager again, despite the weight I felt in my heart.

"I could kill for a cup of tea right now." I sighed, earning a couple of chuckles around the camp.

"Don't forget the scooones." Amy laughed, putting on her best English accent.

"Just because you're jealous I'm wonderful and English, Amy." I said, sticking my tongue out slightly.

"Aren't you meant to be on watch Dale?" Shane murmured, his eyes fixed on Dale next to me.

"Jim's covering." He said blandly. I could tell he was trying to prevent Shane from getting provoked, despite the fact he was picking for a fight himself. Shane shook his head and snickered.

I stared at him, disbelief. Why was he being so malicious all of a sudden? I'm getting tired of arguing with him - it's constant and unrelenting.

"Oh Sam, I've got you a tent and some sleeping bags in my backpack."Andrea said, and I looked at her and smiled.

"I'll get it if you-"

"It's okay. I'll get it in a sec." I said, but in all honesty, I was enjoying sitting with the group.

"So you're staying." Shane said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, for now..." I said, uncertain of where he was heading with this.

"Hmm."

"What, Shane? Have I done something to offend you?" I snapped, my patience with the man all but disappeared.

"Maybe your attitude-"

"My attitude? My attitude?! Have you seen-"

"Sam, come with me a minute." Dale cut in, taking me by the arm and dragging me up and just a way away from the fire, away from Shane.

"Dale, what?" I snapped, but then winced, but he seemed to ignore my tone, which I was glad about.

"Don't do this to yourself Sam. You're working yourself up, and you're working Shane up at the same time. Now I like you a lot, but you're not exactly going about the right way to make friends. With the Dixons too.." Dale said, resting a hand on my arm trying calm me, but his words were direct.

"But everyone just sits back and take it Dale! I take it to heart if someone insults me, and I definitely don't keep quiet."

"I understand that, but life's hard enough without having to watch our back with walkers, let alone with the living too." He said with a sad smile, and I hung my head.

He was right, of course. But really, I didn't want to admit it. I had to keep alert for walkers. Not keeping up a tense atmosphere in the group. I had already caused a problem with Merle and Daryl, and now Shane. I know saying it wasn't just my fault would've sounded juvenile, But it was the truth. I bit my tongue though. This group doesn't need any more drama, especially since I came and started kicking up the mud.

I took a deep breath and smiled slowly at him, nodding. He squeezed my arm gently, searching my face.

"Sam! Don't forget your tent..." Andrea called, snapping me back to the others.

They were all watching the exchange between me and Dale, although he kept his voice low enough so only I could hear. He kept his hand on my arm, and being under scrutiny if the group, I shifted uncomfortably. Shane was shooting daggers at both me and Dale, but I stared back as defiantly as I could.

Breaking off the stare, I stumbled forward to get the tent and sleeping bags. Thanking her, I walked towards the RV, feeling the groups gaze burning through my back. I swallowed back my self-consciousness and forces myself to keep going.

Once I had ducked inside, I saw Alex standing by the window, a blush on his cheeks.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked, a smirk creeping on my face at the sight of his blush. I could hear the murmur of voices outside start to trickle back to life, and I relaxed slightly. Tough crowd.

"You're quite the fiery red, aren't you?" He said, his blush fading and his smirk growing.

"I would be, but everyone keeps stopping me from saying my piece! I'm not a wackjob or anything..." I moaned, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever." I said, waving the conversation off. "We've got a tent now! So get your backside out of this RV and help me in whatever way you can." I said, grabbing his safe arm and dragging him out, complaining as he went.

"You do the physical stuff then. I've heard you're pretty alright at that." Alex remarked, and I spun to face him. I opened my mouth to find out what he meant when he put his hands up.

"I'm kidding. Let's just get this tent up!" I stared at him incredulously, but then I smiled and started unrolling the tent bag as I stepped out of the RV.

The sun was barely visible on the horizon, leaving everything a little harder to distinguish in the fading light. I looked to Alex who was looking at the instructions oddly, and I held back a snigger. He sat down and crossed his legs Indian-style, his arm shifting slightly in his sling.

"Sam, do you know how to read Chinese? Hey, Glenn!" Alex shouted, and Glenn emerged from his tent and jogged towards us. Alex turned to him, instructions in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Translate this for me, will you?" I heard Alex say quite genuinely, but he had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I'm Korean, dammit. There are English instructions on the other side, dumbass." Glenn chirped mock-annoyed, but he pitched in and gave me a hand with Alex's confusing instructions.

"Okay, grab that pole - no, the other one.. Yeah, now put it through that sort of tube thing on the outside of the tent.."

After a surprisingly easy half an hour - with no thanks to Alex but a lot to Glenn - the tent was pretty much finished. Alex had tried to regain some of his manly pride by hammering some of the tent pegs in the ground, and had almost obliterated my hand in the process. However, we had accomplished it, and our tent was already looking pretty inviting. I pulled Glenn into a quick hug and thanked him before he went back to his tent.

I jogged back to the RV and grabbed all our stuff, throwing it into our tent. Our little haven. Our place to be together. I could feel all my insides going mushy at the thought.

Helena had wandered over, and after seeing we had our own tent, she ran to Carol's to get all of her stuff and put it in with ours.

"I'm glad you're all together now." Carol chimed, bringing over a small pile of Helena's clothes that she had left.

"Thank you Carol." I said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me and walked away, playing idly with her necklace.

Helena tugged at my hand and dragged me in the tent. It was actually pretty roomy, considering how small it looked from the outside. I grabbed and unrolled my sleeping bag and put it down the left side of the tent, Alex doing the same on the right. Helena unrolled her adult size one right in the middle of us, grinning. Alex tousled her hair slightly, before we all laid down, relaxing. I rolled on my side to face Helena and she gasped.

"What?" I asked, concern falling across my face as I searched hers.

"What happened?" she asked as her hands traced the cut across my cheek with a feather-light touch. I tried not to wince at the contact.

"I.. I walked into a branch. Silly thing to do really, wasn't it?" I asked in a gentle voice and she giggled - probably thinking I was a bit stupid.

People noticing this was sort of getting to me now. I mean, it's not like they've not been cut or anything. I know it's pretty distinguishing on my face and all, but no one's being subtle about noticing it which makes me feel even more uncomfortable than my awkward self was used to.

"Oh well. You've eaten, yeah? Good. Kick your shoes off chick, and we'll crawl into our sleeping bags and sleep, yeah?" I asked, and she nodded furiously.

Helena snuggled down between me and Alex, and shut her eyes with a delicate smile on her face.

I rolled onto my side facing her, and I put my hand up and stroked the side of her face gently. She shifted a little, sighing comfortably.

I looked up at Alex who was facing us with his head proper on his hand, an amused look and smirk on his face, He laid back down and sighed happily, his hand cupped over his wound.

"You can relax now Alex, but you haven't escaped being stitched again. I'm doing that tomorrow." I stated, stroking Helena's face gently but a smirk playing across my lips. I heard him laugh nervously, and swallow hard.

Laying back, I snuggled into my new sleeping bag, and shut my eyes. It only took a few minutes for me to fall totally asleep, smirk still firmly planted on my face.

* * *

A scream, piercing and blood-curling obliterated the peaceful sleep I was in, and I was instantly alert.

I looked around out tent and saw I was fully alone. Grabbing my machete near my bed, I sprang up and out of the tent, running in the direction of the scream. I ran past Lori comforting Carl, and stopped alongside Rick.

On the floor in front of us was a deer. Well, part of a deer, because attached to it, to my horror, was a walker. It was so close to the camp! I vaguely heard the others talking, but I couldn't hear them, my eyes stuck to it's back.

My grip on my machete tightened, but when it reared it's ugly head, my confidence fell. Thankfully, the guys surrounding it took quick care of it. I shifted on the spot, and winced slightly. I looked at my feet and realised I hadn't put shoes on before I flew out of the tent, and now they were stinging like hell.

Looking at the deer again, I noticed there was an arrow sticking out of its rump. I smirked slightly as I recognised the fletchings, and looked up to find its owner.

Daryl eventually emerged from the tress, pissed.

"Fuck! I tracked that damn deer for ages!" He grunted.

I looked him over, wondering about of he was going to find out about his brother soon. I bit my lip in thought, dread settling deep within my bones. He had a fresh layer of grime covering his skin, mingled with sweat. I wasn't surprised the guy was tracking a deer and going after it all night. His hair was dishevelled and he had a few tiny grazes and rips on his clothes and arms.

Everyone set their eyes on him, as if we were all sharing the same thought.

He looked at the deer and was talking to Dale, but I wasn't paying attention. My gaze continued flicking between Daryl and the walker.

"Ya'll know you got to get the brains..."

I continued to chew my lip as he turned to meet my gaze, and I saw his jaw clench slightly. We're still not on good terms, then. But whatever - there's more important things right now.

He broke off our gaze and strolled back towards the camp, calling out for his brother. I felt my stomach plummet from nerves. Was he actually going to skin Rick or T-Dog?

We all followed him, which he didn't notice - or at least pay attention to. He went through to his tent, cursing at his brother, before walking out and into the middle of the group looking perplexed, and pretty ticked off.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl barked.

**Shit.**

I guess the truth is going to come out, whether we were ready for it or not. I wanted to be all smug for Shane, but I couldn't. I was worried about Daryl's reaction.

I looked about to the guys who went with Merle, waiting to step forward. Rick and T-Dog shuffled nervously, and Glenn had changed colour. Morales wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Well?" Daryl snapped, his face flushed and angry.

Rick took a shaky breath before explaining what happened. When he got to the bit we were waiting for - that Merle had been left handcuffed to the roof - Daryl lunged at Rick before anyone could even blink.

Daryl was trying to land punches on Rick, and was trying to draw what I thought was a knife - but I hoped I was seriously wrong. Running forward, I dragged him off Rick with the help of a reluctant Shane, and I held him in a sleeper hold, taking him to the floor. He sat panting for a few minutes while Rick scrambled to his feet. When he had stopped thrashing about and seemed a little less volatile, I started to slowly let go of him but he pushed me away and stood up, glaring at Rick with a look full of loathing.

"It's my fault." I heard to my right, and my gaze snaps round to T-Dog. I pushed myself off the floor and looked back at Daryl, judging his next move. I could see the muscles in his jaw twitching and his face burning a bright red. I stood facing Daryl slightly, waiting to see if I needed to jump him again.

"What?" He growled lowly.

"I dropped the damn key. I was running back to unlock him, and I dropped it. It was an accident." T-Dog spluttered, but he kept his gaze strong.

"An accident?" Daryl spluttered, staring the man down.

"Yeah man. But I chained the door and padlocked it.."

"And that makes it better?" He barked taking a step forward. I moved alongside him blocking him, and he stopped to look at me. I shifted a little, but held his gaze, hoping he was going to stay as calm as possible. I softened my features to appear calm, and he looked at me slightly lost.

"Merle's still out there, and that's on my hands." Rick said, and Daryl flew round to face him, his face resuming the former hatred.

Rick drew a deep breath, choosing his next words.

"I'm going back."

The group stopped, all eyes facing Rick.

"You can't. You can't man." Shane said, stepping towards Rick.

"It's my fault he's out there. There's a chance he's still alive, so I'm going back for him, but I can't go alone." Rick said, and his gaze shifted to Glenn.

"No-"

"I need your knowledge, Glenn. You saved me, and you know your way around. Will you help me?" Rick said, his voice cracking slightly.

Glenn gulped hard, but nodded, his hat shifting on his head slightly.

"Thanks."

No. Not again. I'm not letting Glenn go again. I stared at him hard, biting my lip.

"I'm coming too. It's my fault he's still there." T-Dog said, stepping forward.

Rick nodded, and I looked around at the men going. This was nuts. They can't just go alone like that. They're all too upset and stuff. They'd be so focused on Merle, who's gonna watch their back? No one else volunteered, and I gulped hard. Then I gulped again, looking down to the floor.

"I'm coming too." I croaked, the words had falling out of my mouth. I shut my mouth quick, trying to hold on to any confidence I had left in my body.

I brought my head up and held the uneasy gaze of Rick. I then looked at Glenn who looked like he just got slapped. I finally looked at Daryl in front of me, expecting him to look totally disgusted. Instead he looked at me, eyebrow raised and the slighted trace of a smirk. I stared at him incredulously, a frown forming on my face. What was he smirking at?

"No!" Alex gasped, walking towards me, but stopped when I send him a fleeting look.

"No, Alex. We owe you guys for putting up with us, right? And you're going to need someone rational going. You're all too caught up on this. Someone with brains has got to have your sorry backsides, right?" I stammered, forcing myself to not shake from fear.

In truth, I felt like I owe these people, and if they think I'm staying here again, twiddling my thumbs and worrying, then they've got another thing coming.

"If you're sure Sam." Rick said, and I nodded once. "There's something else too. I arrived a day before you guys Sam, and Glenn saved me. I had a bag of guns which I left there, and with all the trouble yesterday, I couldn't retrieve them. You can help us get them back. And I need the walkie-talkie in the bag too. A debt.." He smiled weakly. I looked at him and tried returning the smile, but my insides were churning so much I thought I was going to be sick there and then. I looked up at Daryl, and he was still looking at me. He studied my face for a few seconds and grunted before turning away.

Rick nodded and looked all of the group in the eye. I didn't look up from the ground, worried about looking at Alex and being crushed by guilt and an all-consuming fear.

"Okay. Let's get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you - the views for this story is bordering on a thousand! That's beyond awesome! Thank you all very much. :]**

* * *

Rick walked away from the group, and we started rushing around, trying to get ready.

I looked at Daryl one last time, but he was looking away and trudged off towards his tent. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, despite everything. I even felt sorry for Merle.

I sighed and started walking back to our tent when I noticed my machete on the floor. I must have dropped it when I held Daryl back off Rick. I stooped down to pick it up and twirled it in my hand.

On my way up to the tent, I vaguely heard Shane still arguing with Rick about 'risking the group', and I shook my head. I don't think Shane understands the concept of guilt - or at least registers it.

I didn't make it to the tent, however, as Alex had stepped in front of me. I reluctantly looked up to his face and winced. He looked angry and extremely hurt.

"Do you want me to die?"

"What-"

"You're going to give me a heart attack. You can't go! What if you all get trapped again? Don't go Sam. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." He trailed, his eyes pleading.

"I can't back out now Alex." I sighed helplessly.

"You didn't have to go in the first place! This isn't your problem. We owe these people nothing worthy of you risking your life!" He yelled, but I knew it was only because he was feeling hurt.

"I'll be careful Alex. You know I will. But they're all so caught up in the fact that Merle is still out there that they probably won't notice if a walker creeps up on them! They'll look after me, but you know I can look after myself." I cooed. Frankly, I was scared as hell, but it wasn't going to make me reckless.

Alex stared at me long and hard, and I bit my lip at his scrutiny.

"Sam, we're goin'" Daryl barked from behind me and I sighed.

Alex stepped out of the way so I could walk into the tent. I grabbed my rucksack and emptied it of all my extra clothes and provisions, just in case we needed to carry anything. I put on my converse and grabbed a green jumper I stole of my dad a few years back. I smiled at it and pulled it over my head. I pulled the bag in my back and strapped the machete to it.

I pushed the sleeves up the jumper up to my elbow and walked out of the tent.

"Wait..." Alex said, and ducked back in the tent. He walked back out with a handgun and a case of bullets.

"Just in case. It's already loaded." He said with a sad smile, holding them out to me. I pushed the gun into the waistband of my leggins and the shells in the backpack side pocket.

I wrapped my arm around his back and he rested his arm around my shoulder as we walked over to the truck the group arrived in yesterday. This is the goodbyes, then. I gulped hard.

Alex pulled me into a tight hug, despite his injury. I heard him gasp in pain, but he didn't move. I clutched him back, trying to hold in a small sob.

"Be careful Sambo." He said, drawing back and held my gaze, arm still loosely wrapped around my shoulders. I kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

"I promise, Alex."

I let him go and was then jumped on by Helena. She threw her arms around me and wrapped her legs around my waist, nestling into my neck.

"Where are you going Sam?" she asked, her voice high and weak.

"I've got to help look for someone. I'll be back though Helena." I drew back from her and looked in her eyes which were sparkling with tears. The sight was like a kick in the teeth, and I was hit with that sucky guilt feeling in my stomach.

"But you can't go out there! You might get hurt." She sobbed.

"I won't let that happen. But you'll be safe here. You'll be here with Alex. I won't be long." I said, kissing her forehead and my eyes fluttered shut. I set her back on the floor and she ran to Alex, snuggling into his hip.

I said a quick goodbye to everyone else before I climbed into the back of the van.

I smiled weakly as now uniform-clad Rick shut the door, before looking back at Alex and Helena who more vulnerable and fearful than I've ever seen them. The door fully shut with a clutter and I blew my cheeks out.

I heard the van rumble into life and jolted forward. I went and sat near the cab with the others, sitting cross legged against the side. I leant my head back and gulped. The path was uneven and shook us about a lot, which did nothing to help the sick feeling that was growing in my stomach.

I brought my head back down and looked at the motley crew assembled.

My eyes rested on Daryl who was staring at a random part of the van, seething, although there was something about him that made him appear vulnerable. Well even a 'badass' like Daryl probably feels a little lost without his older brother, especially if they're surviving the walking dead together.

T-Dog slid over and sat next to me, resting a hand on mine.

"I've got your back Sambo." He said throatily and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder for a second.

"So the nickname caught on, huh?" I asked after a while.

"Alex told me. Suits you." T-Dog shrugged. I laughed gently, which got a me a glare from Daryl. I stared back until he turned his head away.

We lulled into silence as the van rumbled on, and I chewed my lip until just over the back of Rick's seat I could see the outline of Atlanta.

I started fidgeting and tied my hair up. I could feel adrenaline starting to push through my veins, mingling with total fear which was keeping me on edge.

The van bumped up over something causing more to get thrown in the air slightly, making me yelp. T-Dog laughed so I took my shoe off and threw it at him. He tried to bat it with the wire cutters but he moved too slow. The fairly accurate shot to T-Dog's chest even got a snort from Daryl. We rumbled on for a few more minutes until the engine shut off.

That momentary distraction disappeared, and the smile on my face fell.

"Okay, we walk from here." Glenn said over his shoulder Rick and I took a deep breath. T-Dog threw back my shoe and I pulled it on, lacing it up tightly.

I unclipped the machete from my bag and rested it in my hands and absently began to twirl it. I had started making a habit out of the action and it was quite comforting to feel the weapon being shifted with confidence in my hands.

I stopped the twirling when I heard a small grunt. Looking up to the owner, I saw Daryl had an eyebrow quirked, and I merely winked at him before I could think about it. The eyebrow dropped and he looked away, shaking his head. His jaw began to clench and he ran a hand through his hair. His face was set with a grin determination and I sighed. This was going to be a hard day.

"Let's go." Rick said, and with that, rolled out of the door. We jumped to our feet and I hoisted the bag higher on my back, edging towards the door. I swallowed back bile hard, and shifted the machete in my hands.

The door was thrown open, and I took a deep breath and jumped out.

I landed on the ground and my knee buckled slightly. We were on what looked like train tracks, and I looked at Glenn, eyebrow raised.

"Let's go." Daryl said curtly.

"Where first?" Rick asked.

"Merle!" Daryl growled.

"Glenn?" Rick asked, ignoring Daryl.

"Merle is a lot closer..." Glenn said confidently.

We started running which I wasn't happy about. I've never liked running. But I know I've never really had a choice. Choking back a heavy sigh I ran to catch up with Glenn.

Eventually we reached the large shop with only having to skirt a walker or two. Daryl was pissed as he probably needed to take his frustration out on something, but Rick kept pushing him on.

We got into the lower part of shop, and I saw that the glass doors had been smashed through, glass scattered everywhere. I felt a shiver run through me.

I saw Rick draw his gun and I followed his lead, holding up my machete in a defensive position.

We rounded a stack of shelves holding a few remaining ugly jumpers and Rick held up his hand as a sign to stop. He pointed out a lone walker bumbling round the shop, tripping over fallen stands and items on the floor. It was obviously a woman once, but that's as far as her resembling something human ended.

Ignoring Rick, Daryl walked out into plain view and I shook my head. He stood head on to it, and it turned round to him and to moan that low, blood-curling sound. Daryl simply made a garbled sound in his throat and brought his crossbow up in a second, sending an arrow it through its head.

It dropped to the floor with a dull thud, by which time Daryl was over it, pulling the arrow back out of it.

I swallowed hard, but pulled myself together as we started towards the stairs, leading up and up until we eventually reached the top floor. We came face to face with a fire escape door, scratches as marks across what used to be the safety instructions written in the door.

T-Dog reached to the chain hanging across the door, and all the links and padlock still seemed to be connected. A small hope felt ignited, a shadow of a chance that this could work out. we could be home soon.

After a slight fumbling, T-Dog had cut the chain and Daryl burst through the door, calling for his brother.

I winced at the volume, but I knew damn well I'd be doing the same if I was in his position. I wouldn't care what had heard me - I would've taken everything on, and I'm sure Daryl would've done the same.

We rounded the corner-

Only to see the roof empty.

"No!" Daryl screamed, his voice reverberating off every surface.

I pushed past Rick to see the scene where Merle had been left, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

There on the floor was a hand. A whole, human hand. I felt the blood drain from my face. We encountered a hand before Alex got shot, but it was obviously a walker's. This was living, breathing human's. There was a pool of blood near it and attached to a rusty old pipe was a pair of handcuffs all bloody and still swinging ever so slightly. I frowned at that. Still swinging?

Daryl was still crying out, and I could hear T-Dog sniffing. I lay a hand on his shoulder blade and rubbed slightly, before walking over to Dale's tools and packing them in my bag.

I zipped up the bag and walked back to the guys to see them in a rather sticky situation. Do they have to threaten each other at the worst time possible?

"What the hell? If you all want to kill each other, throw yourselves at the walkers. Right now, we need to get Merle and the guns." I snapped. Daryl was aiming his crossbow at T-Dog while Rick has his gun to Daryl's temple. I was lying if I said I wasn't worried sick, but this was the wrong place, and definitely the wrong time.

Upon hearing either my words or my pissed off tone, Daryl lowered his crossbow and in turn, Rick lowered his gun. there were a few awkward minutes before someone spoke.

"Got a do-rag?" Daryl asked T-Dog, his voice gravelly. T-Dog searched his pockets and handed it over to Daryl rather reluctantly.

Daryl walked over to Merle's hand and placed it in the centre of the rag. He then very delicately folded the edges up around it, and a small smirk picked up on the edge of my lips at the sight.

He stood back and looked at us before he headed over to Glenn, spinning him round and started unzipping his bag. Glenn shut his eyes and swallowed hard. I smirked, despite myself. Daryl walked back to the handcuffs and looked on the ground. Hoisting up his crossbow, he started following something and soon disappeared round a corner.

I didn't wait around and followed, the others hot on my heels. I ran through a fire escape door and down the stairs after Daryl, machete drawn again.

I walked into through a door and saw Daryl's back walking through another room. I walked quick, but slowed when I saw a body of a few walkers on the floor.

"He took down these with only one hand?" I asked, eyebrow raised at Daryl, who spun to face me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Tough son ov'a bitch, my brother." He croaked and walked off again. T-Dog let out a nervous laugh, and Rick put a hand on my shoulder, leading me forward.

We rounded the kitchen where a faint hissing sound met my ears. I gripped my machete and walked in only to see Daryl staring at a hob, flames still blaring from it. Hanging over the edge of the hob were funny pieces of flimsy white stuff, and the smell was putrid.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked, peering closer. Oh my god, I know what that stuff is - Merle's crazy!

"Skin." Rick stated blandly, confirming my suspicions.

Glenn jumped back and shivered, and T-Dog merely shook his head, although his eyes were still on the flames.

"Told ya he's tough." Daryl boasted, and I rolled my eyes. This was hardly the time.

"Man, he's nuts." T-Dog murmured.

"Well maybe he wouldn'ta had to if ya didn't leave his ass up there to die!" Daryl snapped, getting right into T-Dog's face.

"Daryl-"

"What? You're the one that cuffed him in the first place!" He yelled, whirling back to Rick.

"I know, but we can do this later. I need you to keep a calm head right now." Rick asked, making sure he kept eye contact with Daryl. He seemed to think about Rick's words, and I watched the pulse in his neck throb.

"Whateva." He said slowly.

"Look man, I'm not comfortable running around here without packing something serious." T-Dog said, holding up his small handgun.

"Well, how about we get the guns and use the rest of the daylight to look for Merle." I suggested. I'd never handled a gun before apart from shooting a few cans with my grandad back home, and even then I only got a few lucky shots and we were in the middle of the countryside. But I'd feel safer if we have plenty spare.

"Okay. How are we gonna do this?" Rick asked, looking about the group.

"I know." Glenn said, walking to stand in the middle of us. "The tank is only a few blocks from here. We can split up. I'm quick, so I can run and get them while you cover me." Glenn said, and I have to say, I felt totally proud of him. And insanely worried at his idea of running out there alone.

"Daryl will be a block away from me so I'll get the guns, and you, Sam and T-Dog wait two blocks away. So, whatever way I need to run, I'm covered." He said with a certain confidence, and I lay a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Hey kid, what did you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?"

* * *

"Okay, you guys wait round there. This shouldn't take too long." Glenn said, pointing to a small alley.

We nodded and said good luck. I pulled Glenn into a quick hug and flicked his cap. I then turned to Daryl and stared at him.

"If anything happens to him, you're dead." I stated, but merely he rolled his eyes.

They turned and jogged away while Rick, T-Dog and I walked down to the alley and waited.

"God, I'm so not sure about this." I confessed after a few minutes, leaning against the wall. Rick stood next to me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Me neither. I should be the one out there getting the guns, not Glenn." He said sadly and I bit my lip. I looked up at his face and saw the doubt and worry there, and I laid a hand on his arm.

He feels guilty, probably. Glenn shouldn't be doing this. It's not that I don't think he's up to it, it's just that he shouldn't be out there alone.

I snapped my gaze away and focused on steadying my breathing. This felt bad. Glenn was confident, but I don't know. My instinct told me this was wrong. I shut my eyes and forced myself to breath slower before I began to hyperventilate.

"Well we've got his back, right?" T-Dog chirped a few minutes later, and I smiled slightly.

"Let's hope-"

But I was cut off by cries. A guy shouting about something, but I didn't I recognise the voice. I gulped hard, and I could feel goosebumps rising all over my skin.

We all shared a stunned look briefly before launching ourselves down the confusing alleys to get to the source of the sound.

As we drew closer there were other shouts too, which subsided to just Daryl and the unmistakeable groans of the walkers. I wavered at the sound of the moans slightly, but continued running.

I stopped a few feet away from Daryl to see him trying to beat up a kid he had pinned against the wall.

"Daryl!" Rick shouted as he and T-Dog tried to peel him off the kid.

"They took Glenn!" He shouted as they held him back, his face slightly pained but his limbs still kicking out. His words hit me like a kick in the gut.

I knew it. I knew in my gut it was wrong. Fear seized my actions slightly, but then I was angry. Really fucking angry.

The kid tried to run away but I moved to block his exit. He then tried knocking my out of the way - pushing at me with all his strength, but it wouldn't work, and that only angered the guys even more. Not as much as me though, as I whipped my foot out and brought it to the back of his knees, making him fall to the ground.

"You starting on a girl now man, are ya?" Daryl barked, and tried launching for the kid again, but T-Dog and Rick had a good hold of him.

"Let's just get somewhere else, okay?" I asked, only seeing the walkers clawing at the fence for the first time. The sight sent my stomach curling into knots.

I jogged towards the bag of guns and grabbed the hat that was next to it, and I motioned for Daryl to lead on. Rick took Glenn's bag and nodded.

Daryl had grabbed hold of the kid, and we ran for about twenty minutes until the amount of walkers in the area died down a little.

We stopped to break into a small abandoned office building that seemed in a less-occupied area and began heading upstairs. I wasn't really taking precautions as I just bursting into the room unprepared and uncaring if there was anything on the other side. In the mood I was in, I could've ripped apart a walker with my bare hands.

"Sam!" Rick warned but I ignored him, chucking my bag on the floor.

I threw myself down on a beaten up old chair and put my head in my hands, my hair falling around my face, shrouding my features, broken hairband falling into my lap.

Glenn. He said he'd be fine. He said he knows this place. He said he'd be covered. Guess he didn't expect it'd be the living that got him. I could feel bile rising in my throat, and I swallowed hard, ignoring the sour taste it left. How did Daryl not see the other guys? He had Glenn in his sights.

At that thought my head snapped up and my gaze locked on Daryl.

He was standing over the kid with his arms crossed, his eyes staring at him intensely.

I pushed myself off of the chair and strode towards him, anger flaring in every part of me.

"Sam-" Rick started.

"What's wrong Dixon? Do your eyes not work are you just fucking stupid?" I spat and he whirled round to face me.

"What the-"

"You were supposed to be covering him," I shouted, pushing him slightly. "What the hell stopped you from noticing that he got kidnapped? See something pretty and shiny across the road? See a nice new check shirt? What the hell!" I raged, backing him further and further back until he hit a wall. I was only a few inches from his face.

He stood there stunned slightly, but then came to his senses and his features screwed up.

He was about to reply when there was a snigger. Our heads snapped round in unison to the kid who was sitting on a chair, staring at me and Daryl with an amused look.

"What the fuck you lookin at?" Daryl spat, his voice dangerous. I tried not to shiver at his tone.

"You just got owned by a chika, dude." The kid smirked, and I would've been tempted to smile if I hadn't have been so irrefutably angry.

"Sam, step back from Daryl, right now." Rick ordered, his voice calm yet authoritative.

With one last furious look, I took a slow couple steps back staring him straight in the eye before I turned and headed towards the door, wanting to get as far away from the douchebag redneck as I could.

"Where are you-"

"I'll just be down here dad. God." I spat at Rick, not looking back as I continued out of the room.

I walked out, shutting the door and stomped down the stairs. I looked round at the small office and sat on one of the desks and tried to steady my breathing.

I placed a hand on my chest over my heart, as if that'd help slow down the rapid beating. I was running high on adrenaline and worry.

I don't care that I've been acting like a child. But it doesn't help that Rick keeps treating me like one. I'm twenty-six for God's sake, not six.

If anything happens to Glenn, I swear, walkers will be a picnic to his abductors by the time I've finished with them.

Because that's what happened - he was abducted, kidnapped, stolen. I could feel my blood boiling.

That block-headed idiot should've done something - that was all he was supposed to do. If anything does happen to Glenn, Daryl's going to suffer too. I'll make sure of it. I looked up as if I had x-ray vision, but all I saw was the harsh wooden ceiling above.

As if on cue, murmurs started upstairs, probably questioning the kid.

One thing I will say for Daryl though - he did seem genuinely worried about Glenn. Pretty pissed too. Maybe it was to do with guilt, but I don't know. He seemed to fully forget about the walkers and the guns though.

But I'm still angry with him.

"What the hell?" A high-pitched shriek came from upstairs, snapping me out of my daze.

Worrying about the volume, I dashed upstairs and saw the kid crouched against the wall, Merle's hand laying on the chair he was on. I cringed.

Daryl spun round to face me, and obviously noticed my unease ad he covered the hand back up. Then the kid started blabbing about his group's hideout.

Daryl smirked slightly, blatantly happy that he got the information he needed, and I'd be lying if I said I want impressed at his tactics.

But I was still angry.

Rick hoisted the bag of guns over his shoulder and put the hat on his head, and I smiled sadly at the sight. I guess we're going to this place, then.

Daryl walked over to the kid and dragged him to his feet and started pushing him towards the stairs.

I put my bag back on my shoulders, and T-Dog took Glenn's. We ran down the stairs after Daryl, and after a brief check of the streets, we started following the kid at a jogging pace.

We went for about ten minutes before we were supposedly near our destination.

As I was listening to the kid saying how close we were, I didn't notice the sandbags draped across the floor until I had tripped. My foot caught on it as I fell, and I instinctively put my hands out to stop my fall and let out an ungraceful yelp. I landed awkwardly on my right hand and I winced.

"You alright Sam?" Rick asked as he stopped running and jogged back to me.

"Yeah, peachy." I said though gritted teeth. My wrist felt like it was on fire. I could feel my face as burning too, but more out of embarrassment. I've always been the loser that walks into things and trips over.

I stood and flexed my wrist, my face screwing up at the pain.

"Probably sprained." Daryl said, taking my hand and inspecting it. His warm hands brushed surprisingly gently over my wrist until he applied pressure.

"Ouch, you total dick!" I gasped, snatching my wrist away.

He grunted out a small laugh, which annoyed me even more. I tend get mouthy when I'm in pain, and even more when people find it funny - especially jerk rednecks.

"Stick an arrow up your arse, Dixon." I mumbled, and he laughed louder - actually laughed. Small lines appeared around his eyes and his Adams apple bobbed gently, his voice was husky and genuine.

I stated at him while he laughed, feeling totally weird. He was actually rather attractive-

Wait, what?

"... Though Sam?"

"Huh?" I asked, spinning to face T-Dog. I blinked hard, as if that would help get rid of that insane thought. I must be bipolar or something. My emotions are fluctuating so frequently it's quite worrying.

"I said will you be able to fight though, with one hand?"

"Yeah - I'm left-handed anyway." I smiled, dragging my gaze off of Daryl. He seemed intrigued for some reason. Had he never met a lefty before or something?

"You're something else, Sam." T-Dog smiled. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Yeah, uh, can we get going? I'm not in the mood to be walker bait right now." I said, looking around our area. We were down some back street, and the only walker I could see was facing the opposite direction about thirty yards away.

Sure enough, we all started running again, and not much later we stumbled into an older part of the city, the buildings a lot more run-down and crumbling.

"Okay, let's think this through - to show them we mean business..." Rick smiled.

* * *

I was feeling way too exposed.

Rick Daryl and I were walking behind the kid, weapons raised. I held my hand gun in two hands and my machete close by on my bag, willing my hands not to shake. My wrist hurt like a bitch, but I made sure I looked like I wasn't suffering.

We walked through a crumbled and wired-off gap in a wall, and we're in some courtyard. There were tall red-bricked buildings in front and to the left of us, rubble littering the ground with a few weeds trying to break through its cracked surface.

The kid was shouting something, and the doors in front of us started to open. We stopped about ten yards away from the door, and I was worried. This whole scenario made me nervous - a hostage situation while the walkers are still roaming about around here.

When the doors were fully open, a Latino-looking dude swaggered out, another larger guy following behind him.

The guy checked us all out and I shifted uncomfortably, but kept my aim steady on the kid.

"You okay Miguel?" The guy said, and I but my lip. He sounded gangsta. The gutting-your-cat kind of gangsta.

"Yeah G-"

"We're here to have a calm discussion about what's going to happen." Rick said stoically.

"Calm discussion? I'm not so sure as you've got Miguel in your sights and I just had to pull a arrows out of Felipe's ass here." He mused, tossing his head towards the beefcake next to him. The guy was quite big, and he looked rather imposing, despite his shiny bald head and handlebar-style moustache.

I raised an eyebrow and choked on a laugh, sending a humoured look towards Daryl. He was frowning at the man, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Something funny lady?" The guy shot at me, thoroughly looking me up and down and I blushed slightly. I bit my lip, considering my next words.

"Just imagining you pulling it out of his arse for him. That's going to keep me awake at night." I said, giving him the most dazzling smile I could conjure. I thought it would look horrific, but apparently not as the guy smiled to himself, raising an eyebrow as he took in my appearance again. Well, that could've been worse.

Daryl cleared his throat loudly and changed the aim of his crossbow from the kid to the gangsta.

"Where is my bag of guns?" He said, dragging his eyes away from me, to the crossbow and to Rick.

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. It's my bag. I left it."

"You didn't take it. All I saw was a bag of guns." He said, obviously getting impatient.

"I believe you may recognise this guy." The guy said before Rick could respond.

He turned around to look up at the building and I followed his gaze. At the top, three figures emerged. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a bag being ripped off the middle guy's head. I gasped when I saw it was Glenn still tied up, hovering dangerously close to the edge. I lowered my gun but caught myself, raising it so this time it was pointed at the gangsta, along with the filthiest look.

"Hey now," Rick chided, bringing a hand up, "don't do something stupid." He said calmly, gesturing to his left.

I watched as the guy spun to face the adjacent building. I followed his gaze up to the top of the building briefly to see the top of T-Dog's head, rifle directed straight at him. I held back a smirk. He's not the only one who can make threats here.

"Either you give my guns and everyone walks, or you come back locked and loaded. We'll see who wins." He sneered.

He walked backwards slowly, and blew an exaggerated kiss at me. I bit my lip out of frustration and was the first to start retreating.

I grabbed the kid by his vest and started pulling him back the way we came, my head rocketing a thousand miles an hour.

We met T-Dog and ran for a few minutes to a nearby shop.

I was the first to enter and headed to the back. I put the gun in my waistband and drew my machete.

I walked into the back room and was met by a walker of huge proportions. The guy was giant, and looked like he could barely walk. I stepped forward before it registered me and swung the machete downward with both hands, grunting through the pain. I felt the machete buckle slightly with the contact and breaking of its skull, and the body slumped to the floor.

I then walked up the stairs and entered the apartment above. After storming through the place, I found it was empty.

I pushed the kid on the sofa and dropped my bag on the floor next to him. The room was was flooded with light, and I rounded to face the others - who were just staring at me.

"What? What have I done now?" I snapped, putting a hand on my hip.

"Apart from not even blinking at a walker, getting hit on by Glenn's kidnapper and being a dominating bitch, nothing much." T-Dog smirked. I rolled my eyes, but what he said felt true. Well, the walker bit was true. I didn't flinch, and I didn't feel my stomach churn or anything. I was just immune to it. Becoming used to it. I shivered. No - I'm just angry. Yeah, that's it.

"Well, whatever. What are we going to do though? Do we trust them or do we make the bet and hand everything over?" I asked, trying to get off me and onto the important stuff.

"We have to get Glenn back. He saved my life when he didn't know me. But he did, and I owe him my life." Rick said, staying calm as ever.

"Well great. We're definitely going to save Glenn's arse." I smiled, but Rick shook his head.

"No, you guys should go back. There's nothing to keep you here, risking yourselves." Rick said as he started walking over to the bag of guns on the table, and began to load them.

"And tell your family what, Rick?" T-Dog said, draped over a sofa.

"Yeah, he's right. We risk ourselves everyday anyway. And besides, I wanna kick the butts of those bitches who laid a finger on Glenn." I growled.

I looked around the group, my eyes eventually locking with Daryl. In addition to how I was feeling earlier I could probably breath fire. I was raring to fight someone. But with the way he looked at me, I fell short. Why was he looking at me so oddly?

Daryl watched me for a few more seconds before silently walked over beside Rick and helped start loading guns. Soon enough, we were all helping. Well, I tried, but I knew nothing about guns. What a great time to learn, eh?

"Ah god, you guys are crazy." The kid on the sofa said, his voice slightly high.

"What's your name kid?" I asked, turning to him.

"Miguel." He said puffing his chest out. Daryl snorted.

"Well Miguel," I said, exaggerating his name, "how many people are in your base? And what's the name of that leader dude?"

"Guillermo. And too many for you guys to handle. You're in way over your heads. They'll eat you for breakfast." He said pointedly, not breaking eye contact with me. I thought for a moment, weighing up his words.

"Whatever." I eventually said, and turned back to the guns. After a small while, I had worked out how to load most of the guns - there were plenty to practise on and Rick gave me a few pointers.

Pretty soon, we were ready for the suicide mission.

I packet a few of the guns in my bag, but we carried as many as we could. We left the place and walking past the body of the walker, I checked to see if the coast was clear. There was only a few about, but I thought we could slip past unnoticed. Eventually, we found ourselves running back to the groups hideout. When we took cover behind a crumbling wall, the boy was getting ready to scram, but Daryl had a firm grip on him.

"Showtime." I whispered.

We all stood up and held up her weapons in a ready position and began walking towards the place in a line. I held up the rifle at a constant aim and walked at the back of the group.

The doors opened, and I gripped the rifle tighter as we were indicated to walk through. I swallowed back a yelp as we entered the building in silence, passing through a big group of guys. They all were towering over me and had looks of pure malice on their faces, but I wasn't intimidated. I've met meaner cats than these guys.

I got a few looks and leers off a couple of the guys, although I wasn't surprised - I don't think they've seen a woman in a long time. And I was a woman, attractive or not - and I was not attractive, that much I know.

We were led to what looked like a workshop, but instead of tools, the walls were lined with men. Angry men. I gritted my teeth as I looked over every one, squaring my shoulders off and holding my head up high.

The main guy - Guillermo - walked out of the crowd, stopping in front of Rick.

"I see you brought my guns. Just not in the way I want." He drawled, looking us all over. Rick pushed Miguel forward, and he stumbled away.

"You said locked and loaded, so we're here." Rick said, his gaze steady.

"You're in way over your head, friend." he spat.

"We want to see our friend. Where is he?"

"If you don't give me the guns, I'm going to chop him up and feed him to my dogs." Guillermo barked, his patience disappearing.

"If you touch him, I swear I'll ram your head right up your own backside." I spat, stepping forwards. Daryl's arm shot out to stop me marching over and beating the guy up.

All the guys around the room raised their weapons at my actions, most of which, were aimed right at me.

"I'd like to see you try chicka. I'm sure my men would enjoy devouring you before you even got close." He snapped, his eyes trailing over me. Daryl tried pushing me behind him, but I threw his arm off me but stayed where I stood. He sighed shortly, and I glanced quickly at him. He frowned at me, but nodded slightly.

I raised my gun again, aiming it straight at Guillermo head. All his men started shouting, and Rick tried calling over them. I don't care about this being a volatile situation - this guy is pushing it.

However, they all stopped dead, and at first I didn't understand why until I saw walking out behind a group of them towards Felipe was an old woman. Her hair was a bright white and she was wrapped in a huge cardigan. She began speaking quickly to the Felipe, but I didn't catch all of what she said.

"Mr Gilbert ... Medication.. Right now." Was all I heard. When she finished, she turned to us.

Upon seeing us - especially Rick - she started waking over as fast as her legs would allow. I lowered my gun, letting it hang by my side. I looked at Daryl, who began lowering his too.

"Please, don't arrest my grandson, officer. He's a good boy." she asked, laying a frail hand on his chest.

"I'm not ma'am. He's helping us look for someone - our friend Glenn." Rick said, holstering his gun. He looked up at Guillermo briefly who looked rather frustrated.

"The Asian boy? Come, I know where he is." She gestured, and began to walk away slowly.

I shared a strained glance with Rick and the guys in front of me as I followed behind T-Dog.

We began walking through the group of guys, and they all sneered at me. Guess they don't like their leader being threatened by a girl. They all stepped closer, making me have to brush past each of them. Some of them laughed at the contact, but I merely gritted my teeth as I tried to stare down each of them.

I felt a small warm sensation on my lower back and looked round to see Daryl. He didn't look at me - he kept glaring at the guys around us, so I turned back, totally aware of his fingers pressing into the small of my back. When we eventually made it outside, his hand guiding me. His hand then promptly slipped off my back, across my hip.

I shivered slightly as I walked, not really paying attention to where we were walking. The area his hand was on was fast cooling after his touch disappeared, making me even more conscious of it.

I was so lost. The guy wouldn't even talk to me civilly, but he'd touch me in a delicate place with no plausible reason. Well, none that I could see.

I vaguely noticed a courtyard and steps, but the murmur of chatter snapped me out of my funk.

We entered a small building with plush white walls into a long corridor. Looking through the doors either sides, I saw rooms with old men and women sitting or walking about with what looked like younger generations too. Whole families seemed to be gathered.

Felipe and Guillermo brushed past us, running into a more open area at the end of the corridor - a huge sitting room.

We're we in a retirement home?

There was a small crowd of people at the far end of the room and as the two guys ran towards it, they parted. We jogged over to see Felipe helping 'Mr Gilbert' with an inhaler. The old man wrapped his hands around the inhaler and Felipe's arm weakly, and I felt my heart melt.

I ran a hand through my hairs and blew out my cheeks. What the hell is happening here?

Rick was watching everyone, taking in their situation. His face was troubled.

"What happened?" T-Dog gasped, watching an old man reaching out to Felipe for breath.

"Asthma attack." A familiar voice said, sending my head spinning in search. It wasn't long before I saw that familiar red cap.

"Glenn!" I yelped, running to him and wrapping my arms around him. He sighed and hugged me back.

"You absolute idiot! You gave me a heart attack." I said, drawing back and slapping his arm. He blushed, but he smiled.

I looked up at the faces assembled, taking in each of their features. They're alive and well, and they're all together. I blushed a little as I saw women about, making what I said about those guys staring at me earlier a little redundant. Bur they were staring at me, there's no doubt.

A small woman moved next to me and was coughing. I looked down at her as she stared at me and I smiled politely. She had stopped coughing but I saw she was struggling to put her cardigan on. I put the rifle between my legs and held it there as I helped put the sleeve the right way out and held it out for her to put her arm through.

"Thank you." She said, placing a gentle hand on my arm before she walked away.

I felt my eyes well up slightly. God, why am I crying all the time? Stupid emotions.

Daryl laughed - well, grunted - next to me as he watched the woman walk away, and I punched his arm. Confusing man.

"We've got to talk." Rick whispered harshly, grabbing Guillermo's arm and pulling away from the group.

We followed his towards a small office at the back of the room, walking past a couple barking chihuahuas. I smirked, relief rushing through me.

Throwing my bag on the floor, I sat down on one of the desks, staring expectantly at Guillermo.

"You're a stupid son of a bitch." Rick said, his voice quaking slightly.

"I had to do what I had to do. I had to protect everything we got. the staff here all left when this all happened. Leaving me and Felipe, a nurse." He said deflate sly. I smiled sadly at the thought of Felipe being a nurse, but the idea of just leaving all of these people to defend themselves made me heart heavy and my blood boil.

"The guys want to get everyone out, but they can't make it. So we keep watch, and scavenge for what we need. We blocked off all the entrances apart from one..." He explained, hanging his head it was the weight of the world. I guess it was.

"But you stood up for them." Rick said, putting the guns from the bag on the table. He grabbed some out of my bag on the floor too.

He started handing a couple over to him.

The guys faces dropped. Their eyes bulged and their mouths dropped as Rick handed over more and more guns. Daryl began his usual grunting, but I sighed. Rick was being a considerate human being. It was for the best, I suppose. It'd at least give the people there a chance.

Eventually when the guns were halved, we were led back out of the nursing home and back towards the entrance.

"Hey lady, no hard feelings?" Guillermo said to me, smiling as we fell into step. I smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"None at all."

We parted at the door and wished them luck. He retreated back into the building. With a nod from Rick, we left.

After a few minutes to gather ourselves, we started jogging back to the van - well, Glenn led and we all followed. I doubled back after a while to T-Dog and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you say I'm 'something else'?" I panted. He laughed.

"Because you're not the average girl that I'm used to. You're British, tall, left-handed, a redhead, pretty damn cute, you've got killer karate skills and you have some serious balls. But that's all a good thing." He wheezed, and I felt my heart flutter slightly.

"That's the most random and nicest - albeit most backward - thing anyone had ever said to me." I gushed.

"You're welcome. You've just to remember that when you think all is lost." He laughed and sighed.

"But just remember, I'm not perfect. Quite the opposite, actually." I mused. We slipped into silence for what felt like miles.

Eventually we got to familiar territory with only a few walkers for opposition, but they were swiftly taken care of by Rick and Daryl.

We ran under the flyover and towards the train tracks and eventually the van, my body screaming out in relief at not having to run any more.

"Where is the bloody van?" I yelped as we got to the now empty spot where the van was supposed to be parked.

"Merle." Daryl sighed, shouldering his crossbow. We stood about, staring at each other. Personally, I wanted to scream.

"Looks like we're doing it on foot." Rick said, sighing.

No. No no no no no no no. No.

"What? It'll start getting dark soon." I whined, not caring about how immature I sounded.

"What's the matter Sam, can't keep up?" Daryl teased, smirking. Since when has he been friendly to me? Well, in the teasing sense. Was he high or something today?

"Fine. Bring it on sunshine." I said after a brief hesitation, stowing my machete and gun in my bag and rubbed my hands together. With some quick readjustments, we started jogging back.

I didn't realise how long it took us to get here in the van, but returning was going to take forever.

I could feel my legs turning to jelly and my lungs felt like they were burning from what we had already run today, but I knew that I had to keep running while we still had sunlight, or else it could be catastrophic.

* * *

The sun had disappeared and yes, we were still running. Fatigued had past, and my body had started to get used to the amount -or lack - of oxygen going through it. I didn't feel anything, apart from the reverberation of my feet on the floor, numbly pushing myself forward.

We had been going for two or more hours, and I will be the first to admit that I was the weakest runner. I can swim like you wouldn't believe and I could fight like a warrior, but running wasn't my thing. Bad time to not be a runner though, especially if it's for your life.

"I think we're getting close." Glenn panted over his shoulder. I felt like rejoicing, but I wasn't going to give Daryl the satisfaction of defeating me-

Gunshots interrupted that thought.

We faltered in our running, hearing multiple shots going off, reverberating the around the trees along the old worn road we were on. I heard Rick mumble and T-Dog swearing. There were faint shouts too.

Camp? Helena and Alex - oh fuck.

I got out my machete and with all my might, started running as fast as I humanly could, ignoring the ache and burn that threatened to consume me. The guys had started sprinting too, Glenn reaching my side, leading the way.

I saw the glow of the fire and turned towards it, my feet carrying me faster than I had ever moved.

We stumbled onto chaos.

Walkers were everywhere. The group had all gathered in front of the RV while Shane and a few of the others had guns or something to swing. I was numbly aware of our surroundings as I ran towards them, taking down as many walkers in my way as I could.

"Sam!" Helena cried, her voice filled with tears. She started running towards me, and my heart started flipping.

"No Helena! Stay with Carol!" I screamed, searching her immediate area.

She didn't listen or she didn't hear me, as she started running towards me. I turned on my heels and headed for her, slashing at anything that crossed my path.

Then I saw it. A walker heading towards her, arms outstretched and moving at a speed.

"Helena, run!" I screamed. It was getting closer to her, but I wasn't running fast enough.

I jumped over the fire and raced towards her, but I was _still_ not fast enough.

I watched her spin and face the walker in slow motion, her face contorting with fear. I screamed her name, but I didn't hear myself. It lunged at her, landing on top of her, crushing her into the ground. I thought I was going to be sick.

She can't die! She can't die!

I ran as fast as I could, and when I reached her I dropped to get side, her crying ringing loudly in my ears.

It was only then that I realised the walker wasn't moving. Sticking out of the side of its head was an arrow. At the site of it, I thought my heart was going to stop. I wanted to laugh and cry. I rolled it of her and pulled her up.

"Were- were you bitten?" I asked, my lower lip wobbling.

"No." she whispered, sitting up and sobbing into my shoulder.

I dragged her to Carol and searched the area. There were still a few walkers left. I spotted Alex with three surrounding him, and I ran after him without thought.

He was groaning with pain at every swing of the large stick in his hands. I ran up beside him and swung my machete hard against a walker's neck and sending it to the floor, my wrist screaming in pain. I then ran at another, stabbing the machete through its skull. When that had landed too, I made sure to keep ramming the machete through both the walkers' skulls.

"Sam." He breathed, finishing off the walker in front of him.

We looked about, and there appeared to be no more walkers. We jogged back to the rest of the group of the RV, and I fell to my knees in front of Helena. She threw her arms around my neck and I stood up, cradling her in my arms.

I kissed her forehead and cooed to her, and Alex walked over, wrapping his arms around us.

I leant my head against his shoulder and shut my eyes tight.

I looked over to the rest of their group to check on them all when I noticed that all their eyes fixed just in front of the RV.

I looked down and saw Andrea hovering over-

Amy.

I bit my lip hard, trying not to sob, but it escaped and I stood there, crying in Alex's arms.

Every part of me ached, but my heart hurt more as Andrea's crying and hopeless pleas to her sister began echoing through the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Time felt warped. It felt like mere seconds had ticked past, when in reality, the minutes ticked away with each breath. Every sound seemed to reverberate, striking right through the heart.

Andrea sat crouched over Amy, her sobs hitting us like a kick in the gut.

Helena's sobs had subsided, leaving her voice raspy and dry. Her breathing was heavy, and I knew she was falling asleep, terror and stress making her tiny body go into overdrive.

No one had moved, too absorbed in their losses. I noticed that Carol was in hysterics too, holding a ghostly Sofia tightly at her side but there was no Ed to be seen. So he was gone too.

Eventually everyone started walking away group by group, their bodies probably on the verge of shutting down from exhaustion and despair.

I took my head off Alex's shoulder and started walking away towards the tent. Alex's hands slipped off me as I left him, and I hoisted Helena higher.

I got to out tent and put her on the ground. She stood, albeit barely, and walked into the tent when I had unzipped it. She sat on the middle of her sleeping bag, rubbing her closed eyes.

I deftly took off her coat and unlaced her shoes, slipping them off her feet. She lay on her open sleeping bag, and I zipped it up around her. She snuggled down, and I waited with her until her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling deeply.

I crawled out of the tent and sat down on a log by the empty fire pit, my head in my hands, elbow propped up on my knees. My eyes began to fill as the events of the past couple hours sank beneath my skin.

"Hey Sambo." Alex said, his voice hoarse and cracking.

I raised my head slightly, looking at him with clouded vision. He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I wiped my eyes and sat back. I tried ignoring all the images and thoughts in my head, not focusing on anything. I tried to become numb, unfeeling.

"You okay Alex?"

"I think I've ripped my stitches, actually." He said, and I shut my eyes.

"Wait here. I think I've got something in that first aid pack we scavenged." I said quietly.

I got up, ignoring his quiet protests, and quickly grabbed the small pack, a bottle of water and a torch from my bag.

I sat back down next to him and began unbuttoning his old denim shirt. We sat straddling the log so I had better access.

I clicked the torch on an placed it between my teeth, setting to work on threading the needle and getting close to Alex. I unbottled the water and poured half of it down his chest. I used one of the alcohol-free wipes left in the pack to clean the wound.

I shifted closer to Alex, trying to get a better view of his wound. He was right - he had ripped all of the stitches. Any of the skin that had started to reverie had been split, although the fact that the skin was trying to grow back over was slightly encouraging.

I swallowed around the torch as I leaned in towards him, and began to stitch. He gasped and winced a lot, but I continued stitching regardless.

After a couple more silent minutes, I had finished. I got rid of the remaining thread and poured whatever was left from the bottle over the wound.

I sat back and took the torch out of my mouth. I then took out some anti-septic wash out of the pack and rubbed it over my hands vigorously.

"We're probably going to be moving on soon." Alex said after the silence stretched, and I merely nodded.

"I heard Rick talking to Shane about trying the CDC." He continued.

"But it's not safe back in Atlanta. It'd be overrun, if they even found it." I murmured, not looking away from my stilling hands.

"If they go, will we go too?" He asked, and I contemplated his words.

Since when was I in charge of our actions? Alex was a fully-grown man. He could think for himself.

"I don't know."

"I don't think we should. We could try and go further out to rural places. Maybe we'll get lucky." He said, hope etched slightly in his voice. I didn't want to think about it. Was there such thing as a safe haven any more? And the thought of leaving these people actually hurt in my heart - but I was thinking about leaving before, so why is now any different?

"Yeah. It's probably better for Helena's sanity if we don't go back to Atlanta, too." I sighed.

"Hey-" Alex gasped, "I know someone further out! He was a farmhand somewhere this way out of the city. Met him in a club on a boys weekend to Atlanta." He gushed. I looked at him, eyebrow raised. Did he like the guy? He obviously noticed my look as he began shaking his head.

"No, not like that. We both went for the same girl, but both got rejected." He smiled, and the corner of my lips pricked slightly.

"Worth a shot, I guess - what else is here for us?" I sighed, lowering my head to look at my hands.

Alex's optimism dropped when he saw my reaction.

"Oi, listen. You, Helena and I are safe. We're all still together. I know you liked Amy, and probably feeling a little guilty about not knowing some of the others that died, but you can't think like that. You need to think about you life - the one your living right now."

And there it was. Alex hitting the nail on the head. All the emotions and gut wrenching images flashing though me explained in just a few simple words. I was overcome.

I threw my arms around him, and cried into his shoulder. I held nothing back. All the emotions I felt ever since I woke up from that stupid jet-lag coming out now. My family and their safety, and how I was missing them so much it was almost a physical pain. Amy, and even though we'd only spoke a couple of times to her, I already considered her a good friend, and how I wasn't here to help protect anyone. The fact we were never going to find safety. All the pent up fears, anger and loss, escaping in floods.

Soon enough, the tears had dried and the sobs that wracked my chest had faded.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. You're probably shattered." Alex cooed, grabbing the first aid kit and my hand.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep, but I let him lead me to the tent. I crawled in and sat on my sleeping bag. I eventually lay back and looked at Helena who had curled into a foetal position and was on the verge of sucking her thumb.

Alex settled down and was soon snoring slightly. I stared up at the tent, looking at all the seams and stitching without really taking it in.

After laying unmoving and unthinking for some time, I got up and crept out of the tent.

I looked about camp and saw that Andrea was still hunched over Amy's body, and I felt my chin quiver. No one else was about, but a look on the RV told me that another person was - Daryl.

Deciding something on the spot, I walked over to the RV and began to climb.

"Hey." I said as I climbed up, standing in front of him, crossing my arms. He merely looked at me.

"Look, don't answer, whatever. I just want to say thank you for saving Helena. It meant everything to me, to know that you cared enough too. And if you ever need it, I've got your back too." I smiled. He looked me up and down, as if assessing my words.

He didn't answer and looked away, grunting. I turned to walk back down the stairs, but stopped short.

Looking back at Daryl, I walked towards him, and as gently as I could, I pressed my lips to his cheek and put my hand on the other side of his face, holding him there. I lingered there only for a second, before pulling away and walking back to the stairs, a burning blush creeping up on my face.

I could feel his eyes on me the entire way back to the tent, but I ignored it. He's probably going to resent me or be disgusted by me, but whatever. It was the only way I could repay him which showed him I was genuine.

I crawled into the tent and kicked off my shoes, and got into the sleeping bag. I zipped myself up and curled, shutting my eyes and hoping my exhaustion will take over.

* * *

I woke with a terrible throbbing in my wrist, legs and feet. I probably had blisters the size of planets, but I ignored it. I sat up a bit too quick as my head swam, feeling like my brain was flopping about against my skull.

I pulled on my converse and stepped out of the tent, pulling a hair band off my wrist and tying my hair in a high ponytail.

I saw that most people were up. I was deliberating where to go when I saw my bag discarded by the RV. I limped over to it, and hoisted one of the straps over my shoulder. The jangling inside reminded me of the tools, and so I sought out Dale. I saw him standing near the RV, his eyes on Andrea and Amy, even though he was talking to Rick.

I walked over to the men, standing in front of them.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"You holding up okay?" Dale asked, taking his eyes off the sisters to assess me.

"I could be worse." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off Amy.

She was white. Her skin looked so dry and white, apart from the dots of red that littered her once flawless complexion. I shut my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rick agreed. We stood silently for a few moments.

"Here, Dale," I said, sliding my bag off my shoulder. "I have your tools." I pulled the toolkit out, and held it out for him.

"Thanks Sam." Dale smiled, and to my surprise, he pulled me into a hug.

I let the bag drop from my hands and wrapped my arms tightly around him, trying to feel as reassuring as I could. We pulled apart then, and I smiled at the man. I hugged Rick quickly as well, before grabbing my bag and walking over to our tent, chucking it in. I saw that it was empty, so I spun and searched the camp, looking for Helena or Alex.

I saw Helena sitting by the fire, so I walked over to her.

"Sam, I'm smelly." She says as I approached, and I smiled weakly.

"Well chicken, shall we go and wash?" I said, and she nodded madly.

I grabbed some of the soap that I stole from Lori, some clean clothes for us both and a small towel I had packed and we walked down to the pool, hand in hand.

Helena stripped down to her vest and some pyjama shorts and I to my underwear, and we waded in together.

She gasped at the cold making an 'o' shape with her mouth, making me chuckle hollowly.

I watched her paddle about, and I realised just how much better she's made my life. Her innocence just makes me smile, no matter how bad I feel.

I broke up the soap and told her to scrub everywhere, and she complied, but struggled to keep the soap in her hands. I did the same, sighing at how good it felt to be getting clean again.

I briefly wondered about what the soap would do to the life in the pool, but I didn't dwell on it.

"Done!" Helena smiled.

"Spin round - I'm going to get some of this dirt out of your beautiful hair." I said, and she complied. My gaze flickered up to the camp and I sighed.

I lathered up the soap in my hands and massaged it into her hair, and then got her to lean back so I could wash it off. I did it a couple of times until her hair actually looked blond and clean again.

She then waded about a bit while I did the same to my hair. It felt so good, but I wasn't really taking it in.

After a few rinses, we got out of the water. I grabbed our stuff and climbed across some of the rocks along the waters edge, finding somewhere more hidden to get dressed.

I towel dried Helena's hair and then told her to get dressed as I did the same. I threw on fresh underwear, my jeans and a check shirt, and laced my converse up tightly. I rolled the sleeves and ran a hand through my hair, combing it. I hated the feeling of clothes against wet skin, but I tried ignoring it.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to Helena. She nodded as she finished pulling her pink top over her head.

"Yeah!"

I picked up our wet clothes and wrapped them in the towel and we walked back up to camp.

I left out stuff in the tent while Helena ran along to play with Carl.

"Sam, give me a hand, will you?" Glenn called, waiting near the body of a walker. So much for staying clean.

I jogged over and grabbed it's legs, and on the count of three, we lifted and carried it towards a burning pile a few yards away from camp. My wrist began to throb again but I ignored it.

We threw the body unceremoniously on top of the pile, and I sighs deeply.

"Hey!" Glenn shouted, running back. I spun round to see what he was talking about, but he had already disappeared.

"We don't burn the ones we love! We bury them." He screamed, but said the last sentence quietly. I jogged back to see Daryl and T-Dog holding one of the other former campers. I swallowed hard, the guilt of not even knowing their name creeping into my system.

"You left my brother for dead. You had this coming." He barked.

"Shut up Daryl. Another fucking time." I snapped. He looked at me with venom in his eyes, but he didn't respond.

I walked over to Glenn and put a hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes plastered on the body at his feet.

"A walker bit him! A walker bit Jim!" I heard Jacqui scream.

My stomach dropped and it felt like my heart seized up as I started running towards them.

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Jim whispered repeatedly. I bit my lip hard as I stared at him, muttering weakly. We all stood about, just staring at him.

This was all happening way to fast. Jim was swaying in the spot, his face completely devoid of colour and his eyes were heavy and drooping.

Rick eventually stepped forward and walked Jim over to the back of the RV, sitting him down. I went to stand with him while the rest of the group gathered a few yards away, talking about what to do.

I sighed as I ran a hand over my face, but Jim reached out his hand to grab mine and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Sam. Don't fret." He said weakly, which made my stomach knot. I tried not to recoil from his touch - he isn't a walker. Not yet, at least. I gulped.

"But you're a good guy Jim. It's not fair." I whispered, hanging my head. He squeezed my hand slightly, before letting his drop away to his side.

"We couldn't find the CDC when we drove through. Were not exactly locals, but I don't think it's safe..." I heard Alex say.

"We should go to Fort benning. It's be safer and..." I heard Shane state, and I shook my head. So we were all definitely leaving then.

I raised my head to look at Jim, but his eyes were fixed to the side. I followed his gaze to see Daryl running at him, pick axe raised. Without thinking, I jumped in between Jim and Daryl, ready to kick Daryl's arse or take a pick axe to the head. He didn't get close enough for me to do that though, as Rick had pulled a gun up to Daryl's head, stopping him dead in his tracks. Again.

"We don't kill the living." Rick growled, staring Daryl down as the pick axe fell from above his head.

Rick put the gun down an holstered it before walking past me to Jim. I stayed where I was, staring at Daryl. I thought about what I had said and done last night, and was wondering if I should take it back. Maybe he doesn't have a heart. Or maybe he does, and is doing what he thinks is best for the rest of the group, but I don't know.

Daryl glared at me, and I resisted the urge to shift about. His face was hard as stone, but his eyes weren't. I don't know what emotion he was refusing to express, but it made me feel less angry at him.

I heard Rick clear his throat from behind me, and it took a lot of will power to break off my gaze with Daryl and turn back.

Rick was helping Jim up, and I went to the other side. I put Jim's arm over my shoulder and followed Rick's lead, many of the group following behind us.

"Let's leave him in the open air for now." Rick said, and together we lead him up through a small gap in the trees, and leant him against one.

I stood there for a millisecond and smiled at Jim before I began walking back to the camp, followed by the others. I can't take this.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard Andrea talking and sobbing louder. There were a few gasps around me as others noticed too.

Amy came back as a walker.

I watched in horror as she reached up for Andrea, gargling sound floating to my ears. Andrea was still staring at her sister, and I felt my stomach churning.

Andrea said something to her, and then there was that unmistakable gunshot. Amy's body went limp, but Andrea pressed her closer to her.

"I love you." She whispered finally, her cries starting again.

I slumped to the floor hugging myself, tears welling in my eyes. Glenn sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me, and one look at him told me he was fighting back tears too. Within seconds, we were bawling our eyes out.

* * *

Andrea tried to put Amy in the ground herself, but she couldn't. I shut my eyes tight, trying to fight that dying feeling of hopelessness I felt inside. Dale helped her while the rest of us stood by at the final resting place of many campers, with the view overlooking the once beautiful city of Atlanta.

Andrea climbed out of the ground and stood next to the mound of dirt, saying words so quietly I couldn't hear. Maybe it was better that way.

I bit my lip hard, embracing the physical pain over the emotional one that threatened to take hold of me again.

I felt Helena's hand tugging mine, and without taking my eyes off the graves, I lifted her in one fluid motion into my arms.

After a few more words from the group, they began walking back to camp. I eventually started walking back too, Helena sitting snugly on my hip.

"What's happening now Sam?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent - a picture that broke my heart.

"The group want to go back to Atlanta-"

"No! We can't! I don't want to!" She gasped, her eyes fearful as she began wriggling.

"We won't go with them, Helena. I don't think we should go either. Alex and I aren't going to take you back." I soothed. She stopped wriggling, but I could tell she was scared by the way she clung tightly to me.

We got back to camp and I put her down, but she stayed close by my side.

I decided to go back to the tent and start packing up some stuff. Helena wanted to be helpful too, so she folded everything she could get her hands on and passed them to me, a wide grin on her face.

When everything was relatively packed away, we got out of the tent, only to see Rick beckoning everyone over. This was it.

"Okay, we've decided that the best thing for Jim and all of us is to try finding the CDC." Rick said, meeting each of our gazes.

"If you all agree, we'll leave first thing in the morning." He continued.

I sighed, and felt Helena reach up for my hand. I grabbed hers and squeezed.

"If we keep all the cb radios on channel forty, we'll stay in contact.. I've got to ask - is there anyone that won't be coming to the CDC with us?"

"We aren't going." A voice said, and my head snapped round to see Morales talking. I sighed deeply as others gasped. "We have family in Birmingham. I've got to do what's best for my family."

"Of course." Rick said, walking over to him with a gun and ammunition in his hands. Morales family then turned to pack up. I took a deep breath.

"We aren't coming either." I rushed, my eyes low.

"What?" Glenn blurted.

"Why?" Dale asked.

"Helena won't go, and can't risk her running away or going berserk, attracting attention like that. Plus we've already looked there, and we don't want to risk it again. " I sighed.

I looked at all the campers, shock etched on their faces. Carol looked saddened, Sophia and Carl looked utterly flabbergasted. Glenn looked like he was going to cry again, and Dale looked incredibly torn. Rick and Shane both had solemn faces. Finally, I looked at Daryl. He looked angry. I fought the urge to flinch.

"How are you gonna look after yourselves? Helena's only a little girl and Alex is still injured." Lori asked, hand resting over her heart.

"We'll take the risk. I managed to look after them okay before - well, relatively okay." I said, glancing at Daryl knowingly. I could see the pulse in his neck as he gritted his teeth hard, but his eyes seemed softer. Almost worried. I stared harder, not bothered about saving face any more.

"We'll be okay. I know a farmhand further out, so it's worth a shot." Alex piped up.

"Yeah," I said, snapping my gaze away from Daryl. "If there's a chance we know somewhere there could be someone alive, we'll take it." I stated, nodding defiantly.

"Here," Rick said, handing Alex a shotgun. Alex nodded, looking choked . "You should take this - Sam can't fight bare-hand all the time." Rick smiled and I returned it.

"Sam, do you have to?" Glenn whined, his eyes looking so hurt it sent daggers through me. I had this sudden rush of anxiety and guilt - I didn't want to leave.

"... It's what's best for Helena." I sighed, lowering my eyes.

"But you don't have to go-"

"She's already made up her mind, Short Round. Leave it." Daryl snapped, staring me in the eye the whole time.

I grimaced slightly. Doing the right thing hurts.

"We'll see each other again though.." I offered weakly.

No one replied, only looked back with eyes filled with sadness. Or a snort from Daryl.

"You guys are going to need transportation." Rick said.

"I was thinking about picking something up on the highway." I said. In actual fact, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just wanted to sound capable, and that was the first thing that came to my head.

"We'll give you a lift and help you get some gas if you want." T-Dog offered, and I smiled.

"Appreciate it man." Alex said. Rick nodded.

"Well, tomorrow morning we leave, then. It's settled."

* * *

That night I didn't sleep. I didn't even go back to the tent.

I sat by the fire, and stayed after everyone had left to sleep and even when it was extinguished. I looked up to the sky and watched stars appear, coming in what looked like thousands.

I looked up to the RV and saw a tired Rick keeping watch. I stood slowly and made my way over and up, and smiled.

"Go get some sleep Rick. I'll watch - I'm not tired." I said gently, and he smiled sleepily.

"You're the best, Sam." he said, getting up and laying a hand on my shoulder as he passed.

I sagged down into the chair and gripped the binoculars. My eyes scanned over the tents and the surrounding areas, on high alert. I don't want any more walkers stumbling onto us.

I twirled my hair into a bun and tied it, letting the cool evening breeze wash over my neck.

It must have been in the early hours of the morning when a tent started undoing, and I watched as Glenn got out and started walking towards the RV.

He climbed up and sat on the floor next to me in silence.

"You can go sleep if you want. I'm not tired." I said, but he shook his head.

"Nah. I wanted to give you some company - it is our last night." He smiled up at me. I groaned slightly, but slid off the chair to sit cross-legged next to him.

"I understand why you're not coming. I just wish it wasn't that way." He sighed after a silence.

"I don't want to leave you all," I confessed. "But I've got to do what's right for us. But believe me, I don't want to spilt up at all. Not after everything we've been through together."

"Yeah." he laughed. "I haven't known you that long, and we've been through more crap than I did with any of my old friends." He said, and I saw the small smile slide off his face. I wrapped an arm around him, and we sat there, unmoving.

We spoke occasionally throughout the rest of the night, never looking at each others faces. It was more out of respect for each others feelings than anything. If he looked at me with those big doey eyes, I'd have probably burst into tears out of pure dread of leaving alone, let alone everything else.

Eventually the sky got lighter and the stars began to disappear. The early risers soon followed the emergence of the sun. When most of the camp had awoken, I gave Glenn a kiss on the forehead and climbed down off the RV, smiling at the blush that crept up on his face.

I proceeded to help Alex take down the tent. My wrist felt more uncomfortable that anything, but I continued regardless. When we had finished, all that stood in the tents place was a couple of bags.

We walked over to the fire when breakfast was ready and settled down next to Glenn and Dale.

I looked about the group, and felt that familiar hurt in my chest. This would be the last time I saw them. I stared down at my plate and bit my lip. This felt so hard. Soon we'd be gone.

I ate the remainder of my food in silence and stayed seated as everyone finished and set about packing their tents up. I even watched with faint amusement at Daryl trying to roll his beautiful motorcycle into the back of his truck. I hate to admit it, but I was impressed - my mum was a biker when she was younger, and I always held a soft spot for bikes and their riders. Maybe even for blundering rednecks...

Eventually everyone had finished packing, and I stood, feeling a small tingling in my lower back from staying still for so long.

"Sam, throw your stuff in the RV - we'll give you a lift to the highway." Dale said, and I nodded.

In next to no time, we were rolling.

I watched as the lines of trees went past, my gaze fixed and my mind blank. Helena wriggled in my lap slightly, toy bear still in hand.

The rumbling of the RV on the dirt path eventually smoothed, indication that we'd hit the road. I felt my stomach swirl as I thought about the oncoming departure.

The RV slowed until it eventually stopped after a few minutes, with Dale climbed out of the cab. Helena slid off my lap and jumped out of the RV door. I stood slowly too, walking silently past Andrea and out of the door. The group had stopped in a stretch of road, a few cars and trucks off to the side.

"Do you want a hand with getting a truck ready?" Rick asked as he walked up to us.

"Sure." I sighed.

For the next ten minutes, we searched and found an older dark blue Nissan Frontier, and we even managed to find some cans of food. I grabbed out bags from the RV and threw them in the back of the truck. After siphoning enough to get us a good half a tank and some for the rest of the group, we got to the bit I was dreading - saying goodbye and good luck.

The group had all gathered and we all stared at each other. Glenn was the first to come forward, and all but ran to me, gripping me tight and nearly knocking me over. I buried my face in him neck and held back my sobs, my hands clinging hard on the shirt on his back.

He pulled away and I put my hands either side of his face.

"You better be good Glenn." I said, and he nodded furiously. I brought his head down a little and kissed his forehead. He squeezed my shoulder and reluctantly walked away to hug Alex.

Dale then walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. He was warm and his breathing was laboured. I hugged him close, not wanting his comforting grip to ever let go.

"Keep your head on straight Sam. You're a smart girl." He said to me, and I nodded.

He pulled away too, and swooped down to pull Helena up into his arms.

Shane walked up to me and we hugged, but only for a few seconds.

"Are we cool, Shane?" I asked, keeping my hand on his shoulder. He smiled crookedly.

"Water under the bridge Sam."

I said goodbye to the rest of the group, as well as wishing Morales and his family luck. T-Dog squeezed me extremely tightly, but I didn't complain. I even hugged Andrea.

I climbed into the RV and walked through to the bedroom, dreading this goodbye. There lay Jim, his face contorted in pain, his face pale and ghostly, but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He tried to smile at me as I drew closer, but his eyes fluttered.

"You don't deserve this Jim. You've got to hold on so you can get you some help." I sighed, taking my hair out of it's bun and running my hand through it.

"Sam, don't worry. I'll get to see my family again." He said, his clammy hand reaching out and loosely holding mine.

I smiled, before I leant down and kissed his forehead. He smiled as I stood back and I walked away, his hand slipping out of mine.

I sighed as I made my way out of the RV, and Alex walked in. He cupped my face briefly before calling out to Jim.

Rick walked over and we hugged, his arms wrapped firmly around me. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I sighed deeply.

"I'll miss you Rick."

"I'll miss you too Sam, but I know you'll be just fine." He said into my hair and I smiled over his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. I was going to miss his voice.

We pulled apart and he shook my hand. I smiled. Despite everything, he's still a gentleman.

Finally, I looked for Daryl. I finally saw him leant against his truck, arms crossed, watching me. I tried not to blush as I walked towards him, hoping not to attract too much attention.

"Bye." I said awkwardly as I stood in front of him, and he merely nodded.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us when you didn't have to. I know you don't like people being nice to you and all, but that's just too bad. Just remember that you are better than what you give yourself credit for." I said, and he grunted, but he also gulped. I thought about the words I'd just spoken, knowing I meant every word.

On impulse, I reached my arms around his shoulders and leant up on my toes, pulling his head down slightly and I kissed his cheek. He initially tried tugging away from my grip, but stopped when I kissed him. He was warm under my touch, and his skin felt surprisingly smooth.

I turned and started walking away, ignoring all the eyes that were on me. I could feel my face burning and my lips tingled slightly - probably from the tickling of his stubble.

"Good luck." I heard him say lowly. I merely looked back at him, and to my total delight, his neck and cheeks were completely flushed.

Two kisses in 24 hours? This heat must be getting to me.

"If you look for us," Alex said, getting all the attention off of me - thank God, "we'll be heading this way on the highway." Alex said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

there were a few more goodbyes said before I picked Helena up and buckled her into the truck.

I climbed into the front passenger seat and watched everyone out of the rear view mirror, my eyes welling up.

I saw them all pile into their cars and saw Daryl pacing before jumping into his truck. I blew my cheeks out and then bit my lip.

Alex climbed into the truck and started the engine. After tooting the horn and getting a few back in response, we began to move. I watched the group in the mirror grow smaller and smaller until I could no longer see them. My eyes were glued to the mirror.

I bunched my legs under me and leant against the door and the cool glass, my eyes closing before any tears spilled out.

* * *

**Well? ;]**

**Don't hate me and stuff. I just didn't want to rattle off everything that happened at the CDC and so on - you already know all of that. :)**

**So, let me know if you enjoyed it! **

**- Loré. X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Fighting and slight graphic descriptions - nothing too bad though, I don't think!**

* * *

I woke with a jolt, and it took me a few minutes to register where I was and what had happened.

Alex looked over at me, and I expected him to look amused, but he didn't. He looked blank, empty.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, readjusting myself on the seat.

"Should we start looking for a place to stay?" I asked dryly after a short silence.

"Yeah. But I don't think we should stick so close to the highway. Find somewhere a bit off the beaten track." He said dully and I nodded again.

We slipped into silence then, only Helena's quiet murmuring to her bear in the backseat.

"How far away is your friend?" I asked. This silence was unbearable.

"I have no idea. But I don't think we'll get there in a few hours driving. He was in Atlanta for a weekend - said it was too timely to do the travel all in one day." He said, finishing with a sigh.

Even though he was saying a lot, Alex wasn't very 'talkative'. I know it was hard for him to leave the group too, but I've never seen him this lifeless.

After a few hours we swapped places and I drove. I eventually got used to driving the truck and we cruised down the highway. He slipped into a seemingly restless sleep and my mind wandered.

Maybe we should've gone with the group to the CDC. Stuck together and waited to see what happens. But no, maybe what we did was right. I have more of an alligence to Helena and Alex than I did to the rest of the campers. No matter how much I care about them, or how much they care about me.

* * *

The day had been sweltering, and I could feel the beads of sweat dribbling down my back. The windows had been rolled right down letting the breeze whip around my hair and cool me off and Alex and Helena had fallen asleep. If it were any other day under different circumstances it would have been a pleasant day. But I was always conscious of what we were going through. Always.

As I drove along, I found a turning that seemed to lead to a dirt road. I pulled up next to it, and shook Alex awake.

"Huh?" he groaned, his voice full of sleep.

"Do you reckon we should take a look?" I asked, motioning with my head towards the road.

He looked round and rubbed his eyes. He studied the road for a minute before turning to me and shrugging.

"Thanks for the help." I mused sarcastically, and he gave me a forced lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes, but then turned the truck to drive down the road.

I parked the truck where I imagined was halfway down the road, and made to get out.

"What are you doing?" Alex yelped, his hand gripping my arm.

"I'm going to see if the place is safe. The day's ticking on, and we're not driving in there all guns blazing." I said, and he searched my face before sighing and releasing my hand.

"I'll come right back." I said as I slipped out of the truck and jogged down the path.

I stopped near the path when a small building came into view. I moved closer to the trees for cover and I gasped.

This place was definitely not safe.

There were walkers everywhere. The place was overrun. It was what looked like an old farmhouse that was swarmed with walkers. There were more coming from a small gap in the trees on the far side of the house. There were dozens and dozens of them swarming the area, all heading towards the were scraping and moaning against all the walls and the windows, completely covering the area.

Not wanting to hang around for another second, I stepped back and span on my heels. I sprinted towards the truck without ever looking back. I got in and turned on the engine, not bothering to put on my belt. I threw the car in reverse and backed out the entire way to the highway. I then put the car back into gear and tore away down the road, my heart racing.

"What happened?" Alex asked after a few minutes of driving. I kept my eyes fixed on the road, my breathing reaching a normal rate.

"A farmhouse. It was totally swarmed. I don't know what they were after. Maybe there were people.." I trailed, my eyes welling slightly.

"You can't know that Sambo. Don't think about it." He sighed, and I snapped my gaze to him, almsot disgusted. Forget about it?

"As long as your safe, it's all okay. Let's just concentrate on finding my friend or somewhere safe to pull up for the night." He said, and I nodded nonchalantly. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I looked at him when he sat back, merely nodding again.

"What is your friend called, anyway?" I asked.

"Adam." He said after a short time.

After a few more hours of driving, we saw another dirt road. After slight deliberation, we turned down it. The sky was purple from the setting sun, so I was desperately hoping that this would be a decent place for us to stay the night. I didn't want to see anything that would drive me crazy. I parked the car a little way up and grabbed my machete from the backseat.

"I'll come with-"

"No. Stay here and look after Helena. If it's too overrun, I'll run back and we'll go again. If there's only a few about, I'll take care of them and we'll settle down for the night." I said, placing my hand over his. I gulped hard.

He nodded and Helena stirred in the back a little. I unbuckled my belt and slid out of the door. I stuck close the the treeline as I ran silently down the path. As I reached a fork in the path, I looked up at the area.

At first glance, it seemed relatively okay. There didn't seem to be any walkers about, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I climbed the gate that blocked the path up to the house and I ran as stealthily as I could towards the rural building.

I reached the porch and saw that the door was open which stopped me in my tracks. I looked around behind me and saw nothing. Taking a deep breath, I climbed the rest of the stair and moved along to decking towards the window. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop me crying out.

Inside the living room, lay five bodies. Or, what was left of them. Remains of people and clothes were scattered across the room, bits even attached to the walls. In the middle of the bodies lay a bible, it's pages stained red. I sighed deeply, running a shaky hand through my hair.

Then there was a movement. I jumped out of my skin, and my eyes focused. There crouched a walker over the largest of the bodies. I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

I felt like I was going to cry. These poor people. Well. What was left of these people.

I shifted on my feet for a second deliberating what to do before I walked round and entered the house. I crept up behind the walker and before it could turn to face me, I shoved the machete through its skull. It slumped over the body it had just been gnawing on, motionless.

I sighed, ignoring the shotgun that was in the hand of one of the bodies. Why does it always have to be this way? Survive or die. The harshest of realities.

I walked through the rest of the house and saw it was clear.

In all honesty, I didn't want to stay in this house. Not while the deceased were just downstairs. I walked back through the house lowering my machete, and stood on the porch. I looked across the land when I spotted a building down another path.

I jogged over to it, climbing back over the fence and carrying on down the path and saw that it was a barn. I saw that it was bolted, and I meekly pushed it back and tentatively opened the door. It was your regular barn with all the trimmings, and it was totally walker free. There was a second floor access with a ladder, and there weren't any missing roof pannels anywhere, meaning the night could be quite pleasant.

I smiled slightly, and turned back to the path and ran back to where the truck was. I ran faster when I saw them, and I swung open the door and jumped in.

"Well?"

"The house is looking a little grim, but.. uh, the barns safe enough. There's a second floor and we could pad it out with duvets and sleeping bags and stuff." I smiled, feeling slightly optimistic. I threw my machete in the backseat and sat round.

I started the engine and drove the car right into the land and stopped it just outside the barn. I switched it off and jumped out, and walked to the backseat and got Helena up. I picked her up in my arms and walked up to the ladder and began climbing - albeit with awkward difficulty. I sat her down on a small hay bale, and climbed back down the ladder.

"So, tell me again why we're in the barn and not the house?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised as I climbed down the rest of the ladder. I looked at him, and then down to the floor.

"There was a family in there. Five of them. And a walker.." I choked.

"Oh.. Do you want me to go and get the duvets and stuff?" He asked, and I looked up at him.

"No. I feel like I'm being insensitive though. I hate myself." I confessed. Taking things from their own home while they're laying dead downstairs? It made bile rise in my throat at the thought.

"If they were good people, they'd help us out, wouldn't they? They're helping us our now. Besides, it's a new world, Sambo. You need to stop thinking with that big heart of yours all the time." He cooed, and I sighed, ingesting his words.

"Okay. I'll go." I sighed.

I walked past him and up towards the house. I didn't look into the living room as I walked past and up the stairs, heading to one of the bedrooms I checked. I grabbed the duvet with the floral covers off the bed and bunched it up in my arms. I grabbed another from a room that had obviously once belonged to a little girl and went to leave. I saw on my way out of the house a laundry basket, and I paused. Maybe these people had some clothes we could take. And some more provisions.

I looked up at the sky as I walked out and saw that the sun had nearly disappeared, long shadows appearing everywhere. I'll come back before we leave and have a look when there's light.

I reached the gate and jumped, landing with a grunt.

That was then when I heard it. Those unmistakable moans. I whirled round to see two walkers running straight at me. I gasped and dropped the duvet, feeling my side for the machete.

"Shit!" I groaned. I'd left it in the back of the truck. I looked back up from my pockets and straight ahead of me to see the walker right in my face.

I shoved my palms out, hitting the walker square in the chest and pushed, my wrist starting to throb again. It stumbled back a bit but it remained standing and gurgling. The other then ran at me. I span side on and brought my hands to fists at my waist and leant to the side, kicking my leg up high, hitting the walker in the face. I felt the bones in its face crunch at the contact, but I didn't stop. I span back to face it, swinging my arm across it's chest and kicking it in the stomach.

I turned to the other walker and ran at it jumping at it and flaring my leg out, hitting it just below its throat. It flew back to the floor. I felt the tips of the other walkers hand on my shoulder blade, and I span round, my fist high and snacked the walker across its already disjointed face, taking care to avoid its mouth. I landed another punch in its face, and it flew back to the floor. I ran up to it and without delay, began stamping on it's head until it crumpled. I didn't stop until it ceased moving.

I looked up and darted to the other walker who was nearly standing and swung the side of my hand down on its back. It slumped to the floor and tried to roll over. I began stamping my foot down again, until that too stopped moving.

I took a deep breath and stilled. I then turned round, the blood thumping loudly in my ears and shrieked.

Standing right in my face was a walker. It slumped on me and I threw it, watching it fall to the floor. It was then when I noticed there was a wooden handle sticking out of the back of its head.

My gaze snapped up to see Alex panting. I ran to him and threw my hands round his neck, kissing his cheek all over.

"Alex!" I gasped, my heart hammering hard in my chest.

"Sam," he grunted, hugging me back quickly before letting me go. "You okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. You seriously just saved my skin. Thank you."

"That may be, but did you see yourself? You were like, totally spinning and kicking like a pro!" He squealed, and I couldn't help but laugh, although it was rather shrieky and panicked.

I grabbed the duvet and began walking with Alex back to the barn, rolling my wrist.

"I felt so inhumane. I just kept stamping on its head. I didn't know what to do. I could feel its bones breaking under my foot, Alex." I said, the adrenaline in me disappearing.

"They weren't human, Sam. You need to stop getting your emotions in the way of everything. You did what you had to do." He said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

We reached the barn, but I stopped in the doorway. I gave the duvets to Alex and walked back, opening the truck and grabbing my machete out of it.

I slammed the door shut and walked back into the barn, my eyebrows pulled tightly together. I pulled the door shut and bolted it from the inside, and rammed a broom across both doors.

I ran a lazy hand through my hair and climbed the ladder. At the top, I pulled the ladder up and laid it alongside the edge. I walked over to where the other two were to see the sleeping bags fully unzipped and spread together across the floor.

I knelt down on the sleeping bag in between Alex and Helena. Helena had snuggled herself up in The single duvet, leaving me and Alex to share the double. He flicked back the duvet and rubbed the space next to him with a creepy look on his face. I smiled weakly and lay next to him, pulling the duvet over myself.

"Are you alright?" I asked Alex, facing him. He propped his head up on his hand and looked at me.

"Yeah. Just missing the others more than I thought I would." He confessed, and offered me a sad smile.

"I know you do. So do I. Even Shane. And Daryl." I sighed.

"Yeah. Those crazy bastards really made the days worthwhile." He snorted and I chuckled.

"Those two made me realise how short my temper really is. I just hope they're all okay..." I trailed.

"They're a good group." He offered sagely.

"A few of them are. The others are just loose cannons ready to blow. Andrea's an emotional wreck, Shane's crazy and Dixon would put an arrow through anyone that pisses him off." I rattled, sitting up. I thought about that crossbow, and my mind briefly flashed to the kisses I planted on his cheeks. I fought back a blush and swallowed.

"Hey, you're working yourself up now. Rick's a good leader, and Dale's got a clear head on his shoulders. They'll be just fine." He cooed, putting his hand on my shoulder and pushing me down, throwing the covers back over me. I nestled back under the duvet and sighed.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Really stiff. But it doesn't hurt so much. Or I'm just used to the pain - I haven't decided yet. But the wound had started closing." he said, his eyelids hanging extremely low.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I said, rubbing his chin and curling myself up.

He slipped down and dragged the covers up over his shoulder and shut his eyes.

I shut my eyes and sighed, pushing all thoughts of the other group out of my mind. Dale, Glenn, Rick and Daryl...

* * *

I sighed deeply and cracked open my eyes, light streaming into the barn through the gaps in the planks.

I yawned and stretched, feeling the familiar pull in my muscles. Satisfied, I knelt up in our empty makeshift bed and saw Alex and Helena sitting on the edge of the floor, feet dangling over the side. I walked over to them and sat down next to Helena who was holding a can of beans and grinning.

"Morning Sam!" She chirped. I ruffled her hair.

Alex handed me a can and a fork, and I smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Alex asked.

"Great!" Helena said, mouth full of beans.

"Good thanks." I said as I struggled with the ring pull on the can.

We sat chatting while we ate, Helena doing most of the talking. I was relieved to see that she wasn't as affected with leaving the group like I thought she would. I let her carry on as I tried avoiding getting wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going to load the truck up. We may as well take the duvets. You go start grabbing stuff from the house Sam, and I'll bring the truck round." Alex ordered, and I got up, nodding.

I grabbed the ladder and placed it back in its original position. I picked up my machete and climbed down the ladder. I jumped a foot away from the floor and landed, spinning round. Before I got to the door, I spotted a a small tool box, and sticking out of it was a hammer and a heavy duty file. It was about the size of my hand, and looked pretty sturdy. I stared down at my machete - it's probably getting blunt. I grabbed the file and shoved it in my jumper pocket and walked to the doors, unbolting the barn.

I pulled open the door and scanned the area. When I saw it was clear, I began jogging up to the house, ignoring the walkers that were on the floor.

I reached the house and entered it, remaining cautious as I walked through, doing a quick sweep to find that it was still empty. I went straight upstairs first, looking through the rooms and all the drawers.

"I hate myself, I hate myself.." I murmured, going through all these people's belongings. I felt so disrespectful, but I didn't stop. I couldn't.

After getting loads of clothes for all three of us, and grabbing extras - if we meet any more survivors, I guess - I headed downstairs. I did two trips of carrying stuff downstairs, and found some trash bags. I piled all the clothes in the bags and knotted them. Alex rolled up in the truck, and jumped out, opening the boot.

He grabbed the bags in one of his hands and walked out with them, throwing them unceremoniously in the back.

We then spend the next ten minutes rummaging for food and other supplies. We stumbled across a rifle and Alex found a handgun in one of the drawers. He then found a few half-full bottles of whiskey, which he quickly stowed in the truck.

"Ready to go Sam?" Alex asked, trying on a pair of some beaten old hiking boots he found.

"Yeah. Let's go." I smiled, picking up the bag of toiletries on the table.

I threw it in the back and covered up the trunk, securing it tightly.

"Well, that was extremely successful." Alex said as he started the engine.

"I suppose." I said, pulling the file out of my pocket and began to sharpen my machete.

We pulled out on the road and had only been driving for around 20 minutes when Alex started swearing, and the truck stopped. I groaned.

"Please, please don't tell me you've broken another vehicle!"

"No! I just, uh. No petrol." He blushed and I rolled my eyes, but I was relieved.

"Why didn't you say yesterday? We went past loads of cars when you were driving." I sighed, unbuckling my belt.

"You were driving too! It's not just my fault!" He whined and I sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I suppose I've got to run along and find some, haven't I?" I said, opening the door. I grabbed my machete and opened the door next to Helena, grabbing the canister and the piece of hose next to it that we got when we left the group. I cleared my throat loudly at the thought.

"Good thing I'm getting better at running, eh?" I blurted as I shut the door and began to run.

I had only run for about fifteen minutes when I hit a bunch of about six cars. I went up to the first car and unscrewed the cap and put the hose down inside. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I managed to start getting the fuel out, and I smiled to myself. I managed to fill the canister after only going to two cars, and decided that we'd drive this way anyway and we can drain the rest of the cars.

I screwed the lid on and pulled the hose out, and was ready to turn back when I heard the shuffling footsteps. I swore to myself and looked around, but I couldn't see them. I tried the door in front of me and, thankfully, it opened. I climbed into the back seat and shut the door as silently as I could and crouched down in the foot space. I waited for five minutes, but I was still uncertain as to if the walkers had past or not.

I lifted my head up slightly, only to see a shadow flick across the back seat. I went rigid, trying not to breath or make any sound.

The shadow passed in seconds, and I let out my breath. I waited a little longer before I pulled myself on the chair and looked about. I couldn't see anything, so decided to take the chance. I opened the door and quietly climbed out. I grabbed the canister, the hose and my machete and stood straight.

I saw them. There were only two, but they seemed preoccupied by something on the ground by the edge of the road. I stared at them for a second, and decided that I could probably sneak past without being detected.

I took a deep breath and walked quickly. When I thought I was far enough away, I sprinted as hard as I could. I only had to sprint for five minutes until I saw the truck and sighed, relieved.

I opened the fuel cap and poured in the petrol. I threw the stuff in the back seat before getting in next to Alex.

"All okay?"

"Two walkers. I ran past them, but there's more cars down there we could drain. You okay to risk it?" I asked, and he nodded as he started the engine.

When we got to the cars a few minutes later, the walkers were gone, and a small animal carcus lay where the walkers had been, completely stripped to the bone. I shivered.

I hopped out and drained the rest of the cars, only taking a few minutes. When I got back in the truck and Alex started the engine, the gas meter read that we were on a full tank.

"Woohoo!" He yelped as he put the car into gear and we breezed down the highway, the sun shining high in the sky.

* * *

**So, hey! **

**What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it - it was quite fun to write, and I hope none of you were offended by anything here. **

**On the subject of offence, I was highlighted to the word 'Sambo' which I have included in this story. I knew it was a fighting style, but I had no idea about any racial connotations. So if I have offended anyone, I'm sorry. That truly was not my intent.**

**Thank you! :)**

**- Loré. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'r'." Alex chirped.

"Rocks!" Helena squeaked.

"Nope."

"R.. Radio!"

"Ooh, good one! But no."

"Road!"

"You got it!" Alex laughed and Helena clapped to herself.

"Your go Sam!" Helena said.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with.. road!" I yelped, looking to my right.

"You're not supposed to say the word Sam. And we just did that-"

"No idiot, there's a road down there!" I said, pointing to a small road that lead away from the the highway.

He turned the car and drove down it, passing a letterbox saying 'Greene's'.

We drove a little bit until we hit a gate. Alex got out and opened it, and I drove the car through cautiously. He jumped back in after shutting the gate and smiled.

"Looking good so far." He chimed, and I merely nodded. What if we need a quick get away? I mean, I could probably smash through the gate, but I don't want to risk damaging the truck.

I drove along the path and saw a house appear over the hill. I sighed as I pushed the car forward, and stopped it a few yards from the house.

We got out of the car and walked up to the house, machete behind my back. This place looked untouched, and I didn't want to frighten people if there any still here. I wanted to be safe though.

Out onto the porch walked an older man with snow white hair, and a rather large man with a rifle pointing right at us. People! More alive people. Who are threatening us. Oh.

I was about to bring my sweaty hand with my machete in out in front of me, but Alex gripped me arm and held a steadying hand out in front of him towards these two men.

"Were not infected! We're just looking for a friend!" Alex called, and I was thankful - my tongue felt as heavy as lead.

"Well they're not here." The white-haired man called. His words felt like a punch in the face - blunt, uninviting.

"Please," I called, my voice hoarse. "Could you just help us find out there we are? Some information? We won't be in your hair for long." I pleaded.

The man seemed to consider this a moment, but the other guy lowered his gun and was already walking towards us. He held out his hand towards Alex who took it.

"I'm sorry for pointing my gun at you. Can't be too careful these days." He said, moving to shake my hand.

"Oh, it's okay. I'd do the same." I said as I shook his hand, feeling slightly strange at his change of attitude.

"You folks better come in." The white-haired guy said nonchalantly, and he turned and walked inside.

"Don't mind Hershel. He's a good man, just protective." He said as he started moving us to the house.

"Sam, wait!" I heard behind me, and I turned to see Helena running up. She stopped next to me and tried walking in step with me up to the house. The machete in my hands felt heavy and awkward as we climbed the porch steps, so I lent it against the wall outside. I can use my hands to fight if I need to.

We were directed into a dining room, and the place looked like it wasn't in the middle of an undead invasion. It was a pleasant, civilised house.

The white haired man - Hershel - stood at the head of the table, waiting for us, map being spread on the table.

"Where are you going for your friend?" He asked, and Alex shifted a little.

"I don't know, sir. He didn't say much, only that he was in this general direction from Atlanta and he said that he worked with a woman called Lou. His name is Adam."

"Lou? Louise Jameson?" He asked.

"Yes! That's her!"

"I'm sorry son.. they all got infected. They were one of our neighboring farms."

My gaze snapped from from Hershel to Alex. His smile had totally slipped, his mouth pressing into a thin line. He swayed and his eyes glazed over. I put my hand out to him, feeling my eyes welling for hin. He didn't flinch at my touch. He didn't even register me.

"Alex?" I muttered.

He didn't look at me or Hershel. I looked back at Hershel who's gaze was out of the window, and I bit my lip. I looked back at Alex as he tried composing himself.

"I've got to ask while you're both here, do you need any medical attention? I'm sorry for your loss, and you're welcome to stay for a day or so to compose yourselves, but I need to be sure." Hershel said, and I gritted my teeth. I don't like this guy. He's just so... Off. Unfeeling.

"No."

"Yes you do. He was hit by an arrow a couple days ago.." I said, looking at Alex who merely fixed his eyes on the table.

"I'll look at it." He nodded, and walked away. Alex followed him, looking blankly at me.

Helena had sat down on the dining chair and was looking over the map with interest. I ruffled her hair and she looked up at me, smiling.

"Who are you?" I heard from behind me, and I span to face a woman. She looked about my age, with a short brown bob and bright hazel eyes.

"I'm Sam. My friend Alex is with Hershel." I said plainly. More people?

"Right. I'm Maggie." She said cautiously, walking towards me.

"I'm Helena!" Helena said, sliding off the chair and holding her hand out to Maggie.

A faint smile crossed Maggie's face as she reached out to take Helena's hand and shook it. Her features softened a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, but she didn't sound so hostile.

"We were looking for Alex's friend, but Hershel just told us he was infected and well..." I trailed, my voice low.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She said, and I nodded.

Just then, Alex walked back out with Hershel, looking slightly pleased with himself, but I could see he was still pretty upset.

"Ah, Maggie. Tell Patricia that we need to redo the stitches on this young man."

Maggie nodded and walked away after smiling briefly at me and Helena.

"Alex here tells me you've been struggling with protecting these two." Hershel stated, turning to face me. I actually felt quite offended at his words. I thought I was doing pretty well considering everything I've been doing and gone through!

"Well I-"

"Yeah, she's had a few lucky escapes really. I wish I was able to help her defend herself." Alex said, cutting across me.

"Well, you can stay until you've made a recovery Alex, but not much longer. I expect you have a tent?" Hershel asked, and I nodded, flabbergasted.

"Okay." He said with a curt nod and walked away. I watched him go and when he had disappeared, I spun to face Alex.

"What the hell man?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked a little. That smirk made me agitated - he made me out to sound weak and petty.

"I said what I did because I wanted to buy us some time here to get ourselves straight. Besides, it kills me that you're doing all the hard work." He shrugged, and I stared at him. Then a smile crept on my face and I sighed. I couldn't be angry at his reason, I guess. It was just the means to get there that was embarrassing.

"You're an idiot. Smart, but an idiot. Hershel must think I'm a total wimp." I babbled, hugging him.

"Alex?" A voice said, and we span to see an older woman standing in a doorway called out to us.

"Yes?" He said, letting go of me.

"I'm Patricia. This way please. You can bring your.. Friend too." she said, and at first I was a little annoyed at being called 'friend', but she smiled warmly at us, so I let it drop.

She sat Alex down on a wooden chair and sat in front of him. He took his top off with a slight grimace and she began checking his wound. I shuffled about, feeling almost self-conscious about my handiwork.

"Who stitched your wound up?" Patricia asked, looking at him.

"I did." I said meekly. She turned to face me and I nodded once as if I was reaffirming myself.

"Have you had any medical training?" She asked, head cocked to the side.

"Erm, not really. I did first aid, but that was for swimming. And I had to get my hand stitched once..." I blabbed, my eyes darting everywhere.

"Well, you probably helped him a lot - may even have helped save him. These are quite good stitches for someone that had had no proper training before." She smiled, and I grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks." I chirped and Alex rolled his eyes.

"This is nothing. You should see her karate skills!" Alex gloated and we both chuckled. Maggie walked in and looked pretty surprised, which made me blush.

We sat there while she restitched Alex's chatting while Maggie gave Helena an apple. We were told all the names of the residents such as Maggie's sister, and we were told about how they were managing to cope at this moment in time with the help of the farm animals they had there.

"I can probably take these out in a few days, and you'll be fine without. You'll just have to be gentle. In a week or two, you'll be like you were before." Patricia said and Alex grinned as he stood, readjusting his newly applied sling.

"Do you guys need some help with your tent?" Maggie asked and I nodded.

"That'd be great. Alex is useless." I smirked.

We walked out of the house and I grabbed my machete, twirling it in my hands at our reunion. We headed down towards a small patch of trees a dozen or so yards from the house.

After finding the tent in the truck, we set about setting it up in the middle of the trees. It was a giggle - Maggie was actually an okay girl, but man, she was stubborn. Just like me.

"I'm going back. You folks have a nice evening! Oh, and you shut the gate, right?" She called over her shoulder.

"We did. Have a good night!" I called back.

I got in the truck and parked it alongside our tent, bringing out the sleeping bags and duvets. I threw them in the tent and stood outside, smiling.

"Not bad Sambo." Alex said, taking a swig of water.

"This might be quite nice. But we can't let out guard down, okay? I don't want a repeat of the quarry." I sighed, staring absent-mindedly at the tent.

"Sure thing. I'm going to grab some firewood - I think I saw a few pieces already chopped by where the truck was parked that I could sneak away." He said, and with a wink, he was strolling away.

I smiled, and set about making a pit suitable for a fire. He came back with a rather unsubtle armful of wood, and he began to pile them. He took a box of matches out of his rucksack and I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I grabbed them at that house yesterday. Thought they might come in handy." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

I looked up and saw that the sun was getting fairly low, meaning it was probably mid-evening. I walked to the truck and rooted around, grabbing a few cans and bringing them by the fire.

I gave them to Alex who took them and started rustling around while I sat with my knees brought up and my hands wrapped around them, my fingers interwoven. It was fairly amusing to watch him with with only one arm free, but he declined any help I offered him.

I could hear Helena inside the tent, humming to herself as she arranged all of our sleeping bags. I smiled.

"She's the cutest thing ever. I can't believe she's nine." I said aloud, more to myself that Alex.

"Yeah. You're pretty good with her, you know. I thought you didn't like kids." He stated, stirring something.

"I don't dislike them, I'm just not confident with them. But she's just so vulnerable sometimes, I just act out of instinct." I shrugged. Alex chuckled, and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Nothing. You may act badass with all that Kung Fu crap, but you're such an emotional moron." He laughed.

"Whatever." I murmured, resting my head on my knee.

"Are you okay? About your friend, I mean." I asked after a while, tentatively looking over at him. He frowned.

"Sorta. He was a great kid and all, but we weren't really close. We were buds. But I guess I was more crushed by the idea that there isn't anywhere for us now. No haven we could aim for. No one who knows this place. We're back to where we were - lost, blindly reaching out in the dark." He said, not taking his eyes away from the fire. I stared at him, biting my lip.

"Look, it sucks, I know. It's a tragic loss of life. But the important thing is we're here now. And we're safe, and we're together. Just keep that tunnel vision." I sighed. It's all very well giving the advice to other people, but it's different when you should listen to yourself.

"I know. It's hard though." He said, rubbing his face with his hand.

I rocked forward, knelt up and crawled my way over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"Now," I said as I pulled away. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

I woke relatively early - before everyone else, which was a first.

I carefully crawled out of my sleeping bag and then out of the tent. The cloudless sky was shot with pink and the air still had a chill to it. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked towards the house. The residents were already up and were already going about their daily duties. Maggie walked out of the house and waved at me, which I reciprocated.

I walked to my rucksack that was still tucked away in the car and pulled out a fresh pair of leggins and a baggy shirt. After changing rather awkwardly in the backseat and pulling my dad's jumper back over my head, I jumped out and grabbed my converse from the tent. I looked briefly at Alex and Helena, and I smiled like a fool.

Helena had curled herself up in Alex's chest, and Alex's good arm had fallen across her arm, cradling her. I picked up the duvet and laid it across them both before ducking back out.

I pulled on my shoes and looked at the small pit where the fire was the night before, and it reminded me of what Alex has said about finding his friend Adam.

The thought of not having any heading or destination was frightening. It was maybe worth checking out Adam's or whoever's farm, but I guess it was more of the fact of having someone else to help share the burden of protecting rather than finding an actual site to stay. We don't know anywhere in this country. I had a rough idea of where a few states were, but that's as far as my knowledge goes, and I'm sure Alex isn't that much wiser either. So what? We keep randomly wandering and hope not to run into an over-infested town where it all ends? I shivered at the thought.

I sat down on the floor, rubbing the large sleeve of the jumper over my mouth and chin. It reminded me so much of my dad and my family, but I tried pushing that thought away.

Maybe I shouldn't bother with staying in this country any more. Maybe I should try and find a way to get back to Britain and go and find my family. Helena and Alex could come too - Alex's family is back there too. But that means getting to the coast, finding a boat and trying not to get lost in the middle of the Pacific. And flying was probably out of the question too. I ran a hand through my hair and blew my cheeks out. No. That wouldn't work.

But would I ever see them again? Alex and Helena are my family now too, but fear of what could be happening to my blood at home is too unbearable to comprehend. They're a strong family. They're smart, they're capable and they know how to look after themselves. But mum and dad are getting old. Would they eventually leave Erin on her own?

I shook my head as if that would get rid of my thoughts, and it did - though my mind settled on the group.

I really hope they made it to the CDC. For Jim's sake, and for some kind of protection - as well as some bloody answers.

They're a pretty savvy group. They can protect themselves - they all have managed so far. I hope they don't get too much trouble along the way. What if they get problems on their journey? They've got some good 'fighters', I suppose you could call them, but what if that isn't enough?

I mean, they're all pretty capable with guns or a crossbow, but what if they can't shoot? What if they need to keep it silent? I don't think any of them have hand to hand combat practice - just creep up and swing at the walker. But what if there's more? It's tiring to fight by hand, and they might not have to stamina to keep it up. Maybe Rick and Shane have a bit because of their Law Enforcement training, but I don't know.

Hopefully they won't have to face a lot. Although, I could imagine Daryl going all Lord of the Rings and keeping count of how many walkers he takes down. I could feel the corners of my mouth pricking up at the thought.

"Mrrninn..." I hears grumble from my side. My gaze snapped round to see Alex's head poking out of the tent, his black hair sticking out everywhere.

"Good morning gorgeous." I laughed.

"What were you smiling at?" He asked as he crawled out of the tent and collapsed on his back on the floor next to me.

"Oh, nothing. Just been thinking." I said, eyebrow raised at his current position. He ignored me and continued to lay like a dead dog.

"Right. Well, I should probably get up.." He mumbled, rolling over onto his front and pushed himself up onto his knees.

He looked towards the house and brushed his fingers through his hair, letting it fall in it's natural position. I felt a little envious of how little work his hair needed to look good. And them I felt stupid thinking about something that pathetic in the world we were in.

"I feel like we should be helping out or something - like making our way." He said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but what can we do? They're already a working unit."

"You're just lazy." Alex smirked and I wrinkled my nose.

"That may have been true once, but no. We could ask I guess. I'd rather check the perimeters and stuff." I shrugged.

"Well, that could work. We should probably go up and ask." Alex said, and with that, stood up and stretched.

"Maybe if we work hard enough, they'll let us use their shower." He said with a cheeky grin and I chuckled.

"Yeah, what I would give for a shower right now.." I sighed.

"Morning." I heard from the tent, and turned to see Helena rubbing her eyes with her lips jutted out.

"Alright Helena?" Alex said and she nodded as she walked over.

"Well, we're going to do some work today - do you think it'd be okay if you helped out?" I asked and she nodded as she came and stood in front of me. I pulled her down for a hug and stood up.

"Let's eat something, and well go up and chat to Hershel." Alex called, walking over to the car and getting out a couple cans.

After eating rather quickly, Helena and Alex got changed and we all walked towards the house together. I was starting to feel nervous. I don't know why - maybe it was because we're going out on a limb, or maybe Hershel could see it as us using it as a way to stay longer.

I knocked on the door and walked in, and was greeted by Patricia and Otis.

"Hey." They said in unison, and I smiled.

"Where's Hershel?" Alex asked.

"He's out looking at the horses right now. Can we help at all?" Patricia asked, and I felt kind of relieve that we could get her opinion before going straight to Hershel.

"We were wondering if there's anything we can do to help around here? To repay you for your kindness and help." I asked, and they both smiled.

"Well we could do with some help around the house, and I could use an assistant to help me do some of the cleaning." Patricia said, the assistant bit looking at Helena, who was grinning.

"That would be great. I'd love it if you could teach her a few medical things too, if that's not too much trouble." I said with an easy smile.

"Of course."

"And I could do with someone helping out with hunting and preparing the food and all that." Otis said looking at Alex, but I cleared my throat.

"I'll help. Alex isn't really hunting material right now, and it'd be really handy to learn - if that's okay with you." I said, shyly at first. He stood thinking about it for a second before he looked at me again and smiled.

"Sure. I'll go clear all of this with Hershel." Otis said, and with a fleeting smile, he left and headed down to where I imagined the stables were.

We hung around awkwardly in the kitchen for a few minutes until Otis returned.

"He wasn't sure, but I managed to talk him round. Go get yourself ready Sam, and we'll leave in a few minutes." he smiled and I nodded.

I said a quick goodbye to Helena and Alex - although Alex, once again, looked pissed.

"Why do you risk yourself every time there's voluntary work going?" He snapped, gripping my arm. I sighed, looking him in the eye.

"When have I ever cleaned?" I said, and with that, got out of his grip and left the house.

I know he was probably working out a lecture for me later on, but whatever. It was true - I'm rubbish at doing stereotypically woman things. I avoid cooking at all times, I avoid cleaning with a passion, and I was always play fighting when I was a kid - I never did tea parties with teddy bears, although I often fought in a princess dress.

I grabbed my rucksack and began emptying it of everything I didn't need. I grabbed my machete too, and the rifle Alex had found at the other house we were at.

I walked back towards the house and saw Otis on the porch. When he noticed me, he stood and jogged down to meet me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, and with that, we strode of towards the trees after climbing the fences that blocked out way.

We walked for a few minutes in silence until we got to a certain area in the woods. Why it was significant, I don't know. It appeared no different from the areas we had all walked through, and no less daunting.

"Okay, so what I've got here is an old Remington my granddaddy used to own. I see you've got a Remington too. Few years old by the looks of it." Otis said, staring down at the gun in my hands.

"I really don't know anything about firearms." I shrugged.

"Well, luckily these guns are well used, so the sound won't be as loud. We can use that to our advantage on the hunt, as well as keeping away those... Infected." He sighed and we began to walk again.

"Have you had many of the walkers around here?" I inquired.

"Walkers?"

"Oh," I blushed. "What the group we were with used to call them. It kinda stuck with me." I said.

"Hmm. I can see why it stuck. No, not really. Neighbors and stuff." He said, although his voice wavered slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I offered weakly.

"It's okay. So tell me about how you got here. You were with another group?" He inquired with a brief look at me before looking on the floor - I assumed he was tracking. I was glad he wasn't looking at me as I could feel my eyes threatening to well up. God, why do I cry all the time? I wiped at my eyes furiously and concentrated at a point far off through the trees.

"Erm. Well, as you know, Alex was injured, and that was because of this... Jackass firing an arrow at him. He eventually helped us back to his camp and we stayed with the people there. A real rag-tag bunch of people, but all still pulled together. We have a few close calls, and eventually they decided to go to the CDC in Atlanta. Us three and another family decided not to go." I rattled, not really wanting to go on to the guy.

"Sounds like you all did okay though." Was all he said, and I smiled.

"Yeah. I miss them though - even the idiots." I laughed.

"I can imagine that. It's a hard time, and people can either separate or work together." He said wistfully.

"Yeah, I think it's about belonging." I said, not really thinking about what I was saying.

I felt like I needed to belong somewhere. Realisation of that feeling hit, and it felt weird. I wanted to be wanted. To be needed. Not in an egotistical way - just to keep me going. Keep me fighting for something.

"Although, it might not have happened if your friend hadn't been injured. God makes everything happen for a reason." He said, but I ignored the religious comment. I wasn't one to bring religion in to conversations. Actually, I wasn't someone to bring religion into anything in my life - especially now. Especially with the walkers ruining life as we know it.

"Maybe."

"It's sad that it had to happen though. Alex seems like a good kid. The man that shot him sounds like an fool." He said, shaking his head, but I shrugged slightly.

"As much as I want to hate him, I don't blame him much. I'd shoot anything that seemed threatening. And he's not that bad. Sometimes. I guess I've dealt with people like him before. Well, not as closed off and difficult, but I think I understand where he's coming from." I mumbled. What did I just say? Oh, whatever. I'll never admit that to anyone else. And I'll probably never see him again, anyway.

"Surely you don't like h- Tracks!" He whispered harshly, pointing to the ground in front of us.

"What are they?" I asked, thankful for the subject change, but for some reason totally disappointed.

"Judging by the shape and size, probably a raccoon, and by the freshness of the track and the mud surrounding it, only a few hours old. Let's follow it." He reeled off, standing from his crouched position and started moving in the direction the small footprint pointed.

We carried on on the raccoon's trail in mostly silence, and I watched everything he did. I occasionally asked questions and pointed out other tracks, to which he explained what they were or what he was looking at. He broke things down into more memorable chunks, and gave me tips on where to shoot and some basic hunting techniques. I was told to sharpen all my senses, although taste thankfully wasn't that important. Hearing, Otis had said, was just as important as seeing. when one sense failed, we could rely on the other.

Slowly but surely, I felt myself becoming more observant, and I definitely needed it. The past couple of days have proven that I need to pay more attention to my surroundings, as anything could creep up on you. Otis was a good teacher too. He was patient and didn't chastise me too hard when I snapped a twig or made other sounds. For a considerably agile person when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, I was a blundering oaf when it came to being quiet and nimble. Talk about walking contradiction.

* * *

After a raccoon and two rabbits later, and the addition of the bird and rabbit I shot for myself, Alex and Helena, we began to head back. I looked about constantly, utterly bemused at the fact that he has any bearing as to where we were. I got so easily lost - everything looked the same - but I'm putting his knowledge down to experience.

"I was thinking about doing a patrol each night. You know, just in case." I said cautiously, wondering how he was going to take it.

"I don't know. Hershel's extremely touchy about the infected."

"Its not exactly the perfect time to get 'touchy', Otis."

"If it gives you peace of mind, then I guess it's okay, but we're surrounded by fences." He said, as if it was a fair argument. What was this whole 'infected' thing? They're slightly more dangerous than just being wandering 'infections'.

"All the same, I'd rather do it. It'll help keep me alert when we move on." I said, and it was partially true - I didn't want to get settled and complacent - but I just didn't like being so exposed and not keeping an eye out for any potential threat.

He nodded and we slipped into silence. I watched Otis as he walked along, and I had to admit, the was relatively fit, despite his size. He's very capable when covering the terrain and tracking animals, while I was barely able to breath.

Eventually we broke the tree line and climbed the fences to get back into the land. It was a welcome sight.

After Otis' words about being protected by the fences, and I saw that they were pretty sturdy. It still didn't put my mind at ease, though.

It only took a few minutes for us to reach another fence and climb it. Otis then said goodbye and walked off towards Patricia who was hovering near a barn.

I strode towards our tent and saw Alex sitting by the fire, stoking it. I smiled at his current state: disheveled hair, dusty top and jeans, sling slightly haphazard.

"Honey, I'm home!" I squeaked. His head shot up, and I waved the rabbit and bird in my hands.

He jumped up and swaggered over, a faint smile ghosting over his face.

"Did you catch those?" He asked, and I gawped in mock-hurt.

"I did indeed. I'm a hunter gatherer baby." I said with a cheeky wink.

"Well done Sambo!" he said as he threw his arm around me.

"Do you know what you could do with them? Skinning and the like?" I asked. I don't mind doing it, but I had no idea, and I'd rather not. I've never been squeamish, but the idea didn't totally appeal to me.

"Yeah. I dabbled in a couple restaurants before I decided to be a cop. I could sort something." He said, taking them out of my hands and striding off to kneel next to the fire. It didn't surprise me - he always had a new job every couple of months.

"So what have you done today?" I said as I took in his appearance at a closer range.

"I had to help with the animals and do some restoration work on the house and the fences, all with my arm in this stupid sling. The fun stuff!" He said rolling his eyes and I chuckled.

I looked towards the sky, and saw that the sun was getting low. Had I really been in the woods the entire day? It only felt like a couple hours. I shrugged my shoulders and sat opposite Alex on the other side of the fire and lent back on my hands.

"Well Sam, you're now the official hunter. Congrats." He smiled as he put a pot on top of the build-up fire. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and did a mock salute.

Once again, my mind wandered to the group. We'd only see them two days ago, but it felt like weeks had past. Months. I already felt like a different person. I'd just like to know if they're alright...

"Alex!" I yelped, sitting up straight.

"What?" He gasped, jumping and staring at me with confusion etched over his features.

"Where's that cb radio Rick gave us?" I asked, and it was like a lightbulb went off over his head as his eyes suddenly widened.

"Shit, yeah!" He squealed. He put down the pot and ran to the truck. He ran back to me as I stood up, thrusting the large radio in my hand.

"What channel did he say? Twenty?" I asked.

"Forty. I made sure to remember it." Alex smirked, his eyes glittering.

I switched in the radio and turned the dial at the top so it read forty. I pressed the talk button and took a deep breath.

"Rick? Rick? Is anyone there? It's Sam." I said loudly and clearly, and then released the button. The radio then played static. No reply.

"Try again." Alex goaded.

"Hello? Anyone? Calling any survivors. Answer me!" the only response was more static.

The previous enthusiasm and hope I had felt was quickly fading, only to be replaced by crushing disappointment and worry for the others.

"Maybe they're out of range." Alex offered, but we both knew that didn't matter. There was no response, only static.

"For god's sake, answer! Are you guys all okay? Please!"

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in ages! I went to a festival and then a family holiday, and when I got back, surprise surprise, the internet got cut off. Typical, right?**

**So yeah, what do you all think of them turning up at the Greenes'? I wasn't sure if this was a bit predictable or anything, but bleh. It's done now. :P **

**So, let me know what you all think!**

**And thank you to all the faves, comments, follows and all of you who read this without making a peep. You guys are all fantastic.**

**- Loré. X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Early chapter, to make up for that LOOOONG time I didn't update. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anybody there?" I droned.

I sat by the fire pit with my legs crossed lazily, watching the sun rise over the trees. I had been awake for an hour or so already, but I had only changed my clothes and sat trying the radio again.

The familiar sound of static hit my ears and with a sigh, I switched the radio off and threw it to the side.

I ran a hand through my loose hair and watched as the insects began to fly and the murmurs from the house rose. The heat had already started for the day, and it was warmer than any of the days that had past. Being British really doesn't prepare you for this type of weather. It was already sweltering.

I rolled up the sleeves of my top and the legs of my shorts, and I pulled a couple hairbands of my wrist to tie my hair up in a messy bun. I sighed as I rubbed my face harshly, my thoughts on the radio.

Maybe Alex was right, and we are out of range. But any shred of hope we had of talking to the group and seeing if they're okay was attached to getting through the radio to them. Maybe they made it into the CDC, and no frequencies would be picked up?

Frustrated, I pushed myself up off the ground and walked towards the treeline. I idly began to gather wood for the fire, piling branches and twigs into my hands.

I rolled my wrist as the pile began to build up, the pain that was once there now non-existent.

The human body is really amazing. I mean, only a few days ago when I tripped in Atlanta, my wrist was so painful. Now I can hardly feel any pain in it. Even Alex's wound had slowly started to repair itself. I ran a finger along the cut on my face, and it felt like it hadn't changed much, which was a little worrying. Maybe it was infected? I'd have to ask Patricia to look for me.

I shook my head and started walking back, the day still painfully getting warmer.

The only damage that doesn't really repair is psychological and emotional. Seeing all these once living and probably good people yearning to eat you, loved ones dying and the constant fear of becoming one of them or never knowing if you'll be safe again. Having to kill to live, having to trust your instincts, making the toughest decisions that no one should have to make and not letting your emotions get in the way of rationality. That kind of damage will never repair.

I shook my head at the random train of thought and headed back to the tent, my eyes once again scoping out the surrounding treeline.

When I approached, I saw Helena sitting down near the fire pit, toy bear in her lap. Instead of talking to it like she normally did though, she as playing with a few strands of her hair, innocently humming to herself. I felt a smile tug at my lips. Alex stumbled out of the tent, his hair standing up in all positions.

"Sam, have you seen the state of my shoes?" Alex asked as he shoved a pair of tatty skate shoes in my face, and I reeled back.

"Beautiful." I snorted, dumping the wood next to the pit.

"What am I going to do though? The soles are shot with holes and the material is coming off." He snapped, ignoring my sarcastic comment.

"Well I'll have to go and get you another pair from somewhere, won't I?"

"I've got those boots I found in that farmhouse, but they're pretty worn too. You don't have to go and get any. I'll wear these out." He said quickly, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. I kept my eyebrow raised and he sighed.

"I don't want you going away from here Sam. It's safe, and you're totally clueless about this area." He said and I exhaled deeply.

"Well we don't have to do that just yet, do we? It's okay Alex." I smiled, walking towards him and laying a hand on his arm.

"Besides," I said, "you know I can handle myself."

"Look, we're not having this conversation again. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it and all that." He grunted, waving his hand.

I looked at him and smiled, waiting for him to meet my eyes. When he did, he blushed. I giggled and patted his back before walking to the truck. I grabbed a bottle of water and settled down next to Helena.

She hugged the bear close to her stomach and smiled at me. I offered her the bottle of water which she drank clumsily, a few drops of water dribbling down her chin. She took a deep breath of air when she'd finished drinking, handing back the half empty bottle. I grinned down at her before taking a swig.

"Sam?" Helena asked, her voice high pitched as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me some of your fighting?" She asked, rocking forward onto her knees, placing a steadying hand on my arm.

I looked up at Alex who merely shrugged.

"I'd like to see it too." He smiled.

"I dunno." I sighed. I really didn't want to do that - I get all self-conscious about showing others what I can do. It's just a necessity.

"Don't start getting shy now Sambo! Show Helena how it's done." Alex smirked, and I sighed.

"Fine. But just one kata." I retorted, pushing myself off of the floor and walked out to a clearer area behind the tent.

"What's a kata?" Helena asked, and Alex laughed a little.

"It's a group of moves all put together in a routine." He said as they fell into step behind me.

They both followed me and stood side by side, waiting. I took a shaky breath.

"Ready?" I asked, a smirk forming on my lips. They nodded excitedly and my smirk widened.

The first thing I made to do them was bow, and was fairly amused when they both bowed back, although Alex had an extremely mocking look on his face. I brought my feet shoulder length apart and had my hands flat against my side. Standing in the familiar position, I felt my nervousness disappear.

I brought my right hand up and held it across my chest, facing down in front of me. I then put my left leg behind me and bent my right leg.

I brought my left leg up and kicked to the side. I then swiveled right, bringing my fists together across my chest, knuckles facing out.

I then brought my right leg forward to kick flat in front, bringing my fists to my hips. My foot landed out in front of my left, and I brought my fists up to punch rapidly three times.

I could feel my heart rate starting to pick up a little as adrenaline was slowly starting to course through me. I would have smiled if I hadn't been concentrating on my moves.

My fists fell back to my hips a I brought my right leg up and turned on my left leg to face right. I saw Helena and Alex sidle around so I was facing them again.

I brought my foot to the floor and bright my arms up to make a cross in front of me. I pushed them down and out hard, bringing them back down to my side.

I brought my left arm across my chest and swung it down and left it extended in a lower block position. I spun on my left leg and leant back to do a roundhouse kick, sending my foot kicking higher than where my head would've been. I landed my foot and quickly brought my right arm up across my face in a defensive move.

Both fists returned to my hips and I turned to face right again, so Helena and Alex could still see all the moves I was making.

I took a step forward with my right foot and brought up my right hand to block my face again. I then swapped hands do my left hand was across my face and my right at my hip.

I let my left hand fall back to my hip and punched out three times again. I then brought my legs together and again made a cross with my arms in a defensive block, before slowly bringing them back to my sides.

I unballed my fists and let my hands lay flat against my sides. I brought my feet together and stood directly face on to Alex and Helena before I bowed low.

I breathed a little heavier than normal, but I smiled to myself. I'd forgotten just how much I loved karate - even if that wasn't the full kata.

I raised my eyes towards Alex and Helena, looking over their expression as I relaxed my body and stood normally, arms crossed tightly just across my chest.

They both stood looking at me before clapping madly, and I felt my face blush.

I did a mock curtsy and walked past them back to the fire pit, sitting down cross-legged feeling slightly embarrassed. No one ever saw that except for my trainers and my sensei.

They both walked up to me, Helena sitting in my lap and Alex sitting next to me.

"See? That wasn't so hard. In fact, it was pretty awesome!" He grinned, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever." I mumbled, trying to hide my blush in Helena's hair. Jeez, I need to man up a bit!

We sat there for a few minutes listening to Helena babbling away about some of the moves and actions I did.

I laughed lazily, rubbing my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping well recently - my days of sleeping like a log were over. I sleep so lightly nowadays it's irritating. I've basically adapted. Buy after that karate, I also felt a bit of an adrenaline rush coursing through me. I blew my cheeks out, focusing on what Helena was saying again.

"Sam, that man is walking this way." Helena said, pointing in the direction of the house.

I snapped my gaze up and saw Otis heading towards us, waving. We all waved back, and gently as I could, I threw Helena into Alex's lap and stood up.

I went to the tent and grabbed my bag, machete and rifle and stepped out. Alex looked at me with a resigned look, but he nodded and turned to Helena in his lap.

"I won't be long." I sighed, ruffling his hair slightly as I walked past.

I jogged to Otis who stood waiting in the space between our tent and the farmhouse.

"Ready to go again?" he asked and I grinned.

He smiled and started walking towards the woods, and I followed, buzzing. We walked in a different part of the woods than we did before, following a faint winding track through the trees. I pulled my machete out of my bag and rested it in my left hand.

"You alright?" He asked after a while. I was a few steps behind him, twirling my machete absently as I stared deeply into the surrounding areas.

"Yeah. I did some karate earlier for Alex and Helena, and I guess it just got my adrenaline going." I shrugged, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh... Well try not to move about so much - I've found some fresh-looking deer tracks." He stated and I nodded, forcing my feet to stop moving so enthusiastically.

We continued walking for an hour or two, and I had managed to catch a squirrel which greatly surprised Otis as he thought I would scare everything away. I had hummed occasionally too, which received a few quieting glances from Otis.

Eventually after a few hours, Otis span to face me, his face slightly red.

"Sam, I... Do you think you'd be able to go back? It's just, we haven't had any decent meat come though here in a long time, and you're kinda scaring everything away." He said nervously and after a brief hesitation, I sighed.

"Sure. Do you want any of my water bottles or anything?" I asked, not really hurt by his words. Normally I would, but I know his intentions are good. And I was probably being pretty irritating. He shook his head and I nodded.

I turned back and headed among the way we came, the adrenaline still biting at my heels. I chewed my lip in contemplation after a few minutes before hoisting my rucksack higher and began to run.

It was the only way that I could think of that could help relieve the adrenaline going through me, and in all honesty, I needed the practice. Running was now a part of life.

* * *

I ran for about an hour or two on and off, and despite the cover of the trees, I was baking from this heat. Sweat had welled in the small of my back under my rucksack, and my hair stuck to my forehead.

Everywhere I looked when I ran through was incredible dense and seemingly endless. That seemed quite daunting, so I tried keeping my gaze straight ahead on where I was running to, although occasionally I'd take a quick peek behind me.

I wiped a finger under my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing, but I knew I was reaching my body's limit. My calves had started the unfamiliar burning and my lungs were making me draw short and raspy breaths, but I tried ignoring it and carried on running.

I didn't have to run much further before eventually reaching the fences that surrounded Hershel's land which made me sigh with relief. I jumped them quickly and jogged towards the tent.

Alex stood back from the fire that was now burning, giving out extra heat in the afternoon sun. He looked over in my direction as I got closer, confusion etched on his face.

" Sam! Is everything okay?" He asked, his eyes running over my sweaty and worn out appearance.

"Yeah. I was too loud so Otis sent me back. I ran it." I stated, beaming with pride at my last sentence. I'd actually ran out of choice and for a long period of time. Alex raised an eyebrow but then laughed, throwing his head back slightly and his good arm settling over his sling.

"Nice one. You should go ask if you can borrow their shower though. You look drenched." He suggested and I winched. Drenched? With what, sweat? How attractive.

"Yeah, I might just do that. Oh, here." I said, reaching round on myself to get at the back of my bag. I unclipped the squirrel and handed it to Alex.

"Sorry it's so little. I was still pumped from going karate that I was being too loud and apparently scaring everything off." I shrugged, and Alex laughed.

"That's cool. It's something, anyway. We've got a couple tins and stuff left too." He smiled and I nodded.

I walked round in front of the tent and dropped my bag before crawling inside and searching for some relatively clean clothes.

I crawled back out and smiled at Alex before walking up to the house. I hesitated near the car and grabbed the back of toiletries we took from that last house before I continued on to the Greene's. I knocked on the door gently and let myself in, and was immediately greeted by Maggie.

"Hello." I said awkwardly and she smiled.

"Alright Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know this is probably so rude, but do you think I could use your shower?" I asked shyly and averted my eyes.

"Sure. Just don't take too long." She said and I looked up to meet her smile.

"Thanks Maggie!" I yelped.

"Upstairs and left, right at the end of the hallway. If you use a towel, bring it down so I can wash it." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled before walking out of the doorway.

As soon as I was out of sight, I rushed and ran as quickly as I could. I locked the door when I was inside and peeled everything off my body before turning on the shower. I yanked the bands out of my hair and on to my wrist and jumped in. I pulled the shower curtain shut, backed under the falling water and gasped.

It was warm. Clean and warm. I smiled wildly to myself as I ran my hands through my hair, my eyes fluttering shut as the water dribbles everywhere. I opened my eyes and looked around, and I spotted the toiletry bag and rummaged through it, finding a a shampoo. Without hesitation, I dumped a small amount into my hands.

I put it on my hair and rubbed it in, lathering it all over my hair. I threw the bottle back into the bag and sighed. I stood back under the shower and tilted my head back, washing out the shampoo. It felt so good! Showers had never felt so amazing before.

Next to the shampoo was a small bar of soap. I shrugged to myself and reached for it and began lathering it all over myself. I put it back and stood back under the shower head, letting it all wash away.

After another few minutes of washing my body and my hair and generally enjoying an actual shower, I forced myself to turn it off. The water stopped falling, and the last bits of steam rose. I squeezed all the water from my hair and sighed deeply.

I saw a towel rack and remembering what Maggie said, I grabbed a decent-sized towel. I wrapped it round me and sighed again.

In the toiletry bag, I spotted that there was a razor. I picked it up and blushed, remembering how long it had been since I'd properly shaved my legs.

I set to shaving everything that needed it as my body dried, feeling more content than I have been in an extremely long time. Once I had finished, I put on my cleanish clothes and gathered everything I used. I put the bathroom to how it was when I entered, and sauntered downstairs, smile plastered on my face.

I handed the towel to Maggie with an extremely grateful 'thank you' and walked out of the house, toiletries and changed clothes in hand.

I got to the truck and threw my stuff inside and sauntered to Alex by the fire pit, pushing my wet hair out of my face.

"Well, someone looks pleased with themself." Alex commented as I sat next to him, eyebrow raised. I merely continued to grin.

He laughed to himself and began stoking the fire. I blew out my cheeks as the heat from the fire mingled with the warm afternoon.

Helena was idly playing with her hair, but was knotting it big time. She eventually grew frustrated and walked up to me, dropping in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Sam, can you braid my hair please?" she asked with a deep frown on her face.

"Of course I can!" I chirped.

Helena swiveled to sit on her backside and had her back to me, and I gently began to run my fingers through her hair. I had eventually managed to get the knots out and started slowly to braid her hair.

The whole process was really therapeutic. Once her blond hair had settled neatly in its braid, I pulled one of the bands of my wrist and tied it round the bottom of her hair.

"Done." I said, and Helena whipped round and quickly hugged me.

"Thanks Sam!" She quirked, getting up and heading towards the truck. She hopped in the driver's side and pulled down the visor, revealing the mirror. She regarded her reflection and smiled. I think she liked it.

She hopped back out and shut the door, walking back and settled on the floor in between me and Alex.

"My mom never used to braid my hair." Helena said after a while, completely stunning me. I looked over at Alex quickly, and he seemed to share the same sentiment as his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Do you miss her, sweetie?" Alex asked tentatively, pulling Helena into his lap.

"Kinda. I never really saw her. I was on my own a lot." She confessed, absently twirling the end of her braid.

Her words made my heart break. Who would leave a kid on their own, especially one as brilliant as Helena?

"Did anyone else look after you?" I asked.

"Gran looked after me a lot, but she died a long time ago." Helena shrugged. I heard Alex sigh harshly, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, we're not going to leave you alone Helena." Alex said, his good arm wrapping rightly around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"I know." Was her quiet reply, causing my eyes to well up slightly, but I blinked furiously to push them back.

We slipped into a comfortable silence then, the crackling of the fire and the buzzing of insects the soundtrack to our evening. The heat was beginning to fade, although I did feel considerably sticky, despite the shower.

Eventually Helena got up and so did Alex, saying they were going to get some food ready. I sat there in silence as they worked around me, taking in what's happening.

Helena had to grow up fast, I suppose, what with being on her own a lot. But she acts so young sometimes! Especially when that teddy bear was involved - although I haven't really seen her with it in the last day or so. Maybe when she's older she'll think of her old life more, and maybe something will change in her, but I don't know. Maybe the current world will alter things when she fully understands.

"Sam, grab the plate, it's hot!" Alex gasped, snapping me out of my reverie and I reached up for the plate.

We ate with plenty of chatter, mainly Helena telling us stories about her favourite day trips and wanting us to say the same. She giggled her way through the story of when I fell in a pond and dragged Alex with me, her face flushing brightly from laughter.

After we had eaten we cleaned up by the fire, chatting until it had got dark. By that time, Helena's blinks lasted longer and she yawned frequently.

"I'm going to sleep." She stated as she stood wearily.

"Night Helena." Alex cooed as she hugged us both. She then stumbled into the tent and within no time, her breathing grew deep as she fell asleep.

I dragged my eyes away from the tent to look at Alex. He met my gaze and smiled. The corner of my lips tugged up sheepishly.

"Well, that was insightful." Alex offered, and I blew out my cheeks and laughed once.

"And random." I sighed.

We continued sitting by the fading fire, neither of us stepping up to keep it burning. Eventually, Alex stood and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't be too long, okay?" He said, and I nodded.

"Yes dad." I smirked. He shook his head but laughed as he trudged towards the tent.

I watched the embers burn away as my mind drifted over the events of the day.

I dragged my gaze off the flames and on the surrounding area. Nothing caught my eye, so they dropped back to the fire.

I thought about the group, and how well they were faring. And Jim. As much as I hate to admit it, he probably past away. If there was a cure, the world wouldn't still be in turmoil. But it's Jim. I have to hope they found a way to save him.

But the group. They're all together. They should be okay. But no matter how many times I tell that to myself, it doesn't make the crushing pain and anxiety I feel any better.

"Uh!" I grunted to myself. I was frustrated and worried. I pulled my legs tightly to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Yeah. The group can handle the walkers for themselves. I mean, they've taken care of themselves up until this point, although they weren't without their casualties. Amy, other campers.

My eyes started welling slightly, and I rubber them roughly. I'm not going to cry again.

All I do is cry recently. I've never broken down this much, of lost control of my emotions so irrationally. But on the flip side, I can switch off and shut myself away from the reality of things a lot more easily - especially when coming face-to-face with a walker. Yeah, I get a bit scared, but then it all changes and I buckle down to the task at hand. Maybe I'm just really adapting.

Talking of walkers, I haven't seen any in a long time. I know I should be relieved, but in all honesty, it sets me on edge. How long will it be until we stumble across one or more - or even worse - some stumble onto us?

As if on cue, a strange sound came from the woods, making me jump to my feet. Totally startled, I began kicking dirt onto the fire put, putting the rest of the embers out, completely showering me in darkness.

The cries came out again, and I realised it was just an animal, and nothing else. Forcing myself to breath, I shut my eyes and tried to steady my racing pulse and heartbeat.

I looked at the fire put and saw that there was no remains of a fire. Sighing, I walked towards the tent and zipped it up. I kicked my shoes off and crawled into my sleeping bag. I didn't realise how exhausted I was as I fell asleep straight away, my machete clutched tightly in my hand.

* * *

**Soo, thoughts?**

**And sorry if it was hard to keep up with the katate bit - I haven't done that kata in a while, so I had to run through it a thousand times until I knew what to write. :)**

**Also, the last few days I've been breezing through the Walking Dead comics that I borrowed or found online or whatever. Do they get totally depressing, or is it just me? Haha, definitely not knocking it though, but I wouldn't recommend reading it until four in the morning - it does stuff to your head. :P And it's a shame the Dixons aren't in it (yet? ;]).**

**Thanks for reading, favouriting, commenting and alerting!**

**-Loré. X**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke to light streaming into the tent, and the heat was almost unbearable as I was wrapped completely in my sleeping bag. I struggled out of it and clambered to my feet and out of the tent.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, but eventually I could fully see.

Alex was sat by the fire pit, running a knife in his good hand across a piece of wood about the size of his arm that sat between his legs. It looked considerably awkward, but he seemed to be doing quite well considering he only had one arm free.

"Morning." I sighed as I sat next to him.

"Sleep okay?" Alex asked idly.

"I guess so."

"I should think you have - you've slept most of the day away!" He laughed, signalling to the sky.

I looked up and saw that the sun was pretty far over, showing that it was probably early afternoon. The heat was pretty strong despite the face we were sitting in partial shade.

I brought my eyes back down and snorted, thinking about how light I thought my sleep was getting. I suppose not. Alex raised an eyebrow at me, and I merely shrugged.

"Where's Helena?" I asked, having just noticed her absence.

"With Patricia. She's teaching Helena some first aid stuff." Alex said, concentrating on the piece of wood in his hands.

I lay back on the ground and rolled my short sleeves up, soaking in the sun. The sound of the wood against Alex's knife was considerably soothing so I stayed there, totally absorbed in the noise.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I asked, not moving or opening my eyes.

"I'm making a baseball bat type thing." Came his reply.

"Why?" I asked, slightly humoured.

"I figured that you have your machete as well as guns, where I just have guns. I need a silent weapon." He said, and I thought about his logic for a second.

"Good thinking." I chirped.

He carried on in silence and I let him, totally relaxed.

When was the last time I did nothing, just totally forgot everything and just 'was'? A very, very long time. It was nice, but at the back of my mind, I knew I was going to have to sit up and some point and come back to the harsh reality.

"Eugh. Can I not just take this stupid sling off?!" Alex cried after a while, making me jump. I sat up and looked at him, trying not to smile. His face was screwed up in annoyance.

"No. Patricia said keep it on for a reason." I pointed out.

"But she said she was going to take it off today anyway. So why not now? And it's starting to smell." He groaned, throwing his good hand in the air.

"Because she wants to check you over, and she's busy." I said, trying not to snigger at how childish he sounded.

"Whatever." He grumbled and carried on working. I laughed a little before laying back down, smile lasting on my face.

The minutes ticked on and I didn't move an inch. The heat had caused beads of sweat to dribble out of all my pores and across my skin, being dragged by gravity. I sighed, thinking that some music would be perfect right now. Something acoustic...

"Sam, you're awake!"

I lifted my head to see Helena walking quickly towards us, Patricia close by her side.

"Hey." I said as I stood up to greet them. Alex waved at them before carrying on with his work.

"Patricia said I did really good today. I'm learning quickly." Helena grinned and I smiled.

"She is. She's a born medical student." Patricia laughed.

"We really appreciate you teaching her this Patricia." I guffawed. She waved a dismissing hand at me and smiled.

"Sam," Patricia started after a short silence. "I was talking to Helena about prevention of infection, and she mentioned the cut on your face. If it's alright with you, I'd like to check it over."

I looked at Helena who had a deep blush painted on her cheeks. I bit my lip and nodded at both of them.

"Sure." I said. I was wondering about the cut anyway.

I stood up from my place and followed Patricia, giving Helena's hair a playful ruffle as I went past.

We walked side-by-side up to the house, passing Hershel on the way.

"Ladies." He mumbled and nodded, and I smiled in return.

I watched him walk off as we entered the house, trying to work him out. Why was he so short with everyone? I didn't think for long, however, as Patricia pulled out a chair from the table and signaled for me to sit down, which I obliged.

She pulled out another chair and sat right in front of me. She already had out a small kit on the table and a bright lamp. She wasted no time as she turned the lamp on and shone it on my cheek and began assessing the cut. I flinched as the light flashed across my eyes, but she didn't take any notice.

After a few minutes, she seemed to have made her conclusion and was rummaging in the kit that lay by the lamp.

"This is going to sting a little." She said as she poured some anti-septic wash on a small cloth.

It did sting and I hissed at the contact slightly, but I let her continue to dab the cloth on the cut on my cheek. I shut my eyes as she worked and bit the inside of my mouth.

"It's definitely been infected, but nothing too bad that has festered, so that's good. Your body seems to be fighting quite well." Patricia said as she worked, emphasising 'too'. "But because it has actually been infected, the wound hasn't begun healing properly, so I'll need to sti-"

I cut her off with a groan. I knew what she was planning to do, and I really don't want that!

"Please don't give me stitches!" I whined. I realised I sounded incredibly childish, but I didn't care.

"Sam, do you want a gaping cut across your face, begging to get infected again?" She asked curtly, cloth in one hand and the other on her hip. She gave me a glare my teachers used to give me when I'd forgotten my homework at school. I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I grunted, and Patricia gave an approving nod which made me sulk even further.

She went to the small kit on the table and began rooting around again, looking for the needle and thread. When she pulled the needle out, I snapped my gaze away. The needle itself didn't bother me - I'd used one of Alex a few times - it was just the reality that she was going to put that thing through my face that bothered me quite a lot.

"Okay," she said after a minute, "I'm going to start now." Patricia said, touching my chin and moving my head so she could get better access.

I shut my eyes and I felt the needle make an entry. I gasped and squeezed my features tightly, the pain totally uncomfortable. She did a few stitches despite my face being extremely contorted. I could feel my eyes watering under my eyelids, desperately trying to seep out but I kept my eyes firmly shut, biting my tongue to keep my from crying out. I was probably making a bit too much fuss, but that didn't really phase me at that moment in time. She _was_ sticking a needle in my face!

I thought about the last time I did stitches for Alex. It was after Jim and Amy.. When we last saw the group. I swallowed hard, trying not to think of them. We're okay, and they are too. I felt it in my gut. Or I was just fooling myself.

"Done it." Patricia announced after what felt like hours. She cut the remainder of thread from my face and once again began cleaning the cut.

She sat back and smiled. I opened my eyes and wiped away the water that fell, wincing as my fingers brushed the sore skin of my cheek.

"If you want, there's a mirror in the hallway." She pointed out as she packed her kit up and walked away to presumably wash her hands.

After a brief hesitation, my curiosity got the better of me and I walked to where Patricia had directed me. I was expecting the worst, but was surprised at the reflection.

My face stared back, slightly tanned and slightly freckled. The large cut across my cheek was neatly stitched which in some lights the thread was barely even visible. My red hair had streaks of gold in it where the sun had bleached parts of it, and despite my slightly weathered expression, I actually looked okay. I'd lost all the weight around my face, as well as everywhere else, and I had slight bags under my eyes, but it wasn't that bad.

I walked away from the mirror and thanked Patricia as I passed. I exited the house and bit my lip. My appearance was quite a shock - I felt more bedraggled and exhausted as I apparently looked. I thought I'd look like I had been dragged backwards through a bush or something. I hovered on the porch as I tried to ignore the irritating sting in my face.

"Sam, do you think you can help me?" Alex called.

I spun about looking for him when I realised he was waving one-armed at me from within a wire fence to the left of the house. I jogged over to him and he let me in through a wire gate as I reached him.

"Could you give me a hand with feeding these chickens and the cleaning and stuff? I normally have help, and if Patricia won't let me take off this stupid sling until later, I'll need some help." He moaned. I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded anyway and took the small bag of grain from his grip.

I began scattering small handfuls of grain to the floor as a flurry of feathers raced towards the falling and dropped pieces. While they were distracted, Alex took a few eggs from each chicken and placed them in a woven basket, but making sure he left a few so they could develop and grow.

"Call me crazy, but I've started naming these chickens." Alex said randomly, stopping me in my tracks.

"Okay..." I trailed, looking at him with my head cocked to the side.

"No, really. Look, that one there is Dotty as she's got a few circular shapes on her left wing. And that there is Cruella De Ville as she flaps at me and scares the hell out of me. And that one.." He rambled, pointing out bird after bird.

After a while he faltered and looked about him, frown etched on his forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam's gone."

"Eh?" I asked, totally confused.

"Sam? Oh, yeah. There was a hen I named Sam as her hair was almost exactly the same colour as yours." He said, a giant blush ebbing onto his face. I smiled.

"Well maybe Hershel or the others, er, ate him?" I suggested, wincing slightly.

"Oh. Well, I suppose, maybe. But Peaches is missing too. They wouldn't need two, would they?" He muttered as he continued with his chores. I thought about his words, but I couldn't think of any explanation so I shrugged and continued with my work.

Once I was satisfied with the chickens feeding, I set about cleaning the large area out. I threw all the muck into a large bin as directed by Alex and cleared out and changed the bedding in the chicken huts. Eventually we had finished, with only a little dirt on us but sweat trickling into every crease.

"Well," I said as I held the gate open for Alex. "I need to bathe for about three hours now."

"Eugh, don't. I don't want to see any more chickens ever again." Alex groaned, making me chuckle.

"How's your bat coming along?" I asked, smirking.

"It's rough and lumpy, but it's not to look pretty, is it? although I think it is. It's my new baby." He laughed.

"Alex, carpenter slash cook slash crazy baseball-bat man. Suits you." I chuckled. He did a mock bow in response.

"Do you want me to take those eggs in to the house?"

"Nah, I got them." Alex smiled, holding up the basket of eggs in his hand.

We walked away from the chicken coop and went out separate ways.

The sky had taken on an orangey tiny as the sun was setting, and all the small flies were waking for the night. I groaned, thinking about all the bites I was going to get that night from the stupid little flies. Despite that, the sight was a nice one.

I walked back to the tent slowly, taking in the rather pretty scene. Helena was sitting in the doorway of the tent. She waved wildly at me, and I smiled at her. However my view was interrupted by movement in a far off field.

A figure emerged from the tree and was staggering towards the house at quite a quick rate.

I stopped in my tracks. I felt panic rising from all over me at the sight. Damn, why don't I have anything with me? No weapon, nothing.

"Alex!" I cried, spinning round.

He too had stopped to look at it. He looked at me with a shock stricken face before gluing his eyes back on the approaching walker. I span back to look at the thing coming towards us at a considerable speed, only a few hundred yards away. Pulling a band off my wrist and tying my hair up, I slowly ran towards it, stopping along the way to pick up a lump of wood that had just been chopped for firewood. I took a deep breath as I ran up, psyching myself up for the contact. It was 150 yards away.

100 yards.

50 yards.

I faltered as I drew closer, screwing my face up in concentration. Since when did a walker carry another? And climb fences? As it was a few yards away, it all clicked.

"Rick?!"

* * *

**OOOH. ;]**

**I know it's a short one, but I really couldn't wait to get to this bit. you may think it happened a bit quick and so did I but eh well. **

**And now hopefully, I should be back on a regular update as I'm back at college now, so I can work this in to my timetable. **

**Thanks guys! **

**- Loré. X**


	13. Chapter 13

"Rick?!"

The runner faltered slightly at my cries. The block of wood dropped from my grip as my hands flew up to my mouth.

"Rick!" Came Alex's cry from the house.

I ran up to him and gasped. In his hands lay Carl. And there was blood. Lots of it. Oh my god!

What the hell had happened?

"Sam, please." Rick sobbed. I nodded at his plea and took Carl's legs as we ran as fast as we could towards the house.

"Come on man!" I heard from far behind me, and my head whipped round to see Shane just breaking the treeline. Shane?!

He was running with a hand on the back of Otis' neck. What..?

"Was he bit?" Hershel cried from the house. I looked back to see that we were near the house, and all the inhabitants were rushing towards us, Alex too.

"Shot." Rick yelled, his voice breaking. Wait, is Otis involved in this?

"Rick!" Helena cried from the tent.

"Stay there Helena!" I ordered.

Hershel stopped short and said something to Patricia. She ran off towards the house, everyone else on her heels.

We ran up the stairs to the porch as Hershel cleared the way for us. He ran into the back room and cleared a space. We laid Carl down on the bed there and I stood back as Hershel and Patricia set to work taking his shirt off and assessing his injury.

"I need some space." Hershel said, looking briefly at Rick. Rick ignored him, his eyes locked on his son.

I took Rick by the shoulders and lead him out of the room with considerable effort to the small sitting area outside.

"I need to be with him-"

"No, you need to let Hershel work." I stated calmly, putting my hands on his chest to prevent him from going back into the room.

He looked between me and the door a couple of times before sighing and walking our of the house. I followed him slowly and watched as he sat on the steps, his familiar features trembling and weak with fear.

I'd never seen him like this before. It worried me as he was meant to be the leader and they always appeared strong, but Rick was only human. And that was his son laying and bleeding out in the back room. I didn't blame him. Or think of him any less. I admired him.

I sat down next to him and hugged him close, ignoring the transfer of blood from his clothes to mine. A sobbed occasionally escaped his lips as he gripped me tightly. He let go as Shane and Otis approached.

"Otis, what happened?" I asked as he stood in front of me and panted. He too looked over-emotional and on the edge.

"An accident Sam.. I.." He trailed.

"Sam?" Shane asked as he stepped out from behind Otis.

I looked at him and smiled weakly. He nodded at me, stunned.

"Here." Shane said as he dragged his eyes away from me and leant close to Rick. He reached out his hand and wiped away a few spots of blood that were on Rick's face, Rick letting him as his eyes fluttering closed. I looked between the two guys and the tender moment, utterly speechless, but touched by Shane's sentiment - mostly because it was Shane.

This whole situation was a mess.

Carl's cries could be heard from inside, causing Rick to scramble to his feet and run back inside. I heard Rick's shouting and wailing inside as Shane ran after him.

I got to my feet and looked at Otis who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Sam, I never meant for this to happen. He was behind the deer. It must have gone straight through.." He sighed, his voice getting quieter and more broken up as he spoke.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and brought him into a hug.

I pulled back from Otis and he mumbled something about finding Patricia, so I let him go.

The crying carried from the house again, raising goosebumps all over my skin. I ran a hand over my face as I sank back to the steps.

"Sam?" I heard a weak voice say in front of me.

I looked up to see Helena there, her eyes welling and her hands brought right up to her chin. I held out my arms to her and she crawled into my lap. I cradled her in my arms and rocked her, whispering words as soothing as I could muster. I could feel my heart physically breaking.

"Lori. I need Lori." I heard Rick choke from inside.

Lori. I hadn't even thought about her. How would we get to her? she needs to know.

Sighing, I carefully scooped up a sleepy Helena and walked into the house. Alex, Shane and Rick were standing about in the lounge area, the door leading to Carl firmly shut.

I laid Helena on a sofa and stroked her head as her eyes shut. I then walked back over to the guys, a million things running through my head.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask, about the group, the CDC, everything that had happened to them. I knew I couldn't ask them now. The priority was Carl, and rightly so.

Otis walked into the room, followed closely by Maggie. Otis slipped his hat off and kept his eyes low. We waited around in silence for Hershel to emerge, and time seemed to take forever.

Groans and cries from Carl could be heard, and each time Rick's face screwed in agony and he tried to charge back into the room. Shane and I held him back, telling him that Hershel had to do what he could undisturbed.

It was hard for Rick to take, but he obliged. He sat with his head on his hands, his back rising and falling from his heavy breathing. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I don't know if I'll ever understand the pain he's going through. The crushing thoughts that probably plague him.

The door to Carl's temporary operating room opened, and everyone snapped their attention to it.

"How is he?" Rick asked, whipping up to face Hershel with Patricia close behind.

"Not good." Hershel confessed, and Rick gulped hard. I felt a lead weight hit the bottom of my stomach at his words. Carl is just a kid. He's supposed to be alive and kicking.

"The bullet separated into fragrant inside him. I've managed to get one fragment out, but that was only the shallowest and you heard how difficult it was to get. I fear he's got internal bleeding, which means I'm going to need to operate. The problem is I haven't got the right equipment. I need a respirator, among other things." Hershel said calmly, which made my blood boil irrationally. I know he had to stay calm, but it still got to me.

"We'll go get what you need. We'll do what we have to do." Rick gushed, his expression turning desperate.

"The hospital was totally overthrown Hershel. It went up in flames!" Patricia said, her eyes low.

"The high school had a temporary hospital set up. They would have the basics there." Hershel pointed out. Otis shook his head rapidly.

"That place was crawling when I last went past. It'd be a suicide mission." He sighed, his knuckles going white from his grip on his hat.

"I'll go." Shane piped up, and this time Rick shook his head.

"You can't-"

"I'll go with him." I blurted. Shit. Alex put a hand to his face and rubbed harshly, a funny cry escaping his lips. However, Otis shook his head again.

"No. This is my fault. I'll go. I know what this it looks like, anyway." Otis said, looking at Shane for confirmation.

"Okay. We'll need a list." Shane nodded, looking at Hershel with determined eyes.

"Right away." he muttered as he rushed to the kitchen, Shabe and Otis following behind him.

"I want Lori. She needs to know what's happened." Rick sobbed as he sat down. I looked at him as he tried to keep strong. His lower lip quivered.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked, stepping forward to crouch in front of him.

Alex laid a hand on my shoulder before picking up a snoozing Helena and sitting her on his hip as he carries her out of the house. I watched them walk away in in the dying light, quickly followed by a running Maggie.

I looked down at Rick and leant in front of him, hands resting on his knees.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, his shaky gaze meeting mine. He nodded, and so did I. I sat on the sofa next to him, threading my fingers through his.

* * *

Patricia came to stand next to me, having just said goodbye to Otis as he went on his journey with Shane.

The truck pulled away from us, and I felt the heavy weight of what they had to achieve digging into my shoulders. I could only imagine the enormity of how much pressure they both must be feeling.

Maggie had left on horse too, before it got dark, in search of Lori. It felt like she had only been gone an hour or so ago, but I could be totally wrong. Time felt like it had been going so slowly.

We turned back towards the house, and I put my arm around Patricia. She sighed heavily and I half-hugged her.

We all got to the bottom of the porch when unmistakable sound of hoof prints greeted our ears. We span round to see the white horse galloping towards us, two figures on it's back.

The horse rode right up to us, jumping the fences and stopping in front of us. Rick charged forward blindly, his breathing getting heavy again.

Lori slide from its back and threw herself at Rick. They withdrew from the hug and she sobbed a little, repeating about her 'baby'. Ignoring the rest of us, they tore into the house.

I took that as my hint to retire to my tent.

I said goodnight to Hershel and Patricia as I headed towards my tent. There was a faint glimmer of the fire by the tent, and I sighed as I walked towards them.

Alex and Helena were sitting by it, Helena curled up in his lap. I smiled pathetically at the sight. I walked up beside them and sank to the floor. The fire was welcomed as I didn't realise how cold I was as I felt the heat spreading through me.

"Was that Maggie that rode up?" Alex asked after a minute.

"Yeah. Lori was there too." I sighed. " She didn't see me as she ran past. Understandable though - her son was just shot." I muttered crudely.

"Will Carl be alright, Sam?" Helena asked. I took the band out of my hair and sighed.

"I don't know chick." I admitted. "But he's strong." I added as I saw her eyes brimming with tears. She nodded at the last bit and stared towards the house.

"Come on. You need some sleep." I said, standing up and holding out my hand to her.

She took it and stood up groggily. I walked over to the tent and unzipped it, holding it open for her to walk through. She sat on her sleeping bag rubbing her eyes, kicking her shoes off. I opened her sleeping bag for her, which she crawled into and stared up at me with wide eyes as I tucked her in. I stood there for a second before sitting next to her and began stroking her hair gently.

"Don't worry, Helena. Everything will sort itself out. I mean, look at Alex. He had an arrow sticking out of his chest and he's still alive and the same idiot he was before. Carl's with Hershel, and Hershel knows what he's doing. When Shane and Otis get back, Hershel will make everything better." I soothed.

"Really?" She asked optimistically, making my heart melt.

"Really. So if you sleep right through the night, tomorrow when you wake up, Carl could be better. You may even get to see him." I knew it was a long shot, but how do you tell a little kid that her friend could die, just like everyone else she used to know?

She absorbed my words for a while before nodding and settling down. She shivered slightly, so I pulled the duvet over her and tucked her in. She wriggled about comfortably before shutting her eyes and eventually drifting off.

I looked at her as she slept with total innocence before grabbing my dad's jumper and walking outside, hugging it tightly to my chest. I zipped the tent up and pulled the jumper on before settling back next to Alex.

As I sat down he reached his good arm around me and pulled me tightly to him. I leant my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"So how is he looking?" Alex asked, arm still around my shoulders.

"Carl? Awful. I didn't take it all in at first, but thinking back on it, awful. He was pale and blotchy with blood everywhere. His hair was sticking to his forehead where he was swearing and his breathing was way to shallow and quick. He's just a kid..." I sighed, staring distantly into the flames of the fire.

"I know he is." Was all he said, nodding slowly.

As we sat there, the flames started receding, casting a dim glow over everything. The sun seemed a distant memory as the night stretched on. The night seemed like it would never end.

"Sam, do you think the others are okay too?" Alex asked tentatively.

The others. If Lori, Rick and Shane were all doing, well, okay, what about the others? They left as a group, so surely there should still be more of the group. A glimmer of hope sparked me. Something tangible. But that was soon replaced with realisation of how naive I was being. This was a crazy new world. Nothing was safe. Just look at Carl.

"Why not? They all survived when this all kicked off. I just hope they didn't do anything stupid. You know how volatile they all are. One of them setting them all off could have lost someone's life or something. Maybe someone... did. On the way. But why are they back? Surely the CDC wasn't compromised? They have top security measure there, I'm sure of it." I rambled on, totally not thinking about what was coming out of my mouth.

"I thought about all of that too, as soon as there was a second of silence. I wanted to ask Rick or Shane, but I knew I couldn't. I think they all could be okay. How perfect would that be?" Alex gushed, his innocent optimism reminding me of Helena. I was feeling a lot more cynical at heart, but I wasn't going to dampen his spirit. I couldn't.

"Here's hoping your right." I said finally, running my hand through my hair and twiddling a few strands.

We sat in silence as the night moved rapidly on. The moon was high in the sky, but neither of us would be able to sleep that night. Too much was going through our minds.

"Why did you offer to risk your life again?" Alex blurted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why did you offer to go with Shane to get the things for Carl?" He repeated, withdrawing his arm from my shoulders. I sighed. I should've known this was coming.

"Because he couldn't go on his own. And Carl needs them. I couldn't stand back and wait for Shane."

"But you didn't have to volunteer."

"Alex, leave it, Otis took my place, and it was for the best as he knew what up look for. And if it was offered again, I'd go in a heartbeat." I snapped, but immediately felt bad. I know he was worried, but I can't wait around while others risk their lives.

"I'm sorry. I just worry, okay? I don't know what Helena and I would do if something happened to you." He sighed, putting his arm back round me and holding me tightly.

We sat back in relative awkwardness, neither of us talking.

A cry from Carl or Lori would escape the house, sending shivers through me and causing Alex to subconsciously grip me tighter.

"I'm going to get a jumper." Alex said as he unwound his arm from my shoulder. I nodded absently.

He trudged to the tent and crawled in. The place where his arm was keeping me warn had now gone cold and I shivered slightly.

I looked up to the house and saw that the lights were still on and shadows kept pacing past the windows. I shook my head and looked down feeling totally helpless.

The sound of an engine brought my head snapping up and searching for the vehicle.

Surely Shane and Otis weren't that quick? They only left an hour or two ago.

"Alex, get out here!" I hissed.

He stumbled out and looked about with his jumper half on. I jumped up and headed over to the approaching car, Alex close by my side.

The car drew closer and stopped.

Two door opened and people got out. What? That wasn't Otis' truck.

"Who are you?" I called as I stepped into the dying headlights, a false sense of confidence creeping through my veins.

"Sam? Sam?!" The person called in a familiar voice. My breath caught in my throat as I heard my name.

"What? Yeah-"

"T-Dog, it's Sam! And.. And Alex!"

Wait, what?

"T-Dog?" I gasped, my heart rate speeding up.

"Glenn!" Alex shouted from behind me. I felt my smile grow on my face as I stumbled towards the car, launching myself at Glenn. I wrapped my arms around his neck, on the verge of sobbing.

"Sam, you're alive!" Glenn whispered into my ear as he grasped me tightly. I felt tears threatening to well in my eyes as I smiled into his shoulder.

"Nice observation Sherlock. Yeah, we're all okay." I murmured.

I let him go and kissed his cheek. I jogged round to T-Dog who was wrapped in a blanket, and even in the dim light from the house, I could tell he wasn't in any great shape. I stopped short of hugging him.

"What's happened?" I asked as I stepped towards him tentatively.

"Infected cut. Got it after a herd passed. We were told we could get help here.." He muttered, dazed. A herd? A herd of what?

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you to Hershel." Alex said as he walked away from Glenn and threw an arm round T-Dog, guiding him towards the house.

I looked back at Glenn and smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist and walking him up to the house.

Glenn was okay. T-Dog was still alive. Does that mean the other could be okay too? Dale? Daryl? Jim? I sighed.

What a day.

* * *

**Crazy, eh? ;]**

**Oh, I was looking back over the past chapters, and I didn't realise how many mistakes I made! So if you read through ALL of that AND carried on with the story, sorry and thank you! You've all got medals in the post, okay? ****I'll be going back and sorting that ASAP, haha. :)**

**Let me know your thoughts! **

**- Loré. X**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun had just begun to rise, the morning still in it's darker early hours. Long shadows stretched across the fields, the only soundtrack was Helena's deep breaths as she slept.

T-Dog was being seen to by Patricia, and no doubt Alex was going to ask about getting out of his sling too.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind me.

I looked round to see Glenn standing behind me. I stood up and dusted myself off as I turned to face him.

"Can you help me with our tent?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I smiled.

He jogged to his truck and drove it round, leaving it next to ours. He got out and grabbed his tent from the back and put in on the floor adjacent to ours. He then opened the bag and we got out all the components, as well as the instructions.

"Another tent to put up? Count me in!" Alex called as he jogged over to us without a sling on.

"You got your sling off!" I smiled as he beamed.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything too strenuous. Looks like I'll just be doing the instructions again..." He smirked, making Glenn laugh.

I looked Alex over with raised eyebrow. He seemed like a new guy. That temporary blues he was in now seemed to have been lifted ever since T-Dog and Glenn arrived.

"Okay, Glenn, grab that tent pole there..." He chirped, pointing wildly.

We got the tent up in a matter of minutes. Glenn had lost his inhibitions and we laughed a lot, but no matter how much Alex and I asked, he wouldn't talk about the group, which really set us on edge.

"So how come only you and T-Dog were here?" I probed, trying another angle.

"Well this woman came up to us on a horse and totally saved Andrea's life. She asked for Lori and told her about Carl, and got her in the horse. She gave us directions and then just rode off..." He trailed, staring into space.

I thought about his words that he had let slip about the group - at least Andrea and Lori are still doing okay. Well, as okay as expected. He said 'us' too - does that mean the rest of the group too or just him and T-Dog? I couldn't imagine Daryl getting...hurt, and dale was a smart fella.

I watched his far-off expression for a few seconds before reaching over and snapping my fingers in his distant line of sight. He looked back at me confused, but I merely raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, that was Maggie. Nice girl." I said, watching his reaction. He remained fairly deadpan, giving me an absent nod.

"So only you and T-Dog came? What about the others?" I asked, trying to catch him offhand. He really wasn't opening up about the rest of the group.

"He needed medical help, so we came straight away." He said, becoming very interested on the tent pegs and guide ropes. I sighed and shook my head.

We sat around the freshly dug fire pit for a few minutes in silence before Alex began talking to Glenn about everything we'd been through since we'd last seen each other. Glenn looked completely entranced, and I couldn't help but laugh at his puppy-like expression. That expression vanished once I thought about the rest of the group.

Glenn and T-Dog had been our little glimmer of hope that the rest of the group was alright. But what about Dale? Daryl? Jacqui?

I got distracted in my thoughts when Helena rambled out of the farmhouse chattering away to a relaxed-looking T-Dog. It was a cute picture. It made me miss my camera painful amounts.

"Hey, T-Dog! Listen to this, they both fought off walkers with their bare hands!" Glenn yelped, and T-Dog smiled lazily.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna lie down and listen. I can barely keep my eyes open." He muttered as he walked past us to his tent, but laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Good to see you." I smiled up at him, remembering I hadn't properly said 'hello' yet. He squeezed my shoulder slightly before disappearing into their tent.

Helena came to sit by my side, talking about everything Patricia had tought her about cauterization.

"It has to be really hot to work." She grinned, putting a lot of emphasis on 'really'.

"You sound like you're an expert." I said to her, and she giggled a little.

"Not yet. Tomorrow I learn some more about it and them after that I get to do stitching." She stated proudly, but my eyebrows creased.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"On a piece of material, but she said it was just for practice. And how to work out if you need stitches or a butterfly." She explained.

"Butterfly?"

"Butterfly plaster. But it doesn't look like a butterfly at all." She sighed, but I could still see how excited she was.

"Oh well," I smiled. "At least you're going to be able to look after me."

* * *

The day was spend helping about the farm and the house, and introducing the residents to Glenn - T-Dog had fully passed out in his tent.

Hershel was as unwelcoming as ever, but took pity on T-Dog's situation, which annoyed me. He doesn't need pity. He needs compassion and help. But, yet again, I kept my mouth shut.

I was sitting at the dining table with Helena sewing up clothes, but my mind was wondering, making me prick my finger constantly.

"Damn it!" I mumbled for the third time, trying not to throw the shirt in my hands across the room.

"I'm sure you're not a woman." Alex said from behind me, and I heard Glenn chuckle.

"You try focusing on something this fiddly right now." I grunted, and I heard him sigh from behind me.

I heard him draw a breath to reply, but loud voices came from Carl's room stopping us all dead.

I span in my chair to look at the door. I don't know what I was waiting for - maybe Carl to just walk right out.

"Patricia!" Hershel called through the walls.

The woman scuttled past with a grim look on her face and I shut my eyes. I heard Helena's breathing hitch beside me and I winced, totally forgetting about her presence.

"Come on Helena. We'll take these clothes back to the tent." I sighed, picking the small pile of moderately fixed clothes.

As we reached the door, a cry echoed out that was unmistakably Carl's. I felt hope surface in my body.

"He's seizing! Patricia, pass me that.." Hershel yelled, and immediately any spark of recovery vanished from my body. The fading hope plummeted right into me, leaving me feeling winded.

"Helena." I croaked, reaching out to lead her forward.

She ran from the door and carried on right to the tent. I walked slowly in her wake, my stomach flipping rapidly.

Helena stopped short of the tent, tripping over and laying on the ground, sobbing in the foetal position. I faltered, watching in total grief as the girl's while body rocked.

I jogged to her side and put down the clothes, scooping her up in my arms.

I didn't appreciate how this whole situation with Carl would affect Helena. I guess I thought she wouldn't understand. But he was her friend, and she isn't stupid even though she's just a kid.

"Is he going to be okay Sam?" She sobbed, her voice stammering.

"I don't know." I confessed. I could feel the wetness pooling around my collarbone as she cried. I gulped hard, forcing back and cries that threatened to escape me. Not here. Not in front if Helena.

Shane had been hours, and by the sound of things, Carl's not getting any better. How long will he survive?

Or even worse, would it be better if he didn't?

I shook my head fiercely, diminishing that thought. Helena crawled out of my grip and bumbled over to the tent. She collapsed on her sleeping bag and gripped her bear tightly.

I went in after her, laying beside her and held her tightly against my chest. I felt that as she cried, her breaths getting heavier as her sobbing began to subside. She was falling asleep.

She was too young to be crying herself to sleep. But nowadays, what is too young? She had been exposed to all sorts of horrifying things.

Eventually, her crying had stopped altogether, replaced by her deep breathing and sighs. At least now she won't be feeling so turbulent.

I carefully unwound myself from her and crawled out of the tent. I grabbed the pile of clothes I had fixed and put them in the doorway. With one last look at her and T-Dog, I walked slowly back up to the house.

I wiped away phantom tears from my face as I walked, trying to create a mask of sheer indifference. I've got to hold it together. Just for a little while longer.

It was nearing midday now. This was going on too long. Carl better survive.

I entered the house again to see Alex and Glenn standing around in the sitting room awkwardly, both looking totally stricken.

Lori left Carl's temporary room at that point, stopping in her tracks when she saw Alex and me. I saw her red and puffy eyes widen. She was obviously contemplating whether we were real or how to react.

"Oh my god." She finally choked before launching at us, gripping us tightly one at a time. Her reaction really took me by surprise. I never thought she was bothered by us. Maybe it was because we were here with her boy. I wasn't going to question it, so I hugged her back.

"How're you holding up?" Alex asked as they withdrew from each other. She also hugged Glenn briefly. Rick had walked into the room too, wrapping an arm around his wife. His eyes and cheeks were puffy where he too had been crying.

"I'll let you know when Shane gets back." She sighed, her eyes fixed on her shoes.

Shane and Otis. They'd been gone hours now. I took a deep shaky breath and blew my cheeks out. If anything had happened to them, someone else would have to go. And that was probably going to be me.

No. They'll come back.

"They can't be that long now." I offered weakly, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

Alex and Glenn walked out to the porch and Lori walked back in to Carl, and I watched as she looked back at Rick with a questioning gaze. He looked down before catching her eyes and nodding. She then left us, the room painfully quiet. Rick stood looking at me - well, through me. I didn't blame him.

On impulse I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, cradling the back of my head. His forehead fell on my shoulder and he took long, unstable breaths. I shut my eyes tightly. I guess I kinda knew what they were going through because of Alex's injury, but at least I tried doing something right there and then. This was agonising. He was helpless.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't know what to do..." He whispered, and I was struck again by his honesty. He'd always tried to maintain this 'strong' and 'in-charge' image, but at the end of the day, he was human. I began struggling with how to respond, but ultimately I didn't have to.

Thundering steps came towards us, breaking off the contact between me and Rick. Alex threw open the door and stated wildly.

"Shane's back!" He gasped.

Rick ran into Carl's room to get Lori and they both ran out of the house. I followed behind them, my eyes searching. The truck rolled up and stopped in front of the house. Shane got out and limped round the front of the truck looking completely haggard. He was engulfed by Rick and then Lori. He dragged himself round to the back of the truck and began passing out equipment wordlessly.

There was no Otis.

"Oh god.." I whispered, swaying.

Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding me tightly.

"What happened Shane?" Alex asked.

Shane stopped in his tracks and looked at us all before averting his eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute, and none of us prompted him.

"He couldn't.. keep up."

A wave of nausea hit me, making me bring a hand up to my mouth. Alex gripped me hard, letting out a harsh sigh. Something else hit me then too. Something that I didn't really understand. It wasn't pain or worry. It was something unfathomable.

Hershel came out and started bringing the equipment in. He too saw that there was no Otis. He hung his head and sighed deeply.

"Patricia needs to know-" Hershel started.

"But can't it wait so she can help you operate? Please Hershel." I heard the plea in Rick's voice.

"Okay. But we've got to move quick." Hershel nodded as we all racing back to the house with arms full of apparatus.

Alex finally steered me back out to the stairs of the porch, sitting us down. Glenn sat the other side of me, dragging his cap of his head. Lori and Rick eventually emerged and had perched behind us while Shane was directed to the bathroom.

Otis was gone. I mean, I didn't know the too guy well, but he was a good man. He taught me some basic survival hunting and tracking skills, and I'll forever be grateful. I didn't even get to thank him.

I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed.

We all sat in silence as time ticked by. I crossed my arms tightly, and crossed my fingers even tighter. If Carl didn't make it through this, then Otis would have died in vain too.

What a stupid fucking mess.

Alex had removed his arm from my shoulders, and was now idly playing with his hands. Glenn had put his hat on the stair next to him and had his head sat in his hands.

Minutes ticked past, and all we could hear was the movement of objects which I assumed was Hershel operating on Carl.

And so we waited.

* * *

The sky had turned from orange to purple and then a deep, dark blue. The evening starting to get cooler, and no one had moved. Not an inch.

I kept my eyes on the road, waiting for Otis to walk up and tell us he's fine. I don't know why. I didn't expect Jim or Amy to come back to us alive. I knew they were gone. I saw them go. But with Otis, he left perfectly alive, and now he isn't back at all. I just didn't know.

I was so engulfed in that thought, I didn't hear Hershel approach us from behind. He cleared his throat, and we all stood and turned to face him.

"He's safe. For now." He said eventually, and I sighed in relief. A weight felt like it had come off my shoulders, but I knew things could still go wrong. They usually did.

Rick and Lori hugged each other, their tense postures relaxing. They began thanking Hershel the best way they could, but he wouldn't take it.

"I was glad I could save your boy... But now I've got to tell Patricia." Hershel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll come with you." I offered, and he nodded. I took a shaky breath as I thought about what I had just agreed to.

I stepped forward and followed him into the house. I looked back at Alex briefly who nodded at me. I sighed and walked in Hershel's stead as he wound through the house, my mind racing.

Patricia was standing in the kitchen, washing her hands vigorously.

"We really rushed into that one! I'm just glad he's okay for now." She sighed as she dried her hands in a small towel. She looked between me and Hershel with an optimistic look on her face. I felt that all-too familiar pain in my chest. Deep-set sorrow.

"Patricia, I need to talk with you." Hershel sighed, walking to stand next to her. I went to stand by her other side, trying not to make eye contact.

She looked between both of us, her arms lowering, the towel dropping from her hand. She'd twigged.

"Hershel. Please don't-"

"I'm sorry Patricia. I.." Hershel faltered.

"O... O... Otis.." She stuttered, and I could feel my eyes begin to well up.

She shook on the spot as she began to cry, tracks starting running down her face in torrents. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she gasped between her cries, the other shakily reaching out for something to steady her.

She clutched my arm tightly as she heaved large sobs, her entire body becoming overwhelmed. A few trickles of tears dribbled down my cheek and I wiped them off. This wasn't my place to cry.

"Please god, no.." She gasped, struggling to get air to fill her lungs.

Her clutch from my arm slipped as she leant on the table. Her arms trembled there and she slipped, laying her torso on the table as she continue to cry out for Otis.

Hershel backed himself against the counter, staring at his feet. He shut his eyes and shook his head to himself. I swallowed back bile that rose.

She slipped of the table and slumped to the floor, hugging herself tightly. I finally moved to do something by kneeling by her side, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

She didn't respond to me for a second, before curling herself around me, sobbing against my chest. Her skinny fingers gripped at the material of my shirt, pinching my skin.

In a weird twist of mind, I thought of how it wasn't the first time today I'd cradled someone who seemed completely gone. I ignored that ironic thought and hugged her tighter, my eyes fluttering shut.

We sat until she couldn't cry anymore, her tears stopping and her breaths raspy. She took her head off of me and glanced at Hershel. He held out his hand and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Will you be okay in your own bed? You're welcome to take mine-"

"No, I want our bed." She whispered, her voice cracking and barely audible. He nodded at me as he led her out of the kitchen, her shaking frame shrouded by his own.

I stayed on the floor for a second, a dull ache setting into my limbs. I pushed myself up, ignoring the clicking of my bones and the dull pain that shot through my knees.

I rubbed my temples and gnawed my lip as I left the kitchen, yearning to just crumple in my sleeping bag and go numb.

As I walked towards the front door, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Shane walking towards the room the Grimes family were in. Something was odd about him and it clicked - he had no hair.

I looked at him, puzzled. He met my gaze with a curt nod before knocking and entering Carl's room. I didn't respond at all as my heart and head were hammering. His eyes had a weird, far-away look in them.

He was just off.

Everything about him seemed strange. His eyes, his sudden lack of hair, the limp. Everything. It made me completely uneasy. It was like he had shed a skin.

I dragged my eyes away from the closed door he just went though and back out in front of me. I could asses it tomorrow. I just needed to shut down.

The night had come quickly. The whole day had, but time felt as if it had been so slow. The waiting, and all the pain. It had almost all happened in one day.

I let my body mechanically move me towards my tent, subconsciously saying goodnight as I got ever-closer to my sleeping bag.

Helena was still fast asleep when I lay next to her, and she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I zipped the sleeping bag up right and pulled part of the duvet over me, feeling incredibly cold all of a sudden.

I suppressed a shudder and waited for sleep and sheer exhaustion to take its hold over me, with a underlying want to never wake up again.

* * *

**Cheery one, eh?**

**Let me know your thoughts, I'm ever excited and grateful to hear what you think! **

**- Loré. X**


	15. Chapter 15

"Can you get me a bottle of water from the truck please?" Alex asked as he was cooking and I nodded, getting to my feet sluggishly. I slipped my shoes on, not bothering to put them on properly.

Helena had also jumped up and was walking alongside me, chatting away about who knows what.

It was still too early. The sun wasn't visible over the treetops yet. I hadn't had enough sleep and I wasn't going to get any either. Tired would've been an understatement. Drained would be more like it.

As we got near the truck, I tripped over my other foot. I looked down at my feet and pulled my shoes on properly, grunting. When I lifted my head up, I was greeted by a car door.

The impact to my face sent my on the floor, my cheek throbbing wildly.

"F- Ouch!" I yelped as I brought a hand to my face, trying extremely hard not to swear in front of Helena. But oh my god, it hurt so bad!

Great. It was on my cut, and it felt like the stitches had popped as my face was bleeding angrily again.

"Sam! I'm so sorry!" Helena gasped, dropping to my side. I tentatively put a hand up to my cheek and hissed in pain.

"It's okay. I'll go see Hershel." I gasped, almost humoured at my rubbish luck.

"Sam?" Alex called.

"Go give him a bottle of water, okay?" I told Helena and she nodded, keeping her eyes low.

I trudged up to the house, my hand hovering over my cheek. I desperately wanted to touch it as see if it was any worse, but the stinging and throbbing was too much.

I knocked on the door and entered, searching for anyone.

"Kitchen." Hershel called. I took a deep breath and walked through the house.

"Can I help?" He asked as he finished drying a plate.

"Could you take a look at a cut for me? I think Helena just opened the stitches again." I winced. Talking made it sting like a bitch.

"Sure." He said as he put the plate and towel in his hands down and walked over to me. He got close to my face and looked over the cut as I tried not to flinch at the close contact.

He nodded to himself and turned to begin rifling through a somewhere behind him while I stood about awkwardly. He pulled out a medic kit and set about cleaning away the blood that had stopped falling.

I tried not to gasp and wriggle away as he touched my cheek. He then brought his hand up to assess the stitches.

"I'm going to have to cut them out. I believe Patricia was going to change them soon anyway." He said, and all I could do was nod.

He prepped the needle and the thread and places that on the table before removing and discarding the one in my face. My face throbbed painfully, actually making me feel quite lightheaded. I tried focusing on that and not the needle.

He put the needle in, and I was surprised that it didn't really hurt much, although that may be because my face was already killing me. My eyes welled up slightly, so I shut them to prevent them spilling over.

"Thank you for helping me with Patricia last night." Hershel said quietly, making my eyes open and widen in surprise.

"How is she?" I asked, trying to move my face as little as possible.

"Still asleep. I stayed with her until she drifted off so she wouldn't threat or do something silly." He sighed.

"I don't think she's like that. But I understand." I shrugged.

A few minutes passed until Hershel was done. I was relieved that the extra pressure on my face had gone, but it still stung.

"Sam, you go know that that probably won't heal. It wouldn't have healed anyway, but now this... It will scar." He said to me, and I nodded sadly. A funny twinge hit my stomach though, despite confirming what I thought was already going to happen.

"I guess I knew, but I didn't want it confirmed. Thank you Hershel." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder as I left.

I walked out of the house as the chilly morning air hit me, making the pain in my cheek more acute.

What Hershel said about my face scarring was a definite blow but it wan't unexpected. The cut wasn't healing fast. Something was obviously wrong. But it put a dampener on things. I know I was no looker, but now with an extra unattractive thing on my face - well. I probably looked totally gorgeous. Or not.

As I made my way back to the tents, Helena rushed up to me.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She gasped, hugging me tightly around the waist.

"It's okay Helena." I rubbed her head and she let go, taking my hand and walking with me back to camp. It honestly didn't matter. Well, not much.

"Are you alright Sam?" Glenn called.

"Yeah, But this cut on my face is going to scar." I confessed, shrugging. Glenn looked fairly sympathetic, but no suck luck from Alex.

"You're gonna look like the Joker from Dark Knight!" He laughed, and I shook my head.

"Not quite. But something like that."

Rick joined us later on, settling between me and Glenn with Helena taking prime spot in front of him.

"How's Carl?" She asked, her eyes dewy and puppy-like.

"He's okay. Hershel's really looking after him." Rick smiled, and Helena gasped. She hugged Rick tightly and say back down, smile glued firmly to her face.

T-Dog had finally resurfaced, looking slightly better than before. His eyes were bright and he seemed less lethargic.

He sat and had something to eat and occasionally joined in with the conversation.

"Hershel thinks we're coming to the end of the heat. He thinks the cold and the frost will be here soon. I don't know what we're going to do." Rick sighed.

"Well look, it still pretty warm now, so well sort it when it actually drops. We can raid the local town for winter coasts and stuff, and there are plenty of trees for firewood. Don't fret, Rick." I explained, surprised at how practical I sounded. Alex seemed to me surprised too, as he snorted.

Rick nodded, and there was even a peep of a smile.

* * *

It was getting warm, despite whatever Rick and Hershel thought. The sun was now in the sky, and I was going to be another hot day.

I got changed into cut-off shorts and a short-sleeved check shirt. I rolled the sleeves up, uncovering as much skin as I could as the morning pushed on.

I gathered my hair up and tied it in a high ponytails, welcoming the faintest breeze on my neck.

Shane, Rick and Glenn were chopping wood and Alex was piling it up while I was looking over T-Dog's hand.

"What did Hershel say about infection?" I asked.

"Well he's cleaned it, so hopefully it'll be fine." He shrugged and I smiled.

"And look, I'm sorry about not saying hello to you yesterday. I was a bit drugged up." He laughed. I smiled back at him, but I was totally confused.

"Drugged up?" I asked, eyebrow raised. That was lucky if he found some proper medicine to help him. Extremely lucky.

"Well, that's the interesting bit. We tried looking in the surrounding cars..." He trailed, his eyes latching on to something over my shoulder.

I immediately thought walkers and felt my eyes widen and my breathing threaten to pick up, but T-Dog smiled.

"Guys," he called over his shoulder and pointed. I span quickly to follow his finger, and I thought my heart was going to stop.

An RV was driving up the path. Followed by a truck and a motorbike.

I stood up and walked towards the rest of the group, stopping by Alex. I strained my eyes at the sight, thinking this can't be real. Alex reached out to my arm and squeezed.

This can't be real.

After what felt like a lifetime, the vehicles eventually pulled up next to ours, and the inhabitants stepped out. We dropped everything we were doing and walked out from under the trees into plain sight.

"Oh my god!" Alex shouted, his face breaking into a huge grin.

"Alex!" Dale shouted.

The rest of the group looked round and saw us. Helena had run out of the tent and was now charging at the group. She launched herself at Carol who held her tight.

I simply stared, reality not setting in. We thought we'd never see them again.

I spurned into action, running forward and I launched myself at Dale, who laughed into my hair.

"Sam, I can't believe it!" He chuckled. I pulled back from him and smiled as the rest of the group drew closer to us.

I hugged Andrea and clutched her arm as I drew away. She smiled at me, and it seemed genuine.

Over her shoulder, I saw that Daryl had stepped off his bike and was hovering in the background.

I hesitated briefly before my stupid emotions get the better of me. I walked up to him and threw my arms around his shoulders. He tried to get away, but I didn't let him. He did do some good once, right?

His hand went on my lower back which shocked me as I thought he was hugging me back. His hand hovered there briefly until he clenched the fabric of my shirt and pulled me off him. I stumbled a little bit ignored it. I looked up at him and saw him looking over the cut on my face, and I tried not to wince as his eyes carried on roving.

A huge weight felt lifted off my shoulders though. I didn't have to worry about their safety any more. At least while I'm not around.

"You're alive." He stated. I rolled my eyes at him, feeling a little strange.

Something was different. Not just with him, but with all the group. They had a quiet and haunted look about them.

I turned to see Carol behind me, waiting to pull me into a hug so I wrapped my arms around her. She clung fiercely to me, making me grimace a little.

"It's good to see you Carol." I said, and she nodded on my shoulder.

"Sam." she said as she pulled away, looking pained.

"What's up?" I asked, frowning.

I looked thoroughly at her, and then to the rest of the group. They all had a knowing look, and it seemed to be crushing down on them.

"Sophia is missing." She whispered, her hands clinging onto my elbows.

My mouth gaped as I stared at her. My eyes shot up to Alex to see him covering his mouth. Helena was clinging to his side, lower lip trembling. my eyes flicked to Dale who was staring at his feet. My gaze finally shifted to Daryl who was gritting his teeth, watching as fresh tears started to fall down Carol's face.

"Oh Carol. I'm so sorry." I mumbled, pulling the woman back into another hug.

"But I promise," I said as we pulled back. "I'll do everything I can to help find her."

She nodded at me, and stepped away to go back into the RV.

Looking around, I frowned. There shouldn't been more people here.

"Jim passed on?" I asked. Dale nodded. That wasn't a surprise, but it still hurt.

"And Jacqui?" Alex asked.

"I'll explain later." Dale replied, but he was shaking his head. I heaved a heavy sigh and chewed my lip.

Rick came out of the house, and upon seeing us all assembled, he jogged down, relaxed look on his face.

"How is he Rick?" Dale asked.

"Carl's doing good." He smiled.

"You guys get yourselves set up - I'm going to talk to Hershel." Rick said as he turned back to the house.

"Oh, Sam. We're doing a memorial for Otis soon." Rick called and I nodded.

A few eyes were looking curiously at me and I sighed.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Afternoon had crept upon us as we set up the rest of the camp. Tents went up and we worked on making where we were as comfortable as possible.

The memorial for Otis had come along, and as Shane recounted what had happened to Otis, I shut my eyes.

"... He just couldn't keep up. But he was a hero. For Carl." He finished, but something in me clicked.

When I was hunting with Otis, he could definitely keep going - it was his job. He tracked that one deer for days, keeping right on its tail, walking for miles. If he needed to, I bet he could've 'kept up'.

But thinking that, would Shane really kill Otis? Yeah, he's lost it a few times, but sacrificing someone else's life? That's a totally different story.

But if he did, what would've happened if I went instead of Otis?

No, Shane can't have killed Otis. He just can't.

Patricia accepted this story though, hugging herself tighter and smiling at the pile of rocks.

I glanced around the group. I'd filled them all in on who Otis was, and how he was involved in this mess. None of the group resented him though, despite accidentally shooting Carl - he wanted to do bit, and he paid the ultimate price. None of them were going to resent him for that.

Dale had an odd look on his face. I couldn't place it, but his gaze wouldn't snap off of Shane.

I sighed as I dragged my eyes away. I looked at Daryl. He was different. His body language seemed less defensive, and he looked disturbed.

Looking about at the group, they'd all looked like they'd lost hope in everything. Especially Carol.

Soon it was over, and the group dispersed. I walked to Patricia, gently hugging the woman.

"You have my condolences." I sighed. The words seemed so out of place in this new world.

"Thank you Sam." She sighed as she walked alongside Maggie up to the house.

I looked at the pile of rocks for a few minutes, my mind blanking. It was fairly tranquil. The view from where his memorial sat was beautiful. I could imagine it in the dying light; orange skies and the sinking sun over fields, met with the flourishing trees. The flies would start to hovered the day was cooler, and there would an orangy tinge to everything. It seemed nice. I'd make sure to check it our one day.

I made my way back over to the rest of the campers, my mind slipping back to the task at hand - finding Sophia.

I swallowed hard when I thought about it. What actually happened? I'd have to find out from Dale.

Looking at it from a detached point of view, it depends on where she went missing, and how long ago. Like they said in all the crime shows - the first 48 hours are critical. And she was - is, just a little girl. She might not be able to handle herself. I swallowed hard, trying to keep any bile that threatened to rise at bay.

But then again, I'm not detached. I know Sophia and I want to find her and protect her.

I saw Rick talking animatedly, standing over the hood of a truck. I walked over and hovered behind Andrea, watching as he pointed out parts of a map.

"... And so after I spoke to her, I ran off in this direction, leading the walkers away." Rick said, dragging his finger across part of the map. Hearing his words, it felt like a kick in the gut. There were walkers after her? I needed to talk to Dale about what we've missed. And pronto.

"I'm gonna look now." Daryl grunted, hoisting that legendary crossbow high on his shoulder. I briefly thought that I actually missed seeing the crossbow. I shook my head at the thought.

"Don't be too long. The day's more than half over." Rick warned, and Daryl ignored it, walking away towards the tree line.

I watched him go, wondering what had actually transpired - and the fact that Daryl actually cared. Or at least, he seemed to care about finding her.

"Okay, tomorrow, we'll get some more maps off of Hershel and check the land perimeters first. Then well branch further our from there." Rick concluded.

I walked away from the search party and walked up to Helena who was sitting beside Glenn. I ran a hand over my face and sighed.

Helena had his hat on and was sitting there proudly, the cap hanging just above her eyes and completely shrouding her ears. I smiled weakly at him, and he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"... Guns on my property." I looked up to see Hershel addressing Rick and Shane as he approached the group.

Unsurprisingly, Shane started arguing back. I shook my head and looked down, disconnecting from their conversation. We're lucky Hershel's letting us all stay here, and Shane is going to get us all kicked off his land and back out there in that craziness.

"Some people never change." Glenn said, and I nodded sadly.

Hershel walked off and Rick reprimanded Shane. I watched as Shane's face screwed up. It looked like he was about to scream at Rick, but he didn't, he merely walked off. I sat stunned for a second, watching as Rick watched him walk away awkwardly.

I sighed, and looked back at Glenn.

"So why wouldn't you tell me about Sophia and the rest of the group?" I asked, trying to shift my focus on something else.

"It wasn't my place Sam."

"Sophia maybe, but letting me know about the rest of the group is."

"I dunno.." he sighed, looking away from me. I blew my cheeks out.

"Well, forget it-"

"Glenn?" A soft voice asked from behind him. We both looked to see Maggie.

"I was told you're the person that gets supplies for the group. Fancy coming with me?" She asked, placing a hand lazily on her hip.

"Sure." He said quickly, and she nodded before walked away.

He looked at me like he needed permission. I smiled.

"What you waiting for? Go!" I laughed, flicking my hand in Maggie's direction.

He shot up and all but tripped his was over to Maggie.

"Scrawny little thing, isn't he?" T-Dog laughed as he emerged from his tent, sitting down in one of the deck chairs.

"How are you?" I asked after laughing at his statement.

"Bit better. The meds Dixon gave me took ages to wear off." He said, looking down at his hand. I felt my mouth hang open.

"Daryl Dixon helped you?" I gawped.

"I know," he laughed. "Twice. I cut myself when we were surrounded by a herd. They could smell me or I was loud or something, but the crazy bastard helped me. Threw some walker corpses on me to mask my smell and waited it out." He explained, and I felt like this revelation needed celebrating. Daryl actually helped T-Dog? After everything with Merle and so on?

"I, oh. Wow.. But where did he get the 'meds' from?" I stuttered.

"Merle had left them in Daryl's bag. It was after we'd searched the cars for any antibiotics, and found nothing. He was all 'you shoulda asked' and gave some to me." He said, and laughed once he saw my shocked expression.

"No way!" I gasped.

Daryl the heartless, redneck idiot actually helped to save T-Dog's life? I was totally blown away. That's the Daryl we need to see more of! Not him having to hide behind that total asshole persona.

"Sam, you gotta see this." T-Dog pointed out, dragging me from my thoughts.

I followed his gaze to near the house where Maggie stood with Glenn and two horses.

We watched and sniggered as Glenn tried to mount the house, jumping and gripping it around the mane before sliding off ungracefully. It was when we watched for the third time when he landed flat in his back that we burst out into belly-aching laughter.

I wiped the tears from my face and notices that all eyes we're now on us, but we didn't care.

The ridicule must have prompted Glenn as he managed to get on the horses back and wriggle on so he was in the right position. T-Dog and I cheered and whistled at his accomplishment.

A few of the group that were around chuckled at us, while T-Dog and I geekily high-fived.

* * *

T-Dog and I hadn't moved. We'd chatted for hours, the rest of the group joining in and walking off at different intervals. Carol had even come out of the RV for a minute, but swiftly returned.

I don't know how, but we'd managed to keep talking.

So it wasn't a surprise that we were shocked at how quickly it took Glenn to get back.

"... But guys, I left hours ago." He repeated.

He had walked up to us with a lost look on his face. He looked torn, and was doing his best to hide it. It wasn't working.

"Nah man, it must've only been an hour." T-Dog laughed, and Glenn blushed as he gritted his teeth.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me. I took his hat off and ruffled his hair, placing his hat on my head.

"Well," I laughed. "You've missed out on one hell of a conversation. T-Dog, tell him about that Superbowl game - or what ever it is - that you went to!" I giggled, getting caught up in the good moment.

Glenn relaxed as T-Dog told his story, and I looked between the two, smile fixed on my face. T-Dog got to the apex of the story when I happened to look in front of me and saw Daryl climb in the RV.

I was about to look away when I saw a flower he had behind his back. From the distance, it looked beautiful. A large flower with delicate white petals. He knocked on the door and entered while I sat there, stunned.

My eyes didn't leave the door until he exited again, flower gone. It eventually clicked that Carol was in there.

He'd given her the rose-

What have I missed since I last saw the group?

He headed towards us and until he got a few yards away, turned towards his tent.

It was then that Glenn and T-Dog erupted in laughter. I snapped my gaze away from his tent and smiled as if I was paying attention to the story.

"You're right. I have missed out!" Glenn chuckled.

T-Dog and Glenn carried on talking, and I was kind of glad that I wasn't getting involved.

That was a sweet gesture, the rose. Yeah, that's for sure. Her daughter's missing, and she just needed some cheering up.

But that totally didn't seem like him. I mean, I know I don't know him well, but he never struck me as a 'flowers' kind of man. Especially a beautiful one that looked like a rose.

He did a nice thing though. He had good reasons to, right? Maybe he just wasn't as heartless as I pinned him down to be. That's was reinforced by what T-Dog said about helping him out with the walkers and his cut.

But a rose?

"Back in a sec guys - gonna get a jumper." I said after noticing myself shiver and snapping out of my thoughts.

As I walked to my tent, the events of the day filtered through my head. The day had felt like it had been a week long. The group had arrived, Otis' funeral and everything in between.

The sun had almost vanished from the sky, and I hadn't even noticed.

I thrust myself off the chair and walked to the tent, pulling out my dad's trusty old jumper. Glenn's cap fell off my head and I smiled as I pulled the jumper in.

I placed the cap back on my head and walked back out, zipping the tent up.

I stoked the small embers and built up the fire again, pushing the nagging thoughts of the flower to the back of my mind.

I dropped back in my chair and watched as the rest of the group trickled together as Alex started cooking.

Helena had got Rick to confess his favourite stories of a baby Carl, but he looked more than happy to divulge everything.

Even Andrea seemed pretty taken with Helena as she asked how Andrea had managed to keep her hair looking pretty.

Daryl has joined the group for food which surprised me as it involved human contact. Carol had even ventured out of the RV for a second time, but she took a small portion of food before returning. No one stopped her.

Plates were handed out and people ate graciously as we had combined our resources for something different.

People had settled on the floor and the remaining chair as we ate. We all eventually slipped into chatter like nothing had happened, and like nobody had gone.

* * *

"... So then we were able to get some petrol. Sam jumped back into the truck and we drove. She spotted the road heading down to here, and we took it. The rest is history." Alex finished.

We had all been telling what we had all faced since we last saw each other at the quarry. It was strange. We'd only seen each other a couple days previous, but it felt like it was a lifetime ago. We all seemed like different people now.

Daryl was half listening to Alex as he cleaned his crossbow, and Lori had walked off past the trees without a word. We were all shocked at what each other had experienced, each others stories shocking us to our cores.

The whole drama with the CDC and the herd - which I found out was literally a huge group of walkers - took them by surprise. I gasped so hard when they told me that I choked. They quietly told us that Sophia had run away then and the search they did for her. I could feel my eyes welling up, but a fierce determination building. I was going to help find her.

Alex was playing the role of storyteller well, and had everyone gather around him so he could look us all in the eye. I knew our story, and so I stayed off to his side as I recovered from what they had been through. Well, there's no recovering really.

I caught the end of what he was saying, as he explained his 'genius' plan to get Hershel to let us stay longer. It made me smile.

"Alex was totally useless though. I did all the work-"

"Hey, I saved your life at that house-"

"After I'd taken down those walkers, yeah!" I yelped, trying hard to fight the smile that wanted to creep up on my face.

The group laughed, genuine smiles etched on their faces. It looked like they hadn't done it in a long time. I smiled at their reaction, rearranging Glenn's cap on my head.

"Not the point! But, I was pretty awesome. What had happened was that Sam was a bit busy..." He rambled, capturing everyone's attention again.

I looked around as he told his story, watching everyone's reaction as he spoke about me fighting. I heard a quiet snort from beside me, and I looked down to see Daryl as he finished cleaning his crossbow.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely flicked his eyes at me. He looked back down as I chewed my lip in thought.

"That was a nice thing you did today. For Carol." I whispered to him. His head snapped up at that, his eyes boring into mine.

I could see the faintest of blushes on his face illuminated by the fire. It was so faint I thought I had imagined it, but I knew it was there. I had to hide a huge grin that was threatening to show - did I just make the hard Daryl Dixon blush?

He shrugged and looked back down at his crossbow and began furiously scrubbing it again. I sighed and almost subconsciously laid a hand on his arm.

His head snapped back up and stared at me, studying my face. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at his scrutiny and tried to shadow my face with the cap.

"It was really good of you." I repeated. His hard expression wavered as he frowned, searching my face as my eyes went back up to meet his.

We sat there for a minute, none of us moving. I don't know why, but I couldn't physically look away. I wanted to reinforce what I was saying, right? Of course I did.

".. So actually, I saved the day." Alex gloated.

He spun to face me to probably smirk, but stopped short. Everyone else had also followed his gaze, and turned to see me with my hand on Daryl's arm, us both leaning close to each other with weird looks on our faces. I managed to snap my gaze away and stared at everyone, their faces either amused or shocked.

I wanted to die. Plain and simple. Launch me into a 'herd' of walkers with no weapons, sure, fine. But put me in an awkward situation with this idiot, then run me through with my own machete. Draw it out, I don't care. I was begging for the ground to swallow me up than having the group judging me for those few seconds. I don't care how dramatic that sounds.

Daryl grunted loudly and whacked my hand off his arm. I felt my face burn as I blushed and tried clearing my throat as if to try and redeem myself. But nothing would come out of my mouth.

"I'll tell you what though, I'm glad we missed that jammed area of cars. Whereabouts is it?" Alex asked as he drew the groups speculative gaze away. I let out a deep breath of air as I heard Daryl grunt again, making me roll my eyes.

However, before Alex fully turned away, he winked at me. It both irritated and amused me. It irritated me more though.

I began searching the vicinity for something decent to chuck at him.

I reached down beside me and picked up a twig by Daryl's crossbow. He scowled at me but I ignored him. To my surprise though, he didn't say anything.

I reeled my hand back and launched the small twig, hitting Alex just above his ear. He flinched and swung to face me, his eyebrow raised.

I merely winked at him.

* * *

**Well, there's a lot happening all at one time, right?**

**They're back together though. Any thoughts about Daryl's reaction? What about quiet Carol? Let me know! :)**

**- Loré. X**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam, can you help me drag this log over?" Glenn called from the treeline. I rubbed my eyes and walked over, revelling in the cool morning sun.

"Why?" I asked as I stopped in front of him, hand on my hip.

"It saves the rest of us sitting on the floor when all the chairs have been taken." He said simply.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know how long we're going to be staying.." I sighed, but he shrugged.

"Then we can just roll it back."

We stood about considering how to get it there. It would break our backs if we lifted it. We decided to roll the big hunk of wood, and so we pushed hard against it, setting it gently rolling so we didn't have to do much work.

We rolled it right down to the fire pit and set it so it wouldn't be in the way of anybody.

"Good call." I commended him as I stepped over the log. He grinned at me as he began dusting off the log.

People had started to emerge from their tents just as the sun had begin to fully rise, sleepy faces and hair everywhere.

"Morning Sam, Glenn." Rick nodded as he headed towards us from the house. He must have spent the night with Carl.

"Are we gonna start searching today?" I asked him quietly. He nodded solemnly and I sighed.

The group began gathering together for food and instructions about the search. Daryl exited his tent last, his eyes briefly meeting mine as he walked towards the group, but his face gritted and he looked away, opting to look at Carol. I watched as she smiled weakly at him.

"We're going to search within a couple miles of the farm today. I know it's not far, but there's every chance Sophia came this way. Any questions?" Rick announced, his eyes searching. No one spoke.

"Okay. We'll look at the maps and leave as soon as we're done." He said with a stout nod.

We ate in relative quiet, small talk filling in any extended silences. It was tense, to say the least.

I glanced at Daryl, thinking about the night before. His eyes shot up to meet mine, giving me an icy stare before looking down again. This continued for the whole duration of breakfast.

Okay, he may be annoyed or whatever, but I did nothing wrong. I commended him on acting like a human being, and now I'm getting the cold shoulder! Well, colder than before, anyway.

Maybe it was weird for him, but he doesn't have to act like a brat. Maybe I should have just kept quiet. But then again, why should I? We all have to live with each other, so why does it have to be difficult and awkward?

As soon as we had finished eating, everyone who was going to help look for Sophia gathered around the hood of our truck, maps from Hershel spread out. Rick, Shane, Daryl and Glenn hovered while I was standing next to Andrea, chewing my lip.

"Okay, we're here, and I last saw Sophia around here. I think if we all search within a mile or two of the farm, we can branch out in this direction..." Rick explained, pointing to various places on the map. I could feel my head starting to swim.

"Are we searching individually?" I asked.

"Yeah. I figure we could cover more ground that way." He said and I nodded. Well great. I'm definitely going to get lost.

"Sam?" Someone called behind. We all looked round to see Patricia standing a few yards away, twiddling her hands.

I looked back at Rick who nodded before I walked over to her, smiling. I could feel all eyes on us, and I tried suppressing a grimace.

"Patricia, is everything okay?" I asked, laying a hand on her arm. She sighed, but smiled weakly.

"Sam, if it's alright with you, I still want to give Helena some medical training. O.. Otis would've wanted it, he would have been proud of me to keep teaching her, giving her something important. I know that. He was proud of me when I started. And it would be a welcome distraction, it'd keep me on my toes." She explained, her voice and eyes low. I was taken aback, but I was, in a way, glad.

"That would be brilliant. But you have to keep it at your own pace. There's no rush." I smiled. Her gaze snapped up to me and she smiled too.

"We'll get started straight away." She reached up and squeezed my arm before turning to walk to Helena, who looked extremely excited as Patricia approached.

I watched her walk away before turning back and walking back to the search party, their expressions curious.

"What?"

* * *

The trees were thicker in my area, little light penetrating through the treetops. It made the area colder, the air more stifled.

And it was eerie as hell.

I snuck along with my machete drawn high, and a handgun tucked at an easily accessible part of my jeans waistband. I wasn't taking any chances.

I'd been given behind the house and out to check, covering a square mile or two. It sounded like a lot at first, but after only being out searching for a few hours, it didn't feel like enough.

In all honesty, I didn't fully remember which way it was back to camp. I had a vague idea, but I wasn't ready to head back just yet. I still had hours of daylight left.

Looking around, the trees seemed less thick as I headed into a clearer area. The sun came through the spaces more, it's rays hitting my skin.

I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up, and pulled my hair up into a bun, my eyes constantly searching.

It was good to be out and on my toes again. Well, under the circumstances, it sucked more than anything. But I was doing nothing before. I was hunting, yeah, but I'd often walk about the farm with no weapon which was careless. I needed to focus on what was really out there. What was really after us.

I pushed myself forward, scanning the area for Sophia. Or any walkers.

I walked for another sweltering hour or so before there was an extremely unpleasant crunch underfoot. I winced at the harsh sound and looked down to find a small carcus.

I stepped back and leant down to look at it. It had been completely stripped to the bone, a few little scraps littered about and thanks to me, broken. Judging by the reddish-brown colour of a bit of bushy fur attached to the tailbone, it must have been a fox.

I had no doubt it had been a walker that had finished it off, but I wondered how it could've caught a fox.

If it was a walker, it means that it would've been through this way. I just hope Sophia went in another direction.

Feeling myself switch to high alert, I began walking back to the farm. It was going to get dark soon - I'd seriously underestimated the time as the light was considerably dimmer where I was. I gripped my machete tightly as I walked, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

It felt weird, looking for Sophia. It hadn't sunk in as I wasn't feeling as raw and as broken up about it as I should've been. I should have cried, been worried. Something. All I've felt is a grim determination. Maybe I was trying to focus on finding her alive, and not anything else.

I shook my head, trying to refocus myself. Of course I'm worried about her. Of course I'm terrified for her. Those feelings just haven't come to the boil. They'll probably hit me when I'm not doing anything, when all I can do is just think.

Eugh. Doing psychology on yourself doesn't work.

* * *

It took me two hours to get back, and that was only because I had jogged. I managed to get to the farm just as daylight was dying and the dark had crept in.

"Sam, where the hell have you been?" Rick called as I slowed to a walk between the house and the barn, my chest heaving.

I felt heads snap in my direction and saw Alex jump up and hover behind Rick. Oh, I was definitely in for a lecture.

"Sorry to worry anyone. I just wanted to get as far as daylight would let me." I panted and shrugged as I walked past him through the middle of the group towards my tent.

"I understand that, but we were starting to worry that you weren't going to show. We were going to come and find you." He sighed.

"I'm fine though." I called as I walked into my tent, hoping they were just going to drop it. I put my rucksack down and untucked my gun from my waistband. I laid my machete on top of my bag and walked back out of the tent.

All of the group had returned from their search and were getting something to eat, meaning I was the last back. As always.

"Did you find anything?" Glenn asked. I sighed, glad to see that I didn't get a lecture after all.

I searched the group for Carol and didn't find her, so I shook my head as I walked towards the rest of the group, crouching in front of them.

"I didn't want to either. I found a carcus, of a fox I think. It was almost totally stripped to the bone. I think it was a walker." I divulged, sighing.

They looked at me and between themselves, a sad and desperate look in their expression.

I sat back and crossed my legs, my head on my hands.

"How ya know it were a fox? Or a geek?" Daryl grunted, making my head lift back up.

"There was part of its tail left. It was bushy and red. Fox-like. And I don't know if it was. It just seemed most likely." I answered, meeting his gaze.

He looked me over almost suspiciously and shrugged before sighing and looking back down at his plate of food.

The fire behind me began picking up, warming my back in the cool evening air. I rolled my tired shoulders and sighed, looking at the group.

Helena walked over with a plate of food and sat herself in my lap. We both ate from the plate as she told me about what Patricia had taught her that day.

"Were you extra nice to her?" I asked as I put a slice of canned ham in my mouth.

"Yeah. I was as kind as I could be, and thanked her a lot." She said as she nodded vigorously. I put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Good girl."

We sat in silence while we finished eating listening to the conversation of the rest of the group. Helena got up to go sit with Alex, and deciding something on the spot I stood, brushing myself off.

I walked towards our truck and got out a bottle of water before walking up to the RV. I could feel eyes following me as I walked, and a certain pair burning into my back as I knocked on the RV door and waited. What was it with this group and watching me today? It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah?" A broken voice called out weakly from inside.

"It's Sam. I'm coming in, okay?" I responded, and walked in before she could answer.

I stepped into the RV and shut the door behind me, looking for Carol.

I spotted movement in the back room and headed in that direction. I stopped in the doorway, hesitating.

"Hey Carol." I said gently.

"Come in, Sam." She sighed.

I walked through the door and saw her teetering on the edge of the bed, hands brought up to her face.

I walked towards her and crouched, although I left a small distance between us.

"Do you want something to eat? We've got some food left, and I'm guessing you haven't eaten much today." I said, but she shook her head, her eyes fixing on something to my right.

"Well how about some water?" She shook her head again and I sighed, looking down.

"Come on. You need to drink something." I said, bringing up the bottle in my hand.

"It's quite cool. You need something to keep you going." I assured her, holding it out to her.

She eyes the bottle like I was holding out a rare creature. She took it tentatively and smiled at me, although the small smile didn't reach her eyes.

I smiled back at her, and looked around the room as she began to drink greedily. I looked where her gaze had been fixed, only to find that white flower.

I swivelled round on my foot and stood up, walking towards the pretty thing. Absently I brought my hand up and ran one of the delicate petals gently through my fingers, feeling the smooth surface of the flower. It was the perfect flower. I felt my heart sink.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Carol said from behind me, and I turned to see her stating at the flower again, a smile growing on her face.

I nodded slowly as I watched her get up and pour the remainder of the water into the beer bottle the flower was sitting in.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. Daryl told me the story of it." I listened as she explained the story, and I couldn't help but feel adrift. I was glad she was finding hope in something. But then I was feeling something else deep in my core. It was a really sucky feeling...

She finished the story, and for the first time, brought her watery eyes up to meet mine. She only met my gaze for a few seconds, but that was all I needed. Daryl had ignited something in her, some possibility that her baby girl was still alive, and she was holding on to that. All from this pretty little flower.

"It's beautiful." I murmured, my eyes fixing back onto the flower. We both slipped into a a strange silence.

"If you need anything, you know where I am." I said, snapping out of it and laid a hand on Carol's arm. She nodded slightly.

I removed my arm and walked out of the room and to the door of the RV. I opened it slightly, but paused and looked back.

She was standing with the rose now in her hand, new tears falling down her face. But there was a ghost of a smile as she looked down on her beacon of hope.

I sighed deeply and looked down, stepping out of the RV.

I looked up, only to crash into something rock hard and boiling hot. Dazed, I looked up slightly to see Daryl looking down at me with scowl on his face.

"Sorry." I muttered as I stood aside to let him past.

He looked me fiercely in the eye before walking past me and into the RV, the door shutting loudly beside me.

I stood there for a second, listening as murmurs began emitting from the RV. Sighing, I walked away and absently walked towards Otis' memorial.

I sat myself down and watched as the group chatted by the fire, the orangy glow showing their illuminated features through the dark night.

I looked away and my eyes hovered over the RV before settling on the distance.

A small movement coming round the RV caught my eye, but was relieved to see that it was only Lori. Not thinking much of it, I let my gaze wander back to the tree line.

I don't know what brought me here, what made me want to be on my own.

Recounting the story of the Cherokee Rose, I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed and completely touched by the sentiment. What surprised me though, was the face that Daryl Dixon was the person who knew the importance of it.

I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, trying to ignore the cold that was trying to creep into my body. God, Georgian weather is crazy.

A door shutting made me turn to see Daryl walking out and heading back to the rest of the group. I watched as he say down and grunted to himself, which caused a small smile to creep up on my face.

I turned away and watched as the flies around me flew in intricate circles.

Of all the friendships that had blossomed, I never thought one would exist between Daryl and Carol. But he we are, Daryl being completely thoughtful and Carol seemingly dependent on that.

A heavy pang hit my stomach, making me wince slightly. I swallowed back a heavy feeling in my throat and sighed.

I looked back towards the camp and stiffened slightly when I saw Daryl staring in my direction. He didn't flinch as I looked back, he just continued to stare. Not being able to look away, I waved almost sarcastically at him. That made his gaze break as visually grunted, got up and marched to his tent.

I chuckled slightly, the smile sliding of my face as images of the rose flashed through my head.

I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip, forcing everything from my mind and tried to concentrate on preparing myself for the search tomorrow.

Easier said than done.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it this far! **

**I know it doesn't seem like there's not much going on, or maybe there is, but that may possibly slightly change soon. ;]**

**I'd love to hear from you all! And thanks for reading, even if you don't show yourself. :) **

**- Loré. X**


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm telling ya, I've seen one!"

Daryl smacked his fist down on the hood of the truck, making us all jump.

"I'm sorry, what's a Chupacabra?" I asked, staring at Daryl incredulously.

"A kind of wolf that attacks goats and stuff. It's just folklore." Glenn smirked, causing Daryl to growl.

"Well whatever," Rick interrupted. "Can we concentrate on the search now please?" He asked, giving us all his best teacher impersonation.

He dished out our new search grids and cleverly gave us all coloured tags to pin up so we wouldn't all venture into each others areas.

"Any questions? Good. Okay, let's get ready."

We all separated and began preparing to get ready. I jogged to my tent and grabbed my bag, putting my jumper, spare ammunition and water in it. I slung it over my shoulder, grabbed the handgun and finally my machete.

I left the tent with a faint sense of dread and apprehension. I was getting more and more worried about what we were going to find out there.

I walked back over to the group as we said out goodbyes, each heading in our own respective areas.

I waved wearily to Alex and Helena who tentatively reciprocated the action, setting me on edge slightly. I shook it from my system and tried concentrating on the task at hand, walking quickly towards the trees. I was determined to get a lot of ground covered today.

The sound of grass being displaced behind to me as I walked across the field caused me to swing round, only to be faced with Daryl on horseback.

"Oh." Was all I said, turning back round to face where I was walking. He definitely meant business.

All of a sudden I felt extremely self-conscious. It was stupid really, but I could feel myself tensing. Why? I don't care what he thinks of me, good or bad.

Or maybe he's not focusing on you, and he's actually thinking about Sophia? Or Carol.

_Shut up Sam._

I slowed slightly so we fell into step, waiting to see if he'd rear up and run away. He didn't, but merely slide to the side slightly, slowing the horse down a little.

I grasped the machete in my left and snugly and fiddled with the bits of cloth Rick gave me in my shorts pocket.

The silence was weird, but nice.

We reached the treeline, both following a worn path past the areas that we had checked the day before.

He clicked his tongue at the horse, commanding it to start going faster.

"Be careful." I called as he began to move away. Well, that didn't sound pathetic or anything.

"Ditto." He drawled, spurning the horse forward.

I felt the corners of my mouth prick slightly as I walked on, but I then focused, anxious to get looking.

I walked for around half an hour before I decided that I'd past where the group were searching the previous day.

I pulled out a piece of cloth from my pocket and searched the ground for a sharp stone. Finding one, I held the cloth up to a large tree and began hammering the sharp stone into the cloth with the hilt of my machete. Happy that it was going to stay there, I stood back and slowly sweeping the area.

I searched everywhere that a small girl would hide. Up low-branched trees, behind ridges, hollowed out trees and logs, anywhere. Not a shred of evidence. No Sophia.

I even applied some of the basic skills Otis taught me about tracking. There was no particular smells of sounds. However there were footprints.

I'd been searching for what felt like a couple hours when I saw them. I scanned the area before crouching in front of them, trying to figure them out. I could only make out one pair, but there were smudged tracks occasionally overlapping them, so there could have been more than one walk- person. It looked too big to be Sophia's though.

I tried convincing myself that it must have been from one of the group, but it was hard believing it.

I pushed myself up and kept on walking.

We were going to get to Sophia before anyone - or thing - does.

* * *

I stopped dead. There was a pungent smell of decay filling my nose and I shivered, grimacing.

I searched around me, machete brought out, ready to strike. Nothing approached me, though.

I considered calling out, but I decided against it. I wasn't going to be like those idiots in horror movies when you scream at the tv for the stupid character to shut the hell up.

As silently as I could, I crept around in a defensive position, heading towards the smell.

I eventually found the source of the smell and retched.

There lay the tatty remains of a tent. What was probably once a plastic blue cover was now ripped to shreds and littered the floor. The structure of the tent had collapsed on itself, and all of the items that were once probably in it were scattered and maybe even trampled on.

The smell was so bad. It was rotten, decayed and overwhelming. I had already pinned down what the smell was from, but I just had to check that there was some poor, unfortunate stranger decomposing in there, and not Sophia.

"Sophia?" I called out quietly.

There was no response. There was no shuffling or moaning either.

Taking that as a good sign, I walked up to the tent, trying to breath as little as physically possible.

I got towards the remains and shifted aside tarpaulin, looking for the body. I was struggling to find my way in, so I began slicing it with my machete.

I managed to get inside the tent and was hit by a wall of stench.

Gritting my teeth, I spotted a small bundle laying a yard away from me, partially obscured by the tent. I could feel my heartbeat start to race and my breathing start to get faster and shallower, the smell almost burning my nose.

What if it is Sophia? What if I've found her? I'd have to go and tell Carol. I'd have to get bet body back to her. She'd have to live without any hope.

Forcing myself to concentrate, I tentatively stepped towards it and nudged the body on the shoulder. It didn't react, and I saw that it was festering with all sorts of larvae and maggots.

I let out a harsh shaky breath and felt the panic rushing round my body slowly dissipate. It wasn't her. It wouldn't have decomposed so quickly, and the hair was too long and the wrong colour. It had dark brown hair.

Just like my little sisters.

I reeled back at that and quickly exited the tent, gasping for fresh air. My heart restarted it's erratic beating, and I felt an irrational fear and needed to run. Just run.

I hoiked my bag high on my back and started moving, getting faster and faster.

I stumbled past the tent, desperate to feel some sobering burn. Something physical.

Erin. Mum. Dad.

No. Keep running. Keep running.

They could look like that body-

No! Shut. Up. Sam!

I tripped over roots, branches smacked into my face and my eyes threatened to well up. I tried fighting them, forcing myself harder and further, needing to get away from the tent.

I ran. I kept going. Time didn't exist. Destination was irrelevant.

A million thoughts ran through me, thousands of horrific images of my family that made me cry out in almost physical pain.

"Fuck off!" I shouted, not caring about what came at me.

I stopped and doubled over, my face and legs stinging. I crouched and threw my machete down, clutching to my knees.

I heaved a heavy sob and gritted my teeth to prevent tears from flowing.

No, stop, I repeated to myself over and over. You don't want to be walker bait. Pull it together. At least until you're somewhere safe.

At the thought, my gaze snapped up, checking my vicinity.

I was totally alone. I sighed as that thought sank in.

I stood still, feeling the pain shoot through my limbs. I turned around a few times, trying to find familiar ground.

I knew I'd get lost. Great.

I'm lost, I'm in pain and I just want to crumple and forget everything.

I tried thinking about how I could find north and look at the sun and all that, but after meaningless wondering, I gave up on the idea.

"Shit." I grunted loudly. I don't need this. Not now.

I took a deep breath and wavered on the spot.

Eugh, I'm gonna pass out.

I tried to get control over my breathing and wriggled my ankle, trying to get the tight feeling out of my calves. I rolled each foot in turn, shifting my bag so I could rub the area bellow it. It hit me hard as I ran, and so was a little uncomfortable. I gave up with rubbing it, pulling myself together.

Priorities. Sort out your priorities.

A rustle of a leaves made my breath catch in my throat, sobering me. I held in my breath as I tried to gauge where the sound was coming from.

Something started pushing through the branches, causing my already flustered body to start racing with panic again. I reached down for my machete and crept towards it, waiting for it to come into my sight. I'd have to fight whatever it was - my legs were refusing to work, so I couldn't run.

Eventually a figure emerged from the trees, and I choked on the air I was breathing in.

"D- Daryl?" I gasped, taking a step back.

He was a walker. He was- no!

I felt my eyes welling over, and there was no stopping the tears falling this time. They trickled down my face as I took in his mutilated appearance. My hand came up and clamped over my mouth, the other with the machete held across my stomach as I felt a harsh, stabbing pain working it's way through my system.

His eyes were heavy lidded and assessing me freely as he stumbled forward slowly. Blood coated his face and had leaked down his chin and his chest, matting with his clothes.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. After everything I'd just felt and to then find him like this... I tried repressing a heavy sob. But I can't just leave him like this.

I haven't had to worry about mercy killing. I didn't want to have to. I wanted to be sick.

Convincing myself that I had to do the right thing, I opened my eyes and fixed on his face. He looked at me with a dazed expression, and I half expected him to pounce at me.

I raised my machete up high and prepared to force it through his skull. My lower lip trembled as I watched his once piercing eyes drag across my face.

"ain a gee.."

"Wa- What?" I faltered.

"I ain a geec." He mumbled.

My machete dropped from my hands as I threw my hands across my mouth.

"Thank fuck!" I gasped as I jumped forward and cupped his face, my relieved smile growing. I felt both new and different tears threatening to fall, but this time I had better control.

In a twisted way, it reminded me of when we first met, saying he 'ain't a geek', but instead of angry I was totally relieved, but also majorly worried about him.

He didn't react, but merely stared back. I reached up and kissed his forehead. He's okay? He's okay!

I didn't remove my hands, but I checked him over, when I remembered him limping out.

"What's injured?" I asked urgently.

"Leh.." He mumbled as I stated at his new piece of jewellery.

Are those ears?!

I shuddered, drawing my eyes back up to his.

"Le - leg? Okay..." I muttered as I began waving a hand in front of his eyes. He didn't look at the hand - in fact he was totally oblivious - as he continued to stare at me, blinking heavily.

He began walking forward, and I backed up, scooping up my machete and holding out a hand to stop him.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked, but he merely grunted in response.

Assuming that was a yes, I fell into step and walked beside him.

"Give me that.." I sighed, heaving the heavy crossbow out of his hand.

He tried holding on to it, but I huffed at him and yanked it out of his grip.

"I'm not going to swing it about you idiot. You're just in enough trouble as it is." I sighed.

He seemed to accept that as he walked on, and I wiped furiously at my eyes.

Well, he'd just seen me cry over him, which means he'll probably never speak to me again. But knowing he wasn't dead, that was the biggest relief.

I took one of the arms of my backpack off my shoulder and slung the crossbow over the free shoulder. I held my machete in my right as my left hovered behind Daryl, just in case I needed to grab him.

I know that Daryl and I don't even talk, but for some totally obscure reason, I cared about if he had been turned.

Are we even friends? To be honest, I don't know, but I'd fight for the man's life. The thing is, I'd fight for anyone living, no matter how much of a douche they are. He's no different - is he? He's just another human.

As we walked, I cast my eye over him. I had offered many times to lend him my arm, but he only grumbled swear words at me. I shrugged it off.

Occasionally he'd talk to himself too, but I put that down to being delirious. I spotted how bad that gash was on his hip, and he'd most definitely lost a lot of blood. His heavy-lidded eyes were drooping lower, and his skin had lost all colour.

There was one crucial thing I noticed though - he had a doll strapped to his belt. I knew it was Sophia's. I had never seen her with it, but I felt it in my gut. I just couldn't pinpoint if this was a good discovery or not.

I began to grow more worried about his as we walked. He wouldn't stop walking though. He would even take any water that I offered. The man managed to walk non-stop.

I, on the other hand, could feel my shoulders going stiff and I moaned loudly at the dull ache. He turned to look at me, and I blushed at my outburst. Trying to hide it, I looked away.

In doing so, however, I spotted the piece of dark blue cloth that I'd hammered into the large tree. I grinned and turned back to Daryl who swayed on the spot.

I reached out to steady him, placing my machete between my legs. He shut his eyes for a second as he stopped moving.

"Come on. Not long left." I encouraged. He nodded once, before walking out of my grip and carried on.

The treeline was eventually in sight, and I felt all the air leave my lungs.

We did it. We actually made it!

I was stopped short of voicing my relief when I heard a sound behind me.

Daryl noticed it too, as he stopped and limped round to face both it and me.

'Go.' I mouthed. He hesitated before moving off towards the clearing where I knew the others would be. Heaving a deep breath, I spun round and cast my eyes over the area.

I stepped towards the sound, worried. It was frighteningly close to the camp and the group.

I stepped closer to a few bushes surrounding a tree, waiting. The rustling continued but nothing emerged. Not wanting to wait around any more, I kicked at the bush.

Scuttling away from it fled a squirrel, and I let out a shaky laugh. Okay. That could have been a lot worse.

I spun on my heels and walked out of the gap in the trees, running a hand through my hair.

I only reached the field when the unmistakable sound of a gun shot was fired. It echoed, scaring a few birds out of the surrounding trees.

I snapped my gaze up towards the camp, only to see Daryl being supported by Rick, T-Dog and Glenn.

I stumbled towards them, my heart going at a million miles an hour again, picking up speed as I drew closer.

Wait-

Had Daryl been shot?!

* * *

**Hello all. :)**

**Sorry for the late upload - but w****hat did you all think? **

**But yeah, how's everyone liking the new series so far?! Here in the UK the first episode only showed a few days ago, and we've got to wait until Friday for the next! I can't handle it, haha. :)**

**Let me know your thoughts, and thank you for all the lovely alerts. :)**

**- Loré. X**


	18. Chapter 18

I pedalled my feet faster until I stopped by Daryl's side as he hit the floor.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked.

"Andrea." Rick sighed and I felt my blood boil as I crouched down and looked Daryl over.

I couldn't see any major entry wounds, and he was breathing, but still. I held his chin in my hand and gently brought his face round to me and gasped. There was a graze across the left of his head, essentially shaving off a line of hair. There was an alarming amount of blood pouring from it. That was too damn close.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I studied his unconscious features.

"What is her problem?!" I grunted as Rick bent beside Daryl and began hoisting him up with the help of T-Dog. I took Daryl off him and stared long and hard at Rick.

"She's still pretty torn up about Am-"

"Don't say that. You can be torn up, but this was just careless. She wasted a bullet, she could've killed a vital member of this group and attracted walkers from all over the place!" I growled as we began steering Daryl up to the house. I heard him grunt, indicating that he was now slightly conscious, but it was barely like his usual as he was so weak.

"I don't know Sam. I told her we'd sort it." Rick said as he shook his head.

Daryl got heavier as we walked through the field. He began leaning into both me and Rick and grasped our shoulders for support. He was pinching my skin but I gritted my teeth, and he was making his crossbow dig into my side. It wasn't until his arm slumped over my shoulders that I realised he had passed out again.

"Hey, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog asked from behind.

We turned slowly and looked at the doll. I had no idea, but I heard Rick's breathing hitch.

"Yeah. Come on. We'll get him seen to first." He said as firmly as he could, pushing himself forward.

"We should probably do something about this.. Necklace." Rick grunted as he tried taking most of Daryl's weight.

I reached across and yanked it from his neck. Rick took Daryl on his own for a second as I quickly shoved it in my bag. I put Daryl's arm back over my shoulders and took some weight as we approached the house.

We awkwardly dragged him over the fences before Hershel came running out of the house.

"What happened?" Hershel exasperated as he ran towards us. He must have heard the gunshot.

"He was shot just now, and he has a large gash on his leg apparently - I don't know how deep it is." I explained as Hershel began leading the way, rolling his sleeves up.

He straight into the house as Rick and I struggled to keep pace. Daryl was a hell of a lot heavier than he looked.

Hershel jogged upstairs and rushed off to a room at the end of the hall, while Rick and I looked on. We couldn't just drag him up the stairs!

"Should we try and wake him?" I asked, but Rick shook his head.

"We'll drag him - it's only his feet that are touching the floor, anyway." He said, and on the count of three, we dashed up the stairs.

We entered the room Hershel had entered when Daryl began to stir. His head lifted up to between me and Rick, staring about at the room.

We span and sat him down on the bed, gently easing him back.

"Sam, can you get me some warm water?" Hershel asked as he began peeling away Daryl's trousers. I panicked.

"What about Patricia?" I asked, edging back towards the door. Rick had already left the room, and I didn't particularly want to help Hershel strip and sort Daryl out.

"She's sleeping now, and I don't want to disturb her peace." He said calmly, not looking up from Daryl.

I hesitated slightly before I nodded and slid my bag off my shoulders. I left the room and headed to the bathroom, pulling a hairband of my wrist and tying my hair in a high bun. I knocked and as there was no reply, I walked in.

I grabbed a small wash bowl that I found in the cupboard under the sink and began filling it with warm water.

As quickly as I could without spilling it, I dashed into the room and put the bowl down on the bedside table.

"Clean the cut on his head." He ordered as he passed me a cloth. I took it and was careful to avert my eyes to a trouserless Daryl.

"Not Sam-"

"Shut up Daryl." I snapped, cutting him off from his hoarse protest.

"He's got another injury on his side here. We're you pierced with something?"

"Arrow." He grunted hoarsely.

I stared down at him utterly shocked. How did I not notice? His eyes flickered to mine briefly, before he gritted his teeth and sighed harshly.

I dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out, and began dabbing the cloth on the wound on his head.

As I leant closer to Daryl's face, his eyes began fluttering before they shut. I looked over at Hershel, and he sighed.

"The man's slipping in an out of consciousness. We've got to work quickly. You'll have to do a couple stitches in his forehead and bandage it up. have you done them before?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing. I fought the urge to snigger.

"Yeah, very recently." I muttered as I began to dab at the wound.

I worked quickly but carefully, wiping away all the blood and any dirt or residue.

Hershel gave me instructions for how to clean and stitch the wound properly, and it was relieving to know I'd done most of what he'd said when I was stitching Alex.

"Okay, now. I want this to be as quick as possible." he said as he handed me an already threaded needle.

I took a deep breath before I leant down and pushed the first stitch through.

Daryl's eyes flew open and locked onto mine. I tried not to flinch as I worked but I could feel his gaze hot on my face. His left arm lolled of the bed letting me get closer. I gently turned his head so I could get the last few stitches in.

I was soon done and had begun to clean the wound again. Daryl turned his head back, fixing his gaze back on me.

Hershel had begun stitching too, but it apparently hurt Daryl more as he hissed and gritted his teeth. His left arm came up from hanging off the bed to grip something - my hip.

As Hershel pulled the needle through, Daryl dug his nails into my hip, making me grit my teeth hard.

Despite Hershel telling me to be quick with the stitches, he was taking his time with his.

Daryl was trying his hardest not to visibly show he was in pain, but the way he was treating my hip told another story.

I stared down at him to try and tell him to get off, but his eyes were staring at the ceiling, ripples of pain pulsing through his face, despite the fact he was trying not to show it. I decided I should just do the same.

Hershel eventually finished, to my great relief. Daryl's hand slid off my hip and back down the side of the bed. I moved out the way and began clearing up while Hershel checked the quality of my handiwork. When he was satisfied, he packed up his things.

"He needs some rest Sam." Hershel said, giving me an 'knowing' look. I nodded and watched as he left the room before I turned back to Daryl.

"You're a pain in the arse." I sighed as his eyes once again fell into me.

Hershel had pulled the covers over him so I wouldn't see anything which made me want to chuckle. Daryl sniffed as he studied me.

"Where're the ears?" He asked.

"In my bag. For safekeeping." I smiled.

He eventually nodded and settled back into the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Ye. And don't kill Andrea. I wanna do it." He grunted, his eyes fluttering open to meet mine.

"I'll try. She did a pretty stupid fucking thing, but I'll try." I said, feeling my blood start to boil again.

He tried raising an eyebrow at me but winced. I subconsciously stepped forward to help but stopped myself.

"Don't... Don't. Just rest." I sighed, flicking my eyes over him before nodding to myself.

He looked at me for a second before I turned to leave. I bent down and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I cast one last glance back at him before walking out of the room, shutting the door quietly. I leant against it to collect myself when I hears him sigh deeply on the other side. It sounded a little short-tempered. Frustrated even, but after a short time, laboured breaths of sleep filtered through the door.

Smiling to myself, I pushed myself off the door and began walking back to the group.

I walked out of the house and towards the tents, utterly drained.

I made a b-line for my tent, wanting nothing more to collapse and sleep through the next century.

"Oh Sam, do you think you could give us a hand? We're cooking dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. As a thank you." Lori called over as I was mere feet away from our tent.

"I can't cook to save my life. You should ask Alex to, though." I yelled over me shoulder, finally getting to the tent.

I went in without waiting for a reply and collapsed on top of my sleeping bag.

I don't want to eat. I don't want to sit and be sociable. I want to curl up and sleep.

"Come on Sam. If you can't cook, you can help do the washing up!"

* * *

I managed to get out of it.

Although I was charged with the duty of keeping watch.

Climbing on top of the RV, I sat down with the rifle by my side, binoculars in hand.

It was comfortable to be back here. It felt like there was some order. It's hard to keep watch on your own, especially when you're tired. But now were all together again, we'll always have eyes open.

"Are you sure you're not coming Sam?" Helena called from below. I leant over and gave her a smile.

"I'm sure. Go and enjoy your food!"

She nodded and waved at me before catching up to Glenn and walking with him up to the house.

I sat back round and watched quietly as the light slowly disappeared and the stars began emerging.

I kept my eyes planted on the treeline, my gaze raking the surrounding area constantly.

As I kept my eyes peeled, my mind wandered.

I thought about everything I had been through that day. I mean, I know in comparison to Daryl it had been pretty good for me, but I'd felt so many things. It was surprising that I haven't had a heart attack yet. There was still time, I guess.

I pulled my legs up close to my chest as the night air grew colder, trying to huddle myself to keep as much warmth in as I could.

What had actually happened to Daryl?

I mean, he was a state. He didn't have the horse with him either. And those ears on that necklace... Did he have to fight off walkers? I hope he wasn't injured when he had to. I know he's tough as nails, but that could seriously damage him in the long run.

And what the hell was up with my reaction when I saw him? I acted like a princess. I did I really care that much about him?

No. I mean, I can't do. He's an idiot, and he's heartless and he shot Alex. Of course I don't care.

_Oh, shut up Sam. You care._

I shut my eyes tight before opening them again.

I focused on keeping watch and not on Daryl Dixon. I paid attention to the cold that was seeping into my every pore and the bright stars in the sky, and not that crossbow fool.

"Sam, I'll take over."

I looked round to see Shane standing by the RV ladder. I nodded before casting one last glance over the fields before I got up and climbed down the ladder.

"You go and get yourself some food." He nodded and I smiled tiredly at him.

I walked slowly up to the house, wrapping my arms around me. I don't want food. I just want to be warm and sleep.

I got to the porch and the door, and I could already feel the warmth radiating from inside.

I pushed the door open and was greeted by over a dozen pairs of eyes. Repressing the urge to shudder, I smiled weakly and walked to what I presumed was Shane's empty spot. I looked across at Rick and gave a small smile before I began to dish myself some food.

The first thing that struck me was the silence. It wasn't comfortable either. There were shifty glances being shared, and no one moved; only to bring food or drink to their mouths.

I swallowed before I started eating. I dared not to look up as I ate, just concentrating on my food.

My plate was empty in no time - I never realised how hungry I was. Everyone else had finished too, all sitting, waiting for something.

Carol was eventually the first to move, as she began putting more food on a plate. Everyone watched as she did this, but no one made a comment.

Once she was done, she scurried away to the stairs, her light footprints petering away.

She was taking food to Daryl, then. I stared at the door, waiting for her to emerge again, but she didn't.

I don't care, anyway.

Impatiently, I stood up and began piling plates. Everyone else got the gist, and soon the tables were empty of dishes.

"Alex? I think I should change your bandages." Patricia said, and Alex nodded.

She began leading him away, and since there was nothing left to do, I sat with Alex and Patricia. We chatted lightly whilst watching Helena ordering people around in the kitchen. It made a small smile trickle onto my face.

Patricia changed the bandage in no time, so we all headed back down to the tents.

"Alex, here." Glenn said excitedly, thrusting a guitar in Alex's hands. I raised a sleepy eyebrow at him, but he merely smirked and scurried away, disappearing out of sight.

The group eventually all reconvened back by the fire as Alex began to strum out a few chords. It became a small bonfire event, everyone wearily huddled together to listen to some music.

Helena had tried plucking a few of the stings, and giggled when it made a strange twang.

Eventually chatter began to fade as people began to listen. Alex even hummed words, but never sang - he was always a little shy about that.

It was beautiful to hear music again. It had always been such a huge part of my life before, and now I never hear it. It gave me shivers.

After sitting on the log for a whole, I began to grow restless. My feet kept moving and I started playing with my hands. Sighing, I stood up and smiled at the group.

"Back in a second."

I didn't wait for a reply as I began walking to the house. I jogged up the steps of the the porch and stepped quietly through the door.

Maggie walked out of the kitchen and upon noticing me, she smiled and walked back in.

I walked up the stairs and to the end of the corridor. I tapped lightly on the door and strode waiting for a reply.

After a slight grunt, I took that as an 'enter' and pushed the door open, stepping into the dark room.

"Daryl?" I called out.

"What?" He grunted, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't reply straight away. yeah, what did I want?

"I just came to check everything's okay." I confessed, shrugging to myself.

"Who are ya, Carol? I'm fine." Daryl snapped, making me grit my teeth.

"Whatever." I sighed.

I shook my head, feeling like an idiot. Why did I even come to Daryl, of all places? I'm an idiot.

I turned on the spot and began walking to the door. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open again, the light from the hallway illuminating me. I winced at the light and looked back at Daryl.

"Ya didn't have to babysit me today neither. I've been through shit an looked after myself before. I don't need ya." He grunted, stopping me in my tracks.

I spun round to face him, shutting the door hard.

"What-"

"And you acted like Carol, cryin' an bein' pathetic. It ain't nice." He spat, and although I couldn't see, I could feel his eyes burning hot on me.

Why couldn't he leave it? Did he want me to fight him?

"Stop comparing me to Carol! And you can forget it - I shouldn't have cared about whether you were alive of not." I snapped, stepping closer to the bed. I heard him sit up, but I couldn't see him. Which was pretty irritating.

"Ya shouldn't care! Ya don't know me." He growled, and I huffed.

"You don't have to be such a dying swan all the time Daryl. People are actually allowed to have emotions. You should try it sometime." I snapped.

"I ain't no pussy."

"No, you're a complete fucking wimp. It takes balls to let someone know you care." I said spitefully.

Before he could reply I marched to the door and yanked it open, bathing myself in light. I took one last look towards the bed, and frowning, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"What's you problem?!" He shouted, and enraged, I kicked his door before storming down the stairs and out of the house.

I marched back down to the rest of the camp, seething.

Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not sorry for caring. But I am sorry it had to be Daryl. It's obviously a waste of time worrying about his life. If that what he wants then fine. I won't care.

As I got down the porch I looked back up to the window. His light flicked on, which angered me even more.

When I argue with someone, I want to see their goddamn face. Their eyes. I wanted them to know how angry I was. And how hurt.

* * *

**;]**

**Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you all.**

**And can I just say, these next couple chapters are my favourite. Stay tuned, kids!**

**- Loré. X**


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure about this, Daryl?" Rick asked. I lifted my head up from my laces.

Daryl was storming down from the house, Rick trying to keep up at his side.

Rick stopped when he realised Daryl wasn't going to answer, throwing his arms in the air through frustration.

Daryl marched past, and I could tell he was trying not to make eye contact as his eyes were fixed on one place and he was staring hard. I shook my head and sighed.

"Sam, take the plate!" Alex yelped, leaning towards me, snapping my focus away from the redneck.

I reached forward and thanked him, busying myself with the food.

I was still angry about last night. More than anything, I was annoyed that Daryl didn't want anyone to care about him.

And he let me into a little insight of his past life. I didn't notice it before, but as I laid awake in bed, I remembered what he said about handling himself before when he went through shit.

And comparing me to Carol. That really riled me too.

Nothing personal to her - it's just that we're completely different people. She was more meek, I was pretty strong, I guess.

I watched as the group began to emerge from tents, all probably waking from a decent nights rest.

I, on the other hand, had a miserable night. I couldn't sleep, so spent it keeping watch and freezing my backside off. I was over-tired, but I just couldn't sleep.

And I could've killed for a cup of tea.

Andrea sat down next to me, a small smile on her face. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at me and laughed once.

"Daryl forgave me." She said, and I frowned.

So he doesn't want to carry a grudge around, but he supposedly doesn't care? Right. He can forgive the woman who shot and almost killed him, but apparently doesn't want me to help him? Sounds totally fair.

I sighed and gave my plate back to Alex, and began to walk to a small area of space behind all of the tents where I thought I wouldn't be seen. I needed to clear my head, and there was only one way I knew that would work.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, calming myself so I could concentrate on my kata.

"Sam, here." Glenn rushed, walking over to me with a crate in his hands.

He flicked back the cloth covering it to reveal fruit. Fresh, glorious fruit.

I reached in quickly and took an apple, my eyes bulging. I looked back up to Glenn to thank him, but I stopped when I saw his on edge expression.

"Glenn, are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched at the touch, making me frown.

"Yeah, completely fine." He said shortly.

"Well... You know you can talk to me, right?" I said slowly. He nodded quickly before walking away.

I ate the apple greedily as I watched him go, utterly perplexed.

I got down to the core of the apple and placed it on the floor, making a mental note to save the seeds.

I then pulled myself into a starting position, bowed, and began to do one of the more challenging katas.

I started gently, but as the kata wore on, I needed to get out more energy.

I punched and kicked hard, taking out a lot of frustration on thin air. I even started to make a funny grunting sound whenever I did a particularly hard or high kick.

The sounds attracted a lot of attention, because before I knew it, part of the group had either gathered around me and watched from a distance.

When I slowed into a stop, I panted heavily, looking around at the groups faces. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face, and so I forced a smiled though my laboured breaths.

The group were smiling at me, and Helena was clapping frantically.

Alex had rolled his eyes.

"Show off!" He shouted, but I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That was great Sam. I've always wanted to see you do that." Rick said from by the fire and I laughed.

"I was a bit aggressive though. I don't normally make those crazed noises." I smiled.

I looked round the group and saw Daryl looking at me with a shocked look on his face. His eyes were searching my face and my still in position body. I relaxed and let my hands drop to my sides.

"Sam, can you teach me to do that?!" Helena grinned as the group began to disperse.

I stared at her as the smile slipped off my face, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know Helena-"

"Why not? You weren't much older than her when you started and you've probably taught kids younger then her." Alex called from by the tents and I sighed. I hate it when he's right.

"Fine. But we'll start with the simple stuff, okay?" I said, trying to put a serious look on my face. Helena nodded wildly.

"Okay. Its all about respect, so first you bow." I said and bowed low, which she copied.

I thought about what to teach her, and I decided that I'd give her all the basics in one go. There were no rules any more, anyway.

"Next, you ball your fists at your hips and have your legs slightly apart..." I said, and began running through some of the simplest moves I could remember, all of them defensive.

"But Sam, none of them are your kicks!" she frowned.

"You'll learn them in time. You need to get the basics first though. They're the most important." I sighed, placing a finger lightly on the end of her nose.

"Well you do one then!" she shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, but pulled my fists to my hips and kicked high with my left leg. I then flipped my right leg over as soon as the left had landed, giving a jumping effect.

There were a few appreciative grunts and sounds from the group, and I bowed dramatically low.

"Okay, now I want you to punch your fists out one at a time until I say stop..."

Her face screwed up tightly as she punched, making me silently giggle. I then stopped her and got her to do some blocks.

A soft chuckle filtered through from somewhere, and I finally realised it was Daryl. He could see us through the mesh window of his tent.

I stared at him for a few seconds, wondering about his swift mood change. One minute he was shouting down my neck and ignoring me, and now he's laughing with me. With me. Softly?

"Do you want a go?" I blurted.

"Nah. I can handle m'self. But Helena, ya thumbs go on top of ya fingers, not under." He called, and she nodded, adjusting herself.

I looked back over to him and smiled. He merely stared back before a small smirk crept up on his face. He then laid back down and opened a book that was resting next to him.

Only when he was engrossed in it, I smiled.

* * *

"Come on Sam, you need to get some shooting practice!" Alex called, but I shook my head.

"I'm an okay shot." I lied. Genuinely, I had no idea how good I was, but I wasn't in the mood to get judged by Shane just yet.

"But anyway, I was going to get some clothes cleaned and all that. The boring stuff." I yelled back as he walked up to the truck, and he rolled his eyes.

"Glenn?" Alex called, pointing to the truck. Glenn shook his head and mumbled some excuse. Alex eventually gave up and climbed into the car.

"What's up?" Dale asked Glenn as everyone pulled away.

I walked up and stood by them, Glenn's eyes shifted between us before he sighed.

"There's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant." He blurted. I gasped hard, choking myself as my eyes popped.

**Oh shit.**

"What?" Dale asked, his composed expression slipping.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

My eyes shot to the barn, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. They were so close.

"How did you find out about the walkers?" I asked, my eyes not moving from the barn.

"Maggie told me." He sighed, slumping down to the floor.

"And Lori told you about the pregnancy?" Dale asked gently, snapping me back to Glenn.

Lori? Pregnant? That won't be good. At all.

I could feel my stomach plummeting at the thought of all the dangers that were around us. Everything that could go wrong. Damn.

"Yeah. She asked me to get her a pregnancy test. And then she kinda confirmed it." He whispered.

I sighed heavily before sitting down in front of him, pulling him into a hug. No wonder he looked so troubled. He had a lot to think about.

But of all times she could get knocked up, she picks now? That'd be so dangerous. For all of us.

"Where are you going?" Glenn called over my shoulder.

I let him go and turned back to see Dale walking away.

"To have a chat with Hershel." Was all he said, and I sighed.

"Come on. It's my turn to keep watch. Sit with me." I said as I stood and held out a had to pull him up.

He reluctantly took my hand and tailed behind me as I climbed up the RV.

I grabbed the binoculars off the chair and sat down, patting the bit of roof beside me, signalling for Glenn to sit. He eventually did and sat silently, his eyes dark and shadowed.

I ran a hand through my hair before tying it up, thinking of what to say. I sighed, and after a while, it came to me.

"You know, the last time we sat together up here, we thought we'd never see each other again." I said, staring at the treeline.

"Yeah." He said quietly, sneaking a glance at me.

"And look at us now. We're back together, and we're all still strong."

He only nodded this time. I took a deep breath.

"What I'm getting at, is that despite what we've all been through, we're all okay. We're all still standing strong. We'll sort out the walkers in the barn somehow. And Lori had no business laying that kind of thing on you. But we'll make it work, because that's what we've got to do to make sure we all still survive and stay together." I said, my eyes fixing back onto the barn again.

I heard Glenn breath deeply next to me. He reached out his hand and gripped mine, squeezing it slightly.

I looked back at him and smiled, although that wasn't how I felt inside.

I was freaking out. Alex, Helena and I had been here the longest out of the group. We'd been by the walkers for longer.

Why were they being kept in the barn? It's not like there was going to be a cure or help along at any time soon. Or ever.

And Lori. She was only just back with Rick, and already they're baby making.

It raises all kinds of issues, for both us all and the baby.

I shook my head, trying by to think and further about what choices should be made. It's not my place.

Glenn let go of my hand, and looked up at me. He then looked back towards the house. His eyes stayed there for a while before he sighed and turned back round to face the field.

"Thanks Sam." he said, laying a hand on my arm.

I smiled at him as he stood and with a hand on my shoulder, he began to climb off the RV and walked away.

I looked back at the fields, and then looked between the barn and the tents.

It way too close. There was too much at risk.

Sure, they hadn't gotten out yet, but it could only be a matter of time. I shivered.

My internal distress was interrupted by movement my the tents.

My eyes flicked over the area to see Daryl emerging from his tent. He then began limping away at a fast pace.

"Where are you going?" I called. He stopped in his tracks, eyes searching. They rested on me, and he visibly relaxed.

"Gonna pee. Wanna hold it for me?" He smirked, and I was taken aback. And then laughed.

Was he actually trying to joke with me?

"Nah, I'm sure you can at least pee on your own. Carry on." I called back, a smile gracing my lips.

He looked at me for a few seconds longer before limping away out of my sight. I watched him go, before turning my eyes back to the ever looming barn.

I sat there for a while, a surprised smile still on my face. Even after he had silently hobbled back to his tent.

At that point, Dale had walked back from the stables looking flabbergasted, so I decided to not ask questions just yet.

* * *

I had come off watch and I had already washed the majority of the groups clothes. I hung the dripping clothes on makeshift washing lines that hung around the tents between the trees.

I had got through washing the clothes quickly as my mind was so preoccupied.

I moved onto the last bucket of water and tipped in the last lot of clothing.

"Daryl, got anything you need washing?" I called, although I wasn't expecting much - I remembered the last time I asked him that, and it didn't go too well.

To my surprise though, out of his tent flew some of his sleeveless shirts, a pair of trouser and a load of socks.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I bunched the clothes up and dropped them into the now full bucket and began scrubbing.

I worked for the rest of the afternoon, and had eventually finished all the washing.

It felt like a huge accomplishment. Before I could pat myself on the back though, cars and trucks began rolling up.

The cars all stopped relatively close, and I walked out from under the trees to meet them.

"Hey guys, how was it?" I called, drying my hands in my jean shorts.

"As usual, I was brilliant-"

"Please, Alex, you missed nearly every time!" Rick laughed.

"Is it worth him carrying on, or is he better as a damsel in distress?" I asked as I walked with Rick back up to the tents. He laughed.

"There could be hope for him yet." He winked before walking away to Lori.

I looked back at Alex who smirked.

He walked up to me and threw an arm around me.

"Hey, you actually did do the washing! You're more of a woman than I thought." He laughed and I poked him.

"Oi, I don't have to wash your clothes you know! I might not next time." I said, wiping the smile off his face.

"I even washed Daryl's. Although they were covered in grime and shit!" I said, the last part louder so he could hear.

A quite rumble filtered through the tent making me smile. Alex turned and looked at me, shocked.

"You two are friendly now?" He asked, steering me away from the tents and the group and towards the field behind.

"I don't know. He's being pretty decent to me today, despite last night-"

"What the hell happened last night?" Alex gasped, spinning me to face him.

"We argued." At that, he sighed and blew his cheeks out. "But he was all 'don't care about me' and stuff. And now today, he's actually talking and even cracked a joke with me. I don't know, maybe he's on something." I sighed.

Alex studied my face for a few minutes before he walked us back to the group.

He left me by the fire and began walking towards the house without a backwards glance.

I stared after him, my mind reeling. What the hell was that?

I shook my head and looked back up. Dale walked by me, and I decided that now I wanted to ask about his talk with Hershel.

He stopped in front of his RV and began fiddling with parts of its engine.

"Need a hand?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure. Could always do with an extra pair of hands."

"Give me a task." I smiled and listened carefully as he gave me some instructions on cleaning some of the internal parts.

"So, what did Hershel say?" I asked quietly. Sale looked at me for a long time before sighing.

"He thinks they're people Sam. They they're just infected, and that they'll be a cure soon." He sighed, and something in his words clicked.

"Infected... Otis said that when we went hunting once." I said, and at the memory, sighed deeply.

Dale reached his hand up to his head and slowly pulled his hat off. My eyes drifted back up to his tortured expression and I began to worry.

"Dale, is something wrong? You know, aside from the obvious." I asked, laying a partially car-grease covered hand on his arm.

He nodded and looked down, obviously choosing his next words carefully.

"Shane." He admitted, hanging his head.

I shut my eyes and nodded.

"He's just so loose these days. You should have seen him before we were here at this farm Sam. At the CDC. He just seemed so reckless. Like he didn't care. I feel like that's going to get worse - especially with Lori being pregnant." He sighed and my eyes bulged.

I'd totally forgotten what Amy had said about Shane and Lori. The thought of her set a lump in my throat.

But then hang on-

Who's the father?

"I'm not so sure either. He seems pretty standoffish, especially around Rick. I don't know, but I'm not keen." I mumbled.

"Mm."

We slipped into silence as we resumed running checks on his RV. His face was taught, but I knew it wasn't from concentration.

"Dale, what do you think we should do about the walkers in the barn?"

"There's nothing we can do. It's not up to us. But I'm going to have a chat with Glenn about telling the group. I think they need to know." Dale sighed, not looking away from the bolts he was polishing.

"Yeah, that'll go down really well. Especially with Shane." I blurted, rolling my eyes. He took my admission seriously though, and sighed.

"I just don't know anymore."

Just after we finished polishing off the engine, Shane's green car tore up the driveway.

He and Andrea stepped out, stupid smirks in their faces.

I didn't trust them one bit.

"Sam!" Helena called as she jogged down from the house.

She stopped by my side and I led her away, watching Andrea and Shane talk to Carol.

"It was so cool Sam, I got to bandage up Maggie's head!" Helena laughed. I smiled down at the girl, drawing my attention away from the late arrivals.

"That may come in handy." I murmured. "There are a few people around here that need their heads seen to."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**It's going to get REAL interesting pretty soon. ;]**

**- Loré. X**


	20. Chapter 20

I groggily opened my eyes, the world slowly creeping in.

The revelations of the past day filtered through my head and I groaned.

_Lori and walkers close by._

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. It was still pretty dark, and Helena and Alex were both still fast asleep.

As quietly as I could, I pulled on some jeans and a check shirt. I laced my shoes up tightly and crept out of the tent.

I rolled my sleeves up as I walked, checking all the tents to see who was awake. Virtually no one.

The sun had yet to show over the trees, but Dale, Glenn and Rick were already up.

"Morning." I murmured as I sat beside Glenn.

"Morning Sam." Rick chimed.

I was handed a bottle of water and took it graciously and drank greedily. The men chatted between themselves while I say, barely listening to the conversation.

No one had really been looking for Sophia. I was so distracted yesterday that I didn't even think about it, let alone go out looking. The shame of that felt like a kick in the face. But at least we had a lead.

Daryl found Sophia's doll. Which means she had to have been there at some point. Obviously he's in no state to go keep looking-

But what if I did?

I sat mulling the idea over as the rest of the group began to emerge. I thought of the direction Daryl and I had walked back, and how long that took.

If I jogged, I could get there in a mere couple hours. And jogging didn't seem like that much of a problem any more. I needed a bit more practise, but I could push myself on if I needed to, and this would be enough to push me forward for a very long time. If I find out whereabouts he found the doll, I could carry on from there.

Eventually everyone had woken and was gathering for food, and I decided then would be the time to drop my idea.

"I'm going to pick up Daryl's trail from the other day." I blurted, making the group go silent.

"No!" Alex shouted, unsurprisingly.

"No!" Glenn cried.

"What?" Dale gasped.

"Look, Daryl found the first tangible piece of evidence to show us where Sophia is. And as he can't go now, I will." I pointed out. I was determined to do this.

I looked at Daryl, who seemed to be boring holes into my head. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away from his fierce gaze. His gaze doesn't hold any power over me. It can't - he's a total fool.

"But he barely came back in one piece." Lori pointed out, her eyes flicking quickly to Daryl. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to hit myself with my own arrow." I smirked at Daryl. He grunted something but was frowning.

"This isn't a joke Sam. This is serious." Alex growled. I bit my lip and stared at him. He sounded like my mother.

"Nah, let her go. She'll be fine." Shane said, and I was stunned. But as my eyes landed on him, his gaze was anything but understanding; it just felt cold.

"Yeah," I said slowly. " I will be. And you're all talking like I'm twelve, not twenty-six-"

"Don't. I got cornered - it was hard to get out." Daryl interrupted, and I was slightly taken about his admission.

"Lori and Daryl are right Sam. It's too dangerous to go out alone." Rick said calmly, but I shook my head again.

"We were going to look out further anyway, weren't we? I'll be fine." I said, standing a little shakily.

There was nothing they could say that would stop me. I had to do this. I felt like I owed it to Sophia.

I walked away from the group, making a b-line for my tent. I grabbed my bag, my gun and my machete and exited it again. The group hadn't moved, but they were all watching me. I shouldered my bag and stared back at them.

No one tried stopping me.

"Whereabouts did you find Sophia's doll?" I asked impatiently, staring at Daryl. He didn't answer for a while, merely looking me over.

"Creek. Not far from where I found ya." Daryl croaked, earning a glare from Alex.

"See you all in a couple hours, then." I stated, waiting for something, anything.

I rolled my eyes and began walking away, actually disappointed that no one tried to stop me. At least, properly.

"Sam, don't do this! At least wait for someone to come with you." Alex called, but I ignored him.

As soon as I hit the treeline, I broke into a jog.

* * *

It took a few hours and continuously getting lost, but somehow I managed to find the creek.

Normally, it would've been beautiful. A real explorers treat. But I didn't see it like that. How could anyone?

Two walkers lay dead in the river bed, one of Daryl's arrows sticking out of its head. What the hell did Daryl have to go through?

As carefully as I could, I climbed down the steep hill to get to the bottom.

After nudging both of the walkers with my foot and machete, I started looking round for any evidence.

I didn't find much, but there was a fair amount of blood on the floor which sent alarm bells firing through me. I suppressed a shiver and pushed myself up the other side of the creek.

When I finally pulled myself up, I felt like punching the air in triumph. How Daryl scaled that hill injured I'd never know. I was worn out with full health.

I walked slowly, looking out for any sigh of the girl. There were faint smudges in the mud, but they looked older. there were small prints too. They were worn and trodden over. Regardless, I followed them. I had nothing else to go on.

I follower the small worn stacks for around an hour when I made a heart-stopping discovery - a purple hair clip. I stooped low and picked it up and began turning it over in my hands.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Could it be Sophia's?

It definitely looked like a young girls. It had a butterfly on it, but the glittery wings were mingled with mud.

In a way, I genuinely hope not. I hope she hasn't come this far into the middle of nowhere.

I shoved the clip into my pocket and twirled my machete in my hands, sighing. I started walking slowly, surveying the area hoping for any other concrete sign that a small girl had been there.

There wasn't - but I heard that definitive, bloodcurdling moan.

SHIT.

I stood still, my eyes scanning the surrounding area as the blood began surging quickly through my every fibre. I held my breath as if I could hear anything, but I was totally at a loss.

I couldn't see it. Them. The shuffling and moans echoed, the sound bouncing off every surface.

I turned slowly, straining my eyes and ears, trying to ignore the rapid beating and pulsing of my heart.

Slowly, I began creeping back the way I came, hoping that I hadn't been spotted yet.

I didn't get far before I saw them.

There were four of them shuffling along together, all so decrepit and withered that they didn't have a gender or any human resemblance. But it was too late. They'd found me.

They started barreling towards me, their groans getting louder as they drew nearer.

My body finally kick-started into action and I began running as hard and as fast as I could. I pushed myself harder and harder, dodging trees and trying to keep my balance as I stumbled over uneven ground.

I spun round as I ran, the walkers getting closer as my already tired body began to slow. I grunted my way through the trees, drawing on whatever strength I could.

I had to sort them out. I couldn't run the whole way back to camp with them on my tail.

I slowed my pace slightly, assessing the walkers. One was a lot closer, and wasn't close to the group. I could pick that one off to start with.

It came closer, it's gargles getting louder and more sickening.

In one spin, I stopped and cracked my machete down on its head, grunting loudly. I ripped it back out, sending the walkers crumpling to the floor.

It went down hard, taking out the one running behind it.

In hanging back, the other two had caught up and were right on top of me.

Out of blind panic, I swung out my machete, slicing across the closest walkers stomach. It crumpled, unable to walk but still reaching out towards me I kicked it to give me more of an edge, and watched it as it fell to the floor.

The tripped walker had caught up, spurring me back into running.

I got towards a gravelly embankment and began to scramble up. I was quickly shoved down with a sharp push of my bag, sending me onto the floor.

I smashed into the embankment hard. My face smashed into it hard, sending a splitting pain through the cut on my cheek. My rib cage smacked against something which felt like a tree root, Sending pain around my midsection.

I gasped in pain, the excruciating ache shooting across my ribs. I slid down and rolled to face the walker that grabbed me.

The first walker fell on me and I screeched. As quick as I could, I brought my machete up and sliced its head off, blood spraying on my face.

I pushed my lips hard together and shut my eyes, hoping none of it went in.

It's head was still gargling, even though it wasn't attached to the body. Horrified, I threw my machete at its head, sending it through its eye, but not stopping it totally. I cried out as I started pushing the body off me.

I was shoved back as another crushing weight fell onto my chest as the other walker fell on top of me. I tried to stop hyperventilating as every part of my body stung, and tried to focus on getting out of this situation alive.

"Shit!" I screamed, holding it's snapping head away from me by the shoulders.

I was too far away from my machete, but laying closet was a rock. I shifted as close as I could as the walkers face edged closer and closer.

My fingertips grazed it, and I strained every muscle in my arm to reach it, groaning with pain and determination. When my fingers finally wrapped round it, I gripped it tightly and swung it hard at the side of the walker's head, knocking it off me.

I crawled to it and hovered over it before smashed the stone down on to it's head until it stopped moving.

I scrambled back and panted hard, my eyes roaming the area and avoiding the walkers.

The pain in my chest was unbearable, making me feel like I was going to pass out.

The head still gargled, and scampering beside it, I drew my machete and drove it hard through it's head.

Camp. I just wanted to get back to camp.

I quickly got to my feet and jogged back the way I came, knowing I had to finish off what I'd started. When I found the walker I slashed and without hesitation, I rammed my machete through it.

I stared at it, daring it to get back up. I waited until I had composed myself and began moving.

I dragged myself forward, pushing the pain I felt to the back of my mind.

Every breath I took sent pain into every cell of my body. I knew I'd done something to my ribs. I also knew that there was blood trickling down my face from my cut. Panic flashed through me, making me worried about any of the walker's blood getting into the wound. I wiped a hand around the cut and didn't feel any blood splatters on my cheeks. That's have to do for now.

Licking a clean spot on my hand, I wiped it across the cut, trying to clean it, ignoring the urge to scream,

Somehow, I'd numbly reached the creek. I slid down the hill and past the walkers.

I got by the second, and spurred by the moment, slowly scooped down to pull out the arrow from its skull.

I staggered up the creek on the other side, and pushed myself on again.

I bumbled through the woods, not caring what happened. I was only fighting the need to black out, and I wasn't going to fight anything else.

I could feel adrenaline wanting to pulse through me, but I knew it wouldn't take effect. It only kept me awake.

Maybe it was stupid for me to come out alone. It was all for what? A stupid hair clip. If Alex says I told you so, I'm going to run him through with my machete.

I reached into my pocket as I walked and held the clip in my hand, trying to remain oblivious to the blood that covered me. The clip stayed tightly in my hand and the arrow and my machete held loosely in the other.

The light crept away as I carried on. I tried jogging, but the reverberation of my ribs and stomach made me see stars.

Soon enough, the end of the trees were in sight. The field greeted me as I pushed through the last thicket of the woods and towards the camp.

I slid over the fences with all the effort I could and fell to the ground.

"Sam! Holy shit!" Alex screamed, running towards me as he saw me.

"Oh my god..." Rick shouted as he and the rest of the group ran forward.

I pulled myself up with support from the fence and kept on walking.

I wanted to smile, to laugh, cry, anything. But my body wouldn't respond to my thoughts. It only moved forwards. I struggled for a few seconds. Eventually I managed to get out words.

"Carol." I groaned as Alex reached me and wrapped his arms around me.

I hissed in pain, which made him jump off of me.

"I told you so." He sighed, steering me towards the camp. I couldn't retaliate. I wanted to kick him, punch him, but I couldn't.

They had all gathered to watch me walk up, their faces contort in shock.

"What happened?" Daryl asked, jogging over.

I silently handed over his arrow, giving him a quick look. His eyebrows knotted and his eyes met mine, holding me there.

Carol can running out of the RV, heading straight for me.

"Sam, what happened?" She gasped, laying a hand on my face.

I extended my hand and held out the clip.

"Is this Sophia's?" I asked shakily.

She took it and covered her mouth with her hand, nodding. Lori wrapped her arms around her and steered her away, giving me a strange look. I brushed it off, not in the mood for any of her cryptic shit.

I staggered past and dropped into one of the chairs by the fire, the whole group crowding around me.

It took a few minutes, but I could feel myself waking up more. I could breath better and words formed more easily.

"What happened to you? You're covered in blood." Alex rushed, dropping in front of my knees.

"Walkers. Four of them caught me off guard..." I explained, slowly and breathlessly went through my events of what happened. By the time I had finished, the group was entranced and I was feeling more myself, despite the obvious.

"But yeah. I've obviously done the cut on my cheek again, and I think I've bruised my ribs or something. It's hard to breath." I mumbled, pain coursing through everything.

The group all stared, their mouths hanging open or their eyes wide. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

"What? I told you all I'd be alright." I smirked, ignoring the throbbing pain in my face. If I look alright, they'll believe it. Then they'll get off my back.

At that, there was a collective laugh as everyone relaxed, but their eyes were still concerned.

"Shit, you're a sight." Daryl grunted and rolled my eyes.

"You're such an idiot Sam. But you seemed to have done okay." Alex sighed with a slight smile, but his face still looked a little petrified.

"Not totally. Actually, I want to go and see Hershel. I'm starting to see stars." I said, becoming more delirious with each breath.

"Well, I'd be honoured to escort you." Dale said, offering me a hand. I dropped my machete and let my bag fall off me, I took his hand and let him lead me up to the house.

"She's a crazy bitch." Daryl grumbled, and I turned back to him.

"I heard that." I called, ignoring the pain that gripped my chest to flash him a smile.

His lip twitched and his hands flexed around the arrow. I turned back and gulped hard.

"Dale, we need to hurry up before I black out."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**This chapter was a lot shorter than I thought. I may work on that, but for now, I'm happy with it.**

**Let me know what you thought. And what you thought about the newest episode! With Lori and T-Dog? I cried. A lot. Haha. :)**

**- Loré. X**


	21. Chapter 21

I woke with a sharp hiss, my rib and cheek screaming out in pain.

I got up gently and crawled out of the tent without bothering about shoes. Too much effort and pain for one menial task.

The sun was blaring, everything basked in light.

"You're awake! Finally." Glenn called, jumping up from his seat to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, my eyes searching about the relatively empty camp.

"Out searching again." He said, his voice low.

I nodded, thinking about the events of the previous day.

Hershel had confirmed that I'd bruised my ribs, and I had to endure getting my cheek stitched again. Then before I could sleep, I showed the group roughly where I thought I'd found Sophia's hair clip.

I never realised how many miles I'd gone that day. After that, I finished up a bottle of water in record time and collapsed in bed.

"Have they paired up this time?" I asked, and Glenn nodded ass he sat me down on one of the deck chairs.

"Yeah. We figured you and Daryl proved a point. If the badass' of the group can nearly die, we won't take our chances." He grinned, making me roll my eyes. His words really touched me though, in a bit of an egotistical way.

"We all thought you'd like a lie-in." Alex chirped as he sat down next to me.

I smiled. I definitely needed that.

"So how're you feeling?" Glenn asked.

"Like hell." I laughed, tentatively bringing a hand to the left side of my rib cage.

"But apparently it'll only take a couple of weeks to heal. I just can't do much." I sighed, recounting Hershel's words about what I can and can't do. It was pretty irritating - I couldn't do anything!

"Well, that should pass in no time." Alex smiled. I reciprocated it, but I could feel in my gut that these next few weeks were going to drag.

We sat chatting for a while as I ate, and soon enough I was getting bored.

"Well, I should probably leave for town." Glenn said, standing and dusting himself off.

"Want a hand?" I offered, probably a little too enthusiastically.

"No, you need to take it easy. Besides, Maggie wants to go in too." He said, finishing with a gulp.

I watched him walk away, sinking feeling setting in. How was I going to pass the day? I guess I could help about camp...

Helena came to the rescue though, charging from the house with a soppy grin on her face.

"Sam! Can we go and see Carl? Please please?" She pleaded, her eyes excited.

"Is it okay with Lori?"

"Yeah, she said it's okay. So come on!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling. I gritted my teeth against the pain in my ribs at her tugs, but I didn't stop her.

I rolled my eyes at Alex but followed her up to the house, anxious myself about seeing Carl.

The last time I saw him, he was covered in blood in Rick's arms. He didn't look like he was going to survive the rest of the run, let alone a few days later. I shook that thought out of my head as we walked towards Carl's room.

The door opened after Helena's excitable knocking, and she gasped as soon as Carl came into view. He was sitting upright, Rick's hat sitting proudly on his head. He had more colour on him, and he seemed to have his cheeky glint about him.

"Helena, Sam!" He grinned, patting the bed next to him. Helena scurried up beside him and immediately began asking questions. She settled nicely on the bed and eagerly listened to his answers.

On the chair by his bed sat Lori, and I felt a strange dread come over me. I hadn't really seen her since Glenn told me about her being pregnant. I didn't know how I was going to act normal, knowing what I did.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" She asked and I nodded, feeling my stomach drop.

She got up and walked towards the door, but turned back to Carl and Helena.

"Sam and I are just going to be out here for a second. I don't want you moving too much Carl." She said, pointing her finger. He waved her off, pointing to where he was hit and Helena's face filled with awe.

She carried on out of the room and I followed her, shutting the door behind me.

"I know Glenn told you." She sighed, keeping her eyes level with mine. She crossed her arms, challenging me.

"Yeah. It was eating the guy alive." I pointed out, and she nodded, dropping her arms.

"I know, I shouldn't have dumped that on him."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, frowning.

"I- I don't know Sam. But you can't tell anyone about this." She asserted, stepping forward.

"I wasn't going to. Look, I know it's not my place, but have you told Rick?" I asked gently.

"You're right. It's not your place." She snapped. I was taken about at her harsh words, but then I got angry.

"Well excuse me for being considerate." I stated, trying not to raise my voice.

"You have no idea what this is like." She said, her voice wobbling slightly. I bit my lip before I spoke.

"That's true. I know nothing about parenthood. But I know something about people, and you need to tell Rick before he starts to see. Because if he finds out through any other way but you, there's gonna be hell to pay." I whispered harshly, stunning her into silence.

"If you ever need anything, I'll help you, despite your damn attitude to me. I'm human like that." I said and with that, turned back and walked back into the room with Helena and Carl.

I plastered a smile on my face and listened intently to their conversation, trying to keep my raging thoughts off the conversation we just had. Lori eventually walked in and sat back in her chair.

I could feel her watching me, but I didn't respond. I kept my eyes glued on the kids until I eventually caved and looked over at her.

'Thank you.' She mouthed, and I nodded once at her.

We listened as Helena and Carl chattered away, talking about what it felt like to be shot, and how awesome that made him.

I even spoke quietly with Lori about what she wanted me to do for her, but she said she was fine for the moment. I took that with a pinch of salt.

Soon enough Carl was getting tired, and Helena began getting restless.

"Come on Helena. Let's give Carl done time to rest. What do you say to Lori?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder when she got up to stand in front of me.

"Thank you for letting me see him." She grinned.

"That's fine sweetie."

"Bye Carl!" She chirped, waving frantically. He waved back just as madly.

"Come back tomorrow!" He called and Helena giggled.

I steered Helena out of the room shutting the door gently behind me.

"So, was it nice to see him?" I asked as we walked through the house.

"Yeah! He's so brave! He showed me where he was hit and everything. He said it didn't hurt at all." She gushed and I grinned. Kids, eh?

"Well, I'm sure it might have hurt a bit. But anyway, there are some chores we could be getting on with." I said, and she groaned loudly. I also shared that sentiment. I hated 'chores'.

"Hey, the sooner we finish them, the more time we have to do nothing and the sooner tomorrow will come." I said, trying not to laugh. At that, she looked up at me and nodded vigorously.

"Come on. We're on washing up duty." I smiled.

She sighed, but grabbed my hand and dragged me towards camp, more eager to clean up than any other person I know.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to finish all the work.

Helena had actually worked extremely hard. She didn't complain about doing the washing up or hanging out the clothes.

She even enjoyed it - though that may have been because she had the opportunity to splash me.

Not long after we had finished, she had gone up to Patricia feeling a little tired but somehow with a huge amount of enthusiasm.

Despite the record time of finishing all the work, the day had crept on and the sky was just starting to get a tint of orange. I had a feeling I woke up at about midday, so it meant that it wouldn't be too long before the others came back.

Having nothing really left to do, I got my machete and file and started sharpening it. It's been too long since I'd sharpened it, and I had to do something before I clawed my eyes out with boredom.

"Hey, how is he looking?" Alex asked, sitting down next to me.

"Really good. He's sitting up, and he seems pretty spritely." I shrugged, flashing my eyes up to him.

He seemed to be considering my words before he smiled and nodded. I carried on with my sharpening, chattering away to Alex.

"The first pair are back!" Dale called from atop of the RV.

I lifted me head up to see Shane and Andrea making their way slowly across the field.

"Find anything?" Alex called, but Andrea shook her head when they were close.

I sighed and looked back down at my machete. I ran the file pad along the metal, hoping that one of the others would come back with a more productive finding.

Andrea sat with Alex while Shane walked past, sending strange glances at each other.

I stared between the two, unsure of what to think. A quick look at Alex told me that he'd noticed their weird thing too.

Pretty soon, all of the group had filtered in. No one had found anything.

"I found the bodies of those walkers you took down Sam. But nothing else." Rick sighed. I nodded solemnly, looking down at my hands.

Damn it.

"The walkers were a mess though Sam. You didn't say how bad it was." Rick sighed, standing in front of me.

Alex span to face me, horrorstruck.

"What?"

"It want that bad. I just had to think on my feet." I shrugged. Personally I didn't think it looked too bad, considering what they were.

"I swear to god Sam, I'm never letting you-"

"Alex, don't finish that sentence. You're not my mother." I interrupted furiously, staring him down.

He sighed, but nodded.

I sat back round and gave Rick a raised eyebrow. He let out a small smile before walking up towards the house.

I had almost finished my machete when Daryl came back.

"Anything?" Andrea asked. He too shook his head. There was a collective sigh.

I ran the pad along my machete one last time before stowing it all back in the tent.

"How ya feelin?" Daryl asked as he walked by.

"Not too bad. Not incredible either." I said slowly, stunned at his concern. He merely nodded before heading into his tent.

I sat silently as the group all gathered to prepare food. I didn't stay silent for too long as T-Dog say next to me, asking all sorts of questions about my fighting. It was a welcome distraction.

"Sam, will you go bring over Carol? She hasn't come out yet." Rick asked and I nodded.

I stepped up and headed to the RV, clambering inside and headed back to the back room but she wasn't there. I knocked on the bathroom door, but again, no reply. I stuck my head out of the door and frowned, but I spotted her over by Otis' memorial.

She had wrapped her arms around herself and she appeared to be shivering. I sighed.

I jumped out of the RV and headed over to her, but Daryl got there before me. I watched as he steered her towards the group, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. I stopped short and watched them walking together, ignoring the cold that tried creeping into me. As well as a stupid whirling sensation in my stomach.

I turned back and headed towards the fire, kicking stones and dragging my feet as I went.

"Before you sit down, can you grab a towel from the RV? This ones had it." Alex called to me and I nodded as I caught the towel the threw.

I spun back and headed to the vehicle. I rooting around for a towel, realising I had absolutely no idea where they would be. I got by the narrow bit of the hallway when the RV jiggled slightly, signalling that someone had just stepped in.

"Hey, do you know where-" I said, but stopped short when I saw Daryl.

"Where's Carol's jumpers an stuff?" He grunted.

"Back room." I murmured, confused.

I stepped back against the wall so he could squeeze past. The hallway got a bit tight but there was plenty of room. But he stopped in front of me.

I looked up at him, his eyes staring at mine, only a few inches away.

I wanted to ask why he stopped. Why he was so close. But no words formed. I couldn't speak.

My heart started thundering at a thousand miles an hour as his eyes studied my face. I felt his arms move and his fingertips trace my hips, causing my breath to hitch.

He pushed my shirt up slightly so he was touching my skin and I repressed a shudder, but I couldn't prevent goosebumps rising up all over my skin.

My mind screamed for my body to stop, but I couldn't. My fingertips reached up to the scruff of his collar and gripped, bringing his face a mere inch away from mine. I closed my eyes, waiting, begging for the impact.

It never happened.

A loud, primitive growl resonated from his throat, causing my eyes to flutter open and snap out of it. His shocked piercing blues met mine, and I didn't dare breath.

We stayed there, neither of us moving, hardly ever blinking.

My mind and heart were racing. My stomach kept plummeting. But my eyes were somehow steady, holding his there.

Do something, I wanted to scream or whisper. But I couldn't.

He gulped, and in my peripheral vision I could see his chest rising and falling more and more rapidly. His warm breath rolled onto my face, making me hotter and hotter with each passing second.

"Sam, what's taking you-" Dale called, stepping into the RV.

Our heads snapped round in unison.

Dale stopped dead, staring at us, his jaw hanging wide open.

Oh-

"Fuck." Daryl whispered.

Dropping his arms and yanking my hand off him, he tore his eyes from me and stormed away, stealing the breath from my lungs.

I stared after him, my mind swimming. Dale backed into the cabinets, staring at me with such concern but I ignored him, staring at the spot where Daryl just was.

Oh god.

* * *

**Oh yes. It happened. Or didn't!**

**But all is not as it seems. So don't get too excited.. ;] **

**Thank you all for the views and alerts! The last upload hit the biggest viewing peak I've ever had on here! so thank you all. :)**

**- Loré. X**


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't know Dale. It just happened - or didn't happen." I sighed, staring down at the group below.

"I'd never have thought it until I saw you two last night." He continued, bringing the binoculars away from his face to look at me.

The night before had been awkward.

As soon as Daryl had gone, I could move again - and I didn't hesitate. I silently passed Dale and went straight to my tent, curled up and ignored the world right through to this morning.

Now Dale had me cornered on top of the RV.

"Likewise. I don't know what happened. It just... Did." I sighed, slumping down into the chair. All this sighing sent pain through my rib cage, but I tried hard to push it to the back of my mind.

"And how do you feel about it? And him?" He asked, looking away from me.

"I don't know."

"You didn't seem like you were trying to stop him. That's something." He shrugged, but I shook my head vigorously.

"No! I was probably caught up in the moment or something." I rushed.

"Right." He said, drawing out the words. I rolled my eyes, but thought about his words.

He's right, annoyingly. I didn't try and stop him. In fact, I was dying for him to - what? Kiss me? I don't know what I wanted.

But what had made him get there in the first place? He obviously knew what he wanted when he touched my skin.

I felt my face burn and goosebumps raise up all over my skin again.

"Besides, there's something else we need to talk about." Dale said lowly, motioning for someone below to come up. I silently snickered, humoured at the fact that there was something more pressing.

Glenn climbed to the top of the RV, his face set once again in its worried position and I felt an immense sense of guilt wash over me.

"Hey guys." He said solemnly, sitting in front of me.

"I called you up here because we need to sort out this walker situation. We've got to tell the group soon." Dale said quietly.

"I can't! Maggie will kill me!" Glenn blurted, but Dale shushed him.

"Keep it down. I think we need to."

"You do know that the group are going to go nuts?" I muttered, staring at Dale.

"What choice do we have? Better to tell them now then to let them find out." Dale said, his voice getting higher.

"When do we tell them?" Glenn asked, his head low.

"Tomorrow. We'll all be gathered at breakfast, so we'll do it then." I said firmly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Glenn mumbled, and I nodded in agreement.

"Me too. But there's not a lot we can do. It's not our land, and it's not our barn." Dale sighed.

"It's settled, then." I mumbled, standing up and stretching.

As dale and Glenn slipped into quiet conversation, I took that as my cue to leave.

I hopped off the last rung of the RV ladder and wandered to the fire where Alex was sat. He looked up at me and waved, and I smiled.

"Oh, Sam, can you do the run to Sophia's car with Carol? I'm going out with Rick." Shane asked, jogging to my side.

"Sure." I shrugged, looking his over.

"Thanks." He said, patting my shoulder awkwardly before turning and walking away relatively quickly.

I walked to my tent and grabbed my machete and a hair band. I walked out tying my hair up in a ponytail, reluctantly making my way to the RV. I don't know why I agreed to do this. I mean, of course I want to help Carol find her baby, but I don't want her to falsely get her hopes up before them getting crushed right in front of her.

I stepped in warily and walked quickly through, trying to push the thoughts about Carol and recent events to the back of my mind.

"Carol, I'm going to head up to the highway. You coming?" I called from outside the back room door.

There was no reply but sounds of movement. The door then swung open, a haggard looking Carol appearing. She nodded slowly, barely meeting my eyes.

I stepped back and turned slowly, walking out of the RV. I stopped outside and waited for her to show, gnawing my lip.

She stepped out wrapping a cardigan around her, and I led her to our truck silently.

She climbed in the passenger side and I in the drivers, pulling down the visor and letting the keys fall into my lap.

I turned the truck on and began pulling out of the farm, hoping that this journey wouldn't take too long. It couldn't. After getting through the gate, Carol directed me in the direction of where the car was.

After a short period, the truck breezed down the highway, the wind roared loudly through my open window, but all I heard was the defining silence that filled the car.

"Do you want some water or something? I think there are some bottles on the back seat." I asked, glancing round at her.

"Thanks Sam." She said after a brief hesitation and reached round.

It was just nice to hear her talk.

I'd never really spoken to her. At the quarry, she was all quiet and timid, and now she seemed just hopeless. I just wanted to get to know the real Carol. Would that ever happen though?

It was probably unlikely. We'd have the rest of our lives to get to know each other - but our lives could end tomorrow. I may never know her.

But she seemed to get on okay with Lori, but they both had things in common. They're both mothers, and they both do things together. I'm more one of the lads, out searching or hunting.

But why should that divide us?

And then there was Daryl. She seemed to have a soft spot for Daryl that I couldn't place, but what I would never want to interrupt. he's doing something to help her find her daughter.

He searches all the time. It almost even killed him, just for the sake of her doll.

I hadn't really seen her interact with anyone else. But I knew she's going through the toughest time of her life. I didn't blame her. But it saddened me.

"I never thanked you for what you did the other day." She blurted. "You came back bloody and battered, and I couldn't utter a word." She whispered, hanging her head low.

"Forget it. I'd do it all again if it would find your little girl. I'm just sorry I couldn't bring back anything more than a hair clip." I sighed, shifting gear a little too roughly.

"Sam, it's just as important as.. As her doll." She gulped loudly, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Well I won't stop looking. I can promise you that." I said defiantly.

The truck slipped back into silence then, but it wasn't stifled or awkward. It just was.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to where Sophia's car was. When we pulled up to the car jam, I gasped.

Carol told me that this is where that herd past, and where Sophia ran. As the truck slowly rolled to a stop, I was overcome.

"This place..." I started, but I couldn't finish. It looked like a death trap. It was hell.

"Come on." She said softly.

I switched the engine off and jumped out, grabbing my machete. Carol had already gone, and I jogged to catch up with her. I cast my eyes around, and saw that we were completely alone.

She had stopped by a small sedan, and I saw that it had writing on the window and a few supplies sitting on the trunk.

There was no Sophia though.

Carol leant against the side of the car. Hand over her mouth.

I walked up beside her and threw my arm around her shoulders, ignoring the complaint I felt in my ribs.

"Do you want to stay for a bit?" I asked after a few minutes and she nodded.

"Okay, but if anything comes this way, you've got to do exactly what I say." I said, although I had no idea what I would do if walkers came past.

I let my arm fall from her shoulders and slowly begun walking through that graveyard.

Desolation was the word.

I could feel all the hope and optimism I still has left deflating. The cars and people were scattered, ransacked and ruined. Scraps, clothes, all sorts of items lay across the floor, trampled and forgotten. Doors and trunks were open, and I felt a feeling of guilt wash over me at the thought of scavenging in places like this. Because I would've.

One thing that I couldn't shake was the smell. It was so pungent and sickening that it made my eyes water.

I couldn't walk any further. I checked up ahead to see there was no danger and turned back to Carol.

I quickly got by her side and checked the surrounding area. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Can we go?" She asked, spinning to face me.

"Of course. We'll come back tomorrow." I said sadly.

We walked back slowly to the car, my mind dwelling on how long we'd have to do this. At some point there'll be no gas. Maybe we'd have to walk here and back everyday.

I turned on the engine and shifted into reverse. Once we were back flying down the highway again, Carol turned to me.

"Do you think well find her?" She asked blankly, making my mouth drop.

"You can't think like that! Of course we will. We're doing everything we can."

She sat back round to face the front and I sighed.

"Why? Do you think we won't?" I asked incredulously.

"I have to hope so. But I'm just worried about how she'll be found. Or if someone else gets hurt-"

"That's not going to happen."

"But look at you and Daryl! He came back half dead and then got shot! I can't have that on my hands." She yelped. I looked over at her, surprised about this outburst.

"Look, I'm fine, and Daryl's going to be fine. He's raring to go out now, but he's too weak to get far. You have to trust us." I pointed out, reaching across to take her hand in mine.

She didn't respond, but squeezed my hand back.

"I don't know how to thank him. He's done so much, looking for my baby girl." She said, a sob threatening to creep over her.

"Hey, I'm the wrong person to ask for this advice. We never got on since the first day, did we?" I smiled. She looked at me and a small crack of a smile appeared.

I thought about my words and our nearly-kiss. I shivered.

"I suppose... Thank you Sam. For everything." She said after a small while when I turned down the Greene's drive.

We get through the gate and locked it securely before heading back up to the tents.

I parked the truck in its usual stop and turned the engine off.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to or just to cry on, I'm always here." I said gently, giving carol one of the most genuine looks I could conjure.

"Thank you." She smiled with watery eyes before getting out of the truck, heading towards the RV.

I sighed as I took the key out of the ignition and stowed it back in the visor.

I clambered out and headed to the part of the group that was gathered by the fire.

The rest of the group were still out searching, so only Glenn, dale, Alex and Lori were there with Alex up on watch.

"How was it?" Lori called as I walked over. I shook my head.

"I can see how you got trapped there though. The place is totalled." I recounted, remembering how horrifying the jam looked.

"It wasn't easy." Lori sighed, lowering her head.

We slipped into silence then, but we were broken out our reverie by laughter. We all looked round to see Helena and Carl tumbling out of the house, followed by Hershel. A small, grateful smile stretched across at the two as they flicked about, smiles etched deeply on their faces.

Lori got up and walked up to him, whereas Carl and Helena ran up to us.

"Hershel said I can get up now!" Carl laughed, jumping around.

"Yeah, but you can't be going crazy. You could still re-hurt yourself." Dale said, but the corners of his mouth pricked up.

"I know. I know." He said, but his eyes still sparkled.

"When's my dad back?" Carl asked, staring round the group.

"He shouldn't be too long. It's not going to be light for that much longer." I answered, watching as his face lit up.

"Cool, thanks." He grinned before running off to play with Helena.

"Don't go too far! Always in my sight." Lori called as she walked back down towards the fire.

"Everything alright?" I asked. She looked a little shocked but she nodded and forced a smile.

I faffed about the fire, my head swirling with thoughts. Everything I had been told over the past day was slowly seeping into my system, and I got more and more tired with each blink.

"Shane and Rick are coming back!" Alex called from the RV, and I slowly dragged my gaze away from Lori to the direction Alex was pointing.

Both Rick and Shane looked pissed off. They walked a few feet apart, barely together. Lori jogged up to Rick and steered him away, chatting quickly and quietly. Shane silently stormed past us all to his tent.

I looked at Dale who shrugged at me, but his expression was calculating. He obviously didn't trust Shane, and judging by the harsh contours of his face, Rick wasn't too happy with him either.

"How're you feeling Sam?" Dale asked, waggling an eyebrow.

I decided to play dumb and look like I was clueless, but he motioned over his shoulder. I inwardly groaned and leant to the side to see Daryl marching slowly across the field toward the camp.

"Like death." I grunted, averting my eyes as Daryl drew closer.

He marched straight up to camp, said a few quiet words to Alex and then jumped into the RV, acknowledging - even looking - at everyone else but me.

I felt that familiar kick in the gut I was so getting used to. I snuck a glance up at Dale who had a smug look on his face. I jokingly stuck my tongue out at him, but inwardly wanting to beat myself for being so stupid.

Why, of all people did Dale have to walk in on me and Daryl? Well, that was a weird sentence.

He's never going to let it drop, until he's convinced I'm what - in love with the guy? Having a thousand babies? No. It was just a misunderstanding.

Besides, I don't see Dale chatting to Daryl about this.

We were just caught in an awkward situation. And I was going to suffer for it. But I've kissed people before, right? I've done it as just a passing thing, but this was getting to me. It was probably just because of the world we're in. You dwell on everything.

After inwardly cringing, I snapped out on my thoughts and tried to concentrate on more pressing matters like telling the group about the walkers in the barn the following morning. How they'd all react, and what would need to be done.

And if Daryl would actually talk to me.

* * *

**A bit fillery, but it's always got something. ;]**

**Thank you for all the alerts and views! This hit some really high figures last week!**

**- Loré. X**


	23. Chapter 23

I caught Glenn's gaze and nodded. He looked completely petrified, but he knew what he had to do. He looked back up towards the house and winced, but he wasn't deterred. I looked up too to see a seething-looking Maggie and I grimaced. Glenn really had some balls.

Dale stepped up by my side and laid a hand on my shoulder.

So. We were ready.

"Err guys? There's... the barn's full of walkers." Glenn garbled, stunning the entire group into a horrified silence.

Eyes bulged out of heads, Carol gasped hard and even Helena and Carl had stopped talking to stare hopelessly at Glenn. I watched as he shifted uncomfortably, and my heart went out to him. Well it would, if it stopped beating wildly in my chest.

"What?" Rick spluttered. Glenn merely nodded, his eyes fixed on his feet.

Everyone shared a stifled look before dropping everything and hurling themselves down to the barn. I swore silently to myself as I followed, my mind racing a thousand miles an hour.

The group slowed and all stood about awkwardly outside of it, staring as if they could see inside. Shane walked up to the doors and peeked in, and I sighed uneasily.

"How did you know?" Rick asked while Shane paced.

"I climbed into the hayloft and saw them. I asked Maggie and she confirmed it." Glenn mumbled, his head low but his neck flushing.

"When did you find out?" Shane stopped, staring at Glenn witch such ferocity that I wanted to take a step back.

"A few days ago." He muttered, stepping back slightly.

"And you didn't say anything?" Shane shouted, charging forward. I was shocked at his brash action, and so spurned me on.

I reached across to Glenn and pulled him beside me. Shane stopped short and stared coldly at both me and Glenn. It took all my will power to keep my gaze level. I wasn't going to be intimidated by Shane. Not when something this important needs sorting.

"I thought we could survive another night and we did." Dale jumped in.

"You just risked all our lives!" Shane shouted, his voice getting louder as he span to face him.

"We survived didn't we? Besides, we wanted to tell you when the group was all together." Dale stepped forward, staring about at the group. His never wavered, and such admiration for the man rushed through me, along with mounting concern.

"We need to get rid of them." Shane declared, turning his back to Dale. I could feel my blood start to boil.

"This isn't our land, we can't Shane. We need to be in Hershel's good side so we can keep looking for Sophia." Rick levelled, but Shane shook his head with a disbelieving laugh.

"When are y'all going to get into your heads that were never going to find her! The two 'heroes' nearly died trying to find her." Shane shouted, challenging us. I let go of Glenn and stepped forward, my temper reaching breaking point. My gaze flicked to Carol who had her hands over her mouth, her eyes filling.

"How can you be so damn cruel? Her mother is right here, Shane. And I'd happily risk my life for her. At least I give a shit about the members of this group." I yelled, stopping a yard from him. I thought that was a safe distance - for him.

"Look here Sam," he spat, stepping right into my face.

"Shane,"Rick growled, but Shane wasn't paying him any attention.

"She's dead. Gone. So you going out and being all supposedly heroic is going to do nothing. So why don't you step away from me and get on with your little ninja stuff and let the rest of the group handle this." He patronised, flicking his hands in my face before turning away.

I'm going to punch him. I'm going to punch him.

"Hey, asshole, who do you think you are? This isn't martial law. You can't decide what's best for us and that's final. If it was someone you loved out there, we'd never stop searching. So get off your high horse and start acting like a human being. We have no say about those walkers in the barn. None."

"You think taking the moral high ground is going to work with me? I've met the scum of the earth and people who wouldn't even look at me. Nothing you do is going to work on me. And I couldn't care less about your opinion. I've arrested drug dealers with more influence than you, so back off." He growled, and it took a lot of effort to keep my jaw from falling open.

"So insulting me is how you're going to convince everyone to give up looking for Sophia? I've got news for you, I'm not stopping. And I never will, no matter who gets lost. Because that's what people do, Shane. You can stand there and get in my face all you want. I'm always going to do what I think is right. And right now, I know I'm right. Step away from the barn." I spat.

I saw his hand ball into a fist and start to hover our of the corner of my eye and I glared as me teeth began to grit. Bring it on. He'll see who comes out of this the worst.

"Shane! This has gone too far." Rick said watching Shane's fist. Other members of the group caught on, and so all eyes were on Shane's balled fist. Eventually he realised people had noticed and he dropped it, along with his hard expression.

"Whatever Sam. Let me know when you stop being a righteous bitch and come round to the right way of thinking." He smirked, turning away.

"Ya bastard!" Daryl shouted, stepping forward, barrelling toward Shane.

"Sophia... Gonna hit a woman? Mother fu-" was all I heard him shout as he charged, pulling back his fist. Shane bounced up to meet him, the muscles in his neck bulging.

Rick jumped in front of Shane and began steering him backwards, stopping him while I subconsciously ran and reached out to Daryl. It took most of my strength to stop him surging forward, but eventually he stopped. I looked round to Shane, my fingers still tightly clenched to Daryl's shirt.

"We're not going to do anything. This isn't our land, this isn't out decision. I'll go talk to Hershel, but nothing is being done about this by us, understand?" Rick ordered, keeping his voice dangerously low as his hand gripped harder on Shane's shoulder, staring at him intently.

Slowly, he let go of Shane. He walked up to the barn doors and rattled them, checking their sturdiness.

I looked back up to Daryl who was glaring at me, studying my face with such depth. I winced slightly, but my grip didn't falter. He grabbed my wrists and yanked my hands off his shirt. He stared at me for a second longer before storming away, back up to camp.

Carol had already walked away, and Alex had taken the kids back to camp. I glared at Shane as he started squaring off to Rick and I scoffed, shaking my head and slowly trudging away.

I got up to camp and started climbing up the RV, wanting nothing more than to be alone. I slumped down into the chair and pulled the binoculars to my lap, utterly degraded.

My eyes flicked to the group as the began to walk up from the barn, reality slowly trickling into their features.

I snapped my eyes away, staring across the fields. My lower lip wobbled as I recounted the cold words that Shane said to me.

I wasn't upset that he'd balled his fist at me and said there are better personalities in drug dealers. I've been insulted a lot in my life, I couldn't care about that. I wouldn't. What hurt was the fact that he had no hope for this group. He wanted it his way. What he wanted, and no one was going to stand in the way of that. Getting rid of the walkers would end whatever we had with Hershel for sure. Sophia could be out here right now, and we'd never know because Shane thinks looking for her is a waste of time.

How can someone who use to be seen as a figure of help and safety be so cutting and cruel to the people who he has has to spend his life with? The people who'd want him to cover them when it was needed, and who would die trying to protect him?

"Ugh!" I grunted, wiping furiously at my eyes as frustrated tears seeped out.

"Shut up Sam." Daryl grunted as he stormed past. I felt slightly shocked at his words, but then I grew furious.

"Get bent, Dixon." I snapped, glaring at him as he walked by. His gaze was cold but I fought the urge to flinch. I gritted my teeth as I watched him go, suppressing the urge to throw the binoculars at his head.

I got up and paced the RV, knocking the chair over as I did so. I eventually sank to the roof, my thoughts consuming me.

I can't believe I even considered kissing him. I can't believe I thought he had the potential to be a decent human being.

Lots of people in the group aren't who I thought they were, or could be.

* * *

"Hey Sam." I heard behind me. I snapped my head around to see Glenn climbing up the RV ladder.

"Oh, hey." I rasped, smiling weakly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping in front of me.

"Nothing. Shane said some things that just got to me more than they should." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't think you're the only one." He trailed, pointing over my shoulder.

I span to see Daryl entering the stables, Carol hot on his heels. Seeing them disappearing together was like a kick in the gut. And I hated it, because I had no reason to feel like that.

I turned back to Glenn as he settled on the floor beside me, taking the binoculars.

"Are you okay?" I croaked.

"Oh. Erm, not great." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What's happened?"

"Maggie. She knows I told the group, and she won't talk to me or anything. I like her Sam, I really do, but I couldn't keep this quiet. I just hope she realises why I told." he said exasperated, his eyes not moving from the distance.

"Well, she's not stupid. And you just have to tell her. Tell her everything, your feelings, why you told everyone, the lot. If not now, then someday she'll understand."

He looked up at me for a second, and after a brief second of studying my face, he nodded and blew his cheeks out.

"Okay. I'll leave her to calm down a bit or something." He said, nodding to himself.

We sat quietly as the day stretched on, speaking occasionally and not for long.

The events of the day kept flashing through my head, making me feel more and more depressed and hopeless.

I just want to be back home.

I want my parents and my sister. I want them to tell me everything's okay. We'd all be together, an unstoppable force.

But I'm stranded hundreds of miles away with no way of knowing how they are. I'm stuck with people who some don't seem to give a shit about anyone but themselves. And we've all got to protect each other.

It was probably only a matter of time before Shane and I argued. But there was something so different about him, so off it made me uneasy.

I sighed, looking about camp. Dale was pacing below the RV, his face screwed up tightly. Rick and Lori were having a quiet rushed conversation away from the group and Alex looked tense as he watched over Helena and Carl as they played. I couldn't see Shane or Andrea. Daryl and Carol had long since emerged from the stables. She'd settled back in the RV while Daryl had disappeared.

I pulled my lip in between my teeth and chewed it as my forehead creased.

These next couple days are going to be intense.

* * *

**Quite a short one, I know! I'm a tease.**

**Any comments, alerts and follows are really appreciated! It makes me mile every time I get an email through. :]**

**- Loré. X**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Rick, it's my shift." I sighed, sitting down next to him on the old tractor by the barn.

He lazily looked at me with red eyes and smiled. It was an alarming look for him. He'd been crying, that much was evident. But it looked like he hadn't had any sleep either. My heart shattered a little at the sight of him. He looked broken.

"Rick, are you okay?" I asked, shifting to face him.

"Yeah. Long night, long, well, argument with Lori." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

My immediate thought was that she told him about the baby. I hope she had taken the advice I gave her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I said, putting my arm round him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I've just got a lot to think about now." He trailed, and I lifted my head up. She told him, then.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked slowly.

"Just... Just keep an eye on Lori for me please?"

"Oh, I know. I already am." I blurted quietly, his head snapped round. Oh, shit.

"You know?" He gasped.

"Yeah. She... Slipped up. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I'm glad you know, out of anyone else." He said, his head low. His words shocked me, but caused a warm glow to course through me.

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want, right?" I confirmed, and he nodded.

"Thank you Sam. I might take you up on that one day." He said, standing.

I looked up at him and smiled as he laid a hand on my arm.

"Go get some sleep. You look awful." I grinned. He laughed a little before trudging away up to camp.

I watched him go, out once he was out of sight, my eyes fell on the barn.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him about me knowing about Lori's pregnancy, but I couldn't help it. The guys face looked harrowed. He looked like he could use someone to fall back on. I mean, who else had he got? The woman in question and his easily ruffled best friend.

Speaking of which, I hadn't seen Shane since our argument the previous morning. That was probably for the best.

I hadn't seen Dixon either. That was probably for the best too.

Quite honestly, I was fed up. I was constantly walking on eggshells. And then there were walkers. Sometimes I feel like I'd rather face walkers than stay with some members of this group. It'd probably be safer.

After that showdown with Shane, It was obvious that he was so much more volatile than he was before. He's got less grip on himself - he just flew off the handle. When I first met him, sure, we argued, but he was never that cutting.

I pulled my legs up tightly, huddling myself on the small tractor seat.

My eyes flicked over every aspect of the barn, repeating it several times, looking for any weak spots.

With this new watch, keeping an eye on the barn was going to be the start of a long day.

* * *

I slumped in one of chairs by the fire, water bottle tightly clutched in my hand.

I was tired. There was no reason - it was probably stress, combined with the heat or whatever.

I brought the bottle to my lips, eager to cool myself down.

"Sam! Come check the perimeters with me." Alex called as the bottle lid touched my lips.

"Fine." I grunted, throwing my head back and all but gulped the bottle down in two mouthfuls.

I stood and picked up my machete, jogging over to Alex's side. I chucked the empty bottle down by a tent as we walked, Alex's pace slightly leisurely. It was different, but I revelled in not having to race anywhere.

He silently led his was round the perimeters of the farm, his face grimacing slightly. Eventually I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on then. What's up?" I sighed.

"I'm just worried." He said slowly.

"No kidding." I said impatiently.

"Sam." He warned, and I sighed, blowing my cheeks out.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" I demanded.

"It's just this group. Everyone's different from when we saw them last, but in some people it's drastic." He eventually said, mystery plaguing every word.

"Anything or anyone particular in mind?" I asked, my eyes scanning the nearby area.

"I think you know. Shane. Daryl. And even you."He listed, the final word making my head snap round, utterly shocked.

"Me?" I gasped, my jaw hanging open.

"Yeah. You're... I don't know. It's. It's not like you're a bad person now, I think you've just adapted to this lifestyle. You're a killing machine, you risk your like everyday. You're a practical thinker. But you're still emotional all the time. I can see all this just by looking at you. By knowing you." He sighed, reaching his hand out to squeeze mine.

"What do I say to that?" I asked hollowly. His words felt like an attack. Like a kick in the teeth.

"You don't. It was merely an observation. And I don't love you any less for it. It just seems like you're more liable to get hurt, and I don't want that." He sighed, and I swallowed hard.

"You don't have to worry Alex. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you shouldn't always have to. You should be able to rely on others to help, and I'm sure that there are some people in this group that won't step up to that." He said lowly, his voice deep.

"I've been thinking like that too. I know things weren't always going to be perfect, but something just feel... Different about them all. I'm not surprised though. So much has happened." I garbled, words flowing out of my mouth as I began to work myself up.

What if we've lost our touch? The group is different. What if everyone has different ethics? We all seem to stand for different things.

No. It's black and white. Us and them. The living and the living dead.

"Look, it doesn't matter. This is just the stress of our situation talking. And I've got your back." He smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I gulped and nodded, my gaze flicking up to him before continuing to survey the area.

My mind raced with a million problems and conversations I wanted to talk about with Alex, but I couldn't muster anything.

"Helena seems to be doing pretty well." I ventured.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. Apparently she's really learning a lot from Patricia." He said slowly, his arm slipping of my shoulders.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I asked, thoughts tumbling through my mind at a thousand miles an hour. I probably had PMT or something with the rate of emotions and thoughts I was experiencing.

"Yeah. She's got a good grounding with these people. And us. She'll be just fine." He sighed, nodding to himself.

"Good. Good.."

"Are you okay Sam?" He asked, stopping and turning me to face him. I shrugged and hesitated before answering.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Things have happened that have made me question this group. And I guess after what happened with Shane, I'm starting to feel that my concerns are right." I said, avoiding his eye contact.

"Who else are you thinking about?" He asked shortly, and my eyes quickly snapped up to his.

"What?" I gaped.

"Who else are you concerned about?"

"Oh. Shane. Daryl. The usual suspects." I said as i tried shrugging indifferently, starting to walk off again.

"What about Daryl?"

"I don't know. Look, can we drop this? I didn't realise how draining this conversation was going to be." I said, spinning back to face him.

He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding slowly. He sped up to my side and started walking next to me, changing the subject completely, but his glances grew more concerned and curious.

"So... How're your ribs?" He offered.

This sucked. I've never struggled with conversation with Alex. Never. Maybe he's right. Maybe I have changed.

"Sore. I just want to do stuff now. I want to go out and search for Sophia but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because according to Hershel I need a few weeks rest to properly heal. And in this world, we haven't got that kind of time." I moaned, throwing my hands up.

"You've always been the most impatient person I know." he chuckled.

"Hey! I'm very patient with people... But with nothing else. I'll admit that." I smiled.

* * *

I pulled a hairband off my wrist and tied my hair in a high ponytail, smacking the strands out of my hot face.

The rest of the perimeter check was uneventful, but everything was alright.

We got back to camp as the day had crept on. It wasn't long until the sun would start to set.

"How are the perimeters looking?" Rick called as we got to the tents.

"All good. No signs of disturbance or anything." Alex replied. I span and raised an eyebrow at his wordy observation, but he merely smirked.

We sat down by the fire, my head throbbing slightly from the amount of focus and observing I'd done that day. My ribs also were sore, my laboured breathing and constant movements not helping the pain.

"Sam, can you take the next shift please? Daryl isn't back to take over yet." Glenn called from the top of the RV and I groaned.

"Fine!" I grunted, standing and trudging over to the ladder.

I climbed up and threw myself into the chair, my eyes glued to the horizon.

Glenn silently passed me the binoculars and gun, his face amused.

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at his concerned expression. I sighed long and harshly.

"I'm sorry. I'm shattered. I've been doing watches and stuff all day." I muttered, turning back to face the fields.

"Well as soon as Dixon is back, I'll get him to take over." Glenn offered, but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged, looking up at Glenn, fixing a smile on my face.

He smiled and nodded before disappearing down the ladder.

When he was gone, the smile dropped from my face and I sagged in the chair.

I know there's no fairness and rest in this new world, but I never got a break. I thought that now were all back together, we could have fair turns and I'd get some rest. I could take my guard down.

But now there's even more watches and work to do. I know it's for the best and its the safest, but at some point I was going to crash. Why if that's the wrong place at the wrong time?

But eugh, I can't keep thinking like this.

It'll work out. We'll make it work. I'm just tired, and this is just one shift. Just chill out.

I shut my eyes tightly for a second, before I began my watch over the fields as the sun crept out of sight.

It didn't even take long before Daryl had come back.

I saw his movements through the trees, the binoculars confirming it was him.

He lolloped across the field, his injuries obviously hindering him. He shouldn't be going out as he's still healing. But then again, you can't talk to him about it. He's Daryl Dixon. He'll do what he wants.

He walked straight up to camp, not even registering me. He went into his tent, left it again and entered the RV.

Then I could hear voices. His and Carol's.

I wanted to get off the RV then. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I didn't want to hear silence even more.

Thankfully, the talking didn't last for long as I saw him walking away towards his tent.

Thankfully? I don't mean that. I don't care.

I shook my head and pulled my feet up, wrapping my arms around my legs. The air got cold quickly, and I immediately regretted not getting a jumper and wearing shorts.

The sun had totally disappeared, and I was counting the minutes until I could get off watch.

A quick glance back showed the group congregated round the fire, their faces glowing and warm-looking against the black backdrop of the night.

I faced back round and groaned.

I fought off the urge to shiver and scrunched myself tighter. My blinks were getting longer and I was yawning frequently. I was considering calling out for someone to take over the shift when I heard someone climbing up the stairs.

"Thank god! I thought you'd never come and I'd have to watch.. All... Night. Oh." I trailed as Daryl got to the top of the ladder.

I stood up and stared at him, slightly irritated.

"Don't worry. I covered your shift for you." I spat sarcastically. He didn't reply, but merely stared at me.

I laid the binoculars on the chair and held the rifle out to Daryl. He took it slowly and edged away from the ladder, his eyes attached to his feet.

I shook my head and squeezed past him, my heart hammering wildly in my chest. We'd been in that situation before.

He doesn't want to talk to me? Fine. Two can play at that game.

I scampered quickly past him and down the ladder and walked away without a single look back.

I decided to go straight for my tent and sleep - I could just eat tomorrow. I was too tired to chew.

"Sam?" I heard, and span to see Lori walking towards me. She had a plate in her hand and held it out to me.

"I'm not hungry." I smiled, although I don't know if she saw it in the dark light.

"You have it." I said. She smiled and nodded. I returned the smile, before laying a hand on her arm and walking away.

As soon as I got to my tent, I looked back at the group and up to Daryl. After some awkward eye contact and silently cursing to myself, I shivered and crawled into my tent.

I laid down on my sleeping bag, not bothering to get in or even take my shoes off. I ignored the cold that tightened my chest and curled up tightly, my exhaustion overcoming everything.

* * *

**A little fillery, I know. But you'll need it!**

**Thanks for all the alerts, follows, favourites, etc. I love hearing from you!**

**Until next time, my pretties. **

**- Loré. X**


	25. Chapter 25

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was feeling the best I had physically felt in a long time.

My ribs weren't causing me any considerable pain, just the faintest discomfort. The ache I had felt in every limb had seeped out leaving a comforting glow.

The most noticeable thing though, was the warmth I felt. I vaguely remembered going to sleep absolutely frozen, but now I was toasty and snug.

Moving my body faintly told me that I was in my sleeping bag and under the duvet, with the weight and restriction I had on me, but I wasn't complaining. I was glad I hadn't frozen during the night.

After my body had woken up, I opened my eyes and slowly began wriggling out of my sleeping bag.

I changed out of the shorts into a pair of jeans and grabbed my dad's green jumper.

I discovered that my shoes were off too. I slowly pulled them on, thinking about who tucked me in.

I got out of the tent and wandered towards the fire where a few of the group were congregated.

I slumped down on the log next to Alex, thanking Carol for a plate of food she handed me. I remember not eating the night before, too. Seeing the food made me almost dribble from hunger.

"I'm glad to see you're alive." Alex smirked.

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"I got to the tent to see you'd passed out, and you were shivering like crazy." He said, the smile fading from his face and concern creeping in.

"I was just exhausted... Wait, were you the one that tucked me in?" I asked, swallowing my mouthful. He blushed.

"I... Yeah." He shrugged with a smile.

"Ah, thanks mum." I laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "If it's any consolation, I felt amazing when I woke up."

He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. I winced as a pain shot through my ribs but it quickly passed when Alex let go. I then completely demolished the food on my plate, throwing all manners to the wind.

"Sam, you're awake! Perfect. Just in time to come and do some shooting practice with us." Rick smiled as he walked towards us from his tent.

"Sure." I said slowly. I was dying to get out if camp anyway.

Ever since I'd gone out alone, I'd been cooped up at the farm. I needed to stretch my wings a little bit. Not being able to get far was a real irritation. Besides, it would only come in handy to know how to shoot properly.

"You coming?" I asked, standing and facing Alex.

"Nah. I'm going to stay behind and hold down the fort." He smiled.

"Shane?" Rick called.

"I'm gonna watch the barn." He said, standing and strolling away towards the barn without a backwards glance. Whatever.

I put my plate down on Alex's lap and strolled alongside Rick to his truck. The boy that lived with Hershel got in with us, as well as T-Dog. I heard doors on another truck shutting and an engine starting too.

"Have you ever fired a gun before?" Rick asked me as the convoy started leaving.

"I shot my grandad's air rifle once, but that was so many years ago. The last I held one was when we went into Atlanta..." I trailed, images flicking through my head of Merle's 'rescue' mission. I'm sure the others were thinking about it too. I inwardly winced.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet until we reached out designated shooting ground.

I slid out of the truck and followed Rick through a small patch of trees until eventually reaching a clearing.

I stood next to him while he turned to talk to everyone assembled. I too began flicking my eyes about.

Daryl was the first thing I noticed. I tried hard not to groan as I looked at him. He seemed to be preoccupied with his hands to notice me staring. There was most of the group apart from Dale, Shane, Alex, Lori and the kids. Patricia and the girl Beth from the house had also come, too.

T-Dog stood next to me, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at him, trying hard not to smirk at his toothy smile.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if you're a good a shot with a gun as you are with your machete." He smirked and I laughed. The laugh drew a little bit of attention to myself, but I tried ignoring it.

"No. I'm gonna be terrible with a gun." I smiled.

"We'll see." He whispered. I looked back at him and smirked.

No pressure, then.

"Okay guys, I'm going to make this simple. The guns are loaded and safety is on. They will remain on until all the targets are prepared and it's safe to shoot. Only on my word, though." Rick spoke authoritatively.

He then begun lining up cans along a fence. I watched as he did this, a faint sense of dread resting in my gut. I'm going to be rubbish, and I'm never going to be able to shoot. I know it.

"Line up." Rick called, holding out his arms as the starting line.

I fell into place between Patricia and Jimmy. Rick walked along the line of people, giving out handguns.

I took mine cautiously and ran it over in my hands. Rick offered an easy smile, and I tried to return it.

"Now. T-Dog, Daryl and I are going to be walking behind you, checking how well you do and giving you some pointers if needed. Don't be put off. When you've emptied your clip, stand back." Rick said again. Great, having Daryl judging me? Can't wait.

"Safety off... Begin shooting."

I turned the gun over in my hands, and pointed it towards the cans when I flicked the safety off. People had already begun firing, and so did I.

I aimed at the small can. I pulled my hands up to support it. I squeezed the trigger - and missed.

Frowning, I held the gun up again, I let my instincts take over and aim it, and pulled the trigger. It hit the can, knocking it off the fence.

"Hah!" I shouted, turning to look for T-Dog, keeping the gun facing away.

"Not bad!" He called, smiling.

I did a mock bow, and turned to face the fence again when I caught the gaze of Daryl. He was glaring at me but I forced myself to ignore him. I focused on the next can and fired, just grazing the side.

Whenever he walked behind me, I could feel his eyes burning into me. I tried not to be deferred though, and focused even harder on the can. I was determined that Daryl wasn't going to put me off.

Eventually, I started getting the hang of shooting. I even started enjoying it.

* * *

After a few hours had passed, the group seemed to be pretty efficient shooters.

I missed quite a few hits, but I made up for that with some purely excellent shots. I definitely wasn't perfect, but I knew it would only take practise.

"Sam, do you want to do some more practice and maybe some advanced stuff? I'm sure we could help you hit those misses." Rick smiled and I nodded.

"That would be great!" I chirped.

We all finished off our barrels and started preparing themselves to leave as Rick and I began to wander further in through the trees. I waved at T-Dog and shared an awkward glance with Daryl before scurrying after Rick.

"Shane had a pretty good set up going on here. It should help you a lot more than just stationary tins." He said, walking towards a log swaying slightly from a rope.

"Reload your weapon... Right, now focus on the oncoming threat..." Rick explained slowly, going through each little detail when taking a shot. I took everything in and digest his words slowly, making them stick in my mind.

He grabbed the log and walked back. He let it go and left it to swing while I took aim. I steadied myself and cleared my mind, letting my instincts take over. I waited for Rick to move out the way and focused. After two misses, I hit the wood.

"Not bad. Now try this..."

He turned the log so only the end showed. He grabbed it and walked backwards so it would swing towards me.

"Now your target it heading towards you. I want you to hit it before it gets close. Go."

He let it go and jogged to the side. The log swung towards me, and then flew back again, only a few feet from me. I waited for it to swing back forward before swiftly bringing the gun up and firing.

I hit it, and fired a few shots before it even got close.

We repeated these processes, changing both the speed and the size of the target. We even varied range and weapon. I wasn't perfect, but I didn't expect to be. My karate had taught me focus and patience, which really paid off with the guns.

My confidence and comfort with the weapon grew, and it wouldn't be long until it would feel natural.

"I think that'll do. You've got to keep this up though. You'll get to be a great shot." Rick smiled as he gathered up the guns and walked us back to the truck.

"Sam, how are you feeling about Shane after the other day?" He asked, taking me by surprise.

"I haven't really seen him to know. I've only walked past him a few times. Why?" I said slowly.

"I- nothing. He's just been a little... Distant." He sighed, and I chewed my lip in thought.

"I haven't noticed, to be honest Rick. I've been, uh, a little distracted. But I'll keep an eye on him. Is there anything to worry about?" I rushed, but my voice was serious.

"No. No, he's not who he used to be before all of this. I just need to make sure he's okay, you know?" He sighed, and I nodded.

We soon reached the truck and was soon back en route to the farm. His Shane outburst got me thinking - did he want to just teach me more, or did he want to talk to someone about Shane? Either way, I was flattered Rick was being that open with me.

"How're you doing though? With Lori?" I asked after a silence.

"Okay. We're doing what we've got to." He said defiantly.

I ran my eyes over him, assessing. I knew he was holding up a collected facade. I saw through it, and he probably knew that. But he wasn't going to let on - although I didn't blame him. I'd probably do the same.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to make it work." I smiled, laying a hand on his arm. His eyes briefly flashed to me in a slight moment of weakness.

He nodded as he began turning the wheel. I sighed as we began down the road to the farm, my mind whizzing.

He stopped the engine and we got out. I helped him carry the guns back to Dale's RV and went our separate ways with a quick but knowing hug.

I walked to the fire pit and sat beside a tired-looking Dale.

"Everything alright?" I asked, casting my eyes around the virtually empty camp. He smiled at me and thought for a few seconds.

"Carol's out of the RV now." He smiled, nodding towards the woman in question.

I looked in her direction and smiled. She was out of the RV. She was even helping Alex preparing food. I was pleased - she needed to talk to people again. Everyone was getting worried about her.

"That's a relief. Pretty soon I thought she was going to become part of the furniture." I said, a small smile on my face. Dale nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"How was shooting?" He asked after a short silence.

"Good, actually. I need practice, but I'm pretty okay." I shrugged, running through all the hit and misses I'd had the day in my head.

"Nice. We could always do with another barrel." Dale noted, patting a hand on my knee.

"Anyone been out today? For, you know." I asked quietly, leaning in towards Dale.

"Daryl went out a few hours ago when he got back. Andrea drove up to the highway too." Dale said, his voice low and I nodded.

I looked back at Carol, the faintest laugh gracing her face as Alex spoke. it was nice to see her smiling again.

I crossed my legs and ran a hand through my hair. My arms felt a bit achy but nothing too bad. My ribs hurt after some unexpected recoil from some of the guns.

But I was oblivious to that. Things seemed to be going okay.

* * *

**It's gonna pick up a bit, I can promise you that. ;]**

**Let me know your thoughts! And as ever, thank you for reading/following/favouriting. :)**

**- Loré. X**


	26. Chapter 26

"Thanks for that Maggie. You've just saved my life." I smiled, handing over an empty tea cup.

"You should have mentioned you wanted tea! We've got lots of it. None of us really like it - it was only for guests that came over." She shrugged.

My eyes bulged and my smile grew into a grin. Tea. They're going to give me tea!

She turned back to the kitchen and I began walking out of the house, my heart considerably lighter. Tea!

Everyone was sitting on the porch, apparently waiting for something. I frowned.

"What's up?" I asked, looking round at the group.

"Dunno. Shane said something about a group meeting." T-Dog shrugged.

"Oh." Well this can't be good. I walked down the steps and crouched in front of Helena. She looked a little lost.

I held her hands as I looked round the group. Almost everyone was here.

"Where's Rick?" I asked, but no one went to answer. Andrea shrugged and Daryl just stared. I stared back, and he recoiled, but his gaze did keep flicking back. I sighed.

Over my shoulder I heard grunts and I knew it was Shane. I span back and saw him with a bag of guns over his shoulder. Oh-

"This is enough! We're not living in fear now. This is our land too. We've gone through shit to get here, lost loved ones, only to find those sons of bitches right on us! Well not this time. We're taking this place back." Shane growled, his voice totally different. Unnatural.

He handed out guns to most of the group, missing out me. I wasn't surprised, but my concern was mounting.

He even gave Daryl a gun, and they nodded as if in mutual agreement. I felt my blood boil, and that was heightened by both men glancing warily at me. Shane almost daring. Daryl imploring. His gaze almost sidetracked me from the whole situation, but I pulled myself together.

Helena got up an huddled into Alex and I stood straight and balled my fist, running through things I could say to stop this martial law Shane was trying to use.

"Is that Rick?" T-Dog shouted, pointing.

I followed his finger and saw a group of figures all gathered by the barn. Rick and Hershel were obviously there, but I couldn't make out the other writhing figures. Wait, what?

I heard Shane swear, and like flood gates opening, we all began to run. Shane tore off first, and I followed quickly after. He wasn't going to start trouble. He can't.

I ignored the burning in my ribs as I ran faster than I ever had, the others falling behind me. Glenn and Daryl kept pace, and a quick glance at both told me about Glenn's frantic worry and whatever Daryl was feeling. I couldn't tell.

We got to Rick in no time, and at once, Shane was shouting and growling. His voice was cruel and cold. There was nothing human about him. He was just a primitive form. Uncaring as to anything but himself and his way. And we were all going to suffer for it.

He raised his gun and began firing at the walkers. I screamed his name, but he still carried on trying to prove his point to Hershel about the walkers. I watched as Hershel's world came crashing down. His face changed and his chest began to heave. His eyes looked lost, glazed.

Shane then turned to the barn. I snapped my gaze away from Hershel's crumbling body to look at Shane while the group continued to stare in a scared silence.

"Enough!" Shane cried, storming towards the barn.

"Shane!" I shouted, my voice harsh.

"Brother!" Rick called helplessly. I looked at Rick's crestfallen face as he stared desperately at his comrade.

Shane isn't human. This is monstrous.

With a smash, the barn doors had opened. My eyes shot towards it as I grabbed Helena and gripped her close to me.

I shrank to my knees and held her as walkers began to pour out. The firing squad stepped forward and began pumping bullets into the walkers that flowed out.

"Adam!" Alex cried out, stumbling forward. I slipped Helena from my arms and jumped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him back to the ground.

His arms snaked round my shoulder and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, sobbing. I threw my arms around his neck, my eyes fixing soullessly on the barn.

Walker after walker poured out the barn, the trail never ending. Helena had crawled between me and Alex, crying and shaking.

I stared desperately as the shooters, but they looked engrossed. I was horrified.

I could hear crying behind me, and I knew it was the Greene's. They had loved ones in there. They were sheltered from all of this. Oh god. What has Shane done?

After what had felt like hours, the gunfire stopped. Slowly, I bought my head up to the barn.

There were bodies everywhere. Sprawled with blood littering everything. I didn't know where to look as I felt my face blanching.

Alex had lifted his head and had stopped sobbing, his red eyes scanning the carnage. I dragged my eyes away and looked at the group.

Hershel's family were buried deep within themselves, huddled and crying. The firing line had lowered their weapons and they too were scanning the place. Daryl flashed me a glance and so did Andrea. I glared at them, defiantly showing how I felt about this. Daryl stared long and hard before stepping back. Andrea looked away quickly. Everyone else had huddled together. Shocked, scared, petrified.

Now walkers weren't the threat. Shane was.

Shane daren't meet my eyes as my fury with him was evident. He'd just ruined everything for us. Everything.

I didn't really know what I was feeling. Anguish, fear, fury. I guess it didn't matter. But I did think ahead, and I knew that Hershel would never let us stay here anymore. 'We' betrayed his trust. Shane was a total-

I thought I heard something else from the barn. I wasn't the only one. Sobbing had stopped as all attention focused back on the barn.

I thought I missed it first time round.

No- there's another moan.

But this wasn't like the others. It was weaker. And it didn't just make my blood run cold, but it made every single hair on my body stand on end.

Slowly I looked towards the barn and saw the slightest figure move from the shadows.

I watched as it got further away from the barn and closer to us, an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I studied the walker. Something wasn't right.

"Oh my god." I whispered, choking on my words.

There was an unearthly silence as Sophia staggered forward.

Carol shouted and cried, and I watched helplessly as she ran forward towards her baby. Daryl grabbed her and they fell to the floor as he whispered something too her. I looked away quickly, my watery eyes fixing on Sophia.

Helena trembled in my arms as she began crying again, and I pulled her to my chest as tears began falling from my face into her hair.

I could hear more muffled cries and voices, but I couldn't look away from Sophia.

She was here. She was always right here. We went out everyday to look for her. We risked out lives, Daryl and I even getting seriously hurt. All for her to be right here.

I wish it didn't have to be like this.

I thought we'd find her alive.

The first movement in a long time moves past the group, and through my hazy vision I could see Rick aiming point blank at Sophia.

I cradled Helena's head and waited for the impact. Alex wrapped himself around us and eventually we heard the inevitable shot.

The echoes of the gunshot subsided, and was replaced by crying. Almost everyone was doing it.

The most prominent was Carol, but I felt stupid for thinking that. Of course she'd be crying most - she's lost her daughter in one of the worst possible ways.

I slowly moved my eyes around to look at the group. It hurt to see every one of them in so much pain and anguish. It hurt to lose another member of our family. It hurt to lose hope.

Carol fought out of Daryl's grip and stormed away, heading back up to camp. I watched her go, new tears burning at my eyes.

I looked back at Daryl who stared after her, his face crestfallen.

Ignoring the crushing feeling I felt in both my chest and my stomach, I wiped furiously at my eyes.

There was a commotion going on ahead, but I couldn't look. I wouldn't.

I slipped Helena on to Alex's lap and stood as the group slowly began to separate. Some didn't leave, others couldn't have gotten away from the barn fast enough.

I walked behind Shane and Hershel, jogging to catch up with Rick.

"Are you alright?" I rasped stupidly.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He said, his voice cracking as his watery eyes stayed stuck to Shane.

Shane had started shouting and I swore to myself as I jogged alongside Rick, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"... But you knew. You knew along she was there. Are you just stupid or couldn't give a damn?" Shane shouted as Hershel tried to get his family inside his property.

"Otis must have done it. Before he died... he always rounded up a few stragglers." Hershel sighed, exasperated and hurt.

"Bullshit. You knew we were looking for a girl, old man. Those walkers wouldn't killed you, get that into your goddamn skull!"

"Shane! Learn when to shut the hell up." I snapped, my voice dangerously low.

"Shut up Sam. This is all your fault Hershel. You had it coming. You knew she was there. You're just a deranged old man with family issues and can't see the real world!"

"Shane, walk away, now." Rick ordered, stepping forward to get hold of Shane.

Maggie got to Shane first though, and slapped him hard. I even recoiled at the impact.

"I want you people off my property. Now." Hershel shouted, and with that, turned to his house, followed by it's residents.

Shane and Rick began arguing, but I couldn't stay there any longer. I turned on my heels and sped away, my heard racing at a thousand miles an hour.

I would never admit it to anyone, but I was scared. Completely and utterly frightened about having to risk the world again.

I got down to camp and slumped in one of the chairs, head in my hands. I heard crying, and I lifted my head up in the direction of the RV. Oh Carol.

Out from behind the RV walked Daryl. He knocked on the door and gently called out, and I watched through puffy eyes as Daryl entered and cooed to Carol. I heard her soft words, and eventually silence.

In that instant, something clicked. Something that hurt more than it should have. Something that in my state seemed absolutely rational.

Maybe Daryl and Carol should be together.

I mean, they're both victims. Merle's treatment of his little brother and Daryl's hardened persona was enough proof of that. So was Ed. They both need nurturing through all their losses, so why not each other? I've seen the way he always goes to her.

It's not like I was thinking about being with Daryl or anything. No. But this seems right for them. They need each other.

The thought sent an ache coursing through me. It struck me hard, right across the heart. It festered there, plaguing me like a damn chest pain.

* * *

**Heavy chapter, I know. **

**And just to say, there's nothing remotely Caryl in this fic. This is just Sam's irrational upset state talking. Have no fear, friends!**

**As you know, this isn't a just a romance, so I'll be teasing you for a little while longer. Yeah.**

**Also, I know I've kind of been running along the main story line for a while. This will continue for a bit before I'll leave it for a while. I just like integrating Sam into everything, haha. So yeah, a few more chapters and then we'll get right into the good stuff! ;]**

**Have a brilliant Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, just have a brilliant week. :)**

**- Loré. X**


	27. Chapter 27

I had been sitting in the same spot for a while as my senses slowly seemed to ebb back in. Along with complete, unadulterated fear. The fear of having to find somewhere safe for us all to be again.

The thought of Helena and Alex flashed across my mind and I jolted upright.

Getting to my feet, I passed the silent RV where Carol and Daryl were, and I ignored the aches that reverberated through me as I picked up pace.

I got back down to the barn and saw that Alex and Helena were still on the floor, cradling each other along with a few of the group still stuck in position. I felt guilt flash through me as I faltered. I had just stood up and left them there. I ran a hand through my hair as I approached them and dropped down in front of them.

Alex looked up at me with red and watery eyes, while Helena remained curled up in his lap, her face hidden.

I leant forward and gently wiped the water away from Alex's cheeks, ignoring the ones that I felt dripping off my chin. Alex caught that though, brushing his hand across my tear tracks, carefully avoiding my cut. I hadn't noticed myself crying, but the tenderness of his touch comforted me.

"We should get this place tidied." Andrea said lowly. I slowly brought my eyes up to hers, putting as much malice into my glance as I could. If that wasn't the most insensitive sentence I'd ever heard, I don't know what is.

She didn't meet my eyes for long, as she quickly tore her eyes away from mine and began walking up to camp, talking to T-Dog about getting the truck.

"Come on kids. Let's go back up to get some food." Lori sniffed.

Helena slowly untangled herself from Alex. She looked at me briefly before launching at me, her arms clutched rightly around my neck, sending me back to the floor. She lay on top of me, new tears falling again.

I cooed and stroked her head gently, trying me best to sooth her. Eventually she crawled off me, walking to Carla side and taking his hand as they headed back to camp with Lori who was silently crying as she walked.

I sat up from my laid position and watched as the truck pulled up behind Alex. Andrea jumped out as T-Dog walked back down with Daryl.

I sighed as I crawled forward to Alex, pulling him into a hug.

He didn't respond at first which tore up my heart even more. He just sat there as I tried to embrace him, unmoving. But he did eventually respond, his hands shakily wrapping around my back.

"Go back up to camp Alex. You're not in any state to do this. Emotionally or physically." I whispered gently, my voice cracking from where I hadn't spoken in a long time.

I drew away from him and looked him sternly in the eyes. He shook his head, but I stopped him, holding it in my hands.

"Go. Look after Helena. Crawl into the tent together as just sleep. She needs you."

"But you're not okay to do this either Sam. Your ribs are still injured, and I know you're going to hate it-" He rushed, his voice hoarse.

"Just go." I said gently, stepping away and holding out my hand to pull him up.

After a brief hesitation he took it and pulled himself up. I masked the screaming pain in my ribs by grimacing, and gently nudged his shoulder to set him walking.

I watched him go before turning back to face the barn. I looked about at Andrea, T-Dog and Daryl, wondering what to do. They all just stood there, looking at the bloody carnage that lay out in front of us.

"I'm going to get a shovel." I said after a short silence, causing all their eyes to snap towards me.

I met them all briefly before taking a slow step back and turning towards the truck. I wasn't going to load bodies into a truck. I couldn't. I'd much rather make a place where our loved ones can be buried. It'd help me feel more human.

I walked quickly to get a shovel, ignoring a certain pair of eyes that burned into me as I went.

I grabbed the first one I saw and walked away, looking at a small patch of trees with the view of the barn and the field.

I threw everything to the back of my mind as I walked, forcing myself to become numb. I don't know if that was how I wanted to feel, but I wouldn't decide that now. There was a hard task ahead before I could let my emotions gets the better of me.

I stood over a healthy area of grass and looked towards the field, taking in the faintest orangey hue that was settling in. The tall grass waved in the slightest breeze and the smallest flies and insects had just begun their evening flight. There was even a few bird songs floating towards me from a distance , which I hadn't heard in a while. Yeah, this was a nice spot.

I looked back at the spot below me and stabbed the shovel hard into the ground, tearing up the first piece of earth.

I kept going with the harsh pace, not giving my body any chance to rest. I wanted to feel the sobering burn in my back, the rough grind of the shovel in my hands. Anything physical over the slightest thing emotional.

Soon enough, the grave was what imagined was the right size. I stood up straight and chucked the shovel overhead so I could pull myself out of the ground.

I crawled over the earth and pulled myself to my feet as I began on digging another grave.

I managed to do the next one even quicker, but my ribs got more painful as I worked. I crawled out of the ground and sat between the two, drawing my legs close to me, hissing as the pain throbbed before slowly ebbing away.

I looked back towards the barn and watches as Andrea put some of the bodies on the back of the truck. I was going to turn my head away when I saw Daryl moving around the walkers, and slowly bent to pick something up.

I felt my eyes well with water as I watched him cradle Sophia's body as he walked. He was was heading in my direction.

His arms strained and his face was tense as he walked towards me. I know he wasn't struggling with her body. He was struggling with the body being Sophia's.

He was a few yards away when I slowly stood up, my eyes locked on his face.

I started walking towards him, wanting to help. I got to within a yard or two when he shook his head.

"Back off, Sam." He whispered, his voice cracking.

I stopped in my tracks and nodded. I know he wasn't being a dick. I knew he had to do this for himself. He had been so hell bent on finding her. He did it with such a burning passion and determination that you could only admire him. I didn't notice that until now, watching be so gentle with her body.

I stepped back and watched as he walked by, my eyes falling on Sophia's peaceful features. She looked just as innocent as when I first saw her.

My eyes fluttered shut, not wanting to see anymore. I didn't want to see the damage of her being bitten was. I opened my eyes as I heard grunts. I looked at Daryl to see him settling Sophia's body down gently before throwing himself down into the grave.

He reached for her body, once again gently as he had her down, running a hand over her face and closing her eyes.

I bit my lip to stop a sob escaping as I watched him be so delicate with her. He climbed back out and looked down at her peaceful body, utterly silent.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I'd never seen this side of him. I'd seen him determined, angry, hell, even near death. But nothing struck home as much as his raw emotion. He wasn't even guarding himself in front of me like he usually did with us all.

I wanted to go. I felt like I was trespassing on his emotions, and I was wading further into my unknown ones. I stepped back and turned to walk away.

"No." He growled, but it wasn't menacing. It was choked with emotional pain. It shocked me to my core, but I didn't question him. I wouldn't.

Cautiously, I turned back to him and slowly walked to his side. He didn't flinch, edge away or argue. He just stood.

I desperately wanted to touch him. Not like that, just in a comforting way. A hand on his shoulder, something like that. I'm not who he wants to be with, so why would it matter? I was just here, and I wanted to comfort him.

I didn't though. I thought that was incredibly personal for Daryl, and I wasn't going to ruin this moment for him.

After a minute or so, he reached down to the shovel by my foot. Slowly, he began to push small amounts of fresh earth onto Sophia, his face gritted hard but his eyes softer.

I sank to my knees and began pushing mounds into the pit with my hands, watching as her once familiar features faded away under the soil.

Once the earth had fully been replaced, I slowly stood up straight and looked at Daryl.

His hands were clenching tightly around the shovel, his eyes drifting over the field.

I began brushing myself off and winced slightly at the pain in my ribs. Daryl's head snapped round to face me, and I watched awkwardly as he trailed his eyes across me.

He then walked a few steps forward and held out the shovel. I tentatively took it and looked at him confused.

"I'm gettin' 'nother shovel." He sighed quietly as he began walking back up to the barn.

I watched him go, perplexed. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and slightly laboured the side he injured. I felt my features soften at that, but shook my head and forced myself to start working on the next grave.

* * *

Our group walked away from the five graves, each clearly indicated by a headstone made of wood. Gentle, humble and meaningful words were spoken as everyone gathered at the burial.

Daryl and I had dug silently side-by-side. Neither of us had to say anything. I knew he wasn't one for talking, and I respected that. It was just nice to have him be okay with me, despite the awful circumstance. But all I could think about was him and Carol.

We made way as the Greene household buried their loved ones, and we gave them that space. It was then time for Sophia's funeral. Carol was so strong. She spoke about her baby in a way which made me desperate to see my family again. But I tried no to think of them. It hurt too much, and this was for Sophia, not for me to mope and think about myself.

I walked numbly back to camp and listened as Rick began telling the group about having to move on. I tensed as I walked slightly, wondering about the groups reaction.

As if we didn't have enough to feel shit about, we've now got to worry about finding sons where safe again. I wanted to cry from frustration, mingled slightly with complete fear.

"I spoke to Hershel, and he's decided that-" He started.

"Rick, have you seen my dad?" Maggie shouted as she ran from the porch. The group slowed to a stop, Shane marching off at the sight of Maggie. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, so instead focused on Maggie's urgent tone.

"Not for a couple hours. Is everything alright?" Rick asked, his tired features highly alert.

"Beth's gone into to shock. I need my dad here." She gasped, her face contort in panic. I felt my stomach plummet.

"Where could he be? We'll look." I answered quickly, my forehead creasing.

"The town bar. Whenever something bad happened before..." She trailed, but didn't finish. She didn't have to.

"It's okay, we'll go. Go look after Beth." I nodded. She laid a hand in my arm briefly before she ran back to the house, my mind racing. I wasn't surprised Beth was in shock. I'm surprised that more of us weren't incapacitated.

I looked to Rick who nodded at me. Glenn walked up to us too, pulling a key out of his pocket.

"I know where the bar is." He nodded.

I looked back at the group, my eyes resting on Alex. He grimaced, but inclined his head. I guess he's accepted that I needed to help. My eyes continued to flick over the group before then settling on Daryl. He sighed harshly but nodded at me, and I nodded back. I don't know what our mutual understanding was, but I guess we agreed on something.

"Quick, grab your stuff." Rick asserted as he began rushing off.

I sped towards our tent and grabbed my machete, ignoring the sharp pain that festered in my ribs. I jumped back out of the tent and jogged to Glenn who was standing by the fire pit. Dale appeared from the RV and silently handed me a pistol and an extra case of bullets. I shoved the bullets into my shorts pocket and threw an arm around him. I pulled away and turned to follow Rick and Glenn to the truck.

"Be careful." Alex shouted. I turned and smiled weakly at him.

Glenn threw the keys to Rick and we jumped in the truck. I slid in the back and rested my machete next to me, my hands taking comfort from the smooth and cold metal on the pistol. Rick rumbled the truck to life and began pulling away quickly, speeding down the pathway to the gate.

I looked back over my shoulder at the group. They all watched as we drove away, their soulless faces getting smaller and smaller as we got closer to the outside world.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**First of all, happy new year! I hope you all have a fantastic one. ;D**

**And I'm sorry I didn't upload last week - my internet was cut off. Surprise, surprise! To make up for it, I'm going to make the next chapter a lot longer for you all.**

**Thank you all for your patience, but also for the following, favouriting and commenting! **

**- Loré. X**


	28. Chapter 28

I took a deep breath before I shoved the doors of the bar open, worrying about Hershel. worrying about what I would find.

Hershel sat with his back to us as he continued to down his glass of whiskey. He didn't even flinch at the sound of the doors opening. We could've been walkers for all he knew. Despite that, I was glad to see he was still untouched.

Rick walked up to Hershel and hovered behind him while Glenn quickly and quietly shut the doors behind us.

Glenn was on edge. It was so obvious that I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I looked over at him and creased my forehead, and he grimaced.

"I've got a feeling something bad's going to happen. I can feel it in my gut." He whispered as Rick began speaking to Hershel.

I let his words sink in, as well as trying to figure out how I was feeling. I kind of felt the same. My stomach hadn't stopped churning since we'd been driving down the highway. I looked back at him and nodded, gnawing my lips nervously between my teeth. Yeah, something's up.

I walked closer to Rick and stood near a slot machine, facing so that I could see everyone and could keep my eyes on the door. I wasn't going to take any chances. I just wanted to get Hershel and go.

"... You people are like the plague." Hershel droned, his body slumped over the counter.

His words filtered through me, and I saw his point. Everywhere we had ever been, disaster of the worst kind had struck. Losses, death, walkers, hate. But then again, what else was left? He hadn't seen what was out there. He would've known that the plague's affected everyone. It was only just a matter of time for him.

"Beth needs you. She's in some sort of shock. If not for us then your daughter, Hershel." Rick frowned, taking the seat next to Hershel. Hershel seemed far away. Who the hell knows how much whiskey he had gone through in the few hours he'd been missing.

"I had hoped there's be a cure. I thought that if I kept my wife... Alive, the cure would bring her back to me. And all this time I've been feeding her dead corpse." Hershel sniffed, taking a big swig of his drink.

I watched as he put both of his shaky hands on the counter, and I could feel my eyes threatening to tear up.

"You weren't to know. It's hard. It's the worst. But your little girl needs you now, Hershel. She needs her dad. We can talk about this later, you can shout as loud as you want, but you've got a priority. And right now, you need to think about the people you've still got." Rick cooed, his voice understanding.

I put my head down and wiped at my eyes. I heard Rick talking gently again, and I looked up to see Hershel take deep breath before holding his head up high. He put his hands out towards the half empty bottle of whiskey, and I thought that we were never going to get him to budge, and we were going to be here for a long time. But at the last second, he held up the bottle and tipped it's contents over the counter, his face pulling into a grim line of determination.

"Let's go see my girl." He choked. I sighed with relief and watched as he span on his chair, his hazy eyes focusing on the exit.

I took a step forward to help ease the man out of his seat when the doors opened.

Our heads snapped round in unison as two men walked into the bar. Walkers? No, they don't look like it. My grip on my machete tightened, and my hand hovered over my pocket where the pistol rested. I kept my expression deadpan, despite my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

"Tony, look! Real people." the smaller guy drawled, but his expression wasn't the least bit surprised about seeing us.

My eyes flashed to Rick to see his jaw clenching slightly, his eyes calmly assessing the men and our situation. Hershel seemed calm and incredibly sober too. Glenn looked like he was about to have a stroke. His eyes were wide and his features were frozen.

"Hello fellas. Miss." The small guy said again, and I nodded slightly.

"That's a pretty big weapon for a girl, isn't it?" The big guy Tony said, nodding at my machete. Girl? Oh, get lost.

"Not if you know how to use it." I said calmly, my voice a lot stronger than I was feeling.

I know I've been up against worse than just two guys, but there was no ulterior motive then. This was something else.

The smaller guy smirked, while Tony wandered around the bar, eventually stopping to hover by the slot machine behind me. I gritted my teeth. Yeah. this was definitely something else. It was like they're stalking their prey. Well, I was determined that they're not going to make us their next kill. There was something too relaxed and just wrong about both of these characters. And I didn't like it one bit. I wasn't going to get intimidated.

"You're British? That's cool, but you're a little far from home, aren't you? I'm Dave. This is Tony." The smaller guy said, taking a seat in the middle of the room.

Rick introduced us all, and I watched as Dave assessed us individually.

I could feel the guy moving behind me as Rick and Dave slipped into a stifled conversation about our camp. I desperately wanted to listen, but I couldn't concentrate. Tony seemed almost drunk, and he was hanging around behind me like a shadow.

Glenn caught my eye. His eyes were wide and he was motioning for me to leave. I could tell he was worried about me. His eyebrows creased and I watched him gulp heavily. I tried to relax my face and held out a low, steadying hand to show him I can handle it. He didn't look convinced, so I took a step or two towards Rick.

I was ready to spring, though. I'd been in situations like this at home, when people got a bit too over the top. they were easily handled. My eyes flicked to Tony, assessing him. I saw that he wouldn't be much of a problem to shake loose. Dave was a bit more of a mystery. He was well built, and looked pretty agile. But then again, they were outnumbered. I took a deep breath and watched like a hawk.

But what was I going to do? I haven't killed a living person before. the dead are always a bit easier, and they don't really rest on your conscience much. But a living, breathing human? That's not something I want to think about.

"Sorry buddy. Fort Benning is gone. Went a month or two ago, judging by the state of it." Dave shrugged, slouching further in his seat.

Was Fort Benning even an option for us, or was Rick covering out backsides? Whatever it was, it didn't stop Dave's prying.

Did he not know about how tense the situation was, or did he simply not care? He looked pretty damn relaxed to me.

"Thanks for the head's up." Rick said, inclining his head slightly. I had to hand it to Rick. He was handling this well. Maybe it was from his time as a police officer, but I had a feeling it was more of his personality that kept the situation stable.

"So where are you folks staying? Your trucks looked kind of empty." Dave asked, his bold eyes meeting Rick's.

Alarm bells were ringing full blast in my head. They'd been up to out truck? No way, this was getting too much. How long had they been here and known about us?

"We're in a bigger group down south." Rick said slowly.

I cast my eyes over Dave again. He seemed to let that information sink in as he began surveying us again. I laid my machete down on a nearby table so I could draw quickly or fight bare-knuckled. I was getting more and more sure that this wasn't going to end on a good note. And I wanted to make sure I sunk my fist into Dave's face. It sounded irrational, but I was getting nervous.

"How far south?" He asked. Rick didn't answer, as he was cut off by a trickle of water.

Tony was peeing about a yard from me. I sidestepped away, trying not to cringe. The world may have gone to shit, but you don't go peeing in front of a bunch of strangers. Eh.

"Charming." I murmured, grimacing.

"I apologise for my friend, he's an animal. Hey, Tony! Not in front of the lady, eh?" he called, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"We've got a property we're currently at. A piece of land.. we're all squeezed on." Hershel said slowly, returning to the conversation as if he wasn't disturbed. He was calm and collected as he steered the conversation, which was more than could be said for Glenn.

I had never seen him so worked up. His grip on his gun was so tight his fingers had gone white. But he had a steady gaze, which was focused on Tony behind me. He wouldn't meet my eyes either, only keeping his eyes one the one offensive person near me. In a way, I was touched at his concern, but we had bigger problems that someone hanging around behind me. we had to worry about what these guys wanted. Really wanted.

"A piece of land? And you've had no run ins?" Dave asked, but his voice was a little too enthusiastic. Rick had noticed too.

"We've had a few scrapes. Who hasn't?" He challenged, his eyes staying as level as his voice.

Dave didn't answer, but merely laced his fingers. He was calculating, it was easy to see.

"I suppose. This land, how crowded is it? Of your people, I mean." He said slowly.

"We're full." I said, my eyes glaring at Dave. He tried to match my stare, but I wasn't going to back down.

No means no. Always has, always will.

Tony grunted, getting my attention. I turned back round as he finished his bathroom break and watched as he ran his eyes over me, smirking.

"Got ass?" He asked, and I scoffed.

I looked back at him, and you could tell he was genuinely mentally undressing me. God, the world ends and any woman's a catch, right?

I heard Glenn make a funny sound, but no one responded to it. I gritted my teeth, and my fists balled. I wasn't going to knock him out. Yet.

"Tony! But we should all merge our groups. better luck in numbers, right?" Dave asserted, and I was flabbergasted.

His friend just basically perved on me, but he wants to join our group, where we have women and children? I don't think so. And this guy belong in another group? He needed to be careful about what he was giving away. There could be any kind of nutter out there that would take advantage of that.

I looked back at Tony who leered at me. It kind of reminded me of when we were 'rescuing' Glenn from Guillermo. It reminded me of Daryl's protective hand on my back. I shook my head quickly and refocused on Dave.

What if Daryl were here? t'd be quite nice to have another weapon with us since Hershel didn't have one, especially since he was so spot on with his crossbow. The thought spread a small feeling of safety through me, even though he wasn't there. I wouldn't think he's normally one for staying calm, but I think he would. He'd know when to act, how to react. He'd keep his composure. Although I'm sure he'd have a difficult time stomaching Tony. I'm sure he'd have a few words or actions to put forward. The thought of that made we want to smile.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Hershel sighed.

"No. We don't even know you or your people."Rick said, his eyebrow raising slightly.

I looked to Hershel who seemed a little unsteady on his chair. I couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or this mess of a situation. He held himself well though, especially when it came to protecting what he loves.

"... You don't know what we've been through. Come on man." Dave said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Dave, these assholes aren't going to give us a chance." Tony shrugged, and I grew incredibly irritated. I span to face him.

"Well you haven't exactly given us the greatest impression, have you?" I snapped.

I span back round to Rick, hoping for some encouragement, something to say we could go. Or something that would calm me down before I do something I regret. However, I watched in confusion as his eyes bulged until I felt the reason why.

A searing heat spread across my butt cheek, a sharp pain that turned into a throb, making me gasp and my eyes water. It took a few seconds for what happened to sink in.

That dick actually smacked my backside!

I span and shoved hard at his chest, sending him flying back into the wall. I could feel my face burning as hot as my right cheek.

"What the fuck?!" I spat angrily, watching as his stupidly slow expression turned from smug to shocked. I wanted to touch the spot, but I wasn't going to give that asshole the satisfaction.

"Tony! Have some damn manners." Dave threw over his shoulder as he moved away from the group and jumped over the bar. That was the most pathetic reprimand I had ever heard.

He began talking to Rick again, his gun laid out on the bar. Slowly I moved towards my machete as I realised it was lying nearer to Tony than it was me, my cheek stinging with every reverberation. I ignored it, and slowly pulled the machete along the table towards me. He wasn't getting hold of my baby.

One by one, Hershel, Glenn and Rick met my eyes. Each of them showed concern and the slightest fizzle of anger, and I tried to reply that I was fine. I gripped tightly on my machete, my other hand curling tightly into a ball. I squared my shoulders and took a deep, steadying breath.

The next thing happened before I could even comprehend it.

Dave's face turned from inquiring to evil as he reached for his gun on the counter. Rick had somehow known this was going to happen as he drew quicker and shot Dave. Before Tony could even react, Rick had turned and fired, putting an end to our situation.

I felt my jaw drop open as my eyes scanned Tony's body. He had slumped just a few feet behind me. He must have been coming towards me when Rick fired. Not only did that make me wonder what Tony was planning to do, but it also made me appreciate how good a shot Rick was.

Rick looked up at us, his face drained. I guess I knew it was going to end something like this. In a twisted way, it kind of had to. They were relentless, asking things that wouldn't come directly to mind if you had just met living people in a dead world. They were dangerous. Were.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking each of us.

I shrugged, before bringing my hand to my backside. I gingerly put my hand on the area over my shorts and hissed. Why the hell would he slap me, especially that damn hard?

"Let's just get back." Hershel said quickly, sliding off of his chair.

I sighed harshly. Rick grabbed Dave's gun that had dropped back on the counter, and I took the shotgun from Tony that he hadn't even got the chance to pick up and tucked it under my arm. I walked up to Glenn and rested a hand on his arm. I had just touched him with my fingertips when the sound of an engine drew close.

Immediately I dropped to the ground, as did the others. We all crawled away to hide properly, spreading ourselves across the bar, silently listening out for an approach. It felt like my breathing was the loudest sound for miles.

Car doors. Footsteps. Footsteps getting louder and closer. Oh damn...

Maybe it was one of our group. I mean, we'd left during afternoon daylight, and it had suddenly gotten so dark. No light streamed through the windows, and obviously there was no electricity for lights. We didn't even bring torches. but then again, we didn't expect a 'run in'.

Maybe it was Shane coming to check that we weren't dead. It could've been Maggie coming to get her father. Damn, how long had it been since Beth had gone into shock? too long, that was for sure. Maybe it was Daryl? No, he'd be on his bike, wouldn't he? I felt myself sink a little. Even so, we couldn't rush out, just in case we didn't know them. Dave said he came from a group, after all.

"Tony!" A guy called.

Tony?! Oh my god, they weren't alone the entire time! They were going to ambush us. They were going to kill us, take our stuff and find our camp. If I wasn't trapped in my spot, I'd march right over to their lifeless bodies and give them both the hardest kick I could conjure. My conscience wasn't going to weigh down on me as much as it was going to now, knowing what they were planning to do.

I winced and mentally cursed. I glanced to Rick who looked like he was angry with himself. I wanted to tell him that he did what he had to, but it would have been a stupid time to do it. Later, yeah. If we make it to then. He kept his eyes glued to the frosted doors and windows, while I edged quietly closer to the upturned table I was near. I felt more safely hidden from there.

The two men seemed to be talking to one another, their voices painfully loud. Not only were they close to us, but they could be attracting walkers for all we knew. It wasn't going to be long before it got dark, and we definitely didn't want to be stuck out in that.

All of a sudden, the door began to rattle as the two men tried to get in. Acting fast, Rick slid in the doors path, blocking their entry. I began to panic. Now they'd know. They'd see we're here. But it could've been the end if they came in. Damn it!

"Hey, is there someone there? We don't want no trouble, we're just looking for our friends." One guy shouted. I repressed a shudder as me eyes shot to Rick again.

"Hello? Anyone?" The guy shouted again. I held my breath, straining to hear every noise they made.

"Come on man." His friend whined.

We remained silent, but I could see Rick mulling over what to say. I shook my head viciously at him when he finally looked in my direction, but he had made his mind up. But they were leaving! Weren't they?

"They drew on us!" Rick called, and I shut my eyes tight, silently cursing.

The sound of gravel crunching stopped and sped back in out direction. I saw Glenn curling himself up, his face pulled tight in anticipation. I pulled myself up in a crouching position, getting ready to run when I got the word. Glenn looked in my direction, and I signaled for him to crouch. He silently did so, and I watched as he took a slow, shaky breath. I felt my heart stammer as I watched his frightened features focus.

"Are they alive?" the other guy called back, his voice short and impatient.

"No." Rick shouted, his voice hoarse and breaking.

We were met by a further silence, and my heart started to thump more wildly. What were they doing?

"They gave us no choice." Rick said, and my eyes shot to him, wide and alarmed. Stop talking Rick! "We've all done things we regret, but that's how life is now-"

Glass began shattering and piercing noises threaded through the room as they opened fire. I hunkered down on myself, holding up the shotgun I took from tony and drawing out the gun from my pocket, My machete thrust awkwardly under my arm. I hoped they the shooting would stop so we can make an escape. But it didn't. They continued to fire. How many bullets did thy have? Were there more people with then than they were letting on?

Oh shit, this won't end well.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope it wasn't as much like the scene we all know. A little different, and all that. It was quite fun and interesting to write, especially with Sam's short temper. I had hoped it would be a little longer, but I'm happy with the result. :)**

**As ever, thank you for reading, commenting, favouriting, following, all that shebang. ;D**

**- Loré. X**


	29. Chapter 29

The gun shots seemed to die down, and I took that as my cue to move. The table I was hiding behind was filled with holes, so I needed to get someplace else. And my butt cheek was throbbing.

Rick began shouting to the men again and the shots momentarily stopped, so I gathered myself up and scrambled against the front wall of the bar.

I crouched, wobbled and put my hand on the floor to steady myself. Unfortunately I didn't look where I was putting my hand as a shard of glass stabbed into me. I bit back a cry of pain and gasped as quietly as I could, bringing my hand up quickly to get a better look.

A piece of glass was sticking out of my palm, the shard looking about an inch and a half long. I laid my machete across my lap, gripped the glass and slowly began pulling it out, grimacing as I did.

I threw the piece away from me and held my machete in my other hand. It felt weird having the machete in my right hand. I can still fight like that - I made a point to learn with both hands just in case - but I wouldn't be as fluid as I would with the other hand.

This was a nightmare. They seemed to have an endless supply of ammunition, and they were making so much noise I was surprised we weren't surrounded by walkers by now. I was getting weaker and weaker the more I injured myself, and Rick was probably battling himself, meaning that he won't be as sharp s he normally is. How much longer could we hold out for?

Rick had stopped talking, and I looked up towards the door. More shots fired out, but this time I heard Glenn swear.

"Glenn!" I rasped, fearing the worst.

"I'm okay." He groaned in reply, but I wasn't convinced.

I began worrying my lip as I stared at Rick. He too was looking in Glenn's direction.

"You guys need to get out. Go, and I'll cover you." He quietly ordered.

Hershel nodded, signalling for Glenn to follow. They crept to the side of the building slowly looking for an exit as I edged towards Rick.

"What are you doing Sam? Go-"

"I'm not letting you stay behind all by yourself." I whispered harshly.

And I wasn't. If Glenn and Hershel left, Rick would have to walk back on his own in the dark. At least if I was with him, there's be another pair of eyes. Someone to cover him for once. He examined my face for a second, before closing his mouth and gave me the slightest nod.

"Get out your gun. We need to fire to give Glenn and Hershel some cover." Rick whispered, silently crawling to a hole in the window.

I steeled myself as I crawled to a gap in the wall. I wasn't going to kill anyone. That was for certain, but I was going to make life harder for them. If they knew what Dave and Tony were doing, then they were in for a rough ride.

Rick began firing, and I followed his lead. I put the gun up to the hole, smashed away some more of the wood do I could see out and fired.

I aimed for their truck, trying to bust anything I could. I managed to get a few holes in the side of their truck when they opened fire again. I hunkered down on the floor, laying in a foetal position, waiting for their shots to finish. I watched as glass smashed over Rick, making him groan.

I saw red. They were not going to hurt Rick. Not a hope in hell.

They hadn't stopped firing when I let rip on them. Out of anger, I aimed at them. I never aimed for a kill, but was going to give the fuckers a hard time. I stopped myself, realising what an animal I was. I then aimed for the truck again, this time striking gold. I managed to bust the two left tires.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm fine." Rick whispered, sidling close to me and wrapping an arm around me shoulder.

I looked at him and nodded, my heart hammering. His arm slid off, but he reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, though." He whispered. I nodded at him. At least he knew how much I cared. He was the rock in our group.

Shots started firing once again making me flinch. They had only been going off for a few seconds when there was a shout from the direction Hershel and Glenn went in. Panicking, I got up and sprinted towards where Hershel and Glenn went. I found Hershel at the side door, the outside black with night. I could barely see a thing.

"I think Glenn's been hit." Hershel rushed, and my stomach dropped.

"Where is he?" I choked.

"By the dumpster."

"Glenn, are you hit?" Rick called. There was no answer. My heart began racing even faster, dread seeping into every cell in my body.

Swearing, I gripped the railings in front of me and jumped over, brushing off the throb in my palm. I landed a little wobbly but raced to the only dumpster in the ally, ignoring Rick and Hershel's worried protests. I ignored them - how could I stand by if Glenn was sitting somewhere, injured and vulnerable? No way.

I dropped behind it to see an extremely pale but otherwise okay looking Glenn.

"I... I'm fine." He said quietly, and I nodded after a minutes assessment. I could feel my erratic heart calming as I checked him over.

"Don't do that again." I whispered harshly, but kissed his forehead and helped him to his feet as we hunkered down behind the dumpster.

He took a deep, shaky breath, and my eyes flicked towards him. He met my eyes briefly, before looking off towards the distance. Something was definitely up, and it may not be something physical. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later. If we all make it.

I can't think like that! We will. We all will. I'll make sure of it.

The gunshots had stopped, and the men were now talking. I could hear car doors shutting and a guy screaming, but also the worst-timed nightmare was coming this way - I could hear walkers.

Rick had noticed too as he and Hershel joined us, stopping in his tracks to look in the direction of the moans. We still couldn't see them yet, though, which made my stomach churn even more.

"Sorry man!" One of the guys shouted as the car drove off.

When it was out of sight, we ran forward through the ally towards the street and the screaming.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I stared at the boy's leg that was skewered on the railings. His face was scrunched and covered in tear tracks, calling out for us to help him. Calling out for his asshole 'friends' to come back to him. For anyone.

I couldn't look at him for long. I wasn't squeamish, but that was just wrong. And the walkers had finally come into sight. And there were loads of them.

"Rick!" I shouted.

"Cover us! We need to get him out of here. Hershel, help me." He shouted, his eyes meeting mine for a fleeting second.

I nodded and span to face the walkers. I pulled the gun from my shorts and held it in my left hand, machete gripped tightly in my right. Glenn fell into step next to me, and nodded.

I began shooting at the oncoming walkers, my hand as steady as I could keep it. My aim was getting better, and we managed to keep the front couple of walkers at bay. I had to put in more bullets to keep up with the walkers. They just kept coming.

The kid's screams were reaching an earsplitting level, but I really didn't blame him. I tried focusing on the walkers, but there was just too many. I ran out of bullets again. I stowed the handgun in my shorts and picked up the gun I took from Tony. It was a lot like the one I used when I hunted with Otis, so getting to grips with it took no time. Soon I was again running out of ammo.

"Rick, there's loads of them. We can't hold them off for long!" Glenn shouted, Stopping firing for a second.

I covered the walkers while he shouted at Rick, but they were getting closer. I looked back at Rick to watch in horror as he ripped the kids leg up in the air, his screams reaching a different octave.

I span back to shoot a walker who was within four yards of me. Shit!

"Go! I'll cover the walkers!" I screeched.

Rick and Hershel carried the kid away as Glenn dug out his keys, racing forwards to the car and out of sight. I ran protectively behind Rick and Hershel, my eyes scanning for any walker that got within ten feet.

"Damn it!" I shrieked as I reached the end of the bullets. I was completely out.

I shoved the gun under my left arm and gripped my machete, running rings around Hershel and Rick, taking out walkers. It was getting harder to breath as my ribs were making it difficult, but I knew I couldn't stop pushing myself. I had to make sure they were all okay, even if I wasn't.

I heard the engine of the truck start and saw Glenn's taillights reversing towards us. He stopped ten feet away and got the rear door open for the kid. They settled him in the back while I held off another walker, easily running the machete through it's head. I yanked it out with a grunt, and pushed the it into the walker coming up from behind it, sending them both to the ground.

"Sam! Let's go!" Glenn shouted as he climbed in the truck.

I span and began to run towards the truck. I was within a couple yards when I felt a sharp tug of my hair making me shriek. Without thinking, I swung the machete behind me to swipe off the attachment. I then span on one foot and brought the other up to kick the walker in the chest. It flew back, giving me enough of an edge to race to the truck.

I tore open the passenger door in the front and climbed in. Glenn threw the car into gear and we sped off, leaving the walker-infested town far behind.

I sat back in the seat, gritting my teeth at the throb I felt on my butt cheek and my ribs. My lungs were burning and my hand was slightly swollen. But I was better off than the kid.

After driving for a long time with his crying, the kid eventually passed out. Rick used his knife to rip a shred of his shirt off and blindfold him. Just in case, I suppose.

That was close. Too close.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair, but something didn't feel right. It felt lighter. I ran my hands over my hair and gasped to find that instead of cutting off the walker, I cut off my own hair.

And it was really short.

Completely and utterly gutted, I ran my hair down the length, feeling that it was only just below my shoulder. A big chunk of it, too.

I sighed and gathered my hair loosely together. I pulled it tightly and began to cut off the rest with my machete.

"Sam, what're you doing?" Glenn asked quickly.

"I thought I cut a walkers grip from my hair, but I actually cut my hair. I'm going to make it an even length." I said quietly.

"That sucks." He said, sounding genuinely saddened.

I began running the machete slowly through my hair. A few strands pulled tightly at my scalp and I winced but the sharp pain quickly ebbed. Soon enough, I had a handful or two of thick, long red hair.

My hair was the only thing I had ever really liked about myself. I loved its rich colour, and how thick it was, reaching down to the middle of my back. Now it was barely above my shoulder blade, despite it still being pretty thick. Would I still be able to tie my hair back?

I know it sounded pathetic. I'd just fought off a load of walkers, had to defend people I care about and watched as a boy got left to die, and I was worried about my hair? Eugh. I'm a terrible person.

I opened the window and held my hand out, watching as the stands get blown away, the moonlight illuminating them as they floated out of my hand. I wanted to cry.

* * *

I woke up, curled into my seat with my knees drawn closely. I slowly opened my eyes to see the faintest light starting to creep into the surroundings.

I looked over at Glenn who was still driving with heavy eyelids. I then glanced in the back to see the boy still seemingly unconscious. Rick was dozing against the window, fighting to remain alert whereas Hershel was on the verge of snoring. Seemed to suit their personalities quite well.

"I'll drive." I said gently. Glenn nodded and slowed the car to a stop.

He got out of the driver door while climbed across to his seat. I shuffled around uncomfortably until I found a position where my cheek didn't hurt. I ran my hands through my considerably lighter hair, my fingers getting free from the strands a lot more quickly than they used to. Glenn got in and was almost instantly asleep.

I started driving as the sun began to rise, the whole car somewhat peaceful. I put my elbow on the window ledge, and rested my forehead on my hand as I drove.

A thousand scenarios, memories and faces flashed through my head. What was going to happen with the boy, having a load of walkers in the nearest town, how many injuries I'd gotten, and how much worse they're going to get.

I tried to push all of that to the back of my mind, and tried to focus on where I was driving. But we were on a straight road, and even the beautiful colours of the morning sky could stop me thinking about everything that had happened, and what could still be.

But we were all okay. That's what I had to focus on. And even if I had a leg hanging off, I'd still do everything in my power to look after these people. My people.

For confirmation, I looked over to Glenn. His hat had slid down his face, and he had crossed his arms tightly across his chest with his legs pulled closely to him. He looked so precious.

Smiling to myself, I forgot everything, and just concentrated on getting us all home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, following, favouriting and commenting!**

**- Loré. X**


	30. Chapter 30

We finally got to the Greene's when the sun had begun its trek though the sky. We were greeted by our search party.

I pulled up the drive after shutting the gate, and we stopped to let Hershel rush in to his daughter. I then parked up next to the other vehicles as the group began swarming us.

We all climbed out, the boy still in the back. We found out during a few minutes of consciousness that he was called Randall, and that he was a member of the group that Dave and Tony were in. That was all we got before he slipped away again, and he'd been out ever since.

I saw Helena and Alex, Helena running towards me. I crouched and took her in my arms, lifting her into an embrace. Alex had thrown his arms around me too, and had taken Helena's weight, noticing the pain it caused me. I was relieved to see them.

"Sam, your hair!" Alex chortled. I wanted to blush.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I sighed. I was past the point of caring, so I simply smiled.

"I like it." Helena giggled, playing with the short strands. I could feel the corners of my mouth pricking up.

"It's lovely." Alex smiled, tugging the strands. I felt my face flush, shocked they they actually liked it. I'd had long hair my entire life. Alex had never seen me with hair this short, and I was pleased he approved.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog grunted, pointing to the back of the truck. I silently cursed, momentarily forgetting about the kid in the truck. Now what do we do with him?

The group all moved about to get a look at him, and I looked at who was gathered. No Shane, Dale, Daryl or Carol. I looked up at Alex who looked deeply concerned about Randall's presence. I knew he wouldn't be answering anything until he knew who the kid was.

"Randall." Glenn said grumpily, before marching away towards the house.

* * *

We all stood about Hershel's dining room, the entire group gathered to talk about our Randall situation. All of the group had to be there, bar Andrea who was keeping watch and the kids who were playing upstairs.

I was leant against the mantelpiece, playing with the short strands of my hair. Without the weight of the rest of my hair, it had gone wavy. Maybe I could get used to it being short. Maybe.

The door to the hallway opened on Hershel. He'd been tending to Randall's injury since he checked on Beth. I was amazed at how brilliant Hershel was, medically speaking.

"So, what do we do with the boy?" He asked as he stood in the circle of people. He wasn't going to waste time.

"Well what are his chances like? That was a grizzly injury." Rick offered after a stifled silence.

"It could take some time, but I expect him to be able to walk properly again in a few weeks. Though, he could walk in just a few days." Hershel estimated, resting his hands on the back of a chair. He looked incredibly weary, but that was totally understandable.

I felt Carol shift suddenly next to me, and I followed her gaze to see Daryl walking towards the house. I sighed and looked back to Shane who was talking. Well, he was on the verge of shouting.

"They were shooting at you all, Rick. His group were going to kill you or leave you for dead, and you want to help him?" He spat, his face appearing disgusted.

The door to the house opened as Daryl stepped in, bringing the smell of the outdoors and a wave of heat with him. Everyone's gaze flicked from him back to the conversation. He nodded at Carol, and she smiled like a schoolgirl at him.

He then looked at me and his forehead creased. He took in my hair and assessed my face before looking at my hair again. His eyes then shot to the ground where they remained for a while. I tried not to smile at how innocent he seemed.

"Well we'll wait until the boys fit to talk. Find out what he knows. If he's not a threat, we'll take him somewhere and release him. If not... We'll sort that then." Rick asserted, trying to please everyone. I bit my lip in thought as I let his words sink in. It made Randall sound like an animal.

"But what if his people start looking for him?" Lori asked. It was a fair point. I'd thought about it when I was driving back, so I had already been forming an answer.

"We're a fair way away from the town. Even if they knew which direction we went in, it'd be a long time or possibly even never before they found us. Besides, they practically left him for the walkers anyway. I doubt they care more about finding him than they did leaving him." I sighed, my eyes darting to meet Lori's and Rick's before fixing out of the window.

"She's right. I doubt they'll be looking for him considering they just left him there." Rick nodded.

My eyes met his understanding ones and I smiled. I looked back at Alex who was staring at Hershel. He seemed incredibly uneasy. Daryl looked like he was smouldering when our eyes met. I wanted to flinch at the intensity of his stare. What was that about? Was it because I shared an understanding with Rick, or that I had a brain? I raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely huffed and looked at Rick.

"But what if them leaving him behind is an indication of what he's like? Or his group? We don't know what his personality is like. He could be dangerous." Alex exclaimed, his eyebrows creasing and his arms crossing.

"We don't know that. Well have to wait until he's in a position to talk. He's also quite outnumbered." Rick asserted. He was met by silence.

"So what d'we do when he can walk? We can't leave him around." Daryl asked, his forehead creasing. Shane rolled his eyes.

"The barn." Hershel said, his voice cracking at the painful memory. I gulped hard.

"Only if you're happy with this." Rick said gently, turning to face Hershel.

"I'm not happy about any of this, but I know what's safest. It'd be best if he went in there." Hershel shrugged helplessly.

"Thank you." Rick nodded, turning back to face the group.

"I'm not sure about this." Dale sighed, Alex nodding beside him. Shane tutted, and received a glare from me.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. The kid is still recovering from a grim injury." I shrugged, the strands of hair falling from my hand as I crossed my arms, looking gently at the older man.

"I know. We've just got to keep our morals here, is all I'm saying." He trailed, and I nodded in agreement.

"This is crazy. You're all crazy." Shane muttered angrily, but no one responded.

I rolled my eyes at his petulant behaviour. He was behaving like a child. Not even Helena acted like that. Alex nudged me with his elbow, having obviously noticed my eye roll. He gave me a warning raised eyebrow. I know he doesn't want me to get involved in another argument, but it was hard. Especially if it's with Shane and his moronic attitude.

"If there's nothing else, then we'll call this meeting a day." Rick said, and with that, the group began to leave the house. I moved to leave, but stopped.

I waited for everyone to filter out of the room so I could check myself out in the mirror. However I paused near the door to the hallway, deciding it'd probably be better if I didn't look. Maybe it's better to not know how bad my hair was. There was nothing I could do about it, and what good is vanity in this new world anyway? It doesn't help one bit.

I walked out, pushing open the swinging door and ran my hand through my hair as I walked down to camp.

I stood by the fire, not wanting to sit down. I had done a quick check of my butt cheek before the group meeting to see that it was possibly going to start bruising, and I didn't want to encourage it. Many of the camp had dispersed into doing their own thing, so I joined with Dale and Alex. We were later joined by Daryl, Carol and an incredibly glum-looking Glenn just as the sun had started to set.

"So, what happened?" Dale asked, and I briefly recounted the previous day's events. I subconsciously began running my fingers over the area where the glass entered my palm. It was still incredibly sore and the skin was still broken and uneven, but the swelling had gone.

By the time I got to where Glenn and Hershel tried to leave, Glenn had stood from the log and walked off. I watched him go as I talked, growing slightly concerned. I'd have to chat with him at some point to see whats wrong. I hadn't seen him that grumpy before. Saddened, yeah, but not this kind of sourness.

"And that walker is why your hair is now short?" Carol asked. I laughed.

"It was my fault really. If I hadn't stabbed my left hand with that glass, I would've had more control over my machete. I guess I'm just awkward like that." I smiled.

Subconsciously, I walked towards the space on the log where Glenn had been, throwing myself down. I winced at the pain, feeling like a complete idiot for forgetting about my sore cheek. I just hoped they didn't see my face.

"They hurt ya?" Daryl blurted, his shoulders squaring and his face hardening as he noticed me wincing.

"Yeah Sam, are you okay?" Dale asked. Damn, I should've just stayed standing.

I looked between the two men, both displaying different emotions. Dale was worried and concerned at my slight display of pain. Daryl appeared defiant. Protective, even. The thought of that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Why would Daryl be protective over me, of all people? I sighed.

"I'm fine. One of the guys just got a bit too excited and slapped my backside a bit too hard." I shrugged, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. It wasn't really, but all their eyes widened in shock. Even Daryl's.

"What?! Sam, why didn't you say something?" Alex rushed.

"Oh Sam, are you alright?" Carol gasped. Dale said pretty much the same thing.

"Good thing Rick shot the bastard." Daryl mumbled, and I almost missed it. I nearly choked in surprise.

"I was ducking gunshots and barely fending off walkers, but you're all worried I can't handle a pervert or two?" I smirked, trying not to show genuine surprise at their priorities. I can look after myself.

After a brief silence, Alex let out a slightly relieved chuckle. Dale joined him, while Carol let a small smile slip on to her face.

"I ain't worried. I don't care." Daryl grumbled quietly.

A quick look towards him didn't exactly say that, though. His eyes were slowly examining me, his grip on the dagger sheathed at his side dangerously tight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know it's not very long. I'll try to make up for it in the next couple chapters. I'm pretty much coming off the story line for now though. I want to let things... develop. ;D**

**I've started writing another Walking Dead fanfiction. I don't know if I'm going to upload it just yet though. I want to see how it pans out. If I think it's got something worth sharing, I'll definitely upload it. I think it's going pretty well though! I quite like writing it. Stay tuned. ;]**

**As ever, thank you for reading, commenting, following and favouriting!**

**- Loré. X**


	31. Chapter 31

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, jogging to keep up with Daryl's speedy pace. He merely shrugged, and I gritted my teeth.

I didn't realise that he had moved his tent away from camp while we were gone, and knowing that he was away from all of us got me really worried. He wouldn't even say why!

"Is it because of something? Someone?" I asked, my eyes low as I strode beside him. Once again, he shrugged.

"So what happens if a walker stumbles on you while you're asleep?" I asked, frowning.

"I'll be fine." He drawled, his eyes still facing forward.

Eugh, I wanted to kick him.

"Daryl." I huffed, thrusting my hands in my jean pockets.

I could feel his eyes on me which I tried to ignore, but I gave in. I looked up at him to see a raised eyebrow.

"Why d'ya even care?" He asked.

"Because you're an important member of this group. And I don't want you to die." I said quickly, and immediately bit my lip. I know he doesn't appreciate human contact, but damn it! He was still a member of this group. I expected him to start an argument with me and push me away.

But he didn't. He gave me a sidelong glance and gritted his teeth. I slowed my pace down and so did he, but I wasn't going to walk with him any more.

"Just be careful." I sighed, before taking a couple steps backwards.

It was only when he met my eyes that I finally tuned and began making my way back to the rest of camp. I ran a harsh hand through my hair and over my face as I trudged uphill.

Well done Sam. Put your foot in it once again.

He could just take it for what it was. Its hard keeping people you know alive, and I didn't want another member of this group to die, right? No, he should just take it literally. I shoved my hands roughly in my pockets and sighed.

But what if he thinks there's a hidden meaning in my words? There isn't, of course not, but he's not as stupid as he appears. I know that now. He could be forming all sorts of ideas that could put whatever relationship we managed to scrape together in jeopardy... No. I just said the blatant truth. He can't read any more into that.

I walked through the tall and slightly dewy grass, my hands still in my pockets as I made my was through the field back to camp.

It was still early morning, and after the events of yesterday, I would be surprised if people didn't emerge from their tents until at least midday. Our return with an extra and possibly dangerous person in tow isn't exactly the nicest of things to wake up to.

Dale was awake, and was doing a watch on top of the RV. I looked around the empty campsite and decided that I'd join him.

I crawled up the ladder and smiled at the older man. He smiled at me as he paced the RV, his brow slightly furred.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat in the chair.

"Nothing, Sam. Just thinking." he sighed.

"Dale." I sighed, giving him an imploring look.

He looked at me briefly before relaxing his shoulders.

"Shane."

I nodded, realising I should've known sooner. It's no surprise really. I knew I wasn't the only one in the group who didn't agree with Shane, but I was surprised it was Dale. He's the most stable and agreeable person in the group.

"What's on your mind about him?" I asked. Dale took a minute to think before he sighed heavily, as if giving up.

"He's dangerous." he sighed.

I moved off the chair and sat on the roof of the RV, signalling him to sit in the chair. He sagged in the seat, his eyes looking tired. I took a deep breath and chose my words carefully.

"He's a bit of a loose cannon, but dangerous? As in 'lives at stake' dangerous?" I asked slowly.

"I'm telling you Sam, there's nothing moral about him. If he ever had that in him, it's gone now." He sighed, placing the rifle on the floor.

I took the binoculars from his hand and quickly looked around the area. I then brought ten down from my face and looked at Dale. He seemed slightly tortured.

"I think you're right. After what happened with the barn, his way with us all and... Yeah. But I can't help but feel like he's entirely to blame. There's something that's driving him through this. I know it's not an excuse but... I don't know." I faltered.

I didn't want to believe Shane was entirely bad, but he was being reckless. Heartless at times. But I then remembered what Amy had said about Shane and Lori being together before Rick came back. Maybe that was affecting him more than he had let on. Maybe he had even known Lori was pregnant. But how was I ever going to know?

"I know Sam. But we've all been through difficult and the hardest things we've had to face, and we all seem to be doing okay." He levelled, and I agreed. But then again, people are good at hiding things when they need to.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating. I'd been struggling to keep something to myself, and then seemed like the right time to say.

"I... I think Shane killed Otis." I said cautiously.

Dale looked at me, but I was shocked to find that he didn't seem surprised. Actually, he looked like he agreed.

"I think the same. There was something odd about him at Otis' memorial. I couldn't place it, buy I didn't believe him. Why do you think that?"

This was moving fast. I mean, we agreed that something had happened to Shane to mke him... I dunno. Foolhardy. But blaming him for Otis' death? I don't know if I should have said anything. A quick look at Dale didn't show disgust or shame. Just a need. A need to know what I thought. And I knew I could entrust what I thought, be it true or not.

"I used to go hunting with him, just to learn for the future and to help him in thanks for letting us stay here. I mean, yeah. The guy got out of breath, buy he could track a deer for days. In fact he did, which is how Carl got shot, and how we all... well, you know that part. He could definitely hold his own, and if he knew where and what he was doing like he did with the school, it would've worked in his favour, not get him killed. And... And Shane's Remington looked like Otis'. I know that's weak, but I feel it in my gut." I gushed, my eyes fixed off in the distance.

Dale took a minute to digest that. Eventually he nodded, and I sighed in relief. At least I had told someone. It was best that I told Dale out of everyone, especially if he agreed.

"That... it worries me, but it makes sense. This stays between us. We'll keep our eye on him. If he just gets out of hand, we'll tell Rick." He nodded, mostly to himself.

"If Rick hasn't already noticed by then, yeah. They were close at some point. He must know the old Shane and this new Shane." I mumbled.

"I know," Dale shrugged, before quickly leaning forward to take the binoculars from my hands. "But that's what happens with people you love. You tend to overlook all their crap."

I followed his line of sight to see Daryl walking across the field, squirrels and a small animal attached to his belt and in hand. He wasn't looking up to camp as he walked, but merely shouldered his crossbow as he made his way towards where he had moved his tent to.

"Why has he moved away?" I asked weakly to Dale, cringing at how pathetic I sounded.

"I don't know. You were the first person that tried to stop him, though." Dale said, his eyes scanning my face.

I bit my tongue and turned my head away from Dale back to Daryl. To my strange relief, you could just about see his tent through the trees from the RV. That relaxed me a little. At least he wasn't totally on his own. We could see it there was anything approaching him and his tent. I took a deep breath and pulled my legs up to my chest, ignoring the slight bite I felt in my ribs.

Daryl had obviously just been hunting, but I didn't know if he was going to give any of what he caught to us. I wouldn't blame him. He doesn't owe us anything. But thinking about Otis and him showing me things, maybe I could go out and do it on my own. It wouldn't be difficult, Otis taught me some things. And I couldn't get into a situation any worse than what I did when I was looking for Sophia.

Besides, sitting around camp is killing me. I needed to get fit, and being on my toes would help with that, all I'd have to do is motivate myself.

"Oh boy." Dale sighed.

I looked at him and followed his eyes round to see Rick and Shane almost dragging Randall towards what looked like the barn.

Shane looked extremely pissed, and for a second, so did Rick. I sighed as the men disappeared into the barn with the kid, and I turned back round to look out to the field.

I was definitely going hunting. Because I'm not staying here while Shane has a set idea about what should happen to Randall, none of it human or sane, for that matter.

* * *

"Woah, Glenn, wait up!"

I gave Dale a goodbye squeeze on his arm and scrambled down the ladder of the RV. He looked back at me, and seeing me in pursuit, he hurried faster away towards a truck. Confused, I broke out into a jog.

"Glenn! What the hell?" I called.

He clambered into his truck and started the engine. As quickly as I could, I ripped open the backdoor when it just started moving and climbed in as the truck began to pick up pace.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Glenn gasped.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

The truck carried on zooming through the Greene's land towards the exit while I scrambled to get into the front passenger seat.

"Why did you run from me? I just wanted to talk to you." I asked, scanning his face.

"I wasn't running... I was... I was late going to town. The supply run. It'll be dark soon." He rambled, and I snorted.

"Come off it Glenn. You haven't been right since we went after Hershel. What's wrong?" I asked, suppressing my angry tone of voice.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He snapped.

I didn't wince. I wasn't even offended. I was just worried. Okay, maybe I was a little frustrated at how he was behaving. He slammed the car to a halt and jumped out to swing open the gate. I waited patiently, and ignored the fact that I was going on a supply run with him. And without a weapon. But finding out what was wrong with Glenn was more important than some walkers.

He climbed back in and started the truck back up again, this time at a slower pace. We got out and shut the gate again, and this time we were breezing down the main road in silence. Just for a little while.

"I'm sorry." He rushed. I looked at him and waited patiently. I knew it wouldn't take him long to talk. We had been through a lot together, after all.

"I just, I couldn't face myself. You and Rick were going to stay back and make sure Hershel and I got out. It was only a couple guys, right? But I just froze." He sighed, his eyes glued to the road in front.

"You froze?" I asked softly.

"I just saw the guys, and I heard the walkers, and I just seized up. You guys did all the work. You all made sure we got out of there. I was just a dead weight. I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he spoke, and I sighed sadly. So that was why he wouldn't talk to me. He felt guilty.

"Glenn, there's nothing to be sorry for! I freeze up all the time. I panic, I want to cry and scream. But we all deal differently and at different times." I smiled sadly.

"But that's not an excuse! I just shouldn't bother anymore." He sighed in frustration, his shoulder sagging.

"So that's it, then. Just give up? Then you really will become a dead weight." I snapped, annoyed and worried about what Glenn was saying.

"It's the best thing for me-"

"Not it's not Glenn!" I yelped.

He looked at me and sighed, our spat affecting both of us. We'd never argued. Especially over something this important. He couldn't just give up! He was our backbone.

I decided to change tactic. I had to make him believe he's just as good as all of us, if not better. Because he was.

"But... But what about the supply runs?"

"What about them?" He asked quizzically.

"You go. you go alone, and you face a huge number of walkers, just so we can eat for a few days-"

"I sneak around. It isn't exactly heroic." He cut in sarcastically.

"It is! None of us could do it. But you do. You always provide for us, and not anyone can do that." I said, tentatively placing my hand on his.

He didn't move me off him, but he didn't respond either.

"You're one of the bravest guys I know. So what if you froze? You can't hold it together all the time. And It's not a battle of strengths or who can do what. It's about making sure everyone survives in whatever way we can." I continued.

He let that sink in for a minute, and so we sat in silence. After a while, he looked at me and gave me a small but genuine smile.

"Thanks Sam. I mean, I still don't believe you, but I feel better." He said, but I saw through it and realised he was talking honestly.

"Forget about it. Because when did Short Round ever let himself get knocked down and stay down?" I joked, remembering what Daryl said one our hunt for Merle.

"Please, please don't start calling me that. It's enough with Daryl doing it." He laughed.

"I won't. Just take note of what I said, okay?" I smiled.

"Sure." He sighed, re-arranging his cap.

"Now," I said, swinging round to face the road. "Let's go get some grub!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, favouriting, commenting and following!**

**- Loré. X**


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh, does that mean I actually have to do work now?" Alex moaned.

"I'm afraid so." Patricia laughed.

Helena wiped the final traces of food from her mouth as she ran up to Patricia for the day's medical lesson.

Alex threw himself in Helena's empty space next to me, smirking.

"Happy you've got your body back to normal now?" I asked, smiling at his infectious happiness.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't go crazy, but my wound is okay enough to get back to normal. Well, normal enough." He smiled, taking the bottle of water by my foot and taking a deep swig.

"Great. Then think about what I'm about to say tho the group. You could give me a hand." I said quietly, before winking at the him. Before he could reply, I had turned back to the group.

"I'm going to go out hunting today." I said loudly.

I expected everyone to be a little cautious but okay with it. Everyone pretty much was, aside from Lori and Alex.

"Oh for god's sake." Alex hissed. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's Daryl's job." Lori argued, and I looked at her, stunned.

I then glanced at Daryl who seemed a little taken aback. I looked back to Lori felling a little annoyed. Whether I was annoyed for me or him, I wasn't sure.

"Did you ask him or just slip into a routine of expecting it?" I asked, my voice verging on spiteful. She didn't answer.

"I'm not an idiot. I can look after myself, and Otis taught me a few things before... I can do it." I said, trying to reassure them.

"Ya won't catch anythin'." Daryl mocked. The corner of my lips twitched a little.

"We'll see about that." I smirked. I looked briefly at Alex and rolled my eyes.

"Oh come off it Alex. I'm twenty-six, not twelve." I said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. There was a slight snort, but I couldn't tell who made it.

"I know. Just. Gah. Just be careful. Otis isn't here to watch you back now." Alex sighed.

I grinned, and pulled him towards me to kiss his cheek. He complained but flushed bright red as I let him go. There were a few chuckles around the group. My eyes met Dale's as he clocked on about the Otis thing.

Shane wasn't with the group. He was with Randall, and no one was going to interrupt him. We couldn't. Rick stood up, gave me a quick 'good luck' and marched down to the barn. I watched him go, seeing his tension in every stride.

I looked back round and caught Daryl's eyes. He seemed incredibly amused but slightly agitated. I had to try and bat away that stupid feeling that he was attractive again. He did look it though. Oh! It was ridiculous. I'm just surprised he's not grimacing or glaring at me. Yeah. Besides, he and Carol... Eugh. I sighed and pulled my eyes away.

I pushed myself up and walked to the tent grabbing my machete, rucksack and retrieved the Remington rifle from our truck. I pulled my short hair into a ponytail, running my hand down the length of the hair. I sighed. I missed my long hair. I walked back to the group and smiled.

"I'll be back before dark." I offered, hoisting my bag higher on my back.

"Stay safe." Alex sighed, reaching out his hand to grip mine. He gave me an 'I-mean-it' glare before releasing my hand.

I turned and walked away from the group, my eyes meeting Daryl's, who still seemed humoured. I felt a smirk grow on my face.

He doesn't think I can hunt. Well, he'll see. I won't come back empty handed. It's not like I can anyway - I don't know how many cans of food we have left.

I began my slow march across the field, feeling pretty out of place. The last time I went out, I was looking for Sophia. And the last time I went hunting, I had Otis with me. I shivered slightly as I pushed myself forward.

At least I didn't have to venture far out. a mile or so would be enough. And that meant that I shouldn't get as lost as I normally did.

I reached the fenced and nearly jumped over them, surprising myself. Maybe I was getting fitter!

I made it to the treeline and walked straight out for about ten minutes before I began to try and track. I couldn't fully concentrate though. My mind wandered, but somehow, thankfully, my body subconsciously worked.

It was the first time I've had nobody around me for a very long time.

There were so many things I wanted to think about, wanted to cry and shout and lash out about, but nothing would come forward. All I felt was empty. Like it was a sad fact, but I was used to it. What else could I do?

Sophia's death was hard. Is hard. Will always be hard, but any of us could be next. And instead of dwelling on the pain of the past, we've for to learn from it. I'll be damned if I let Alex or Helena be next. It won't happen.

I paused as I heard a slight tussle up ahead. Slowly, I crept forward, finding myself confronted with a raccoon. A well placed shot between it's eyes stopped the rustling and gave us some food.

I'm not even sure if we could eat some of this stuff, but we'll adapt. We'll have to. There's no renewable supply of canned goods anymore.

We'd have to start branching out further when we run the local places dry. We'd have to do day searches, and camp out over night if it got that bad. We'd have to do the same for petrol. That's if we can still stay with Hershel. He hasn't said anymore about kicking us off his land. But I think maybe the situation we ran into at the bar showed him that we're okay people. I hope it did. We aren't the insane criminals out there.

I pushed myself forward, eager to get away from the area. If anything gets drawn towards that relatively loud sound, I don't want to be around to greet it. Otis was right - the fact that this gun was regularly used once had made it a lot quieter than I expected.

I pushed forward, my mind then wandering back to Daryl.

Ever since Sophia was... Found, he'd been different. Even though he moved away from the group, I felt like I could get closer to him. I know Carol's there, but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends. And even though I didn't want to admit it, maybe we were kind of alike. Both can look after ourselves, don't take shit from anyone, committed. Maybe even morally similar.

I know that's not the point. You don't have to be someone to like them. But with Daryl, it feels like there should be some common ground. Some sort of thing that's shared. Although silence is nice sometimes. And now I've gotten to know him a bit more, he doesn't seem malicious. He just seems more and more like a lost child. A little boy that's seem too many battles. And that was pretty endearing. I wanted to help, in a way. Be there for him. But I knew that wasn't my place. I knew all too well by the stabbing feeling in my gut.

But he was acting differently. He didn't push me away like before. He was even mocking me about hunting. hopefully something can work between is, because we'd make a good team. The thought made me smile.

God, I sound like a schoolgirl! Analysing every little thing a guy does. Well... Whatever.

I looked down to hide the small blush. I don't know why as no one could see me, but I doing so I managed to trip over a fallen branch. I grunted as I tripped, managing to catch myself before I toppled over.

Smooth.

* * *

A raccoon, a few squirrels, a rabbit and a few hours later, I was heading back to camp.

I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but I was immensely proud.

The squirrels were a pain to catch, and I didn't even know how I caught the rabbit, but I was beaming. And could you even eat raccoon? I'll let the others decide that. I'm just gathering. for today. Maybe I can do it in the future too. No, I will. I want to.

I broke the treeline and started my way accords the field. I could see from the distance that the group were all together. Good, this'll show them.

I tried to hide my almost smug expression as I jumped the fences and got closer to the group. Alex was the first one to see me, and immediately rushed over. He staggered downhill to me, his eyes continuously investigating me,

"You're okay." he stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Completely fine." I beamed.

His eyes drifted over my face, and eventually his concern disappeared. His gaze then dropped to my hands, taking in how full my arms were. He took half of my catch and began walking me up to the camp fire, his arm slung over my shoulders.

"What a collection." Rick smiled.

"There would've been more, but I'm still clumsy. Tripping over random bits of ground isn't exactly stealthy." I shrugged, my smile still planted on my face.

"What ya got?" I heard from behind me.

I span to see Daryl walking towards the group. He came from the direction of the barn where Randall was. I wavered for a moment, slightly confused. Deciding I'd check to see what had happened while I was gone, and resorted back to my childish excitement. I couldn't wait to see his face drop when he realised I'm not totally useless. I can be sometimes, but not all the time!

"Not too bad, huh?" I grinned as Daryl looked over the catch. He was the hunter, after all. He knew what to look out for.

I watched as he examined my catch, hoping I could learn a thing or two. He took the animals off me and handed them to Alex when he finished examining them, one by one. He looked inside it's mouth, and looked at its eyes. My own eyes drifted to his face, and before I could help it, I was studying his face that was pulled into concentration.

His forehead was creased and his eyes sharp as he examined. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his hands were nimble and talented.

Oh my god, shut up Sam. I pulled my eyes off him and concentrated in the sway of the trees far off to my left.

"They're fine... Not bad, Sam." He said after a while.

I looked back at him and grinned. Praise from Daryl? I'll take it, thank you very much.

"That's it? No 'you got lucky' or 'beginners luck' or something?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nah." He said, his eyebrows unfurring and softening his face at he looked at me. My grin grew.

"I gotta get Carol, she'll have an idea what to do. Daryl, do you think you could, you know... With the animals?" Alex chirped, holding out the the animals awkwardly.

He hesitated before taking the catch out of Alex's hands. Alex then trotted away to the rv. I watched as he went, a little spring in his his step. My grin transformed into a slight smirk. I was definitely going to talk to him about his whole new outlook now his arm's almost back to normal.

"How're you killing 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Remmington... Just like Otis'." I said, the satisfied smirk slipping from my face.

I looked away from him and down to the ground, ignoring the buzz of the group as they began cleaning the area to stark cooking. I felt almost guilty. He taught me all of this, and I was grinning and behaving like an idiot. And he would've told me that I was too loud. The thought that he wouldn't ever say that again stung a little.

I felt the slightest touch in the middle of my back. Confused at the fact that the feather like touch disappeared, I turned and I looked to see Daryl quickly withdrawing his arm. His eyes flicked briefly to meet mine before he grunted and stormed away.

I knew he was trying to comfort me. In his own way, I knew. And that really touched me. I just wish he didn't have to beat himself up for it. I was upset, he understood and tried reaching out to me. He was only being human, right?

* * *

**Hey all!**

**I haven't had time to edit this properly, and I haven't been able to add more bits to it as I've got to rush out. I'll comme back to this when I've got some fee time! A gig and a dissertation won't do themselves. :)**

**As ever, thank you for favouriting, commenting, following and reading!**

**- Loré. X**


	33. Chapter 33

A day or two had passed since my last trip out hunting, and I was ready to go again.

"Sam, can you go out to get some more stuff for us? We've just finished the last squirrel and Daryl hasn't really emerged from his tent yet." Rick sighed, but I nodded.

"Of course." I said, smiling. He laid a hand on my arm as walked away.

He was right about Daryl. Ever since he'd touched my back and marched off, he hadn't really come over to the group. Or at least, not when I was there.

I walked to my tent, tying up my hair in the warm morning heat. I grabbed my machete and got the gun from the truck. I picked up and finished a half-full bottle of water from beside the food and started on my way towards the trees.

I planned to go in a different direction, aiming to walk past Daryl's tent just to check on him. He wasn't there though, and I had just left the camp when I saw him coming back from Randall again. I slowed, my forehead creasing. He caught my eyes and halted before walking towards me. I stopped as he headed in my direction, my stomach starting to feel a little heavy.

"Ya going huntin' again?" He asked as he got within a couple of yards from me. I nodded, shielding my eyes from the sun behind him.

"Yeah."

"Want a hand?" He asked, making my jaw popped open and my stomach whirl slightly. What?!

"Well, alr-"

"Sam, wait up!" I heard, and span to see Alex running towards me.

I stood awkwardly as Alex jogged over, Daryl hovering in my peripheral vision.

"You hunting?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just going with-"

"Sweet. I'll come with you. I haven't spoken to you properly in a while. It'll be nice to chat." He smiled, his eyes flicking towards Daryl, almost challenging him.

I mentally swore and looked back at Daryl. His eyes were small and angry as he stared at Alex, and I could tell he was grinding his teeth.

"Just bring us back some damn food. If ya catch anythin'." He grunted.

I was crushed. It felt like I could finally get on some even terms with him, but that all messed up. He retreated back on his old angry self. But I wasn't angry. I wasn't going to argue like I used to.

I simply looked at him, my expression probably a little hurt. He stared at me for a minute, his eyes roaming my face and meeting mine, but after a while he couldn't take it and looked away.

Alex gently took hold of my hand and started leading me towards the tree line. Daryl looked at me for a millisecond wore storming off towards his tent. When he was out of sight I looked away and carried on walking beside Alex.

I looked at Alex out of the corner of my eye, taking in his pleased expression. It angered me a little as he just invited himself along like that and interrupted us, but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. I then noticed a hunk of wood in his other hand.

"Alex, what are you holding?"

"It's my bat! I figured that if we run into trouble, it's not just you that can fight. I can finally help you." He grinned. I smiled back, but his enthusiastic happiness was a little grinding.

We walked through the trees for about a mile, and then I started tracking.

"You seem so clever when you do this." Alex smirked. I laughed, not looking up from the ground in front of me.

"Thanks. But it's just knowing what to look out for. Otis taught me the basics. I guess everything just comes with experience." I shrugged.

"Otis' death really got to you, didn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think more than anything, I wanted to thank him. Without him, I might never have known what to look for and how to hunt. I knew it would help in the long run. But now he's gone." I sighed, rubbing my face.

"He seemed like a good man." Alex nodded.

We carried on walking in a comfortable silence, each in our own world. Alex got a little fidgety, and I knew that he had something he wanted to say. It's how he'd always acted when we were kinds. I turned and placed a hand in my hoop, waiting for him to speak. If he didn't say it and stop fidgeting, he'd scare everything away.

"What?" he asked, acting innocently. I put my hand on my hip, not up for playing games.

"Out with it." I sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"What was going on with you and Daryl before I got there? It looked pretty intense." He rushed. My hand dropped from my hip as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing. We were just talking about hunting." I said slowly as I slowly started walking again. Alex walked beside me, his eyes scanning my face.

"Right. Just that? It's just... He isn't as harsh as when you're around." he sighed, and my eyes shot towards him.

"Yeah right. There isn't anything going on." I said.

"I'm not convinced. I've known you too long." He stated, slowly looking to meet my eyes.

"I think he's with Carol, anyway. No matter what you think, he's with Carol. That was pretty evident after we found... The barn." I croaked, looking solemnly to the ground in front of me.

"Nah, I think you've got it all wrong. I think it's just a nurture and be nurtured thing that they both need - that's all." He shrugged.

"Now I'm not convinced." I said with a weak smile, but his words sent a little flutter through me.

"So you are interested, then?" He asked.

"What?!" I choked.

"You're showing a keen interest. You've noticed he's 'with Carol', and made a point about it." He asked, and I spluttered.

"No! He's a douche! He shot you, and he's argued with me, and-"

"And you like a challenge. Oh Sam, just say it." He cut in smoothly, smirking.

"No. You've got this whole thing wrong!" I yelped, trying to hide the furious blush I felt on my face.

"Fine. Fine." He surrendered, but the smirk didn't fall from his face.

"Thank you!" I sighed, relieved he'd dropped it.

That was embarrassing I mean, he's got it all totally wrong. I don't think of Daryl like that, and I'm sure he's together with Carol. He hasn't been there when I've seen him. And Daryl's just a guy. A guy like any other. His mood changes all the time, so why should I have an effect on him?

"Just be careful though." He added, before surging ahead of me so he had the last word.

I felt my blood boil as I picked up my pace, trying to stop myself from ramming my machete through his face.

* * *

"Good shot!" I grinned.

Alex whirled round and flashed me a brilliant smile, glowing with pride. He handed me back the gun as he jogged over to where another squirrel lay.

"Let's head back. My arms getting stiff and it's probably going to get dark soon." He sniffed, smiling as he fell into step next to me.

We walked back at a relatively fast pace, Alex brimming with pride. And he should be. He caught a few things and a lot more than me, but I was trying to teach him. At least, that would be my excuse. We didn't get as much as when we went on our own, but considering how loud Alex was, we did spectacularly.

"So, how did I do?" He asked.

"Not bad. You're loud even when your quiet which doesn't quite make sense, but you pull it off. Taking that into consideration, you did well." I said slowly, eyebrow raised.

He nodded to himself, happy with my judgement. I snorted unattractively.

"So, do you think you'll come again with me?" I asked.

"Definitely!" He chirped. I laughed.

"I'd hoped so. It's nice to be out here with someone. It's good knowing there's someone to help cover your back." I sighed.

"Yeah. No, definitely." He said, making me laugh again.

"It's nice to get out of camp too. Especially with this Randall situation making Shane a walking nightmare." I sighed.

"I know what you mean. What has Shane done to you?" He asked, concern creeping into his features.

"He hasn't. It's just the fact that he's charging round and glaring at everyone. He seems especially vicious to me, which is understandable, but for some reason Rick too. I don't particularly care if he likes me or not, but Rick?" I rambled, my forehead creasing as I looked to Alex. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Rick's doing what he can though. And I don't like this Randall situation either." He sighed, lifting his shoulder and letting them sag.

"Well, he's been moved to the barn. I saw Rick and Shane move him a few days ago, so it means it won't be long until... They release him, I guess." I shrugged, almost out of defeat. What could I do in this situation?

"Sure. If I know Shane, he'll definitely let Randall free without a bullet in his head." Alex spat sarcastically. I sighed, but I knew he was right.

"Well, let's just keep an eye on Randall until the time comes when he's okay." I offered.

Alex nodded slowly, and our once happy and chirpy atmosphere darkened as we walked in silence. Soon we got to the treeline, and we're greeted by the warm rays of sun and clear skies.

I was going to check on Randall though. I knew he could be a threat, but he's just a kid, and there's a load of us. It doesn't mean we have to treat him like a prisoner, but we did have to treat him with caution. As long as he wasn't being kept like an animal, I could live with that.

"I'll take those to Daryl, if you want. See if he'll skin them. If he won't, I'll always give it a go." I sighed, looking towards Alex.

"Thanks. I didn't want to ask him." He smiled, letting out a quick relieved laugh as he handed over his squirrel and few birds.

I sifted the machete and the catch in my hands, and as a parting I gave him a quick kiss in the cheek to make up for the strange atmosphere. He grinned and strode back up to camp. I stood where I was and watched as he made his way up the hill. I saw that he got ambushed by Helena who ran down to him, before taking her into his arms and carrying her back up to camp.

Feeling my heart swell and a smile grow on my face, I slowly made my way to where Daryl's tent was.

I looked up to see him crouching over a fire, stoking it. When he looked up, I felt the smile slipping from my face. I must've looked like an idiot, grinning to myself.

"Hey, Daryl? Do you mind sorting this out for us? I mean, I can do it of you don't want to." I asked, my eyes not meeting his as he glared.

"Whatever. Leave it there." He grunted.

"Well I can take it back if you're gonna-"

"Just leave it." He snapped. I hesitated, but put the catch by the edge of his fire.

"Do you want me to give you a hand then, considering you don't want to do this?" I asked almost bitterly, hand on hip as angrily I tried to meet his wandering eyes.

"No." He said harshly, his piercing eyes finally meeting mine.

I ground my teeth out of frustration, but threw my hands up and turned to walk off. I wasn't going to get in an argument. If he wants to sit there and refuse my help then fine, he'll never get it, if that's what he wants.

"Thanks, though." A gruff and and quiet voice floated to my ears. So Daryl did appreciate me offering his help?

faltered in my step slightly as I walked away. I didn't turn around, but I nodded, my cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it!**

**Thank you all for reading, commenting, following and favouriting. The number of reads for this story really hit the roof last weekend! I can't thank you all enough. :]**

**- Loré. X**


	34. Chapter 34

I slowly opened my eyes, my entire body feeling achy.

I grudgingly sat up as the tent span a little. I had hardly slept that night, and now my body was sore. I was either too hot, too cold or just completely uncomfortable.

I pulled out a pair or leggins and pulled them on, only to rip straight through the seam in the crutch. Grunting, I launched them across the empty tent and pulled on a pair of jean shorts.

I finished getting dressed and pulled on my shoes, before climbing out of the tent. I ran my hands through my hair to brush it, wincing at the abnormal amount of knots that has formulated.

I ran my hand through my hair one last time before I felt myself falling forward. I managed to catch myself and looked back to realise I'd tripped over a guide rope to someone's tent. Growling, I corrected myself before I marched up to the campfire and slumped onto a log.

I tried ignoring the strange glance from a few of the group as I tried desperately not to scratch my cheek. My cut hadn't given me any trouble, but I guess that now it's scarring up, it's getting itchy. I laced my fingers and grimaced out of frustration.

"Food?" Alex asked cautiously, holding out a plate.

I took the plate off him with a stout nod and began eating. I knew Alex was watching me. But whatever. He knew to keep clear.

I took my final bite when my eyes filled up and pain throbbed in my mouth. I'd managed to bit a chunk out of my cheek. I groaned, and threw the empty plate on the floor as i tapped my cheek with my tongue.

"Are you alright Sam?" Alex asked.

"No." I snapped.

I heard a couple sniggers, and looked up to see Rick, Glenn and Carol trying not to laugh at me. I felt my blood boil.

"What?" I asked shortly, making them laugh.

My eyebrow furred and I crossed my arms, trying to ignore them. It only made them laugh harder, and even Alex joined in. Angrily, I threw my fork at him. It bounced off his chest, making him snort with laughter.

"I've got more stuff for ya." Daryl grunted as he walked from behind me towards the fire. I didn't bother looking up. I didn't really care.

He looked around confused as everyone was just coming down off their laughter. Alex wiped at his eyes and carol tried to hide her grin. I rolled my eyes at Daryl.

He sounded even stupider today. And he looked a mess.

"What's goin on?" Daryl asked, his eyebrows creasing.

"Sam." Rick smiled.

Daryl looked at me perplexed as I stared at him. Glenn sniggered again which was really irritating, making me squint my eyes and glare at him.

"Shut up Glenn." I hissed, and they all chuckled.

"Sam, what's up with you today?" Alex asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Nothing, before all you hyenas started cackling. I don't see what's so damn funny." I snapped, infuriated by his apparent lack of understanding.

I looked at every single one of them with as much venom as I could, but to my horror, even Daryl was smirking. So he found this amusing too? Great. Well, he's never going to hear from me again. Ever. I'm going to ignore every single one of them.

"Are ya huntin?" He asked, trying to mask his amusement.

"No." I growled.

"I'll go, then." He smiled. If I wasn't so angry, I would've been shocked at the smile.

"Go on then. Run along. Have fun!" I spat sarcastically, flicking my hands at him before crossing my arms even tighter.

His eyebrow raised at me before he walked off, making me want to hit him. To my disappointment, there was nothing heavy enough nearby that I could throw at his head.

* * *

I dumped the last load of clothes into the basket and begun hanging up clothes on our makeshift clothes line.

I'd bumbled about doing boring things all day, and managed to hurt or embarrass myself almost every time.

I'd bitten the inside of my mouth again, soaked my clothes whilst cleaning the second load of washing and managed to fully trip over the guide rope and land on my face. Frankly, I was on the verge of murdering someone.

I hung up the remainder of the washing, successfully managing to slap myself in the face with a number of the wet clothing. Angrily, I kicked the basket and stormed to my tent.

Once inside, I saw my machete and knew the small handgun was in my bag. Grabbing them both, I decided I would go hunting. I marched out of the tent and headed out of camp, my face set in a straight line.

"Sam, where at you going?" Dale cried from atop of the RV.

"Hunting. Or slash anything in my path. Whatever comes first." I howled over my shoulder.

"But-"

"Let her go Dale. She looks after herself better when she's super angry." Alex called to Dale, making me grit my teeth.

I got across the field in no time, and made no attempt to keep myself very quiet. I wasn't in the mood for sneaking. If anything was going to attack me, they would be the one in danger, not me.

I kept walking, heading further out than I normally did. A lot quicker, too. Maybe there'd be a walker or two about. I could really take out some aggression right now.

It was only after half an hour or so of solid marching until I heard some rustling far off, to my relief. I kept myself low, and started to walk quietly. I paused, the rustling getting louder as I walked in the right direction.

I stopped behind the few final trees and raised my machete to strike. I blew out a quiet breath, trying to get a gauge of what would be round the corner. There wasn't a lot of noise, so it sounds like there was something small or on it's own. That's fine. I can keep 'hunting' after this. Maybe this might make me feel a lot better, and I can head back to camp and try to gt some sleep before I keeled over.

Gripping my machete tightly, I sprinted round and brought the weapon down swinging to strike when Daryl's head shot up and stared back at me with a stunned look on his face.

"Daryl? What the hell! I nearly bloody decapitated you." I growled, moving away my machete that was hovering dangerously close to his face.

He didn't say anything, but merely began to smirked at me. Infuriated, I shoved his chest, making him stumble back. I'm wasn't in the mood for him to make fun, because I wouldn't hesitate to run him through with my machete.

I turned around to storm off, but he stepped forward to walk beside me. Whatever. He's not going to catch anything with me around, nor is he going to get much conversation.

"What's up with ya?" He asked after a minute or two.

"Nothing's up! Jeez, why has something always got to be up? I'm just fine." I grunted, my grip on my machete tightening.

"Fine." He said shortly, but looking at him told me that his stupid smirk was still there.

"What? Do you like making me angry? Is it entertaining for you?" I spat. He merely shrugged indifferently. I knew the answer though, as his smirk didn't drop with my confrontation. He definitely enjoyed it.

We continued walking and hunting in silence, and I knew that I needed to keep it hushed so we could get some food for the group. My blood was still boiling as we worked, though.

I had noticed that Daryl kept glancing at my face, although I didn't make it obvious. Ignoring the burning blush I felt, I caught him looking.

"What?" I hissed.

"Lookin' at ya scar." He said after a slight hesitation, making me feel incredibly defensive.

"Well it's your fault." I snapped.

He didn't answer, but just looked away and down to the floor. I felt the slightest pang of guilt after watching his reaction, but I wasn't going to say anything. I couldn't.

We pushed on through the trees, but I couldn't help but think about him. When did he stop arguing back? Experience with him tells me that he always fought back, just like his brother. He'd call me princess or storm off. Belittle me the best he could.

But I knew he wasn't Merle. There was an inkling of something that Daryl could be. He wasn't going to turn into his brother. And maybe after he had something to work for in finding Sophia, he's letting the real Daryl out. The less abrasive and more human Daryl.

Or maybe Carol was bringing it out in him. I swallowed hard and shook my head, wanting to think about something else.

"We betta go back." He said, looking up to the treetops.

I followed his gaze and noticed that the sun was gradually disappearing. I nodded and shifted my shoulders. I was achy, but I needed to get out of camp and do something. I was glad I did.

We started to head back. Or, what I thought was back, as I followed Daryl's direction. I was lost as ever.

We walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was just a kind of mutual quiet. Well, I thought it was anyway. Daryl was hard to read.

"I'm sorry." He grunted, but it wasn't aggressive. It sounded quite sad.

"What?" I asked, drifting back to reality.

"Ya scar. I'm sorry I did it." He sighed, his eyes fixed out in front of him.

"... No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You were helping us- Alex, I mean." I said, my guilt overcoming my anger.

His eye flicked towards mine and after a short while he gave me a slight nod before picking his head up. We fell back into silence again, walking at a quick pace, but a nice sense of calm was settling over me.

We'd just passed a familiar-looking area to my when my foot got caught on a tree root. I tripped and flew forward, catching myself before I got too close to landing on my face. I felt a blush burning over me, especially when I heard Daryl grunt a single laugh. I stared at him as I felt my body began to grow infuriated again. I kicked the root in anger and faced him.

"I will hit you." I snapped.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Was he playing with me? The thought made me falter.

"Why are you being so friendly and playful? You've never liked me. I thought you were with only like this with Carol, so this whole civil and nice thing confuses me." I snapped before I could filter anything. When I stopped talking, I almost choked on what I said. Not only did it not make much sense, but it was petulant and pathetic.

He stopped in his tracks for a second to walk level with me. He looked at me, eyebrows furred, his voice slightly darker.

"What?" He asked. A new-found confidence in my anger welled within me as his glare met mine helped me to formulate an answer.

"Don't play coy with me. I know you two are together. you're always sharing some look or both in the RV alone or with each other. It's always just you two. I'm not thick."

"Ya been watchin' me?" He asked. I groaned, his accent both irritating and intriguing my eardrums.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's not hard to see." I spat.

I half expected him to shout at me or to storm away, but he didn't. He merely looked at me for a second and shook his head.

"Nothin's going on. Honest." He sighed, slowing our pace down.

I looked at him for a second as he focused in front of him and examined his features. He was telling the truth, I could feel it. His blunt honesty made me feel awful since I've done nothing but snap. All the anger drained from me, replaced with a growing sense of feeling like a complete bitch.

"Daryl, I-"

"Sh, Sam." He said, holding a finger to his lips and his other hovering in front of me.

Confused, I stopped talking and listened intently. It took a minute, but I heard the low resonant moan of a walker. we both hunkered down, grip tight on our weapons.

My head snapped in every direction, but I couldn't see it. Daryl tapped my shoulder and pointed in a direction off to his left. Slowly, I crept ahead in the direction he pointed, and saw a walker.

It was completely emaciated. Well, as emaciated as you could get when you're dead. But it looked like it hadn't fed in weeks. Or maybe it had, but was still deteriorating. If that was the case, that could mean a lot of things. Maybe we could outlive the walkers. Or was I just being naive?

Feeling no fear, I slowly crept towards it and when it reared it's head towards me. Pulling back the machete, I swung it down on its skull, the reverberations heading up my arms. There was little resistance as the brittle bone snapped, causing the walker to quickly slump to the ground. I yanked free my machete and stood straight.

I heard a sound whistle past me, and there was movement in my peripheral vision. I looked up to see a walker a few feet away from me with an arrow between it's eyes. It crumpled to the floor, it's gargle dying in it's throat.

"Shit." I swore loudly. I hadn't even seen the other walker!

I span back to face Daryl. He lowered his machete as he looked at me and nodded slightly. I half smiled at him, reciprocating the nod. I blew out harshly as I walked forward and yanked free his arrow before heading back to Daryl, rubbing my face as I went.

"Thanks." I grumbled, handing over his arrow.

He grunted, his eyes still scanning the area and reloading his arrow. When he was happy it was empty, he motioned forward. We fell into step once again, my thoughts lingering on the walkers.

I walked towards that one walker with such ignorance that I didn't even notice the other. My mood was just so cranky that I was oblivious to anything else. If it wasn't for Daryl, I could've been bitten. I probably would have.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I sounded like a right bitch." I sighed, hanging my head.

And I was. I'd snapped at him for no reason, whereas he'd been nothing but unusually attentive to me. I felt really bad, especially after he saved my skin with the walker.

We walked in silence for a minute or two, before I felt something slide across my shoulder blades. Daryl's hand cupped my shoulder and pulled me into him as we moved forward.

It felt a little awkward, but there were butterflies in my stomach. With a small amount of confidence, I put my machete in my other hand and tentatively wrapped my arm around his lower back. He didn't move away, so I let my hand rest there, perplexed, but incredibly comfortable.

I didn't know what we were doing, what it was, what it meant. I just knew that it comforted me more than anything else had. Maybe that was what he was trying to do. That walker incident only moments ago seemed like a different world away. The butterflies in my stomach grew into birds and sent me soaring.

Our pace was slow, but we weren't in a rush to get back.

I looked up at his face, studying the stubble that grew, and the small mole above his lip that I'd never noticed before. It was precious, and I couldn't help the little smirk that grew. His pricing blue eyes stayed facing forward, bar a glance or two down at me.

Oblivious to my surroundings and having not paid attention to where we were for some time, I tripped over another random branch, lurching me forward for the millionth time that day. I managed to catch myself, and with the help of Daryl, stood straight again. I looked at him before bursting out laughing, more out of embarrassment that finding it funny.

A small smirk slid across his face as we continued walking, causing a small glow to well inside me. I made him laugh. A rare sight.

By the time my smile had settled, we'd reached the treeline that showed we were back by the fields.

The smile slipped off my face as I looked up towards Daryl. What did we do now? Separate, keep ourselves entwined or storm away?

"I... I don't know-" Daryl said awkwardly, and I nodded, my head low.

"Don't worry. I get it." I said, keeping as much hurt out if my voice as I could.

I pulled my arm back from his waist, and tried desperately to ignore the disappointment that was welling within me. His arm left my shoulders and I involuntarily shivered.

Once unattached, I walked through the trees into the field, uncaring if Daryl was behind me or not. I was angry that I was hurt by us having to separate. I walked quickly, trying to clear my muddled head.

"Bye Sam." Daryl said quietly beside me.

I virtually stopped and looked at him, forced smile on my face. I was surprised at how close he still was to me.

"Bye Daryl. And... And thanks." I said.

After a few seconds he nodded, his eyes assessing me, before meeting mine.

"I'll bring some over later." He said awkwardly, holding up the catch in his hands.

"Thanks." I repeated, before turning away and marching back up to the camp.

I walked towards the fire without looking back, my face burning. But my heart felt lighter. A lot lighter.

The fire in the near distance showed me that it was the evening, with the sun sitting just in the horizon. A tint of orange surrounded everything, and the heat was just perfect. I took a deep breath and pushed everything to the back of my mind, trying to soak up the warm atmosphere.

"Sam!" Alex called, kneeling up to greet me.

I walked towards the fire and slumped down in a free seat, melting into the chair.

"How were things while I was gone?" I asked.

"Quiet." He shrugged.

I looked towards him and saw his eyebrow raised at me. I smiled but ignored him. I don't know what he was questioning though. Maybe it was my mood change.

But it was visible. I was feeling a lot better than I did when I woke up. I felt alive. Maybe that's what being near death made you feel, because I was definitely nearly walker food.

"Rick!" I called, looking past Alex as Rick approached.

He faced me and waved and started heading my way. Before long, he was sitting next to me as we spoke, laughing and chatting. It was the first time I'd spoken to him properly, let alone see him laugh. The feeling or warmth in me grew.

Slowly, the group filtered towards the fire for dinner. A few people pointed out my mood that very morning, and looking back on it, I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled my hairband out and ran a hand through my hair, letting my self fully relax.

"Food." A voice grunted, but I didn't have to turn to know that it was Daryl. I automatically sat up from my slouch, but I tried not to make it look too obvious to the rest of the group.

He walked up beside Alex and handed over the catch he'd prepared. Everyone thanked him, while I avoided his eyes. With some slight confidence brewing in me, I brought me eyes towards him only to be met by his. I gave him a small but genuine smile. He nodded to us all, and with one last look, walked towards the RV.

Carol came and sat next to me, and I smiled at her. She reciprocated it softly, and we slipped into easy chat. I could feel Daryl's gaze on both of us, but I ignored it. I felt a lot better, but I made apoint to ignore him to save myself embarrassment.

"You were so moody this morning!" Alex laughed loudly, and I blushed.

"Jeez, I know. I'm sorry if I offended anyone." I laughed, my eyes darting to each member of the group before landing in my lap.

"Don't be silly." Carol laughed. "We all have off day. It was just that your off day was amusing."

I laughed, before wrapping my arms around and pulling her close to plant a kiss on her cheek. My joints clicked and I fought off a yawn, my body telling me to shut down.

"Well, as much as talking about my bad mood is totally hilarious, I think I'm going to turn in. Night everyone." I smiled.

I bowed out to a chorus of good nights. On my way out I picked Helena up and swung her round, giving her kisses over her face. She giggled every second until I put her down, making my smile grow.

I faced back to smile at the group. They all turned back to talking, so I looked up to the top of the RV and saw Daryl looking over.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and gave him a small wave. He nodded his head, but I couldn't sworn I saw a faint ghost of a smile on his face in the moonlight.

I made my way over to the tent, feeling a lot better about how my day had ended. I still, however, managed to trip over the very same tent rope.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload last week - internet troubles, as usual. I hope this has tided you over, though. ;]**

**Thank you all for staying with me, reading, following commenting and favouriting. **

**- Loré. X**


	35. Chapter 35

I hung up the last item of clothing on the line, and seeing that there was nothing left for me to do, I slumped down in one of the chairs by the fire.

I lazily ran my hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face. The morning had been long and full of things to do. I slept like a log, but it didn't feel like long enough as I was in danger of falling asleep in the chair. At least I was in a better mood than the day before.

I sat up straight in the chair, waved at Andrea as she walked past and looked around. Not far from the RV, I saw Lori cutting Carl's hair. I smiled at the expression of disgust on his face. I stood up and wandered over, in the hope that she could just even mine out. It was quite irritating that half of my hair touched my shoulders and the other half didn't.

"Hey." I smiled as I stopped near them.

"Sam! Please, get her to stop!" Carl whined, and I tried not to laugh in his face. A quick glance to Lori told me she was trying to do the same.

"Sorry fella. Mothers know best." I sighed, biting my lip after to stop the laughter from flowing out.

It wasn't really that funny, but his face was screwed up in anguish and his arms had knotted tightly to his chest.

"Lori, do you think you could even up my hair please? I would do it myself, but I'm an idiot, so..." I trailed awkwardly.

"Of course. I think I've done as much as I can to my little primadonna's hair, anyway." She sighed, brushing off Carl's shoulders.

When she stopped brushing, Carl stood up and sped off, much to our amusement. I looked at Lori with a smile still on my face, and she patted the space in front of her. I obliged and sat as still as I could while she brushed through my hair.

"How're you feeling?" I asked after a short while.

"Okay, I guess. I've been feeling the morning sickness badly, but everything else seems to be going okay. I'm constantly hungry, too." She laughed and I nodded.

"Keep back some of my rations, Lori. Save a bit more for yourself." I offered.

"I couldn't, Sam. You've already helped-"

"I don't mind. Besides, you're not eating for just one person anymore. You need all the food you can get. I'll just make sure I can catch more. We'll make it work." I said, turning my head to throw her a smile.

"Thank you. Rick keeps offering to do the same, but I don't know..." She trailed, her voice a lot quieter and uneven.

"Don't. He needs to keep himself strong. He has to keep himself upright and sane." I shrugged.

"Thanks Sam." She said softly, squeezing my shoulder.

"How's Rick holding out? I've barely spoken to him, especially since we were joined by Randall."

"He's okay, just doesn't stop, you know? He's got a lot to think about." She sighed.

"I'm not surprised. He's everybody's rock!" I joked, and I heard her breath a laugh.

"I suppose, but he takes it so personally, I'm worried one day he'll just keel over. He's got a big heart. Too big, in my opinion."

"At least he has one..." I trailed, my thoughts lingering briefly on Shane.

No, I knew he had heart, but it was just deeply buried under anger and bitterness. Even Daryl had a little burner. I knew he did.

"Now, please," I quipped, changing the atmosphere, "do something to make my hair symmetrical!"

* * *

It was great to have my head feeling somewhat level. I ran my hands through the length and sighed. At least it was better than before.

After thanking Lori with a brief hug and a quick 'I'm here for you', I left to take over the next RV shift.

I climbed to the top of the ladder and was greeted by Dale. I looked at his warm face and smiled, taking the seat behind him.

"Sam." He smiled.

"Dale." I mocked.

"May I ask why your mood is cheerful today?" he asked, and I pondered his words for a second.

"Dunno. Just how it happened, I guess." I shrugged.

He looked me in the eye and cocked an eyebrow. I looked at him, a little confused. Did he not believe me or something?

"What?" I spluttered, the corners of my mouth pricking slightly.

"I saw you." He smirked, but my eyebrows knitted further in confusion.

"Saw me..."

"With Daryl yesterday. I couldn't see what was going on, but I saw you two hovering by the edge of the field in the trees." He said, moving closer and keeping his voice to a low rasp. My jaw dropped with my stomach.

"Dale, we-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. Daryl can be a decent guy, I see it too." He smiled, straightening himself up and looking at me.

"Dale, nothing happened. Honest. We were just talking about what to do with our catch." I rushed, my heart racing.

"Oh really?" He asked, sounding extremely unconvinced.

"Yes really." I said quickly.

"If you say so." He sighed, although I could tell he was trying to hide a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Credit where credit's due though, you've got a pair of very sharp eyes. Even with the binoculars." I smiled, trying to change the focus of the situation.

He laughed gently as he handed me the binoculars and rifle, making me smile. He cupped my cheek before walking away from me and headed down the ladder of the RV. As soon as he was out of sight, the smile dropped from my face and I blew out my cheeks.

I ran my hands through my hair and tied it up. I ran my eyes over everyone at camp and then scanned the fields that surrounded us. I sagged back into the chair and sighed deeply, feeling slightly numb. My fingers felt raw and I was incredibly tired.

"Sam, can I join you?" A voice said from the ladder, and I looked round to see Glenn's head hovering by the top of the RV.

"Of course. Pull up a chair." I smiled.

He climbed the rest of the ladder and took the chair next to me. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I just wanted to say hey." He squeaked, and I laughed.

"Okay, hey." I smirked.

He laughed a little and sat back in the chair, his eyes scanning the distance. I looked away from him, my eyes settling on where Daryl's tent lay. I could see him milling about by his tent, stoking his fire and cleaning his crossbow. I huffed and looked away.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Not too bad. I'm just tired, you know? But..." He said quietly, trailing.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up to face him.

"It's nothing, just thinking aloud." He said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Glenn..." I implored.

He stared long and hard at me, gnawing on his lip, deliberating. Soon he caved, and leant towards me.

"Maggie. It's Maggie. Everything is about Maggie. I think... I think I'm falling for her, Sam." He rushed, his voice low.

I sat back in my seat, a smile cracking through my lips. In a time like this, where everything has crashed about us, I was glad that something good had come of it. People could still fall for each other.

"Glenn, you are the cutest thing." I grinned.

"Sam, this is serious!" He hissed, his face blushing a vivid red.

"I'm being totally serious! What's the problem?" I asked, dropping my smile but a small smirk remaining.

"Hershel. But not only that. I don't know if it's mutual." He sighed, his eyes low.

I sat forward in my seat and sighed. I cast a quick glance over the group and the surrounding area before looking back at Glenn. His face was contorted, but he too was keeping an eye on our surroundings. I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed.

"Why do you not think its mutual?"

"I dunno. Maybe it is, but it's because she's got no other choice. Everyone else is taken or weird." He groaned.

"Rubbish. Has she told you she likes you explicitly?" I asked.

"Well... She told me she loved me." He stifled, and I choked on the air I was breathing.

"And you're worried the feelings not mutual?! What did you say?" I spluttered, my eyes wide as I sat forward in my seat.

"I didn't say anything. And maybe she doesn't know what she's saying. It's just this crazy situation which is making her settle with me."

"Glenn, she's female. She won't just say it for the hell of it. Without generalising on what's left of female kind, she'd have thought about this for every waking minute until she told you she had no reason to lie. She's an honest and upfront girl." I said, hoping my genuine opinion would hit home. If Maggie said it, I would bet almost anything that it's true.

"But I didn't say it back. Have I ruined it?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Did you want to say it back?"

"I - well... Yeah. Yeah I did." He sighed, his head and his shoulders sagging.

"Then don't dwell on it, act on it! Tell her, show her. Don't leave her in the dark about it." I smiled, lifting his head back up to meet mine.

"But I don't know if I can. And what about Hershel?" he flustered, his eyes seemingly restless.

"You'll know when to say it. What about Hershel?" I asked, letting my hand drop from his face.

"What if he doesn't agree?"

"With you and Maggie? Glenn, she's a twenty-something year old woman, not sixteen with her first boyfriend. He'll understand. And if not, he just doesn't know how great you really are yet." I smiled.

"Thanks Sam. Again. For everything." He smiled awkwardly.

"It's no problem. That's what I'm here for." I said, reaching out and grasping his hand.

"You can make it up to me though..." I smirked as I stifled a yawn.

"How?" He asked, sitting forward in his seat.

"Taking over my watch while I take a nap." I grinned.

"Fine." He sighed, amusement dancing on his face.

"Thanks. See you in a few!" I sighed, hopping out of my chair and all but gliding down the ladder and to the tent.

* * *

I was perched between Glenn and Alex as all of the group sat down to eat. Andrea was keeping watch and Shane was once again nowhere to be seen.

"It's been one of those days." Glenn sighed, only to receive a collective sound of agreement.

"You know, I wouldn't mind some more of that stuff we had at the CDC." T-Dog sighed, staring off into the distance.

"Woah, T-Dog, back to Earth." I laughed. He came back into focus and grinned.

"Oh, definitely." Dale smiled.

"Sam, Alex! You guys weren't there." Glenn gasped, and Alex and I looked at each other, utterly confused.

"What did we miss?" He asked.

"Alcohol." He smirked.

I actually felt my stomach drop from disappointment. I'd never been a massive drinker, but I always enjoyed a few drops with friends. I hadn't had a drink like that in so long. It wouldn't take much to leave us all intoxicated.

"Damn!" Alex huffed.

"Alex, I know exactly what kind of drunk you are." Carol laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Even louder." She giggled.

"That is very true." I smirked, only to receive a glare from Alex.

"I can just remember Carl's face from when he tried that wine. Boy, he'll never touch a drop again!" Dale laughed heartily.

"Or the fact that Daryl said 'boom' after almost every sentence." Rick pointed out.

"Or the colour of Asian's face." Daryl's grunt resonated as he approached us. A few people chuckled, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Don't remind me. I still think of what I drank and it makes me feel queasy." Glenn groaned, making us all laugh.

"Oh Glenn, how many sips did you have?" I smirked.

"I had a lot of everything actually. And I'll never do that again. I couldn't see straight the next morning." He winced.

"I have to confess, my head was slightly muffled the next day." Rick pointed out and I giggled.

"Now that would have been interesting. Rick Grimes with a nasty hangover." I blurted, trying my best to impersonate his accent.

Laughter filled the air again, and I tried to ignore the blush on my face. I thought it was a good impression!

"I'd have liked to have seen you drink, Sam. I bet it would've been entertaining." Glenn snorted.

"I'm a saint." I gasped, to which there are sounds of disbelieving.

"She tells everyone her secrets. Whatever she thinks, she'll blurt out, no matter how embarrassing it is. Or she'll just make an idiot of herself." Alex snickered, making me blush harder.

"Like what?" Daryl asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but my face was still burning. He smirked at me, his eyes taking in my expression. I laughed and looked back expectantly at Alex.

"Remember, I have a number of ways in which I can kill you. Don't test me." I warned playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Well... Oh! She once told an asshole ex of hers that she could fight and beat anyone. He asked her to prove it, and she did - by breaking his nose. Not only that, but she told him that it made an improvement and that she was going to be sick. And she was. People loved her for it." Alex said, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"But the thing is, that's the most tame! She's said and done done stupid things, and that was just when I was with her!" He continued.

I put my head in my hands and laughed, the memory of that causing me to cringe dramatically. I lifted my head up and met eyes with Daryl, his throaty chuckle floating to my ears.

"Yeah yeah yeah. And you will never know what it's like to be with a drunk me! Although I'm pretty jealous you got to let your hair down like that, and I'm sure Alex is too." I smiled, eventually dragging my eyed away from Daryl's frankly annoyingly attractive face.

"Yeah, it would've been nice to share it with you both." Lori smiled.

"Well, what about if I come across anything when I'm out looking for supplies, I'll see what I can bring back." Glenn shrugged.

"Yeah. We'll do it in a safe environment and really see what you two are like." Rick grinned, making Alex and me laugh. That definitely sounded like something Rick would say. Practical.

"You're on." I stated, Alex nodding vigorously next to me.

The group then slipped into conversation about previous experiences, but my eyes couldn't help but wander to Daryl. He looked at me with a slightly humoured expression, causing me to raise an eyebrow. He flicked his head backwards, motioning for me to go to him. Ignoring the butterflies I felt in my stomach, I nodded.

I slipped out of my seat and walked round to him, trying to stop my smile from growing as I got nearer him.

"Ya wouldn't last five minutes drinking with me." Daryl smirked and my mouth lolled.

"You wanna bet?" I asked, surprised and his tone and words. But I didn't dislike it. Quite the opposite, actually...

"How much?" He murmured, crossing his arms.

"Guns?" I suggested, eyebrow raised.

"Deal. Whoever gets fucked first loses their best gun." He grunted, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"In that case, say goodbye to your favourite gun, Dixon. If we ever find any booze, it's going to be mine." I gloated.

He shifted where he stood, only a foot or so away from me. I swallowed hard, but I didn't cower and I kept my gaze steady with his.

"We'll see." He glowered, joy burning bright in his eyes.

He held out his hand. Trying to muster some pride, I took his in y hand and shook it. His hand was hot, but shivers ran up my arm. When we had finished shaking, he held on to my hand for just a bit longer. He didn't hold my hand tightly or too strong. It was just right. I was slightly surprised, and still blushing.

"You're mine, Daryl."

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you all again for reading, commenting, following and favouriting! :)**

**- Loré. X**


	36. Chapter 36

"Sam, do you think you could lend me a hand?" Rick called.

I sat up in my chair and looked around for him. I spotted him near the barn, so I quickly stood up and walked towards him.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I drew closer.

"Do you think you could keep an eye out for Shane while I talk to Randall? I don't want him barging in on me." Rick sighed, keeping his eyes level with mine.

"Sure." I shrugged.

He nodded and walked towards the barn next to me, squinting as we turned into the sun.

Why would he need a warning if Shane was coming? The only reason I could see was that Shane would go in with all guns blazing, and that was not wanted. Nor was it fair. No, Rick's calm approach may have more success. What he wanted to talk to Randall about was a mystery to me, though. all I could think to ask is why his group were going to leave us as walker food when we met Dave and Tony in town. The memory of that night left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

"Okay, you wait outside. If you see Shane heading this way, give me a call." Rick stated, and I nodded in silent compliance.

He opened the door to the barn, and quickly disappeared inside it. I leant on the barn wall and crossed my arms, watching as the camp buzzed with life.

I hadn't seen Shane that morning, but Dale had told me earlier that he had left to go teach Andrea some more shooting techniques. Dale didn't seem too happy about their pairing, but there was little he could do. Andrea was a grown woman, and Shane was an unstoppable force.

"Why were you in the town?" I heard Rick ask, his voice low but dangerous.

"Just looking for Dave and Tony. We were all looking for supplies at first." Came the stifled reply.

My eyebrows knotted. I didn't like the fact that Randall was on the farm as much as the next person, but I didn't agree with him being shoved away like this in the barn. Then again, he may have been one of the guys that was shooting at us. The whole situation left me feeling uneasy.

"Well if you were all looking for the same thing, why did you send a load of people in two convoys?" Rick asked, but I could tell there was anger in his voice.

"I don't know, I just went with them!" Randall sniffed.

I heard Rick pacing about, and I knew he was stressed. It wasn't an easy situation. I mean, what was? Everything was crazy. The situation we were in was crazy. But I knew Rick could hang tight. I had to believe that - he was the rock of us all.

"Just let me out. I'll go quietly. I won't tell the others or anything. You can even blindfold me again." Randall rushed, making my heart feel heavy. I even felt guilty.

"I... Ah!" Rick grunted, his rapid footsteps heading towards me.

He burst out of the barn, his face set in a straight line as he ran his hands over his face and hair. I silently watched him, not knowing whether to speak or not. He soon collected himself and looked at me. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a mangled bottle of water.

"Do you think you could give him some? Just don't give anything away to him about the group." He asked, his voice raspy but short.

"That's fine." I said, slowly taking the bottle from his hand. Confused, I span where I stood and walked into the barn. I took one last look back at Rick. He was pacing and his face was set in a scowl. I blew out my cheeks before continuing into the barn.

The humidity of the place hit me as soon as I was inside the door. My clothes soon felt sticky and the air was a lot more stuffy. I saw Randall sitting against one of the walls, hands behind his back. I walked towards him, his head raising as I drew closer.

"Hey lady, what are you doing?" He asked as I knelt near him.

Silently, I opened the cap and held it up. He opened his mouth and I poured in two thirds of the bottle when he signalled that he stopped drinking.

"You want the rest?" I asked quietly, and he shook his head.

"Can you cool me off?" He asked.

I poured the rest of the water over all of his head, slightly confused at his weird turn of phrase. Can you cool me off? Sounds like the end of a cheesy pick up line.

"Lady, you think you could take off these cuffs? Just for a bit? I wouldn't hurt you, I just want to be more comfortable." He asked, his voice high.

I looked up and sighed, shaking my head at him. I was kind of alarmed at the fact he was still sitting in handcuffs, but I understood the precautions. I then stood straight and with one last understanding look, strode out of the barn. I stepped back out into heat, but it felt a lot better than being inside the barn.

"Thanks Sam. But you better go. Shane's on his way over." Rick said quickly, but laid a hand on my shoulder.

I gave him a stoud nod before walking away from the barn and towards the camp. Shane gave me a wide birth as he walked past but acted as if I wasn't there, and was soon arguing with Rick in no time. I looked back and saw Shane getting extremely heated, his fists balling and face growing redder.

I stopped walking and watched, conscious of the fact that I might have to go and restrain Shane from punching Rick. I knew he was capable of going to such lengths. Fortunately, Rick remained somewhat calm and ended the confrontation. Shane marched into the barn, followed by a strong but concerned-looking Rick.

I let out a shaky breath and continued back up to camp, reeling.

Shane was becoming volatile. Not only was it a hazard to him, but to everyone else as well. I guess it wasn't just walkers I had to keep an eye out for.

* * *

"Perimeter check time. Any volunteers?" Rick asked.

He came back from the barn with Shane looking like he was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Shane himself rocked up to the group and had then disappeared into his car and left for a while. Before he left he did acknowledge me, though. He gave me a filthy look, and I saw his teeth grinding. He was asking fora fight, but I wasn't going to give it to him. At least not today. Only when it mattered.

Since there no takers for Rick's offer, I stood up and nodded.

"I'll do it. My legs are starting to go dead, anyway." I shrugged.

After receiving a quick 'thank you' from Rick, I grabbed my machete from the tent. I gave an annoyed-looking Alex a nod and began to walk towards the edge of Hershel's land.

The sun was lowering in the sky, and the temperature was almost perfect. Sighing, I pushed my hair out of my face and followed the fences that surrounded the land. Thankfully, my British body was getting used to this Georgian heat.

I slowly made my was towards where Daryl was set up, making sure I checked to see if the area he was in was still in shape. After looking round the area, I sucked it up and made my way over to his tent.

I walked round and saw that the place was empty. Huffing, I turned back and carried on with my checks.

I don't have to justify to myself why I wanted to check on Daryl. He was a member of this group, and I want to make sure he lives, like the rest of us. No other reason.

Ignoring the feeling of disappointment that was settling in my gut, I walked back to the fences and climbed over. I kept on walking, keeping an eye on the surrounding areas. The fences were all still in good condition, and there wasn't any walkers around. It was quite a relief to not have to worry about it for now. The camp could be safe for another day.

I was nearly back to where I started, and I could picture crawling into the tent and sleeping through all of eternity. The though of sleep made me scrunch my eyes and my toes curl.

I hadn't slept well the night. Helena didn't stop wriggling and woke up needing a drink of water. Naturally, I was the idiot that got it for her - I wasn't going to let her go out in the dark just to get some water. No matter how safe the place is, you can never take chances. I learnt that from what happened at the quarry. When I got back, she took a few groggy sips and then fell fast asleep again. needless to say, I was a little annoyed that I got up for a few sips, but she was virtually restless for the rest of the night. I didn't get back to sleep, though.

I was broken from the memory by a movement ahead of me. I slowed to a stop, raising my machete. If this was a walker, everything I said about the camp being safe would've been the most naive thing I could have ever said. I needed to stop jinxing things.

I didn't want to get too close - I couldn't tell what it was, and in the dying light, distance would be my advantage. I circled the movement and began planting myself between it and the camp, only twenty or so feet between us. If it was anything dangerous, it's not getting to camp. That's for certain.

It stopped moving then, so it have either spotted me or was distracted. I still didn't want to move closer, so I though of what I could do to gain it's attention. Taking a deep breath, I wolf-whistled.

When I had finished, the shape emerged. It was bloody Daryl Dixon.

Blushing, I lowered my machete. We were getting into a habit of just appearing and me almost decapitating him. But I was relieved that it wasn't a walker, and that I didn't have a headless Daryl on my hands.

He walked fully through the trees, and upon seeing my defensive position and probably giant blush, he faltered. I didn't move, only blinking as I watched him. He probably thinks I wolf-whistled him! Oh jeez.

He took a few seconds to compose himself before giving me a stout nod and continuing to his tent.

When he was out of sight I relaxed and slowly carried on with perimeter check, feeling increasingly stupid. Why did I wolf whistle? I couldn't have done anything more embarrassing, or suggestive for that matter.

Daryl needs to stop coming out of nowhere and worrying the hell out of me. I mean, one day I will actually run him through... And I really, really don't want to do that.

Dragging myself from the thought of hurting Daryl, I finished up my perimeter checks and headed up to camp with a heavy head and a heavy heart.

* * *

I stepped into the RV, the cool air making me slow. It was wonderful, and I could stand there for hours. I looked around and saw Dale sitting by his table, helping Andrea clean the guns.

"Hey." I said, gaining their attention as I walked towards them.

"Sam! We could use an extra pair of hands." Andrea smiled, shifting further up the seat.

I perched on the end of the bench and grabbed a small handgun. I followed the instructions Andrea gave me about dismantling and switching on the safety. Soon enough, I was cleaning at a reasonable pace.

"So, how's the shooting coming along?" I asked after a short silence.

"Pretty good. Shane's showed me some police techniques. I'm getting quite sharp." Andrea smiled, the pride evident in her face.

"That's great. We need another sharp shooter." I smiled.

"I think we better watch ourselves when Andrea gets riled." Dale smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Andrea mock gasped, and I chuckled along with the charade. I did agree though. She did seem to fly off the handle quickly, and who knows if she's willing to raise a gun. I doubted it, but I guess it depended on how bad things got. And how much she hung around with Shane. Anything could happen.

My eyes flicked up to Dale and I smiled. He reciprocated it, placing his gun down and starting on the next one. I knew he was worried about Andrea, and I knew we were having the same train of thought.

Before I could carry on cleaning, something caught my eye just behind his head. A calendar.

I looked at the month and counted the days that were crossed off, confused at the familiarity of one of the upcoming days. It was also strange seeing a marker of time when we were living in a world where it didn't matter anymore. I had no idea what time or day it was, and seeing the calendar actually made me feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Is it really the sixteenth?" I asked, scanning the days.

"Yeah." Dale said, turning round and examining the calendar.

"How do you know?" I asked, screwing my face up as I concentrated.

"I've been marking days off, why?" Andrea asked.

I sat in silence for a few more seconds, running the date though my head. Why was it so important? Then it clicked.

"Oh crap - it's Alex's birthday in two days!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this little installment! **

**I hope you like the next couple of chapters that will be coming soon, too. ;]**

**Thank all you lovely people for reading, following, commenting and favouriting!**

**- Loré. X**


	37. Chapter 37

It was a clear, crisp morning. The sun had barely risen in the sky, and I was already up.

"Sam, we don't really do birthdays. It's not like that anymore." Dale reasoned, following me as I threw a rucksack into the pickup truck Glenn and I were going to be using.

"I know, but I want to. I've missed every one of his birthday's since he moved to America. It'll be good for him. For all of us." I shrugged, stopping to face him.

He shut his lips tightly, searching my eyes with his. After a moment he sighed, probably knowing how stubbornly I would argue. He knows me too well now. His eyes shot away and I smiled. Especially at the pattern on the day's Hawaiian shirt.

"Just be careful, you hear me?" He said quietly, and I laid a hand on his shoulder, my smile growing.

He sighed again, and reached to his back pocket. He pulled out a small handgun, and I wanted to laugh. Maybe he knew me more than I did.

"Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about. I don't know how you'll survive without me." I smirked.

He chuckled, before clasping my hand. With a nod, mostly to himself, he dropped my hand and walked away. As I watched him go, I couldn't help but feel incredibly protective over him like he did for me.

"Ready Sam?" Glenn called from the front of the truck.

"Yep. Let's go." I said, jolting from my reverie and jumping into the passenger seat, my machete by my feet. I reached back and put my machete in my bag, blowing my cheeks out as I did. I just hope it would be a quick and easy trip.

"Hold on!" Grunted Daryl.

I looked out of my window to see him walking over, face set in a hard line. Confused, I rolled down my window and waited.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Asian, is there a huntin' or there?" He asked, speaking across me.

"Uh... Wait, yeah, there is."

"'Kay, I'm coming with." He said, turning and marching towards his tent.

"I'll catch up with ya." He shouted over his shoulder.

I sat back silently in my seat, my eyebrows knotted. I looked to Glenn who seemed pretty stunned. In a way, I didn't want Daryl to come. He would be another person to look out for. I know he can handle himself, bit I don't want him to get into that situation. Then again, I hadn't spoken to Daryl in a while.

"Let's go, then." Glenn huffed, turning the engine on.

I sat back in my seat and sunk down. I can't let myself get distracted. I've got to focus. I've got to be on the lookout for supplies, something for Alex, and watching Glenn and now Daryl's back. Piece of cake.

We rolled out of the farm and arrived at the gate. I hopped out to open it up, and once the truck was through, I shut the gate over. After a second of deliberation, I left the gate unlocked for Daryl. I jumped back into the truck and soon enough, we were flying down the highway. I rolled the window right down and let the morning breeze roll across my heated face.

We weren't out long when a roaring sound grew louder from behind us. Intrigued, I put my head out of the open window and looked round, ignoring the whipping of hair in my face.

In a matter of moments I saw that it Daryl riding up on his bike, and he couldn't have looked any more hardcore. The bike purred as he rode past, and I couldn't help but smile as he went.

"I'm surprised that bike hasn't brought herds of walkers after us before now." Glenn muttered, making me pull my head back in the car and tried to tame my hair.

"Yeah, but I gotta admit, it looks awesome." I smiled.

Glenn glanced at me briefly, taking in my grinning expression. I took a step back too, wondering why I felt such an uplift in my mood. I had no idea. I flicked a glance back at Glenn, who simply raised and eyebrow and continued driving.

* * *

"Okay, let's head down that street - it leads to the outdoor store." Glenn pointed.

I grabbed my empty rucksack from the truck and shut the door as silently as I could. Daryl had crept round too. We'd all left the vehicles outside the town so we could go in with as little ooise as possible. It seemed to have worked, but I wasn't planning on eating my words.

Glenn left the empty street we were on first, followed by me with a raised machete and Daryl with his trusty crossbow ready to fire.

I searched the street constantly, my eyes scanning for the tiniest movement.

We moved quickly towards the shop with no trouble. The only walkers about were in the distance far off down a few streets, not even facing us. Finding the shop unlocked, we quickly piled in, and shut it as quietly as possible. When it was shut out, I let out a harsh sigh of relief. Daryl quickly did a scope of the small shop floor, and once he was happy, he lowered his crossbow.

"Okay, we shouldn't take long. It only takes one of them to know you're here before you've got a big problem on your hands." Glenn said quietly, eyes scanning the shop.

I nodded and watched as they both began moving about the shop. The first thing I needed was a present. What could I get for Alex? Something useful, that means something, something that still had value in the dead world. I cast my eyes over the virtually empty room.

It had obviously seen many lootings, because there wasn't much left. The items that hadn't been taken were strewn about the place. I sifted through a few items, stopping to take a bag of tent pegs and a few water canisters, just for good measure.

Daryl seemed to be searching hard for something. I watched as he sorted through a load of items, a harsh scowl painted on his face. If he did notice me stopping and staring, he didn't show it. I dragged my eyes away from Daryl and rested them on Glenn, who also seemed to be rummaging thoroughly.

I was about to give up hope, when I saw Daryl moving something. I quickly scampered towards him, picking up the shiny black boot he it down on the counter. Ignoring his eyes on me, I turned it over in my hands. I saw the size was a little too small for Alex, so I began my hunt. I knew Alex's shoe size, anyway - it'd been the same ever since he hit puberty. He had huge feet.

I looked around where the 'shoes' sign was in the shop. Sure enough, I found one boot in Alex's size. But just the one. Huffing, I began a fruitless search to find the other boot. After scanning the entire shop floor a few times, I threw my arms up in frustration. I placed the boot down on the counter and headed towards the back of the shop behind the counter.

"Just going to check if there's a stockroom here." I said quietly over my shoulder.

Not waiting for a reply, I continued to the room in the back. After nudging the stiff door, I found myself in a averagely-filled stockroom. I skirted around the room until I found a bunch of shoe boxes. I held my breath as I began rifling through the boxes there. Eventually, it paid off.

Placing my machete down excitedly, I pulled out the box of black boots hidden at the back of the shelf. Looking inside, they were Alex's size. Letting out a loud sigh of relief, I quickly shoved the box in my bag, zipping it as best as I could. Birthday present - check!

Beaming, I shouldered the bag and set off back to the door. I was almost near it when I heard the faint sound of someone else walking near me. It wasn't Glenn or Daryl - I would've heard the door open. I couldn't keep walking towards the door. I had to check. I'm such an idiot. I should have checked before I went running to the shoes. Silently, I turned and crept slowly towards where the sound was coming from.

Oh no. Where's my machete? I was so wrapped up in finding something for Alex that I forgot to pick up my only bloody weapon on the way out.

I changed direction. Instead of heading for the sound, I headed for my machete. I was only a couple of aisles away before I spotted the cause of the sound. It was a walker.

It wasn't just any walker though; he was industrial size. The guy must have been nearly seven foot tall, and worked out nearly everyday before he turned by the looks of him. He was gigantic - and he started charging straight at me.

"Oh shit!" I grunted, because before I could even move he was on top of me.

He crashed into me hard and I yelped as we slammed hard into the ground. My ribs and back screamed in pain, but I ignored it as I fought to keep the walker's snapping mouth away from me.

I gruntee as I grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back, but he was so heavy I couldn't get him far away. I wriggled as I managed to pry my legs from underneath him. His face was mere inches from mine, his body pinning me to the spot. With my legs free I tried to roll him off me, anything to get out from underneath him. But it didn't seem to be working. If he wasn't crushing the air out of my lungs, I probably would've been able to call out. I had just hoped the crashing of my body and the floor was loud enough, because I was already getting tired.

The door to the stockroom swung open, and my head span round to see Daryl with his crossbow held in position. He faltered for a second, but then stepped quickly to my side. With a silent understanding and all the strength I had in me, I forced the walker up, gritting my teeth against the strain. When it was far enough away from me, Daryl put an arrow through it's skull.

The walker stopped moving, and I slumped. It's body crashed back onto mine again, it's head resting in the crook of my neck and it's body crushing the air out of me. my leg joints were getting sore as they jutted out from underneath the walker. The whole situation felt incredibly awkward and so very painful.

My eyes flicked to Daryl, who was glaring at the walker. His eyes ran the length of it, his lips turning more and more into a snarl.

"A little help, please?" I gasped as stinging pains shot through me.

He grabbed the shirt of the walker and yanked it, rolling it off of me. I shut my eyes as I moved my back, the pain making me want to yelp. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, only to see Daryl standing over me with a hand outstretched.

I took his hand feeling a little surprised. He gripped it and slowly pulled me to my feet, his eyes never leaving my face. He let go as soon as I was straight up, his eyes quickly flying to the floor. He then turned to walk out of the room, pausing to spit on the body of the walker as he passed. I stared at the back of his head as he walked away, the wind being knocked out of me in more than one way. He didn't have to save my skin, but he did. And I haven't even said thank you. And what was his reaction like that for? Oh, gosh...

Once he was out of the room, Glenn came rushing in with a serious look of worry in his face. My eyes darted between Glenn and the place where Daryl had just been.

Once again, he'd saved my life. Damn it.

"God, Sam. Are you alright?" Glenn asked in a whisper, his eyes bulging.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." I nodded, my voice breaking slightly.

"What happened?"

"Left my machete back there and the walker just... Jumped me, I guess. I was under him when Daryl got him. I'm fine. Just a little shell shocked." And not just because of the walker, I thought.

He nodded, his eyes scanning the full length of the walker. I cleared my throat and walked quickly to get my machete. I headed back to the door, pausing to pat Glenn's arm and take one last look at the walker when I left.

Back on the shop floor, Daryl was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, knowing not to worry. He's going to to his alone thing. I'd come to learn that that's just what he does. It's best if he's left alone - I know he's more than capable to look after himself. Sighing, I leant against the counter and waited for Glenn. When he emerged from the stockroom looking slightly pale, I decided we needed a change of scenery.

"What next?" I asked.

"I need to get some more supplies. Fancy giving me a hand?" He asked, readjusting his cap. I nodded.

"I was thinking too, maybe I could find something to make for Alex? I mean, he was always a sucker for cookie dough, and the stuff to make it doesn't really expire. If it does, I'm sure Hershel'll have stuff." I asked, pushing off the counter and heading to the door.

"I suppose we can, just don't put yourself out of your way to get something." He said and I nodded, scanning the street.

"Lead the way, Glenn."

After a moment of hesitation, Glenn carefully opened the door and tentatively stepped out onto the street. Squinting into the sunlight, I raised my machete and stayed behind Glenn as he ran to a small store a few buildings away. As well as looking out for walkers, I was keeping an eye out for Daryl. I decided didn't like the fact that he was about on his own, no matter how capable he was. Despite what I had thought before, no one is really capable in a crazy world like the one we struggled to survive in.

Before I knew it, I was stepping through the door of the small store, my eyes running over the small insides.

"Anything that you think is important or whatever, grab it." Glenn said, pulling his own bag of his shoulder and began rifling through what was left in the store.

Sighing, I slipped off my bag and opened it as I began to walk through the aisles. I picked up a few tins and placed then in my bag, as well as finding a reel of thread and a half empty box of matches behind the counter.

I looked over at Glenn to ask how he was doing when I noticed he had a strange look on his face. It seemed to be a cross of a scowl and a grimace. I stopped what I was doing and cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Glenn, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said shortly.

"That was convincing." I remarked, causing him to look up at me with a surprised expression.

"I mean, you're not convincing me. What's happened?" I asked, walking round the counter and stopping next to him.

"It's just Daryl." He shrugged, continuing with what he was doing. I frowned.

"What's he done?" I rushed, my mind racing through things that involved Daryl and what he could have done to get Glenn worked up.

"He had a go at me for letting you come along." He said after a brief hesitation.

My frown dropped, but so did my jaw. He didn't want me to leave the farm? Why is what I do any of his concern? What the hell...

"Did he say why?" I spluttered.

"Something about you being in danger. Which is crazy, I mean, has he not seen you? You're able to look after yourself. " He rushed, seeming more angry with each passing word.

"That's nuts..."

"I know. And after what happens back in the stockroom, he stormed passed me and said 'told ya'." He said, mimicking Daryl's accent bitterly.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'll talk to him later. Just try and stay focused, alright?" I said, trying to convince myself to do the same.

Who the hell does he think he is? I can handle myself. I mean, I've made mistakes around walkers, but I'm only human, and I'm not a child. And he definitely is in no position to dictate what I can and can't do. I do appreciate him caring, although I'm astounded to know why. At one point we seemingly didn't like each other, and now he cares whether I'm in danger or not?

Although I can't talk. Ive caught myself a few times thinking about his safety. Damn, this is a mess.

I tried to push any thoughts of Daryl from my mind and carried on searching the tiny shop for supplies. I found nothing.

Sighing, I turned to Glenn and went to step forward, when I tripped. I landed on my knees, only to notice I'd tripped on an undone shoelace. I bent down and tied them tightly. Flicking my eyes around the area I dropped at I saw nothing of interest. However, before I stood up, I saw something poking out from under one of the shelves. I crept towards it, pulled it out from its hiding place and gasped.

"What? Sam? What's happened?" Glenn yelped.

"Glenn," I said, jumping up and facing him. "I've found chocolate!"

* * *

With the chocolate packed carefully in my bag like it was a rare diamond, we headed back to the truck. The day was slowly ticking on, and we still had no clue where Daryl was.

"Glenn, where's the truck?" I asked, scanning the streets outside the shop window.

"A few streets away. We'll get there in no time." He shrugged, pulling on his rucksack.

He gave me a nod to say he was ready, I opened the door and crept out onto the street. It was still empty, and I didn't want to tempt fate so I began to jog. Glenn kept up, and we would soon be there in no time.

But we weren't far away when a roaring echoed through the streets. I faltered mid-step, spinning round to see where the noise came from.

"Daryl." Glenn stuttered, and I nodded.

He took off again, and I followed closely. As quickly as the sound of Daryl's bike had started, it stopped, but it was replaced with another sound.

Groaning bounced off every surface, and although we couldn't see any walkers, they were definitely about.

"Run. Run!" I yelped, gripping my machete tightly as I raced towards and past Glenn.

The moans and gargles were getting louder, and the one thing I could think of was beheading Daryl. So help me, if he's ridden away, I will kill him when I find him.

"Sam!" Glenn cried, and I spun round and slid a little, only to see Glenn pointing down another street and disappearing down it.

Damn my lack of direction! I grunted as I launched myself towards where Glenn disappeared and I followed him as he sped away. When I met him at the bottom of the street, he sprinted away again. I followed closely behind him, only to bump into him when he stopped dead.

At the bottom of the road in front of us was the truck with a number of walkers approaching it - and Daryl firing into the fray.

"Shit. Stay behind me." I whispered harshly.

Without waiting for a reply from Glenn, I started walking towards Daryl. And the walkers, obviously the walkers.

By my reckoning, there were seven or eight surrounding the truck, and no doubt more would be arriving soon. I kicked my speed up a notch, and was soon close enough to launch my machete at the nearest walker's head. It slumped quickly, and I way already swinging at the next walker.

"What the hell were you doing?" I shouted angrily at Daryl.

"Bike ran outta gas. I had'ta put it on the truck." He shouted back, before shooting an arrow through the head of the walker I was about to take down.

I looked at him and gritted my teeth, but he merely ignored me and reloaded his crossbow. Angrily, I swung my machete the nearest walker to me, bringing it down in one fowl swoop.

Soon enough, the walker's around the truck littered the floor and by the sound of it, more were on their way. Daryl laid his bike down and shut the boot before jumping into the back seat. Glenn climbed into the drivers side and threw the vehicle into life while I climbed into the passenger door. I ripped off my rucksack and chucked it next to Daryl. I rolled down the window to see where the walkers were, and choked. There were a few. Quite a few.

"Glenn, step on it already!" I yelled, reaching back in to pick up my machete.

I looked up to see Daryl leaning out of the other side window in the back, a handgun in his hands. Remembering Dale before I left for today, I reached back inside for my bag, grabbing the small gun he gave me. I put my head back out the window and almost had my shoulders through when the car spluttered and lurched.

"It's stalled!" Glenn shouted.

Swearing, I pulled my arms through the window so I was halfway out and began aiming. I ignored the engine stalling again, the sound of Daryl firing and the whirling in my gut I felt at the sight of the oncoming walkers. I aimed and fired.

The shot caught a walker on the shoulder, the momentum of the bulled pushing it back a bit. I took a deep breath and aimed again, this time hitting the same walker in the head, making it drop instantly. A smile cracked, surprise smacking my right in the face. Not exactly the best situation for it, but at least I knew I could shoot under pressure. I didn't stop, and continued to shoot at walkers while Glenn tried the engine again. The engine revved as a few walkers were a mere yard or two from the end of the truck.

The truck slammed forward as we began to drive away from the town. The jolt mad the gun jump out of my hands, but after a quick scramble, I managed to catch it before it fell on the road. I ducked back into the truck and rolled my window up.

I then looked back at Daryl with such fury that I was on the verge of ripping his hair out.

"What the hell. Why didn't you think about gas before you left the bloody farm?" I shrieked, glaring at him with such indignation that I think even Glenn flinched.

He didn't answer, but looked at me with a with the slightest defiance before looking away. That made me even angrier.

"And what the hell was telling Glenn I shouldn't come about? Am I a child that needs you to tell me what's safe and what isn't?" I rushed, my chest starting to heave.

"Sam-"

"Don't, Glenn." I said shortly, my head spinning to glare at him before looking back at Daryl.

Daryl again didn't reply, but kicked the back of Glenn's chair once.

"Haven't you got anything to say for yourself? Because I will come back there and beat it out of you. Don't think I won't." I scolded.

To my horror, a smirk glimmered at the corner of Daryl's mouth, as it did on Glenn's. I gritted my teeth and sat back round in the chair and crossed my arms angrily. Glenn snorted next to me, and in anger I reached out and punched his arm. I didn't do it hard, but enough for him to know that I will get him with my bare hands.

With their sniggering becoming the soundtrack to the ride home, I sunk down in the seat and curled my legs into my chest, sulking like a child the entire ride back.

* * *

Glenn switched the engine off and sighed. I saw him in the corner of my eye and tried to fight off a smile.

I'd acted like an idiot when we left the walkers, and the more I thought about it, the more I cringed. I had a point, but I didn't put it out there too well. I gave in. And giggled, to which Glenn got out the car laughing.

I looked round to Daryl who didn't seem so amused as his expression was stormy. My smile faltered.

"I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I was just worried." I said, struggling to meet his eyes.

"So was I." he said, before letting out a smirk and climbing out of the truck to hide it.

He wasn't angry at all! He was just plugging me for a reaction. I clambered out of the truck and ran round it to face him, ignoring the stupid feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

"You're such an asshole!" I laughed.

He chuckled, pulling his crossbow off of the backseat. After shouldering it, he passed me my rucksack. I raise an eyebrow but accepted it anyway.

"Thanks." I said, but it sounded almost like a question.

A smile grew on my face though, and it stayed there while I looked at Daryl. He too seemed to be quite amused. Little lines formed around his eyes and he put his head down to hide the smirk. He cleared his throat to stop himself and held the bag out further for me to grab.

I took the bag and checked everything was inside when something struck me. I had nowhere to hide Alex's present. I can hardly fit a shoe box in my bag - the corner of it was poking out at that moment. There was nowhere to hide it in the tent, and he's always going in the truck for something.

"Sam?" Daryl asked, his gnarly voice snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Uh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking of somewhere to hide Alex's present." I muttered, crawling back into the truck to get my machete.

I emerged to see Daryl looking like he was having an inner battle with himself.

"Daryl?"

"Want me to take 'em?" He asked, his lips set in a straight line.

"I, er, yeah. Yes, that'd be great. Thank you." I stumbled, a burning sensation creeping up across my face.

I checked the coast was clear before I opened the rucksack and handed him the shoe box. He tucked the box comfortably under his arm and stepped back. He turned and walked away quickly, and I let out a harsh breath as he moved off. Why was that so awkward?

Trying to brush it off, I headed to the house. I sprinted up the stairs and and rapped on the door, waiting somewhat impatiently. Maggie eventually came to the door, smiling pleasantly.

"Sam! You all get back okay?" She asked, her eyes scanning me, probably for signs of trouble.

"Yeah, we're all fine - Glenn's okay." I said, trying to hide a smirk.

"I was wondering if I could leave some food here please? It's stuff to make cookie dough for Alex's birthday tomorrow." I asked, feeling like I was imposing on her.

"Of course! We have some butter that's still alright, and the hens have laid a few eggs today if you need them." She offered, and I nearly squealed.

"That would be perfect! And I have something to offer in return - some chocolate. Not much, but it's better than nothing!" I grinned, watching her eyes light up.

I pulled my bag off my shoulder and broke off a few rows of the chocolate bar, as well as handing over a small bag of flour Glenn found at the shop. The rest of the chocolate I was going to put in the cookie dough - I could hardly wait to give it to him.

"Come get me tomorrow when you want them, and I'll help you, if you want." She smiled, and. I nodded.

I thanked her with a quick hug before walking back down to the camp. As I drew closer, I saw Alex stoking the fire. I grinned, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I hope this starts to make up for it. **

**Thank you for reading, commenting, favouriting, alerting and staying with me while I take forever to update! **

**- Loré. X**


	38. Chapter 38

As soon as I was faintly conscious, I woke up. I was feeling the most excited I had been since this whole mess had started.

I sat up quickly to find an empty tent and the distant sound of laughing a little further away. Smiling, I scrambled to my feet and scampered out of the tent in search of Alex.

The sun made me squint and I yawned, feeling incredibly tired. I hadn't slept properly that night, making mental lists of what I needed to do. I didn't get to sleep until the moon had started to drift away. But I wasn't going to let it ruin the day.

I spotted him by the fire with an odd look on his face. I walked towards him, the spring in my step fading.

"Alex, are you okay?" I asked as I sank next to him.

"I just spoke to Dale. He told me the date. It's supposed to be my birthday, Sam." He sighed, hanging his head sadly.

While his head was down, I snapped my head around to make sure everyone was around. When Daryl finally jogged up with the rucksack with Alex's boots in it, I put my hand under Alex's chin and lifted it up. I smiled at him as Helena began to sing happy birthday, his eyes widening.

I chipped in too, and soon enough, everyone was singing. I let my hand slip from his face and smiled as I sung along. A grin grew on his face as he looked at each person with complete surprise and excitement. He even looked a little teary. It didn't seem to matter that we were all horribly out of tune, or that his family and older friends weren't here to celebrate with him. I guess we were his family.

"Thank you all. It means a lot." He spluttered, meeting each person's eyes.

"How old are you, Alex?" Carol asked with a smile on her face.

"Twenty-seven? Yeah, twenty-seven. Woah." He gasped.

"You're so old!" Helena said in awe, to which people laughed.

The group fell into happy chatter and I soaked in the atmosphere. The camp was buzzing. We weren't expecting anything, and there was nothing planned for that day. There wasn't anything really hanging over our heads at that moment. We were all just caught up in the excitement of Alex's birthday. Something to take us out of reality for a bit.

I flicked my eyes around the group, but was stopped by Daryl flicking his head back in a motion to talk to me. Confused, I silently got up and walked around to him. I had a weird sense of deja vu as I walked towards him, but shook it off, along with the plummeting in my stomach.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Hope it's alright..." He said, pulling the bag off his shoulder and opening it up for me to see. I tentatively too a step forward and looked in the bag to see a lot of newspaper.

"What-"

"Wrapped some paper that I found in town round tha box. S'not great, but..." He trailed, his face turning slightly red.

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"Ya can take it off-"

"Daryl, that's brilliant. Honestly. Thank you so much." I smiled, trying to meet his eyes but he avoided me.

To make a point, I gently rested my hand on his arm. His head snapped toward me, but he didn't pull away. Not wanting to push my luck, I stepped away from him, taking the bag with me. I had nearly got back to my seat when Helena tip-toed up to me, beckoning me down to her height.

"Sam, can I give the present to Alex?" She asked, her eyes shining with hope. I smiled.

"Of course. And make sure you give him a cheesy grin when you do!" I laughed, holding out the bag for her. I had told her about Alex's birthday the previous night, and about what I got for him. She managed to keep the secret the whole night, which was great considering how excited she was.

"Is everyone here? Okay, good. Alex. Happy birthday from all of us." I grinned, watching as Helena handed him the bag.

He gave us all a wary look before delving into the bag. Upon grasping the box, he slowly pulled it out of the bag and looked at it. With a giddy-looking grin, he pulled off the paper and opened the shoe lid. Upon seeing it, he guffawed.

"Oh my god, they're so nice!" He grinned, quickly kicking off his own shoes to put the boots on.

I had a quick look around the group to see everyone with genuine smiles on their faces. There's nothing like a bit of happiness to shine some light on other people's faces.

He laced the shoes as fast as he could, got to his feet and ran circles around us, giggling as he went. Even Daryl had a smirk at seeing the glee on Alex's face.

He got back to his seat after producing a few laugh, and slumped with a happy sigh.

"I didn't expect it to be my birthday, let alone you all actually get me something. So thank you all, so much." He stifled.

You could see how much it meant to him, and it made me feel pretty emotional. I laughed a little, wiping my eyes. I was glad he was happy. After everything he had been through, we had been through and the strain we had all felt, this was great. It did my heart good to see him laughing. He seemed genuinely happy, as did the rest of the group. It was what I had wanted to achieve. Pretty soon, my eyes got a little watery. Alex chuckled and stood up, before shuffling forward to me and hugging me tightly. I let out a laugh, although I was annoyed that I let a few tears escape. I'm going to look so weak.

"Thank you, Sam. I know you did this." He whispered in my ear, and I chuckled, shaking us with the rolls of my shoulders. I put an arm round him and hugged him close.

He then stood back and I smiled. He then proceeded to thank everyone. I snuck a glance at Daryl who looked at me, confused. I shrugged and wiped my eyes. Whatever.

"Run along Alex, break in those boots!" I chortled, watching as he stood near me awkwardly after slapping Daryl appreciatively on the shoulder.

He nodded and began running, touching Helena's shoulder and shouted 'tag' and telling Carl to get running. I watched with a big grin on my face as Alex feigned a slow run, letting Helena catch up with him. Their laughter rung loudly in my ears.

Carol put an arm ground my shoulder from behind, hugging me. I covered her had with mine, giggling.

I let her go and got up, picking up the paper and bag and walked to Daryl.

"Again, thank you." I smiled.

He looked at my face for a while before he gave me a quick nod and sped away to his tent.

* * *

It wasn't long until the sun was about to set that I decided to pull out the piece de resistance; the cookie dough.

I excitedly walked up to the house and tried to contain myself as I rapped hard on the door. I had managed to calm myself a little before the door finally swung open. Patricia answered with a towel over her shoulder and a tired look on her face. My enthusiasm dropped a little.

"Patricia, are you okay?" I asked, holding myself back from stepping forward and touching her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. Helena was a little hyperactive for our lesson today, but it wasn't too bad. Anyway, can I help?" She smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. She's a little ray of sunshine." She smiled, but also stifled a yawn.

"Is Maggie here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come in, I'll just grab her." She said, holding the door open as I walked through.

She walked away and into the hall while I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, playing with the short strands of my hair. minutes ticked by, and my gaze began to wander around the sitting room. After a few minutes and having studied everything pretty closely, Maggie showed her face.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked towards me, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I felt a little bad, wondering if I had just woken her up.

"Hey! I was wondering if it would be okay to do the cookie dough now?" I asked meekly.

"Sure. I've already got some of the ingredients for you - the hens laid a few more eggs than expected today." she chirped, walking towards the kitchen as I followed closely.

She got out the things I had brought her, as well as a few more items. And the chocolate. Sweet goodness, the chocolate. She handed me a bowl and I began to prepare and mix it all, the smell of it all making my mouth water.

"Wow." Maggie laughed, and I chuckled too.

"There's a lot of mix here. If I make some into cookies, you all can have some, too." I smiled, halving the large bowl of dough.

We made small balls on a tray for the cookies and put them in the oven, and I also put the dough in just for a minute so the outside went a little crisp. I could just imagine Alex's eyes.

Just watching them cook as the minutes ticked slowly on held all my attention. I was virtually sat in front of oven, watching the cookies bake. Cookies...

Soon enough, the batch had nearly finished resting, and the smell was driving me wild. I almost disappeared into a fuzzy cookie-induced haze when there was a knock at the door. I looked out the window to see who it was, but realised it was pitch dark outside. I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, hey." I heard Maggie say.

"Sam here?" Daryl asked. Confused, I walked out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Everything alright?" I asked warily.

"Alex's asking bout ya. Wonderin where y'are." He grunted, shifting awkwardly.

"Okay, give me two seconds." I said, before spinning on my feet and jogging to the kitchen.

I looked at the cookies on a rack they were cooling on and saw that everything was ready. I grabbed a plate that Maggie had put out for me and placed half on the plate. I then grabbed the bowl of cookie dough and making sure I had everything before leaving the kitchen, arms full.

"Thank you, Maggie." I smiled.

"Any time, and thank you!" She laughed.

She shut the door behind us, and I was greeted by the cold night air and the gaze of Daryl. Silently, he took the bowl from under my arm and started walking to camp. I caught up, hiding my surprise at his help. We walked mostly in silence until we were a few feet away from the camp.

"Ya got flour on your face." He said, his voice low.

Groaning, I lifted my free hand and batted at my cheek, and looked at him.

"Gone?" I asked, trying to ignore the slight embarrassment that was welling in me. I'd never been fussed about looking like a mess, but for some reason, this mattered.

He silently put his hand up and I shut my eyes. His hand brushed lightly over the cut on my cheeks, gently brushing the flour away. His hand then retreated, and it took me a couple seconds to open my eyes, only to be met by his piercing ones. My insides knotted, and his eyes shot away.

"Thanks." I croaked. I then turned on my heels and carried on towards the group, my face on fire.

Before I got in sight, I waited for Daryl to catch up before walking to Alex. He looked at me and nodded, and after a second's composure, I walked towards the group, a large smile painted on my face.

Alex looked up, and upon seeing the what was in our hands, he actually squealed. My smile became real as I presented him with the plate of cookies, and Daryl held out the cookie dough.

Carol grabbed some plates and we begun sharing out the cookie dough and cookies equally. Well, equalish. Alex and the kids got a little more, but you could argue that Alex was still a child.

He made no attempt to savour it, and thus shoveled his cookies into his face. Laughter erupted at Alex's gleeful giggling. I vaguely hear Shane grunting on top of the RV, but I ignored him totally. He didn't want to join in, so he was keeping an eye out. It was as simple as that. And he was still given a cookie.

I sat between Alex and was joined by Daryl. I looked over to him. And raised an eyebrow, surprised that he hadn't whimpered off to his little camp. He met my eyes for a second before digging in to a cookie.

"Oh wow, Sam." Lori chuckled, picking up another cookie.

"So good." Glenn yelped, a mouthful of food slurring his words. I laughed, before doing a mock bow to my appreciative audience.

"Well, for someone who can't cook, I have to say these are rather scrummy." I grinned.

It wasn't until people had finished eating ad slipped into an excited chatter that I began to feel the full effects of my tiredness. Being on the go all day and having had little sleep that night was finally catching up after I had managed to fill my stomach. Person by person, the group began to head to bed, thanking me for the food and giving Alex birthday hugs and wishes.

I leant my head on my hand, balancing my elbow precariously on my knee. My blinks were getting longer, and the conversations around me had begun to drown out. I wavered slightly, momentarily waking myself up. I sat back and lent next to me, curling up on the nearest person's arm.

"Err, Sam?" Alex asked. My name vaguely woke me, but I was still to groggy to function.

"Don't worry." Daryl grunted.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Alex said, and I could feel him squeezing my arm gently, as well as planting a kiss on the back of my head.

After a little bit longer, I felt the warm body from beside me move, making my collapse on myself. Too tired to care, I groaned and made myself comfortable on my lap. The warmth I felt in my face from the fire had gone, and the faint light that came from it stopped filtering through my eyelids.

Large hands griped me, but gently pulled me to my feet. I huffed, annoyed that I was woken from my sleep. I opened my eyes just enough so I could see the floor I was stumbling across. But thanks to the hands, I never fell.

"Crawl in." The voice grumbled.

"Yup." I said deliriously, popping the 'p'. It was followed by a throaty laugh.

Before crawling into whatever I was getting into, I turned and wrapped my arms round my guide. I reached in tiptoes and felt like I was level, and after wrapping my arms around them, let my arms drop. With that, I unceremoniously threw myself in the tent, curling myself up. It wasn't long until a zipping sound was heard and a small body shuffled towards me. Heavy trudges faded away, as did whatever consciousness I had left.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it's a little on the short side, but it came out okay, I think...**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks - deadlines and uni prep has really been kicking my arse. I should be back to a regular routine soon enough. :]**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me, as well as reading, commenting, favouriting and following as ever. You're all just great.**

**- Loré. Xx**


End file.
